Dans les mensonges et les regrets
by Mona Morgenstern
Summary: Lorsqu'il se retrouve en 1977, Harry prend une fausse identité le temps de trouver un moyen de revenir à son époque. Il ne se doute pas qu'il s'agira d'un voyage sans retour qui le changera et l'emmènera dans un tourbillon de faux semblants.
1. Les papiers

Titre - Dans les mensonges et les regrets

Résumé – Lorsqu'il se retrouve en 1977, Harry prend une fausse identité le temps de trouver un moyen de revenir à son époque. Il ne se doute pas qu'il s'agira d'un voyage sans retour qui le changera définitivement et qui l'emmènera dans un tourbillon de faux semblants.

Disclaimer – Tout appartient à JKR, je ne fais que bidouiller son cher Harry – ainsi que quelques autres personnages - et je n'en tire aucun penny, aucune noise, rien.

Rating – M – Plutôt léger au début, les situations risquent de devenir de plus en plus dures.

Viendra également un moment où il y aura des relations homosexuelles. Je l'annoncerais lorsque cela arrivera pour ceux que cela dérange, mais vous aurez plus que le temps de le voir venir. Ça ne va pas se faire d'un coup - j'aimerais que ce soit le plus crédible possible - et pas avant un p'tit bout de temps. Rien ne vous empêche donc de commencer en attendant, et de changer d'avis en cours de route – puisqu'il y aura d'autres intrigues autour.

.

Note – Bonjour, bonjour !

C'est la première fiction que je poste ici. J'ai déjà écrit quelques fics, mais je n'en n'ai jamais _terminées _– flemme, pas le temps, flemme, pas d'idées, surbookée et flemme sont les principaux facteurs. Et je n'en ai jamais fait lire.

Inutile de vous dire que je suis totalement terrifiée de poster ça ici. Je me pose des tonnes de questions – Est-ce que j'écris vraiment comme un pied ? Est-ce que c'est intéressant ? Cela fait peut-être un peu trop déjà-vu ? Y a-t-il encore beaucoup de fautes d'orthographe ? Mais – Mince ! – qu'est-ce qu'ils vont en penser ? Bref, vous voyez le genre.

Mais je me suis dit qu'en faisant lire, je me sentirai un peu plus poussée à finir la fic. Alors surtout, n'hésitez pas à m'engueuler, m'insulter, me botter les fesses pour que je continue. J'en aurais très certainement _besoin_, et c'est fait _pour. _

Enfin, je prends en compte les **cinq premiers tomes**, ainsi que **quelques éléments** – plus ou moins importants - **des deux derniers**.

La fic sera longue – je sais, pas très malin de la part de la fille qui fini pas ses histoires, mais celle-là, j'y tiens particulièrement – et sera en trois parties. Aucune idée du nombre de chapitres, mais je sais à peu près où je veux aller.

Je vous laisse tranquille,

Mona

* * *

.

**Dans les mensonges et les regrets**

Partie I – Brumeux

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 1 – Les papiers

.

Harry Potter posa ses mains tremblantes sur le bois somptueux des imposantes portes de Poudlard. Il devait se calmer, prendre une respiration régulière et éviter d'avoir le cœur battant la chamade. Tous ces signes montraient une trop grande nervosité.

Du bout des doigts, il redessina les deux anses qui permettent d'ouvrir la porte. Bien ouvragées, le symbole de Poudlard était sculpté avec précision sur chacune d'entre elles. Le lion, l'aigle, le blaireau et le serpent. Il soupira, se rendant parfaitement compte qu'il cherchait à gagner du temps. Car au moment où il ouvrirait ses portes, il ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière, peu importe ses doutes, incertitudes et peurs.

Il se recomposa un visage neutre et vérifia qu'il avait toujours bien en tête sa ligne d'action. Il ne fallait pas qu'il y ait une faille. Albus Dumbledore, en dehors de sa générosité, sa compassion et son humanité, était un homme d'une intelligence redoutable. En réalité, Harry comptait plus sur l'humanité de Dumbledore que sur la solidité de son plan. Il suffirait de quelques recherches un peu plus poussées pour remarquer les trous béants dans son histoire. Et Harry ne doutait pas que Dumbledore les remarquerait à un moment ou un autre.

Le plus tardivement possible serait préférable.

Il tira enfin vers lui les portes, sentant l'air un peu frais pour la saison s'engouffrer à l'intérieur. Il referma rapidement après s'être glissé à l'intérieur puis il se retourna pour faire face au hall vide de l'école. Il fit quelques pas, remarquant qu'un homme dans un tableau venait de disparaître pour sûrement annoncer sa venue. En effet, un Argus Rusard bien plus jeune que dans ses souvenirs descendit prestement les marches pour venir à sa rencontre.

« Bonjour. Argus Rusard. Vous êtes bien Stephen Curson ? »

« Bonjour, » répondit Harry aimablement, « en effet, c'est bien moi. »

« Bien, » approuva Rusard en grinçant des dents, « suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire au bureau du directeur. »

Harry lui emboîta la pas, bien qu'il aurait pu y aller seul les yeux fermés et en deux fois moins de temps grâce à quelques passages secrets. Harry Potter aurait pu. Pas Stephen Curson. Évidemment, Rusard le fit passer par un chemin bien plus officiel. Ils restèrent tous deux silencieux durant le trajet, seul le bruit de leur pas venait troubler le silence dans lequel le château semblait plongé en cette fin août. Une fois devant la gargouille, Rusard marmonna le mot de passe qui s'avérait être 'plume en sucre'. La gargouille pivota aussitôt, dévoilant des escaliers.

« Allez-y, » lui intima Rusard, « Monsieur le Directeur vous attend. »

Harry lui fit un signe de tête pour le remercier, l'appréhension prenant d'assaut ses tripes. Il grimpa lentement, eut une seconde d'hésitation puis toqua à la porte. Il savait qu'il allait faire face à Dumbledore, mais lorsqu'il le vit derrière son bureau, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un frisson.

« Ah, » s'exclama Dumbledore, « Mr Curson, je présume ? » Harry acquiesça. « Installez-vous, je vous prie, » lui indiqua-t-il en désignant une chaise devant son bureau.

« Un peu de thé ? » lui proposa le directeur une fois qu'il fut assis. Harry se retient à grande peine d'esquisser un sourire. Lorsque vous alliez voir Dumbledore, vous ne pouvez être sûr de rien, sauf qu'il y aura du thé quelque part. Se disant que cela l'aiderait à se détendre un peu, Harry accepta et le remercia.

Une fois qu'ils eurent tous deux leur tasse de thé chaude entre les mains, Dumbledore entra dans le vif du sujet :

« Alors, comme ça vous venez de l'Institut de Salem ? »

Harry but une gorgée, se brûlant un peu le bout de la langue. _Bien, c'est le moment de faire ses preuves Potter,_ songea Harry.

« Oui, je viens de l'école de Salem, la meilleure d'Amérique. Ma mère voyageait beaucoup, mais elle restait la plupart du temps sur ce continent. Elle ne souhaitait pas que j'aille dans une école trop éloignée d'elle. Mais j'ai toujours voulu aller à Poudlard. »

Dumbledore sirotait son thé sans quitter Harry du regard.

« Vraiment ? Et pourquoi souhaitez-vous entrer à Poudlard ? » L'interrogea-t-il.

« Oh, les raisons ne manquent pas, » affirma Harry. « Poudlard est tout d'abord réputée comme étant la meilleure du monde de part la qualité de ses enseignants, de sa bibliothèque et, bien entendu - de son directeur, » termina Harry, un sourire en coin.

Il sut qu'il avait bien joué lorsqu'il remarqua l'apparition de l'étincelle malicieuse dans le regard bleu électrique de Dumbledore. Jusque là, il s'était contenté d'un regard tout ce qui a de plus poli, si différent de ce à quoi Harry était habitué.

Dumbledore toussota, et répliqua d'une voix amusée : « Me voilà flatté, mais si je puis me permettre, pourquoi pouvez-vous à présent venir dans notre école ? »

« Oh…, » hésita Harry. _Voyons voir si mes talents d'acteurs valent quelque chose._ « Il se trouve que ma mère est décédée il y a quelques mois. Plus rien ne me retient d'entrer à Poudlard à présent. »

« Je suis navré, » confia Dumbledore d'une voix douce. « Et votre père ? »

« Il a quitté brutalement ma mère il y a une dizaine d'années. Nous n'avions plus eut de nouvelles de lui. J'ignore ce qu'il est devenu à présent, » raconta Harry.

« Hum… Quel âge avez-vous ? » Demanda Dumbledore en se passant lentement les doigts sur sa barbe.

« J'ai dix-sept ans. Je pense pouvoir entrer en septième année pour passer mes Aspics en Sortilèges, Métamorphose, Potions, Défense, Botanique et Soin aux créatures. »

Les sourcils de Dumbledore se levèrent. « Que souhaitez-vous faire après ? Il s'agit là des principales matières pour devenir Auror. »

Harry acquiesça pensivement en reposant sa tasse sur le bureau. « Oui, il y a deux ans, c'est ce que je souhaitais. À présent, et bien – j'ai évolué et je ne suis plus certain que c'est ce que je désire. Il est probable que ce soit… incompatible avec d'autres de mes projets. »

Après avoir terminé sa réflexion à voix haute, il se serait bien mordu la langue. Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait prit de dévoiler tout ça ? Il leva la tête pour voir un Dumbledore pensif mais visiblement satisfait. Il avait probablement remarqué que c'était ce qu'il avait dit de plus sincère depuis le début. Cela ne jouait pas vraiment en sa faveur.

« Il me faudra la certitude que vous ayez le niveau requis pour entrer en septième année, mais sinon je ne vois rien qui puisse m'opposer à votre entrée à Poudlard. Voyons - »

Harry ne pipa mot tandis que Dumbledore examinait quelques notes sur son bureau. Il avait le cœur battant, comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. Alors il était pris ? Non pas qu'il ait vraiment craint que le directeur ne rejette sa demande mais tout de même – _N'oublie pas qu'il veut te tester _– le manque d'information sur lui-même aurait pu jouer en sa défaveur.

Il trouvait d'ailleurs Dumbledore un peu _trop_ confiant, accepter quelqu'un sorti de nulle part par les temps qui courent ? _Trop_ imprudent. _S'il accepte ton adhésion à Poudlard, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il te fait confiance – _Mais quoi ? – _Pour te surveiller !_ La bouche sèche, Harry but une autre gorgée dans son thé avant de remarquer que la tasse était vide.

« - Jeudi, cela vous convient-il Mr Curson ? » poursuivit soudainement Dumbledore en relevant la tête. Déconcerté pendant un instant, Harry le regarda sans comprendre. « J'aurais suffisamment de temps pour vous faire quelques tests afin d'évaluer votre niveau, » précisa le directeur qui sembla voir son incrédulité.

« Oh, » fit Harry, se sentant quelque peu maladroit, « Eh bien – Oui Jeudi, c'est très bien. »

« Parfait ! » acquiesça vigoureusement le directeur en se levant de son fauteuil. « À Jeudi alors, Monsieur Curson. » Il se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit et fit un signe de tête à Harry.

Surpris par la fin de l'entretien quelque peu abrupt, il salua Dumbledore et sortit sans parvenir à déterminer si cela c'était bien passé ou non. Il avait un arrière goût dans la bouche, un peu comme celui que les potions de soins de Pomfresh lui laissaient. Il s'arrêta soudainement dans sa marche, frappé par l'idée qu'il venait d'avoir.

_Comme une potion ? Et si – _cette pensée lui donna des sueurs froides – _et si Dumbledore en avait mis une dans mon thé ?_ Non, non, voulut-il se rassurer. Il avait versé le thé dans les deux tasses avec la même théière, il ne pouvait pas – et puis il doutait fortement que Dumbledore s'abaisse à ce genre de chose.

Mais justement, n'avait-il pas semblé trop confiant à Harry, quelques instants plus tôt ? Il cilla, puis reprit sa marche sans vraiment faire attention où il allait. Si ça avait été le cas, il aurait vu un homme dans un tableau le suivre du regard avant de disparaître.

Il arriva jusqu'au hall, sans avoir trouvé de réponses à ses questions. _Quel genre de potions Dumbledore aurait-il voulu me faire boire ? _– Ou plutôt, _quel genre de potion Dumbledore ferait-il boire à Stephen Curson, garçon de dix-sept ans, sans informations sur lui ?_ Et bien, la réponse qui semblait la plus logique était du véritasérum, mais Harry l'aurait su en buvant. C'était une potion où il n'avait vu aucun effet sur lui. _S'il a versé une potion._ Harry soupira. Il devenait paranoïaque alors que cela ne faisait que commencer.

Il poussa les portes et l'air le sortit définitivement de ses pensées. Il parcourut du regard le parc qui s'offrait à sa vue. Un sentiment de nostalgie le prit. Sa première année à Poudlard lui manquait. La découverte du monde de la magie, Ron et Hermione. À ce moment là, tout paraissait si simple et possible. Maintenant il était seul, et embourbé dans une situation qui le dépassait totalement. Il lui fallait des données en plus. Et quoi de mieux que la bibliothèque de Poudlard ?

Il descendit à pas légers les marches. Il devait être prit. Il s'engagea sur le sentier qui menait aux grilles à l'enceinte du château. Les tests de Dumbledore l'inquiétait dans une moindre mesure – cela pouvait sembler arrogant, mais il était sûr de ses capacités. Bon, peut être pas en potion. Et il n'était pas fulgurant en Métamorphose. Et il avait certainement prit du retard en Botanique suite à l'année dernière quelque peu mouvementée. Mais ce que Dumbledore pouvait découvrir lui semblait bien plus dangereux. Ou plutôt ce qu'il risquait de ne pas découvrir.

Il sortit de Poudlard d'un pas un peu plus empressé. Les grilles n'étaient pas verrouillées – très certainement à son intention. Le chemin qui menait jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard passa rapidement tandis que Harry ruminait ses peurs. Si à Poudlard, il y avait peu de traces ou d'indices qui lui permettaient de voir qu'il n'était pas à sa place ici, à Pré-au-Lard, c'était beaucoup plus flagrant. Des boutiques n'étaient pas présentes. D'autres, au contraire, l'étaient.

Il entra aux Trois Balais où Rosmerta était déjà présente derrière le comptoir. Il la salua d'un signe de tête, lui fit savoir qu'il désirait prendre de la poudre de cheminette et il lui donna les quelques noises que cela coûtait. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva au Chaudron Baveur, avant se partir se promener au Chemin de Traverse.

XxXxX

Le soir même, il se retrouva installé près d'une cheminée au Chaudron, appuyé contre un mur et ayant une vue d'ensemble sur le vieux pub, un verre entre les mains. Il se demandait vaguement dans quel merdier il était fourré. Il ne pourrait pas tenir bien longtemps ici. Manque d'argent. Manque de passé et d'identité aussi.

Son plan d'action était plutôt simpliste, mais Harry n'était pas un professionnel des grandes stratégies. Lui fonçait dans le tas et improvisait. Vu le délicat de la situation actuelle, il ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre de foncer dans le tas. Ni d'avoir trop d'improvisation. Il prenait une quelconque identité, entrait à Poudlard en temps qu'élève, trouvait des réponses à ses questions dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard – _Comment était-il arrivé ici ? Comment était-ce seulement possible ?_ – et un moyen de revenir chez lui sans s'éterniser.

Harry avait beau se repasser sans cesse en mémoire les derniers instants avant qu'il n'arrive ici – bien qu'il n'ait pas toujours déterminé à quel moment précis le changement c'était produit – il ne comprenait pas comment cela avait pu arriver. Alors qu'il était retenu captif par des mangemorts, il avait réussi avec une chance insolente de se libérer. Il s'était avéré que ce camp de mangemorts était installé dans un ancien petit village sorcier décimé par la guerre. Toutes les rues qui s'offraient à ses yeux étaient de beaux moyens de semer ses poursuivants.

Harry se souvenait distinctement de l'adrénaline qui s'était emparé de lui.

_Il courait_. Aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettait. Les battements de son cœur lui cognaient douloureusement dans la poitrine. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme là. Il s'essoufflait. Mais le bruit des pas des mangemorts à sa poursuite lui donnait un semblant de courage, d'adrénaline et d'oxygène. Après tout c'était simple. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'arrête. Tout ce tenait à cette stupide volonté. Et si on devait dire que Harry Potter était pourvu de quelque chose, c'était bien de la volonté. Ainsi que l'incroyable capacité à survivre malgré tout.

Il avait sa main crispée sur son flan qui saignait abondamment. Une blessure s'était rouverte pendant sa course. Le sang dans sa main lui semblait chaud, poisseux et l'odeur lui montait désagréablement au nez. Il bifurqua, manqua de déraper, battit stupidement les bras en l'air pour reprendre un semblant d'équilibre et reprit sa course. Il émit quelques jurons pour lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas rester éternellement dans cette situation. Son cœur battait la chamade et Harry était certain qu'il aurait pu perforer sa poitrine pour s'écraser au sol, pulsant encore du sang. _Charmante image_, songea-t-il avec sarcasme.

Les muscles de ses jambes étaient douloureux, et il craignait qu'elles ne lâchent. Cela donnerait une difficulté pour courir. Il fallait qu'il s'arrête pour reprendre son souffle. _Juste une misérable goulée d'oxygène !_ Il tourna encore une fois. Puis une autre fois. Il eut à ce moment là l'idée d'utiliser la particularité de ce petit village à faire une multitude d'embranchements. Il devait tourner le plus possible. Avec un peu de chance, les mangemorts le perdront de vue, et il pourra se planquer quelque part.

Sa vision devenait floue, il n'en pouvait plus. Pourtant la seule pensée qu'ils l'attrapent pour le remettre à Voldemort le terrorisait au plus au point. _Mince, tout mais pas ce monstre !_ Pas _lui_. Il ne pouvait rien, rien du tout, contre lui. Il se sentait _faible_. Ce que lui ferait le Lord ne serait pas des stupides Doloris à longueur de temps, sans originalité, comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Il laissait ce genre de torture physique à ses mangemorts. Non, lui s'était éreintant psychologiquement. Spirituellement. Moralement. C'était brisant.

Il tourna à gauche. Trébucha. Son cœur fit une embardée plus violente dans sa poitrine. Un battement douloureux qui lui coupa le peu de souffle qui lui restait. Ses jambes tremblaient violemment. Il avait l'impression de sentir son sang dans la bouche. Un goût chaud, métallique et amer. Il prit une ruelle à droite, dans l'espoir de les semer. Il lui semblait qu'ils n'avaient pas encore pris le dernier tournant.

Il avança un peu plus lentement, puis son regard se posa sur le fond de la ruelle. C'était trop tard. Il entendit les mangemorts arriver. Son regard vert glissa tout au long de l'impasse dans laquelle il s'était fourré, dans tous les sens du terme. La respiration sifflante, son regard se porta sur une porte de la maison. Il clopina jusqu'à elle, l'ouvrit d'un grand coup d'épaule, entra et referma.

L'intérieur était complètement saccagé et poussiéreux. Harry se dirigea vers l'escalier et monta jusqu'au premier étage. Il entendait les mangemorts qui étaient arrivés jusqu'à l'impasse. Il s'immobilisa, le cœur battant. Il fallait qu'ils repartent. À sa plus grande horreur, leurs pas se rapprochèrent. _Non, ils ne peuvent pas deviner que je suis ici. _

L'oreille tendue, Harry entendit la voix de Rabastan Lestrange : « Par là, regardez ! » avant que la porte de la maison ne s'ouvre. _Merde, merde !_ Comment avaient-ils pu savoir ?

Il fit un pas, et vit le parquet. Taché de sang. Son sang. _Ma blessure m'a trahit ! _Comprit-il avec horreur. Son cœur fit une embardée, et Harry tourna autour de lui-même pour trouver une issue. Il entra dans un chambre, tiqua à peine en voyant un cadavre en décomposition sur le lit et regarda par la fenêtre. Elle donnait sur la rue perpendiculaire à l'impasse. Il se pencha un peu pour vérifier si l'un d'eux était resté pour surveiller l'accès. Un bruit derrière lui le fit cependant se retourner vivement. Personne. Il retint un éternuement et vérifia à nouveau s'il y avait une sentinelle.

La rue était vide. Il ouvrit alors la fenêtre et sauta. Il se réceptionna mal, et resta un moment étourdi. Puis il se releva, grimaçant de douleur et la vision floue, et se remit à courir avec l'énergie du désespoir vers l'arrière du village en ruine. Il se souvenait d'avoir aperçu une forêt. L'endroit idéal pour s'y cacher.

Quelques temps après, Harry avait renoncé à courir. Le village était loin derrière lui, et il n'y avait plus de traces de mangemorts. Il ne se sentait pas pour autant en sécurité, mais il était tellement épuisé qu'il préférait marcher pour économiser ses forces. Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'il avait débouché sur une route moldue. Il ne savait pas qu'il vivrait par la suite les heures les plus délirantes de sa vie.

Il s'était alors débarrassé de sa robe de sorcier déchirée et sale et avait fait de l'auto-stop. Un moldu s'était arrêté et l'avait amené jusqu'à la ville la plus proche. Avec le peu d'argent qu'il avait dans ses poches, il avait rejoint Londres en bus. Il était entré au Chaudron Baveur et s'était figé de stupéfaction. Il aurait du être vide. Il était plein. Et Tom se trouvait derrière le bar. Il aurait du être mort.

Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la journée qu'il avait enfin compris ce qui se passait. Il avait vu sur la _Gazette_ la date.

Le mardi 16 août 1977. Il aurait du être en juin 1997.

Pas 1977.

Harry avait alors été pris de vertige et avait respiré un grand coup. Cela sentait les ennuis. Les _gros _ennuis.

Même apprendre qu'il était un sorcier, le Survivant et tout ce que cela avait entraîné dans sa vie ne lui avait pas fait autant d'effet.

Il avait pris une chambre au Chaudron Baveur et passé la nuit là. Il avait nettoyé sa plaie et tenté de se soigner. Cependant en l'absence d'infirmière, il n'avait pas fait un travail des plus excellents, et une cicatrice lui resterait. Mais cela avait bien peu d'importance à côté du reste. En voyant le bon côté des choses, les mangemorts ne risquaient plus de l'attraper à présent. Et il pouvait dormir dans un lit. En voyant le mauvais côté des choses, il avait remonté le temps de vingt ans sans s'en rendre compte et sans savoir comment. Il était coincé ici.

Le lendemain, avec les quelques gallions qu'il lui restait, il avait acheté une nouvelle robe noire, simple, une baguette d'entraînement qui certes, n'était pas adapté à sa magie comme celles qu'Ollivander vendaient, mais qui n'avait pas coûté cher. Il avait fait quelques petits boulots – en particulier il avait aidé Florian Fortarôme – mais ce n'était pas avec ça qu'il allait survivre.

Harry reposa son verre sur la table. C'était tout de même étrange. Lorsqu'il avait utilisé le Remonteur de Temps avec Hermione en troisième année, il avait senti qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Ici, rien. Harry ne pouvait pas dire _quand _précisément il avait été transporté de vingt ans en arrière. Il soupira de frustration et termina sa chope.

Il se sentait seul. Comme il aurait voulu que quelqu'un l'aide, lui explique sa situation et prenne les choses en main ! Il se sentait aussi perdu qu'un enfant de sept ans pouvait l'être dans une grande ville, sans ses parents. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait compter sur personne. Hermione et lui avaient suffisamment expérimenté les dangers que pouvaient représenter le temps. Cela le perturbait d'être ici, il n'allait pas en plus rajouter la dangereuse possibilité que quelqu'un sache. Même pour Dumbledore. Les conséquences pourraient être terribles. Il devait se sortir de ce bourbier seul.

Un mouvement en face de lui le sortit de ses pensées. Harry releva la tête : une femme venait de s'asseoir à sa table. Lorsque son regard croisa le sien, elle fit un léger sourire et demanda poliment :

« Je ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ? »

Largement étonné, Harry lui répondit doucement : « Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

« Bien, » fit-elle visiblement satisfaite, « un peu de compagnie me ferait le plus grand bien pour me changer les idées. » Elle se tourna ensuite vers Tom qui s'était approché entre temps. « Je voudrais une salade, un plat du jour et un pichet de vin blanc moldu, s'il vous plaît. Et souhaiteriez vous – elle glissa son regard vers Harry, son bol de soupe et son verre vide – autre chose ? »

Le repas frugal de Harry ne l'avait pas contenté mais il avait pris ce qui avait de moins cher. Un peu gêné, il hésita, s'apprêta à refuser l'offre, mais il changea d'avis au dernier moment : « Une pomme et de l'eau, s'il vous plaît. »

Tom s'éloigna et Harry remercia la femme.

« Oh, ce n'est rien, » répondit-elle, « je vous l'ai dit, je cherche un peu de compagnie. Ce qui me fait penser que je ne vous ai jamais aperçu ici. »

_Cela ne m'étonne guère. _Harry haussa les épaules : « Je viens d'arriver en Angleterre. J'étais aux États-Unis mais je souhaite terminer mes études à Poudlard. » Il se racla légèrement la gorge et poursuivit, « Hum – je ne me suis pas présenté. Stephen Curson. » Il tendit sa main à la femme, et elle la serra vigoureusement.

Se doutant que si Harry Potter se baladait en toute impunité en 1977 cela engendreraient quelques _difficultés, _il s'était créé un nouveau nom et avait changé son apparence. Il avait d'abord utilisé un glamour au début, il avait entreprit par la suite de changer son apparence de manière plus radicale. Le glamour ne créait qu'une illusion par-dessus le visage d'origine et pouvait être détecté à l'aide d'un contre sort.

Lorsqu'il avait amassé un peu d'argent en aidant Florian Fortarôme, il avait acheté des lentilles moldues pour changer la couleur de ses yeux – à présent marron foncé - et régler sa vue. À l'aide d'une potion, il s'était fait poussé les cheveux jusqu'aux épaules, ce qui les avaient rendu un peu plus disciplinés du fait de leur poids, et les avait teint en châtain foncé. Une autre potion avait modifié définitivement la ligne de sa mâchoire – ce qui ne s'était pas fait sans douleur. Du fond de teint et une grande mèche de cheveux cachaient sa cicatrice.

« Claudia McQueen, » se présenta-t-elle à son tour.

Harry en profita pour la détailler. Elle n'était pas d'une beauté particulière mais ses traits étaient harmonieux. Elle devait avoir la trentaine. Les cheveux coupés courts et les yeux marron, elle aurait pu être quelconque mais une certaine énergie se dégageait d'elle. Elle semblait avoir le calme et la sagesse de la maturité ainsi que la vivacité de la jeunesse.

« Oh ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'un air intéressé, « tu viens des États-Unis ! Dans quelle école étais-tu ? »

« L'Institut de Salem, » répondit Harry, remarquant qu'elle était passée au tutoiement.

McQueen leva ses sourcils : « C'est la plus réputée d'Amérique et bien qu'elle ne vaille pas Poudlard au rang mondial, elle est tout de même bien prestigieuse. Pourquoi avoir traversé l'Atlantique et venir dans un pays inconnu – qui devient dangereux qui plus est ces derniers temps ? »

« Dangereux ? » s'étonna Harry, « En quoi l'Angleterre est dangereuse ? »

La femme lui coula un regard intrigué par-dessus son assiette que Tom venait d'apporter.

« C'est encore récent mais je pensais que cela commençait à ce savoir. Enfin, la nouvelle ne s'est peut être pas propagée aux États-Unis. Un mage noir fait de plus en plus de ravages dans le pays. On aurait pu penser qu'il serait vite maté, mais il semblerait que le ministère éprouve quelques difficultés. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux et eut un mouvement de recul sur sa chaise. _Voldemort !_ Il lui était complètement sorti de la tête. Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'à cette époque Voldemort était vivant, prenant de plus en plus de puissance. Harry s'en voulu. Il avait été bien trop préoccupé de son voyage dans le temps pour se demander quelle était la situation politique actuelle. Il se sentait dans le passé et n'y avait pas pensé en temps que présent. Pourtant c'était bien la première ascension de Voldemort qui se déroulait en ce moment même.

Blême, Harry tenta de calmer la tempête de sentiments qui l'animait et leva les yeux. McQueen le fixait attentivement sans ciller.

Gêné, il but une gorgée d'eau et lorsqu'il fut certain que sa voix n'allait pas trembler, il dit : « Ah. Oui. J'en ai vaguement entendu parler, mais à vrai dire, j'avais complètement oublié. Ma mère est décédée récemment et j'ai voulu changer d'air. De plus, j'ai toujours voulu étudier à Poudlard, alors, - et bien, je suis venu. Je n'avais pas pensé à ce nouveau mage noir qui sévit. Est-il vraiment si inquiétant ? »

Une lueur étrange passa dans les yeux de McQueen mais elle fut si brève et disparut si rapidement que Harry songea l'avoir imaginé.

« L'avenir nous le dira. Pour le moment, on ne peut pas dire. Il est possible que cela devienne dangereux et qu'on débouche sur une guerre. Le fait que ce mage ne soit toujours pas arrêté montre justement qu'il y a peu de possibilité pour qu'on l'arrête facilement. Le ministère semble inefficace, mais beaucoup espèrent qu'Albus Dumbledore en viendra à bout. Il a, après tout, vaincu le dernier, Grindelwald. »

Un deuxième choc survint en Harry. Oui, Voldemort ne sera pas arrêté facilement, et pour cause, cela se fera grâce au sacrifice de sa mère. Qui, par conséquent, ne s'était pas encore sacrifiée. _Mes parents sont vivants ! _L'idée lui broya le cœur et il eut l'impression d'être submergé par un tsunami. _Par Merlin et Morgane réunis, les Maraudeurs sont tous vivants !_ Harry en resta paralysé.

« Curson ? Tout va bien ? » S'inquiéta la femme.

Harry la regarda sans vraiment la voir. C'était une chance qu'il réalisé cela avant de les voir. Il ne sait pas comment il aurait alors réagit. Car – Harry fit un rapide calcul – ils allaient entrer en septième année à Poudlard. Le jeune homme ne manquerait donc pas de les voir. Il allait voir ses parents.

Ses parents.

Il ferma les yeux et l'image de James et Lily Potter souriant à un petit Harry de onze ans en pyjama dans le miroir du Risèd lui apparut. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Comment allait-il pouvoir leur faire face ? Pire, comment trouverait-il la force de repartir à son époque alors que ses parents étaient là, vivants, en chair et en os ? Comment le pourrait-il ? Il se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure pour l'empêcher de trembler.

« Curson ! Écoutez, je suis navrée, je ne voulais pas vous bouleverser à ce point. Le mage noir ne fera peut être pas beaucoup de dégâts… »

Harry prit une courte respiration. « Veuillez m'excusez, » lui dit-il, « je ne me sens pas très bien. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'aille m'allonger. Merci, et au revoir. »

Harry se leva, chancelant. Le sol semblait tanguer sous ses pieds. Sa vue était brouillée de larmes contenues. Tout s'enchaînait dans sa tête. La photo de ses parents dansants au milieu des feuilles mortes d'automne que Hagrid lui avait donné, ces images, ces voix. Surtout ces voix. Ces voix qui s'entrechoquaient. L'une d'elle se fit plus forte, plus présente et couvrit les autres.

_« Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui ! »_

_« Pousse-toi, espèce d'idiote… Allez, pousse-toi… »_

Harry s'agrippa à un mur pour ne pas tomber.

_« Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t'en ! C'est lui ! Va-t'en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir… »_

_Quelqu'un qui trébuchait…_ Harry trébucha. _Une porte qui s'ouvrait à la volée…_ Harry ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. _Le gloussement d'un rire suraigu…_

_« Pousse-toi, espèce d'idiote… Allez, pousse-toi… »_

_« Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place… » _

Harry tomba au sol, inconscient des sanglots qui le ravageaient, inconscient qu'il frappait de toutes ses forces le parquet de son poing, inconscient du sang qui se répandait et des muscles qui protestaient. Il se noya dans la douleur, dans son sentiment d'injustice, de colère, d'incompréhension. Toutes les émotions qu'il avait contenues depuis qu'il s'était échappé des mangemorts se libéraient. Lorsque tout fut sortit, il se sentit vide, vide et épuisé. Abattu, il s'endormit à même le sol dans un sommeil des plus agité.

En bas, dans le pub, Claudia McQueen fixait pensivement la pomme que Stephen Curson n'avait pas touchée. Elle finit d'un trait son verre, l'oreille tendue. Au bout d'un moment, les légers coups qu'on entendait provenir de l'étage s'éteignirent. Elle prit alors la pomme et la croqua à pleines dents. Elle se leva ensuite, mit sa cape noire et regarda une dernière fois l'escalier par lequel Stephen Curson était monté en titubant.

« À bientôt, Curson, » murmura-t-elle doucement.

Elle se retourna et entra dans le cagibi qui servait de passage pour accéder au Chemin de Traverse. Elle avait matière à penser et un rapport à faire avant de rentrer chez elle. La femme s'éloigna dans la nuit sur le Chemin quasiment vide à cette heure. Elle ne laissa derrière elle qu'un trognon de pomme dans une poubelle.

XxXxX

Peu avant l'aube, Harry se réveilla totalement désorienté. Pourquoi était-il allongé à même le sol ? Puis il se souvint. Il regarda ses mains, écaillées de sang séché, tout comme le parquet. Il gémit de douleur en faisant bouger ses doigts. Il se releva lentement, courbatu et plus fatigué qu'il ne l'avait été la veille au soir, et entra directement dans la minuscule salle de bain en annexe. Une fois lavé et habillé, il se sentit plus frais et l'esprit plus clair. Il pensa ses mains où la peau avait été arrachée au niveau des articulations et lava le coin du parquet qui avait subi ses coups.

Le soleil se levait lorsqu'il s'assit enfin sur son lit, le regard fixé sur la fenêtre. Ses parents étaient vivants, là, quelque part en Grande Bretagne. Ils respiraient pour un peu plus de cinq ans. Si peu ! Cinq misérables années. Qu'était-ce à côté de toute une vie ? Mais Harry, lui, était là. Peu importe comment et pourquoi, il était là, avec sa connaissance de ce qui allait se passer.

Qu'est ce qui l'empêcherait d'aller les voir et de leur dire ? Pourquoi n'irait-il pas voir son père pour lui dire de ne jamais faire confiance à Peter Pettigrow ? Il pouvait le faire ! Alors, ses parents ne seraient pas assassinés. Harry aurait enfin une famille. Il pourrait serrer ses parents dans ses bras. Il pourrait se confier à sa mère et rire avec son père. Il pourrait. Tant de choses, de possibilités. Toute une vie. Et il suffisait d'une malheureuse phrase. Juste ça.

Il s'arrêta, inconscient qu'il s'était mis à faire les cents pas dans sa chambre. Pouvait-il vraiment avoir une nouvelle vie ? Il rit légèrement. Oui, il pouvait. La tête lui tournait. Rien ne l'empêcherait. Il eut une soudaine montée d'excitation. Il se sentait comme enivré par sa joie, transporté comme si on lui avait jeté un sortilège d'Allégresse.

Il sortit de sa chambre et descendit au pub. À cette heure matinale, il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup de monde. Il s'installa au bar sur une chaise haute.

« Bonjour Tom, je voudrais une tranche de bacon et un café, s'il te plaît. Oh, et la _Gazette_ du jour aussi. »

« Bien Monsieur Curson, tout de suite. »

Harry se retrouva donc à siroter son café noir brûlant, lisant attentivement la première page du journal. Il retint un reniflement de dédain. Le ministère garantissait qu'ils maîtrisaient la situation mais qu'il était préférable pour le moment de ne pas rester seul chez soi ou de sortir accompagné. _Ah, simple à comprendre, sans contradiction._

Il fallait, de plus, prévenir immédiatement les Aurors si on trouvait une maison avec la marque de Vous-Savez-Qui – _Parce que vous avez déjà peur de son nom ? - _et ne pas entrer dedans – Évidemment_ qu'ils peuvent entrer s'il y a la marque, cela signifie que leur besogne est terminée_. _C'est juste que vous ne voulez pas qu'ils voient les horreurs dont Voldemort est capable, hum ? Cela montrerait à quel point vous avez des difficultés_.

Il mâchonna son bacon pensivement. Le ministère avait donc peur de Voldemort. Ils commençaient à s'inquiéter et souhaitaient cacher cet état de fait pour ne pas provoquer une panique générale.

Il poursuivit sa lecture. Ah, ils garantissaient que Poudlard ne risquait rien, un Auror restant sur place pour l'année à venir. Ils ajoutaient que Dumbledore semblait inquiéter _Vous-Savez-Qui_, ce qui montrait d'une part, que le mage n'était pas invincible, mais qu'en plus il éviterait à tout prix de s'attaquer à l'école.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. _Bon sang, songea_-t-il, _mais ils veulent vraiment que Voldemort s'en prenne à Poudlard ? _En disant cela, ils vont pousser Voldemort à montrer que justement, il est capable de s'en prendre à Poudlard, malgré Dumbledore. Et malgré l'Auror ! _Pff !_ Comme si un Auror allait tout changer. Harry finit son café et déposa quelques pièces dans la coupelle.

Puis il se leva et sortit sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il marcha jusqu'à la boutique de Florian Fortarôme, fermée à cette heure, toqua trois petits coups et entra. Florian sortit de l'arrière boutique, et en le reconnaissant fit un grand sourire :

« Ah, Stephen ! Tu tombes bien, j'aurais besoin d'un coup de main pour tout nettoyer avant l'ouverture. »

« Bonjour ! Pas de problème ! Tu ouvres quand ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Le plus tôt possible serait le mieux ! » s'exclama Florian.

Harry haussa un sourcil, surpris : « Si tôt ? En début de matinée ? »

« Il va faire beau aujourd'hui, ça promet d'être une belle journée, et les élèves de Poudlard commencent à faire leurs courses, que du bon, je te le dis ! Donc j'aimerais ouvrir un peu plus tôt pour en profiter. T'es de la partie ? »

Harry rit de l'enthousiasme de Florian et approuva : « Bien sûr que j'y suis ! Allez, qu'est ce qu'on attend ? »

« Ah, ça fait plaisir de te voir de si bonne humeur, » remarqua Florian – il repartit dans l'arrière boutique et Harry le suivit, « tu traînais un peu les pieds ces deux derniers jours. Ton entretien avec Dumbledore s'est bien passé alors ? Je ne t'ai pas demandé hier, y'avait du monde. »

« Ça va, » acquiesça Harry en prenant un torchon, « il m'a dit qu'il me testerait après-demain pour savoir si j'avais le niveau. »

« Ah, » fit Florian passant des bols sous l'eau, « évalué par Dumbledore en personne ? Ben dit donc ! T'as intérêt à assurer ! Pas trop stressé ?»

Harry essuya les bols, puis les couverts. « Pas trop. Je ne pense pas avoir de raison de stresser. Dumbledore est certes doué, mais il est très compréhensif avec les autres, non ? Ça m'étonnerait qu'il s'attende à ce que j'ai excellent niveau. »

Florian agita sa baguette pour ranger tous les bols sur les étagères. « Hum, t'as pas tord. M'enfin, moi, ça m'impressionnerait, quand même. »

« Bon, d'accord, je suis peu être un peu inquiet pour les potions. Je suis vraiment désespérant dans cette matière. Je mets les tables dehors puisqu'il fait beau ? »

« Ah, et tu veux vraiment continuer cette matière ? Pour les tables – euh – oui, mais t'en laisses quatre ou cinq à l'intérieur au cas où… »

« Ben, c'est important les potions quand même, et c'est surtout très utile. »

« Bah, après ça dépend, comme pour tout, de ce que tu vas faire après tes Aspics. »

Harry fit un sourire. Ça dépendait effectivement de ce qu'il allait faire après. Avant, il voulait être Auror. Maintenant, il voulait surtout avoir une vie tranquille. Et une famille.

Il sortit, passa un coup de torchon sur toutes les tables, puis ouvrit en grand la porte pour les sortir une à une sur la petite terrasse devant la boutique. Il y avait déjà quelques personnes sur le Chemin. Harry leva les yeux au ciel, il était sans nuage et promettait une belle journée ensoleillée. Les chaises subirent le même sort que les tables et Florian ouvrit un quart d'heures plus tard.

Si Harry avait été sceptique quand au fait que des personnes mangent des glaces le matin, il avait été vite détrompé. C'était en effet une journée d'août chaude et proche de la rentrée, ce qui incitait les mères à acheter des glaces à leurs enfants. Florian avait vu juste. Ils travaillèrent ainsi de concert sans s'arrêter jusqu'au soir avec seulement une pause relayée pour qu'ils puissent manger un sandwich le midi. Harry en était ravi : beaucoup de travail signifiait beaucoup de clients, donc beaucoup d'argent.

Peu avant la fermeture, Harry entendit cependant une conversation qui coupa court à sa bonne humeur.

Il débarrassait une table et derrière lui, deux femmes discutaient gravement.

« - Et il m'a répondu qu'il était prêt à mourir si cela pouvait empêcher d'autres meurtres. »

« Mais, » balbutia l'autre, « tu acceptes tout de même qu'il risque sa vie ? Ce qu'il fait est très bien, mais enfin, tu le laisserais mourir en arrêtant Tu-Sais-Qui, alors que d'autres pourraient le faire ? »

« Et qui donc ? » s'exclama la première, « Dumbledore ne fait rien. Il faut bien que le chef des Aurors fasse quelque chose. Crois moi, j'ai envie de le retenir quand je le vois partir au travail le matin, mais il m'en voudrait car – je crois qu'il serait heureux de pouvoir l'arrêter quoi qu'il lui en coûte, si cela pouvait sauver des vies par la suite. Il pense que mon avis n'a rien à voir là-dedans. »

« Enfin, il exagère, tu es la première concernée s'il meure, que je sache. Si j'étais toi, je lui dirais de faire son possible, certes, mais de ne pas aller jusqu'à mettre sa vie en danger. »

« Je lui ai dis, que penses-tu ! Il a répondu 'Certains sacrifices sont nécessaires'. Tu parles ! Puis il m'a demandé de le laisser faire son travail. Je crois que cela lui monte un peu trop à la tête, il a trop de pression.»

Lentement, Harry s'éloigna, verres et bols sales dans les bras, puis les déposa sur le comptoir dans l'arrière boutique à la suite des autres.

« Il y a encore du monde Stephen ? »

_« Il m'a répondu qu'il était prêt à mourir si cela pouvait empêcher d'autres meurtres. »_

« Stephen ? Il y a encore du monde dehors ? »

_« Il a répondu 'Certains sacrifices sont nécessaires'. »_

« Stephen ! »

Harry sursauta et se retourna vers Florian. « Excuse-moi, tu disais ? »

Florian le regarda d'un air inquiet, puis répéta : « Je te demandais s'il y avait encore du monde dehors. »

« Ah, » fit évasivement Harry. « Oui, oui. Il y a deux femmes – et deux adolescents encore. Ils devraient bientôt partir. »

« D'accord, tu pourras mettre l'écriteau _Fermé_ s'il te plaît ? Et puis tu pourras partir si tu veux, tu m'as l'air plutôt – fatigué. On se verra demain et je te donnerai ta part des recettes d'aujourd'hui, d'accord ? »

Harry acquiesça. « Ouais. D'accord. » Il enleva son tablier avec le logo de Fortarôme, reposa le torchon qui était à son bras, et se retourna une dernière fois. « Au revoir, à demain Florian. »

« A demain, Stephen. »

Harry sortit, un peu assommé. Il remarqua que les deux femmes partaient mais n'entendit pas ce qu'elles disaient. Il tourna le petit écriteau de l'autre côté. Son trajet jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur fut totalement brumeux. Il monta directement dans sa chambre et s'affala sur son lit, et yeux grands ouverts fixés au plafond.

Si ses parents ne mourraient pas le 31 octobre 1981, Voldemort y survivait aussi. Cela avait apporté une paix de quatorze ans au monde sorcier. En quatorze ans, que se serait-il passé si Voldemort n'avait pas été vaincu ? Dumbledore l'aurait-il arrêté ? Quelqu'un d'autre ? Ou aurait-il continué ses meurtres et réussi à prendre possession du Ministère et de Poudlard ? A quoi ressemblerait son époque si Voldemort avait eu quatorze ans de plus pour prendre de la puissance et asseoir sa domination ?

Le petit Harry de onze ans regardant avec émerveillement ses parents dans le miroir du Risèd s'éloigna subitement. Le miroir tomba, tournoya jusqu'au fond du gouffre noir dans un cri déchirant et disparut. Il n'y eut plus qu'un bruit de verre et d'illusions brisées.

XxXxX

Le jeudi arriva rapidement, et Harry se retrouva une nouvelle fois devant les portes de Poudlard. Il était fatigué – ses nuits n'étaient pas très réparatrices – et affreusement stressé. Il avait beau se dire qu'il y avait peu de chance pour que Dumbledore le refuse, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il _pouvait_ le refuser. Et alors, que ferait-il ?

Il inspira un grand coup, puis expira lentement et ouvrit les portes du château. Comme la première fois, Rusard le conduisit au bureau de Dumbledore et Harry toqua trois coups rapides à la porte.

« Entrez, Mr Courson, » demanda le directeur.

« Bonjour, professeur Dumbledore. »

« Bien, je vous ai préparé un questionnaire pour chacune des matières que vous souhaitez étudier cette année, » expliqua Dumbledore, « j'ai pris des questions qui reviennent souvent aux Buses et d'autres sur le programme de sixième année. Ce n'est pas très difficile et je pense que vingt minutes pour chaque matière sera suffisant – ce qui vous fait – deux heures. Vous aurez une heure de battement le temps que je corrige puis nous passerons à la pratique. Des questions ? »

Harry secoua la tête en négation. « Non, c'est bon, Monsieur. »

« Parfait, installez-vous sur la table derrière vous, et vous pouvez vous mettre au travail. »

Harry s'assit, regarda les feuilles puis se mit à les trier. Il plaça la Défense en premier et mis les Potions en dernier. _Autant commencer par le plus facile._

_Test de Défense contre les Forces du Mal_

_1°) Donnez cinq signes permettant d'identifier un loup-garou._

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« _Excellente question, » _fit la voix de Remus Lupin dans sa tête_, « Premier signe : il est assis sur ma chaise. Deuxième signe : il porte mes vêtements. Troisième signe : il s'appelle Remus Lupin. »_

Harry prit la plume, la trempa dans l'encrier et se mit à écrire. Un quart d'heures plus tard, il avait terminé la Défense et passa aux Sortilèges. Il eut quelques difficultés en Métamorphose - _Quelle_ _formule utiliseriez-vous pour métamorphoser un animal en liquide ?_ _Quel serait le geste effectué ? _- pour une partie du programme de sixième année qu'il n'avait pas vu.

Son année avait été tronquée puisque Poudlard avait fermé en janvier. McGonagall lui avait fait quelques cours particuliers – mais seulement sur la partie qui lui serait utile, et donc qui avait un rapport – plus ou moins éloigné – avec la Défense. Plutôt que d'apprendre à transformer un lapin en eau, il avait appris à transformer des feuilles en poignards. Chacun ses priorités.

Le même problème se présenta en Botanique et en Soins aux créatures magiques. Il détailla ainsi le plus possible les questions pour lesquelles il était certain. Lorsqu'il resta vingt-cinq minutes, il passa aux Potions et lu en entier le questionnaire avant de commencer. Certaines le firent hausser les sourcils, perplexe. La douzième, cependant, lui sembla parfaite – _Donnez le protocole que vous suivriez pour faire du polynectar et expliquez ce que provoque cette potion_ – et il s'y attela.

« Cela devrait être fini maintenant, » fit la voix de Dumbledore. Harry releva la tête, termina rapidement sa phrase et jeta un coup d'œil à l'ensemble du questionnaire de Potions. Il y avait de nombreuses questions sans réponses. Après un léger soupir, il rassembla ses feuilles puis se leva pour les apporter au directeur.

« Merci bien. Hum – je suppose que rester assis pendant une heure, à me regarder corriger vos copies, n'est guère passionnant ; c'est pourquoi je peux vous proposer de sortir vous aérer dehors dans le parc si vous le souhaitez. Ou encore de commencer à vous repérer dans le château. »

C'est ainsi que Harry se retrouva à errer dans le château vide. Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'au quatrième étage, à la bibliothèque. Il essaya de l'ouvrir, mais les portes étaient verrouillées durant l'été. Harry grogna, donna un coup de pied de frustration puis redescendit.

Il sortit prendre l'air dehors et se retrouva aux abords d la forêt interdite. Dont Stephen Curson ignorait son nom. Il eut un léger sourire mais resta raisonnable. S'il s'y aventurait, il ne serait très certainement pas de retour d'ici une heure dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

« Hé, toi ! Qu'est ce que t'fais là ! »

Harry sursauta et se retourna rapidement vers la voix. Il se détendit aussitôt en voyant la silhouette massive de Hagrid se diriger vers lui.

« J'explore un peu les environs, » fit négligemment Harry.

Lorsque Hagrid fut devant lui, ce dernier haussa ses sourcils broussailleux. « Ah, je sais, tu es le nouvel élève, c'est ça ? Stephen Curson, il me semble. »

« Et bien, pour être exact je ne sais pas si je vais être pris. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a fait passer un test théorique – qu'il est en train de corriger – et il me reste l'épreuve pratique. »

« Bah, t'inquiète pas, » le rassura Hagrid, « Dumbledore va t'accepter. C'est pas lui qui va rejeter quelqu'un parce qu'il a pas le niveau, c'est sûr. Au fait, je suis Hagrid, le gardien des clés de Poudlard. Viens prendre un thé chez moi, » l'invita le demi géant.

Harry emboîta le pas de Hagrid, un sourire aux lèvres. Cela lui réchauffait le cœur de pouvoir parler à Hagrid, même sous l'identité de Stephen Curson. Hagrid, lui n'avait pas changé, et Harry se sentit subitement moins seul.

« Bon, c'est pas très grand, » déclara Hagrid en entrant dans sa cabane, « mais au moins c'est confortable. Installe-toi pendant que je prépare le thé. Alors comme ça, tu veux entrer en septième année ? »

« Oui, j'étais avant à l'Institut de Salem, aux États-Unis mais j'ai voulu terminer ma scolarité ici puisque c'est la meilleure école. »

Il sut immédiatement qu'il ne pouvait pas plus faire plaisir à Hagrid. Il se retourna, sa bouilloire à la main, rayonnant : « Ah, bien dit ! T'as eu raison mon bonhomme, Poudlard est une école vraiment très bien. Et le professeur Dumbledore, c'est quelqu'un de bien aussi, un grand homme, crois-moi. »

Harry acquiesça. « Oh, même en Amérique, il a une sacré réputation depuis qu'il a réussi à défaire Grindelwald - »

Hagrid lui donna une tasse et il sortit une boîte en fer avec – Harry les reconnut immédiatement – ses biscuits durs comme des écailles de dragon.

« - Merci Hagrid – et je dois avouer que j'étais un peu angoissé lorsque j'ai dû aller le voir la première fois. »

« Oh, » Hagrid secoua sa main, « faut pas, même si je peux comprendre ta réaction, il a un grand cœur. Comme je t'ai dit, je suis sûr qu'il va t'accepter. Dis-moi plutôt, dans quelle maison penses-tu aller ? »

Harry but une gorgée de thé brûlant. _Bonne question._

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Pas Serdaigle, je suppose. Je ne suis pas toujours des plus motivé pour étudier – surtout s'il s'agit d'une matière qui ne m'intéresse pas. »

« Ah, » Hagrid se mit à rire, « ça aussi, je peux parfaitement comprendre. Je te verrais plutôt bien à Gryffondor, dans ce cas. »

Harry but une nouvelle gorgée. _Oui, mais là-bas, il y aura mes parents. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit très intelligent de se jeter dans la gueule des lions. _Il fit mine de s'étonner. « Vraiment ? Pourquoi donc ? Ils n'aiment pas les études ? »

Hagrid avala un biscuit. « Oh, non, ce n'est pas ça. Il y en a certains – oui. Mais c'est plutôt parce que t'es quelqu'un de spontané et d'ouvert apparemment. Quoique cela peut aussi correspondre aux Poufsouffle. En tout cas, pas Serpentard. »

« Hum… Poufsouffle, c'est ceux qui sont loyaux, non ? Je suppose que je peux correspondre. »

« Oui, mais ils aiment bien travailler aussi. Donc je reste sur mes positions avec Gryffondor. C'est la meilleure maison de toute manière. »

Harry ricana. « Ah bon ? Hum, laissez-moi deviner… Vous étiez à Gryffondor ? »

Hagrid leva les sourcils. « Cela se voit tant que ça ? » demanda-t-il, étonné.

Harry rejeta la tête en arrière et rit comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis longtemps. « Oh, ce n'est pas écrit sur votre front, mais presque. On va dire que généralement, on trouve que notre maison est la meilleure, non ? »

Comprenant de quoi il était question, Hagrid se mit à rire à son tour. « Ah, t'es assez futé comme garçon, on dirait ! »

Il fallut quelques minutes pour qu'ils se calment tous deux de leur fou rire.

« Oh, mince ! » s'exclama Harry en voyant sa montre, « je dois y aller, le professeur Dumbledore ne m'avait laissé qu'une heure. »

« Ah, et bien bonne chance alors, Stephen. Reviens me voir à la rentrée – si tu es pris, évidemment, mais tu sais ce que j'en pense – pour prendre un autre thé, et tu n'as pas encore goûté mes biscuits ! »

Harry se leva en grimaçant. _Et je ne suis pas pressé d'en goûter, Hagrid._ « Merci en tout cas, et à bientôt Hagrid. »

« Bah, pas de quoi, ça me fait plaisir. »

Et Harry sortit d'un pas rapide de la cabane. Il lui fallut courir un peu pour ne pas arriver trop en retard – puisqu'il était déjà l'heure à laquelle Harry aurait dû arriver dans le bureau. Il entra et fit, un peu essoufflé, « Excusez-moi professeur, je n'avais pas vu l'heure tourner. »

« Ce n'est pas bien grave, » le rassura joyeusement Dumbledore. « J'ai corrigé votre test théorique, mais nous en parlerons après. Vous avez votre baguette ? Bien, je vous laisse choisir l'ordre, sachant que je vous passe d'épreuve pratique pour les Soins aux créatures et qu'il est plus pratique que les Potions soient à la fin. »

Harry s'assit et resta songeur un instant. Mieux valait faire tout ce qui était baguette au début, et garder la Défense pour la fin, autant laisser une meilleure impression. « D'abord Métamorphose, Sortilèges, puis Défense. Ensuite Botanique et Potions. »

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, pouvez-vous métamorphoser la chaise à côté de vous en animal ? »

Harry sourit, il s'agissait de la métamorphose que McGonagall effectuait comme exemple aux premières années. Ils l'étudiaient ensuite en cinquième année. Il acquiesça, leva sa baguette et ferma les yeux pour visualiser un chien noir.

« Animaverto, » murmura-t-il. En ouvrant les yeux, il vit une réplique de Patmol qui le regardait avec de grands yeux noirs. Puis l'épreuve s'enchaîna.

« Et pouvez-vous le remettre en chaise, c'est plus pratique pour s'asseoir, vous voyez. »

« Finite. »

« Ce bout de papier, en métal ? – Ah, bien. En eau ? »

« Ma professeur l'année dernière est partie en congé maternité et le directeur n'a pas réussi à trouver de remplaçante. Nous ne sommes pas allés jusque là. »

« Vraiment ? Généralement on prend d'abord à transformer en liquide plutôt qu'en métal. Savez-vous pourquoi ? »

« C'est plus instinctif, je suppose. Pour l'eau, il faut penser à dissocier toutes les molécules puis en changer la matière alors que pour le métal, il faut multiplier les molécules pour durcir et compacter, et changer la matière. C'est toujours plus simple de détruire plutôt que de renforcer. »

« Très bien. »

Dix minutes plus tard, ils passèrent aux Sortilèges. Harry fut plutôt satisfait même si son sortilège d'Apparition n'était pas parfait. Il avait toujours eut quelques difficultés avec celui-là, mais le fait qu'il ne soit pas avec sa baguette contenant la plume de Fumseck le gênait un peu.

« Bien, la Défense contre les Forces du Mal – Dumbledore fit apparaître un mannequin mécanique – un stupéfix ? »

Harry se retourna, pointa sa baguette et un fuseau rouge en sortit immédiatement. Le mannequin s'immobilisa. Dumbledore approuva et réfléchit un instant. « Et que pourriez vous faire subir d'autre à cet homme ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. Les idées ne manquaient pas.

« Reducto. »

Le mannequin fut réduit en poussière. Dumbledore cligna des yeux derrière ses lunettes et resta silencieux un instant.

« Hum, c'était expéditif, » commenta-t-il. Il le dévisagea encore un instant, puis ajouta : « Si je vous proposais un petit duel, que diriez-vous ? »

Harry se figea et ouvrit de grands yeux. Il se reprit et se racla la gorge. « Je dirais que le niveau est quelque peu inégal. Que se soit pour la puissance ou l'expérience. »

Dumbledore eut un sourire amusé. « Je vous l'accorde, mais j'en tiendrais justement compte. »

Harry soupira : il hésitait clairement. Il n'avait _vraiment pas _le niveau. Ni une bonne baguette. Il était évident qu'il allait se faire laminer. Finalement, il se décida. « Très bien. » Après tout, quand on avait tenu tête à un Voldemort désireux de vous tuer, un Dumbledore amical était bien moins impressionnant.

« Parfait ! » s'exclama joyeusement Dumbledore. « Je pense que nous ferions mieux d'aller dans le parc, nous aurions plus d'espace. »

Harry se leva et suivit Dumbledore un nœud dans l'estomac. Durant le trajet, il se força à réfléchir sur tout ce qu'il pouvait utiliser. Il se demanda vaguement si Dumbledore avait prévu leur duel ou s'il y avait pensé à l'instant. Et quelle configuration était plus mauvaise pour lui.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva face à face avec Dumbledore, Harry inspira lentement et expira de la même manière. Puis il s'inclina sans quitter le directeur des yeux. Ce dernier fit de même, les yeux pétillants de malice.

Puis Dumbledore attaqua.

Harry esquiva et répliqua d'un expelliarmus et un stupéfix. Dumbledore les absorba dans un bouclier et les renvoya, doublés d'un autre sort que Harry ne reconnut pas. Il conjura un bouclier pour les deux premiers et esquiva l'autre. Ils continuèrent ainsi durant quelques minutes, puis Dumbledore passa à la vitesse supérieure. Harry sentit une goutte de transpiration perler sur son front.

Dumbledore dirigea sa baguette vers le lac, créant une boule d'eau énorme qui se dirigea vers Harry. Il ne put l'éviter et fut prit dedans. Il tourna, perdit son orientation et son souffle. Il se retrouva projeté quelques mètres plus loin, étalé sur l'herbe.

« Expelliarmus. »

Harry fit un roulé-boulé, tenant fermement sa baguette. Un autre sortilège le toucha, l'élevant dans les airs. Harry eut une idée, se concentra, et utilisa un sortilège informulé qui n'eut aucune réaction immédiate. Il remarqua alors une autre boule d'eau qui se dirigeait vers lui. Harry conjura quelques poignards qu'il dirigea vers Dumbledore. Ce dernier les évita mais perdit contrôle de l'eau. La boule tomba, le sortilège qui maintenait Harry dans les airs aussi, et il tomba.

Dumbledore répliqua d'un stupéfix, mais Harry entendit un sifflement au-dessus de lui. Il sourit. Son sortilège d'attraction avait marché : un balai de l'école venait d'arriver. Il l'empoigna et s'éleva dans les airs, évitant le sort de Dumbledore.

Il y eut une rafale, mais Harry resta fermement accroché. Il piqua vers Dumbledore en zigzagant, lançant des expelliarmus et stupéfix régulièrement. Dumbledore lança un grand bouclier, qui éblouit Harry et l'obligea à remonter. Une volée de brins d'herbe transformés en fléchettes se mit à le poursuivre.

Il les évita facilement, mais Dumbledore répliqua à nouveau par une boule d'eau. Harry se retrouva projeté et lâcha son balai. Il se sentit tomber droit vers le lac et plongea dedans avec force. Le souffle coupé, Harry remonta rapidement à la surface en nageant. Il s'appuya sur le bord du lac, essoufflé.

« Je crains que ce ne soit fini, » fit la voix de Dumbledore au-dessus de lui. Harry leva la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec la baguette de Dumbledore. Le directeur tenait sa baguette dans son autre main. Pendant que Harry tombait, il avait dû le toucher d'un expelliarmus.

« Oh, » fit lentement Harry. « Je ne crois pas. » Et il se leva d'un coup, arrachant à main nue la baguette de Dumbledore. Ils tombèrent tous deux dans l'herbe. Harry se releva prestement et se retrouva face à Dumbledore. Ils se pointèrent la baguette de l'autre.

Dumbledore enchaîna immédiatement avec plusieurs sortilèges que Harry évita, mais le directeur avait encore augmenté la cadence, et Harry se rendit bien compte qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Il conjura une nouvelle fois des poignards après un impedimenta, au moment où il sentit une racine s'enrouler autour de sa jambe.

Il trébucha, et tomba au sol, entravé. Dumbledore lança un expelliarmus à l'instant où un poignard se ficha dans sa cuisse. La baguette que tenait Harry s'envola.

« Bien, » fit Dumbledore, un peu haletant. Il retira le poignard, qui disparut aussitôt. « Cette fois, c'est fini, » annonça le directeur en voyant Harry entravé par les racines. Harry rejeta la tête en arrière en grognant. Dumbledore fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette les racines et aida Harry à se relever, puis il lui rendit sa baguette.

« Vous êtes très doué, Mr Curson. Il me semble que vous êtes plutôt familier avec les duels, non ? »

Harry acquiesça, reprenant encore son souffle.

« Je vais faire un petit détour à l'infirmerie pour que Madame Pomfresh me referme proprement cette blessure, en attendant, vous pouvez récupérer un peu. On se retrouve ensuite dans la serre, là-bas, pour la Botanique. »

« Professeur ! » Hagrid se dirigeait vers eux. « J'ai vu que vous vous battiez, que se passe-t-il ? »

« Rien de grave Hagrid, calmez-vous, » tempéra Dumbledore en levant la main pour l'apaiser, « Je faisais un duel amical avec Mr Curson pour évaluer son niveau en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Maintenant, excusez-moi, je vais rendre une petite visite à Pompom. »

Hagrid baissa le regard vers la blessure de Dumbledore et écarquilla les yeux. « Mais vous saignez Professeur ! » s'exclama le demi géant.

« Oui, Mr Curson a de la ressource. C'est très superficiel, ne vous inquiétez pas. » Et Dumbledore s'éloigna vers le château. Hagrid se retourna vers Harry qui était penché, les mains sur ses genoux, pour reprendre un souffle régulier.

« Tu as réussi à blesser le professeur Dumbledore ? »

Harry se redressa en acquiesça. « Apparemment. Mais il m'a plus que surpassé pour ce qui est du duel. »

Hagrid le regarda avec une once d'incrédulité et de respect. « Ben dis donc, tu dois être sacrément doué. »

Harry rit doucement. « Oh, non, pas tant que ça en fait. Je me débrouille mais seulement pour la Défense. La Botanique et les Potions, juste après, risquent de me sembler bien plus difficiles. »

« Enfin, j'avais raison. Tu vas être pris. Tu m'excuseras, mais j'allais voir les sombr- heu, mince. »

Harry le regarda intrigué. « De quoi ? » Hagrid semblait embêté. « T'es pas censé savoir, d'accord ? » commença-t-il, « J'essaie de dresser un groupe de sombrals. C'est pas très recommandé et pas facile – mais le professeur Dumbledore m'a autorisé. T'en parle pas, hein ? »

Harry se retint de justesse de lever les yeux au ciel. Hagrid ne changera jamais. « Bien sûr que non, » répliqua-t-il, « Je suis sûr que vous y arriverez. » C'était vrai, après tout, puisque lors de sa cinquième année, Hagrid leur avaient montré le groupe durant un cours.

« Merci. Certains sont déjà dressés. Ils tirent les calèches qui amènent les élèves au château, en début d'année. Bonne chance pour la suite, Stephen. »

Hagrid s'éloigna de son pas lourd, laissant Harry seul. Celui-ci soupira, s'étira un peu – ses muscles lui faisaient mal – puis se dirigea vers les serres.

XxXxX

« Oh, cela sera rapide. Je voudrais juste que vous rempotiez ceci et cela, » déclara calmement Dumbledore en lui montrant deux sortes de plantes. Harry s'approcha et toucha du bout de sa baguette la première plante. Elle lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose mais quoi ?

Il hésitait à prendre à pleines mains la touche de feuilles. Il y avait _forcément_ un piège. Harry leva les yeux vers Dumbledore, perplexe. Ce dernier attendait d'un air impassible, parfait jury. Harry se retint de grommeler – cela ne ferait pas bon genre.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre, il s'agissait d'une plante carnivore, et n'inspirait que peu de confiance à Harry. Il reporta son attention sur la première. Il tira doucement les feuilles : la plante sembla bouger et émit un bruit étouffé. Puis soudain, il écarquilla les yeux. Il savait ce que c'était : une mandragore.

« Il me faudrait – et vous aussi, des caches oreilles, » dit-il à Dumbledore. Le directeur acquiesça. « Derrière-vous, » lui répondit-il.

Harry se retourna, prit deux caches oreilles et en tendit une paire à Dumbledore. Il mit l'autre paire et tira d'un coup sur les feuilles. Il s'agissait d'un bébé. Harry la replaça rapidement dans l'autre pot et le rempli de terreau. Une de fait. Il enleva les caches oreilles et se tourna vers la deuxième plante.

Il ignorait totalement de quoi il s'agissait, elle avait trois bouches qui claquaient l'air de temps à autre. Il prit sa baguette et fit apparaître une souris blanche avec. La plante ne s'y intéressa pas du tout. Pourtant, lorsque Harry approchait sa main, les gueules de la plante se dirigeaient immédiatement vers elle. Qu'avait-il de plus intéressant que la souris ? Était-ce parce qu'il était humain ? Ou peut-être la magie ? Harry pencha la tête à cette idée, il lui semblait qu'il avait entendu parler de plantes qui absorbaient la magie d'être vivants.

Mais alors, comment la rempoter, si dès qu'il la touchait, elle se refermait sur lui pour prendre sa magie ? Il fit glisser son regard sur la table, et s'arrêta sur une longue pince. Il la prit et réussit à maintenir les trois bouches dans la pince en les appâtant avec sa main. De l'autre main, il put tirer la base de la plante. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle était rempotée.

« Bien, » fit Dumbledore, « je vous propose d'aller aux cachots pour faire l'épreuve de Potions, c'est là-bas qu'il y a les cours de potions et donc les ingrédients. »

Harry suivit une fois de plus Dumbledore. Il était un peu inquiet pour les potions : il savait parfaitement qu'il était loin d'avoir le niveau. Ils entrèrent dans une salle de cours vide et Dumbledore lui demanda de s'installer devant un chaudron. D'un coup de baguette, le directeur inscrivit une liste d'ingrédients et un protocole au tableau.

« Quelle potion cela donnera-t-il ? » l'interrogea Dumbledore.

Harry leva les sourcils : il n'en avait aucune idée. Il lut attentivement la liste et le protocole. L'une des étapes lui rappela quelque chose, il lui semblait qu'il avait déjà fait cette potion l'année dernière. De quoi s'agissait-il était une toute autre question. Il resta pensif devant deux des ingrédients : asphodèle et infusion d'armoise.

Bien, qu'avait-il fait comme potion au début de l'année dernière ? Toutes sortes d'antidotes incompréhensibles. Des élixirs.

« Je ne sais pas, » capitula-t-il au bout d'un long moment.

« La Goutte du Mort vivant. Que provoque cette potion ? » continua le directeur, implacable.

Harry tiqua et regarda à nouveau le tableau. Il se souvenait de cette potion. C'était la première question que lui avait posée Snape en première année.

« C'est un somnifère très puissant. Mal préparé, il peut devenir mortel.»

« Bien, il ne vous reste plus qu'à la préparer, » fit légèrement Dumbledore.

Sa potion ne fut pas totalement ratée, mais elle ne risquait pas de donner beaucoup de chance. Sa couleur était plus foncée que ce qu'elle aurait du être, et il lui semblait qu'elle accrochait un peu au fond. Harry se doutait bien que sa potion pourrait le mettre dans le coma, si ce n'est plus. Dumbledore ne fit pas de commentaire et après avoir tout nettoyé, ils retournèrent dans le bureau du directeur.

« Commençons par la Métamorphose. Vous avez des capacités et des connaissances mais comme vous avez du le remarquer, pas tout à fait complètes. Cependant, j'imagine qu'en travaillant, vous pourrez facilement combler ce manque. Je vous mettrais un Effort Exceptionnel – mais les plus sévères mettraient un Acceptable. »

Harry acquiesça, soulagé.

« Les Sortilèges, aucun problème manifeste sans que ce ne soit vraiment parfait. Effort Exceptionnel. La défense, et bien, un Optimal s'impose, avec les félicitations. Je crois que plus des trois quarts des élèves qui vont entrer en septième année ici n'aurait pas tenu dès les cinq premières minutes. Le reste, pas plus de dix minutes. »

Gêné, Harry détourna le regard, sentant ses joues chauffer.

« Pour ce qui est de la botanique, c'est correct, je vous mets un Acceptable. Les Soins aux Créatures magiques, un Effort Exceptionnel. Les potions par contre – je me trompe si je dis qu'il ne s'agit pas de votre matière préférée ? »

Harry se raidit et grimaça. « Ah, non, vous ne vous trompez pas. »

« Hum – Dumbledore resta pensif – il y a des connaissances. Je mettrais Acceptable, mais on pourrait mettre Piètre. Quoi qu'il en soit, plus grand-chose ne m'empêche de vous accepter à Poudlard. » Dumbledore fit une pause et Harry souffla un coup. « Juste un léger détail me semble gênant. »

Harry leva la tête et regarda Dumbledore. Les yeux bleus de ce dernier ne pétillaient plus et semblèrent le transpercer. _Problème, Potter, ça sent les problèmes._ La gorge nouée, Harry leva les sourcils en signe d'interrogation. « Vraiment ? »

Dumbledore acquiesça. « Souhaitez-vous une tasse de thé ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Non merci. »

« Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais lorsqu'un sorcier décide de rester dans un pays différent de celui d'origine, il doit se présenter au Ministère du nouveau pays pour qu'on puisse l'enregistrer. »

Le ventre de Harry se tordit et il sentit ses poils se hérisser.

« L'enregistrer ? » répéta-t-il, perplexe.

« Oui, donner une copie de ses papiers d'identité, d'attestation de scolarisation, des factures de l'ancien domicile – ce genre de choses. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux, réfléchissant à toute allure pour se sortir de ce pétrin. « Oh, je l'ignorais. »

« C'est effectivement ce que je me suis dit, » déclara posément Dumbledore, « puisque vous le l'aviez pas fait. Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions possibles. Je veux dire – je n'irais pas imaginer que vous ne désirez pas être entré dans les registres du Ministère, n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, tant que vous n'êtes pas enregistré, je ne pourrais pas vous accepter légalement. Cependant, si vous avez des problèmes, quoi que ce soit, je suis à votre disposition. »

Harry s'humidifia les lèvres, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. _Dumbledore se doute de quelque chose. Il sait que tu as mentit Potter. T'es grillé._

« Il n'y a aucun problème, hum – il faut que je passe au Ministère le plus vite possible, j'imagine ? »

« Oh, si vous le souhaitez, je peux demander à ce que quelqu'un vienne au Chaudron Baveur pour vous enregistrer. Demain, pour le dîner, je suppose que cela ira ? »

« Parfaitement, » répondit Harry, se demandant vaguement comment il allait pouvoir créer de faux papiers en si peu de temps et de manière à ce que cela ne se remarque pas.

« Dans ce cas, je vous ferais envoyer votre lettre d'admission prochainement si tout se passe bien. Vous y trouverez la liste de fourniture et un billet du Poudlard Express. À bientôt, Mr Curson. »

La bouche sèche, Harry se leva roidement, salua Dumbledore et sortit du bureau. Il avait de quoi s'occuper d'ici demain soir.

Lorsque la porte se referma, une voix s'éleva dans le bureau.

« Vous ne lui avez pas dit. »

Dumbledore leva la tête vers un des tableaux d'anciens directeurs accrochés au mur. « De quoi donc ? »

« Que vous connaissez le professeur de Métamorphose de l'Institut de Salem, qu'il s'agit d'un homme et qu'il lui est par conséquent difficile de partir en congé maternité, que ce professeur n'a jamais connu d'élève s'appelant Stephen Curson et donc qu'il est un fieffé menteur, » débita dédaigneusement Phineas Nigellus.

Dumbledore se caressa la barbe pensivement.

« Non, je ne lui ai pas dit en effet. Nous verrons bien comment il compte se débrouiller avec le Ministère. Il est évident qu'il ne possède aucun papier attestant qu'il est Stephen Curson. Je suis curieux de voir ce qu'il va faire – étant donné qu'il ne m'a pas demandé d'aide. Il aurait pu dire que ses papiers avaient tous brûlés – ou que sais-je.»

Phineas renifla ostensiblement pour marquer son désaccord. « Vous allez l'accepter même s'il ne peut s'inscrire au Ministère, n'est ce pas ? »

Dumbledore acquiesça. « En effet. »

« Je n'approuve pas. Cela ne peut vous apporter que des ennuis. »

« Je préfère l'avoir sous mon nez plutôt que se baladant dans la nature vu les conditions politiques actuelles. Je ne vois pas quelle sorte d'ennuis il pourrait provoquer. Il n'est pas un mangemort, » répliqua le vieil homme.

« Vous n'en savez rien. Vous ne savez même pas qui il est. »

« Exact, mais j'ai une intuition plutôt bonne des hommes en général, et je ne pense pas me tromper en disant qu'il n'est pas homme à chercher du pouvoir par désir. »

« Les mangemorts n'entrent pas tous dans cette catégorie, » rétorqua Phineas.

« Certes, » soupira Dumbledore, « Raison de plus pour le garder à l'œil, non ? J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il veut exactement. »

« Si ce n'était pas dangereux ou illégal, alors pourquoi cacherait-il son identité ? Il veut entrer à Poudlard pour des raisons manifestement douteuses. Ce n'est très certainement pas pour finir son éducation ici – ou que sais-je des balivernes qu'il vous a sortit. Le plus intelligent serait donc de l'en empêcher, » commença à s'agacer l'ancien directeur.

« Mais s'il ne vient pas à Poudlard pour faire ce qu'il veut faire, comment pourrais-je savoir ce qu'il voulait faire ? » demanda malicieusement Dumbledore.

« Je déteste votre manière de raisonner Dumbledore, » conclut Phineas, visiblement résigné. « En tout cas, je vous aurais prévenu. »

XxXxX

Harry sirotait une bièrraubeurre au Chaudron Baveur, étudiant avec attention les papiers d'identité de l'homme qui occupait la chambre à côté de la sienne.

Il était rentré lorsque l'homme était parti faire une course, cherché soigneusement les papiers, les avaient copié et placé la copie avant de repartir avec les originaux. Il ne s'agissait que d'un emprunt, et comptait les remettre en place demain matin, lorsque l'homme sortirait.

Il avait refait une copie pour voir la différence que cela provoquait, mais il n'avait rien vu de probant. Il se frotta les yeux, fatigué. Cela faisait quoi ? – il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre – une heure et demie qu'il était fixé là-dessus. Et rien de rien.

Il pourrait toujours en créer sur le même modèle, mais il craignait que l'employé du ministère qui passera le lendemain soir ne réussisse à détecter la supercherie. Il reprit une gorgée de bièrraubeurre.

« Bonsoir Curson, »

Harry leva subitement la tête et referma le dossier qu'il lisait – il pouvait difficilement expliquer pourquoi il était si absorbé par les papiers d'identité d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il fut un moment déstabilisé et ne reconnut pas la femme en face de lui.

« Vous allez mieux depuis la dernière fois, j'espère ? »

Harry se racla la gorge : « Oui, oui bien sûr, merci. »

Il regarda stupéfait McQueen. Elle avait le même visage, mais ses cheveux châtains courts avaient été remplacés par des longs cheveux bruns lisses qui lui descendaient dans le bas des reins. Les cheveux de devant avaient été soigneusement attachés avec une pince.

De plus, la première fois, elle portait une robe de sorcier noir courante, mais elle avait maintenant qu'une longue cape de voyage marron qui laissait voir un tailleur noir d'une coupe parfaite. A ses pieds, elle avait des escarpins à talons aiguilles, qui mettait en valeur ses jambes nues.

Harry en était surpris car il n'avait jamais vu une sorcière s'habiller ainsi depuis qu'il avait découvert ce monde. En enlevant la cape, elle pouvait passer pour une parfaite femme travaillant dans une grande entreprise ou une maison d'édition moldue. Elle avait même une petite mallette noire de travail qu'elle mit sur la table.

« Parfait, » lui répondit-elle avec un sourire. « Alors, dites-moi, où en êtes vous avec votre acclimatation en Grande-Bretagne ? »

Elle le regardait fixement d'un regard bienveillant et Harry en fut gêné. L'attention qu'elle lui portait devenait étrange à ses yeux.

« J'ai été accepté à l'école de Poudlard. Il ne me reste plus qu'à m'enregistrer au Ministère. »

« Ah, oui, » son sourire s'étira un peu plus, « j'en ai entendu parler. Quelqu'un doit venir demain soir, non ? »

Le sang de Harry se glaça. Sa main droite effleura sa baguette.

« Comment savez-vous cela ? » gronda-t-il.

McQueen ne perdit pas son sourire. « Oh tu sais, ce n'est qu'une affaire de relations. » Elle ouvrit sa mallette et en tira un dossier. « Et si cela t'es nécessaire, on peut t'apporter une aide infaillible. » Elle poussa doucement le dossier vers lui mais ne retira pas sa main. De l'autre, elle referma sa mallette.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au dossier fermé, mais ne put l'ouvrir puisque McQueen le maintenait.

« Qui '_on_' ? De quelle sorte d'aide parlez-vous ? »

McQueen reprit sa mallette et s'apprêta à se lever. « Je suppose que ce dossier t'éclairera suffisamment. Au revoir, Stephen Curson. » Elle lâcha le dossier et se leva.

Harry l'ouvrit et resta bouche bée devant son contenu. Il releva violemment la tête mais McQueen n'était plus là. Il la chercha du regard, vit qu'elle venait d'entrer dans le passage pour aller au Chemin de Traverse, prit les dossiers et se leva. C'est presque en courant qu'il sortit jusqu'au Chemin, bousculant au passage un vieil homme.

Le Chemin de Traverse était encore bondé à cette heure – les journées étaient longues et chaudes – et Harry chercha McQueen du regard. Beaucoup rentraient chez eux et se dirigeait vers lui, mais il ne réussit pas à apercevoir une femme allant dans l'autre sens, avec une cape de voyage marron. Il resta les bras ballant et le cœur battant, la tête remplie de question et se sentant parfaitement perdu.

Il retourna au Chaudron Baveur, se rassit et ouvrit à nouveau le dossier, stupéfait. Il s'agissait d'une série de pièces d'identité au nom de Stephen Curson avec sa photo.

Cela faisait un problème de moins pour un problème et un mystère de plus.


	2. Visite chez les Gryffondor

Titre - Dans les mensonges et les regrets.

Résumé – Lorsqu'il se retrouve en 1977, Harry prend une fausse identité le temps de trouver un moyen de revenir à son époque. Il ne se doute pas qu'il s'agira d'un voyage sans retour qui le changera définitivement et qui l'emmènera dans un tourbillon de faux semblants.

Disclaimer – Tout appartient à JKR, je ne fais que bidouiller son cher Harry – ainsi que quelques autres personnages - et je n'en tire aucun penny, aucune noise, rien.

Note – Bonsoir !

Tout d'abord, excusez-moi du temps que j'ai mis pour poster ce chapitre, mais j'avais des exams et j'ai eu peu de temps pour écrire, et quand j'en avais, et bien, je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à me plonger dans ma fic. Je devrais être un peu plus rapide à présent que c'est fini, et que je sais que j'ai réussi – et je suis trop trop contente de ce fait ! – Il fallait vraiment que je le dise…

Ensuite merci, merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont beaucoup touchée, et un peu rassurée, je dois dire ! Vraiment, merci. J'espère que vous apprécierez la suite et que vous ne serez pas déçus.

Enfin, j'ai changé quelques petites choses au chapitre 1, rien de très visible. Pour le changement le plus important, il s'agit du fait que Harry se trouve en 1977 et non 1976 étant donné que ses parents entrent en septième année à Poudlard et qu'ils sont nés en 1960 d'après Les Reliques de la Mort. Merci à Elenwe varda de m'avoir fait remarquer l'erreur.

Pour ce chapitre, vous allez remarquer rapidement qu'il y a l'apparition de nombreux personnages. J'ai bien peur que cela fasse un peu trop. Moi, je baigne dedans et je commence à les connaitre tous par cœur, mais vu de l'extérieur, ça doit sembler plus difficile et confus. D'autant plus que je ne me suis pas non plus très étendue sur eux, pour la simple et bonne raison que Harry ne le fais pas lui-même – et que cela ferait vraiment trop. J'ai l'intention de creuser tout ça lentement plus tard. Donc je ne pense pas qu'il soit important d'essayer de tout retenir pour ce chapitre, cela viendra au fur et à mesure. Enfin, j'espère !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

**Dans les mensonges et les regrets**

Partie I – Brumeux

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 2 – Visite chez les Gryffondor

.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il était onze heures moins vingt. Il se passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux et fut encore surpris par leur longueur. Se regardant dans le reflet de la vitre du métro, Harry pensa qu'il fallait qu'il arrête d'être constamment étonné en s'apercevant ou se touchant. Il n'était toujours pas habitué à sa nouvelle apparence, même après deux semaines passées ainsi.

Le métro s'arrêta et Harry reporta son regard sur le plan des stations de la ligne. Il devait descendre au prochain arrêt pour aller à la gare de King Cross. Il serait enfin à Poudlard ce soir. Et même s'il n'était pas à la bonne époque, Poudlard restait sa maison, et ça serait un véritable soulagement de se retrouver en terrain connu.

Ces derniers jours au Chaudron lui avaient semblé si longs. Il avait l'impression de devoir se retourner constamment pour voir s'il était suivi. Il était devenu aussi paranoïaque que Maugrey Fol Œil. Après la visite de McQueen, il n'avait pas arrêté de se demander comment elle avait su pour les papiers et la seule solution qu'il avait pu trouver, c'était qu'il était suivi.

Pourtant, ça n'avait aucun sens : il était seul avec Dumbledore lorsque celui-ci lui avait annoncé qu'un employé passerait. Est-ce qu'elle l'avait su grâce à des relations au ministère ? Mais pourquoi s'intéresser à ce point à lui ? Se doutait-elle de son voyage dans le temps ? Et pire, comment avait-elle fait pour faire ces faux papiers, en totale concordance avec tout ce qu'il avait pu raconter ?

Le lendemain, lorsque l'employé était passé, il n'avait eu aucun problème avec les papiers. Il n'avait pas vu qu'il s'agissait de faux. Pourtant, Harry avait hésité à les donner : il pouvait s'agir d'un piège justement. Mais comme il n'avait eu d'autres solutions, il avait capitulé et les avait donnés. Depuis, il n'avait plus vu McQueen, alors qu'il s'était attendu à la revoir pour qu'elle lui demande le prix de son aide. Mais rien. Pas une trace. C'était frustrant.

Le métro s'arrêta une nouvelle fois et Harry prit sa petite valise à la main. Il sortit au milieu de la foule de moldus et suivit le mouvement jusqu'à la gare. C'est en gardant le même rythme dans sa marche qu'il passa le mur, décontracté. Sur le quai, les adolescents disaient tous au revoir à leur famille. Harry sourit devant l'ambiance intemporelle du quai 9 3/4 : les cris et les rires se mêlaient à la fumée de la locomotive et aux bousculades.

Il entra dans le train rouge et se chercha un compartiment vide, éloigné de l'agitation. Il avait beau être heureux de revenir à Poudlard, il n'oubliait pas qu'il était un inconnu ici. Il ne connaissait personne. Il s'installa et rejeta la tête en arrière. Que donnerait-il pour que Ron et Hermione soient avec lui, à ses cotés ? Ils lui manquaient cruellement et en cet instant, il avait l'impression de sentir leur présence autour de lui.

Il pouvait presque voir le visage exaspéré de Hermione lorsque Ron essaierait de finir un devoir, lui rappelant qu'ils devaient tous les deux faire leur devoir de préfet.

Ron se mettrait à râler, singeant Hermione et tapant du pied. Énervée, Hermione sortirait et Ron lancerait un regard confus à Harry. Puis il sortirait à son tour, se dépêchant de rattraper Hermione.

Neville, Ginny et Luna le rejoindraient dans le compartiment, s'installeraient bruyamment dans des éclats de rire devant l'air soulagé de Neville d'échapper à sa Grand-Mère. Luna prendrait le dernier Chicaneur et Ginny une bataille explosive. Hermione et Ron, réconciliés, ce dernier pestant après les Serpentard, les rejoindraient au moment où Ginny le battrait lui et Neville à plate couture.

Hermione, après un commentaire de Luna, leur parlerait du dernier livre – passionnant ! – qu'elle a lu et dont elle veut leur faire part. Ils lui jetteraient tous un regard courroucé, et elle se tairait, décidant de participer avec eux à leur partie de bataille explosive jusqu'à ce que Ron se rappelle du devoir non terminé.

« Ici, il y a de la place, venez. Hum – on peut venir ? »

Et ils feraient ainsi tous semblants que tout va bien, qu'ils ne sont pas en guerre. Harry ignorerait et sourirait sous les regards à la dérobée de Hermione, inquiète au fond. Il leur serait reconnaissant de ne pas en parler et d'être là.

« Hé ho ! On peut rester ici ? »

Harry sursauta et Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny et Luna disparurent aussitôt. Il tourna la tête vers quatre personnes qui le regardaient, intrigués.

« Oui, bien sûr, » répondit-il un peu hébété.

Deux filles et deux garçons s'installèrent en le dévisageant. Harry, mal à l'aise, remua doucement sur son siège.

« Tu vas à Poudlard ? » demanda l'un des deux garçons, un blond cendré. Harry acquiesça sans un mot.

Le blond fronça les sourcils. « En septième année ? » poursuivit-il.

« Oui, je suis nouveau, » expliqua Harry.

« Oh, » fut tout ce que répondit le blond, déconcerté.

Une des filles, une châtain clair aux reflets roux, avec un petit air qui lui rappelait quelque chose, se pencha vers lui.

« Vraiment ? C'est étrange. Il est plutôt rare de voir de nouvelles têtes qui ne sont pas en première année. On entre à Poudlard à onze ans ou on n'y entre pas, » déclara-t-elle.

« Amélia, tu n'es pas vraiment accueillante, » reprocha la deuxième fille, des cheveux mi-longs noirs. « Excuse-la, je suis Estelle Reilly, elle – elle montra la première fille – c'est Amélia Bones. Le blond, c'est David Cleffort et le brun c'est Lewis Bladwell. »

Harry lança un regard surpris à Amélia Bones. Il ignorait qu'elle avait fait sa scolarité en même temps que ses parents. À son époque, c'était la directrice du département de la Justice, et Harry lui était toujours reconnaissant de ne pas être entrée dans le jeu de Fudge et Ombrage lorsqu'il avait été convoqué par la Commission en août 1995. De plus, sa nièce, Susan Bones, était dans la même année que lui et avait fait partie de l'Armée de Dumbledore.

« Stephen Curson, » se présenta-t-il à son tour.

« Et, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, » commença lentement David Cleffort, « pourquoi viens-tu à Poudlard cette année ? »

Harry fit la moue. Il savait bien qu'on lui demanderait, et il valait mieux répondre dès maintenant pour qu'on le laisse tranquille par la suite. Pourtant il n'était pas sûr que s'il était vraiment Stephen Curson, il y aurait répondu : il doutait qu'expliquer à n'importe qui que sa mère était décédée soit très réaliste. Il soupira, indécis et décida de rester concis.

« Ma mère ne voulait pas que j'aille à Poudlard car nous étions aux États-Unis. Maintenant, je peux venir ici, donc j'en profite. Poudlard est l'école la plus réputée. »

Harry fut satisfait de lui-même, c'était plus crédible ainsi. Les quatre adolescents restèrent silencieux, même s'il semblait qu'Amélia désirait demander des éclaircissements, mais elle se tut, de peur de paraître trop indiscrète sûrement.

Une jeune fille entra rapidement dans le compartiment, brisant le silence : « David, je te cherchais, tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ? »

Les regards se portèrent sur elle et Harry eut une réaction des plus violente – par chance, personne ne le remarqua. Il se figea et resta bouche bée, blanc comme un linge. La fille avait une lourde chevelure rousse qui cascadait sur ses épaules. Sa peau blanche faisait ressortir ses yeux en amandes d'une magnifique couleur vert émeraude.

David écarquilla lui aussi les yeux et se leva immédiatement. « Mince, la réunion des préfets ! Madame C'est Moi la Chef va me tuer ! Mince-euh ! »

« Hé, t'inquiète pas, » rit Lily Evans, « beaucoup ont oublié, c'est la première fois qu'on est censé avoir ces réunions qu'elle a imposé – elle se pencha en regardant dans le couloir – Remus ! Je suis là ! »

« Ah, elle va juste me passer un savon dans ce cas, ce n'est pas trop grave, » plaisanta David. Il se déhancha exagérément, croisa les bras et prit une voix aiguë, « Non mais, tu es vraiment un préfet incapable Cleffort, tu fais honte à la maison Serdaigle. Aubrey aurait fait un si meilleur préfet, c'est vraiment, vraiment injuste. Tu ne fais absolument aucun effort. »

« Ah, laisse-moi deviner, » fit une voix derrière Lily, « c'était une parfaite imitation de Strader, non ? »

« Ah, Lupin, » s'exclama David, « tu es vraiment doué ! »

Remus eut un sourire en coin, « Vous allez tous bien ? Bonnes vacances ? » Demanda-t-il à la cantonade.

« Oh, si je ne devais pas me retrouver face à face avec Strader, tout irait pour le mieux, » répliqua David.

« Oh David, » soupira de manière dramatique Lily, « Strader est largement vivable à côté de Potter. Rien qu'à l'idée de revoir ce crétin ébouriffé me donne la nausée. »

« Lily, » protesta Remus en fronçant les sourcils, « tu exagères. »

La jeune fille rousse leva les yeux au ciel, « Oh, si peu. »

Il y eut quelques rires et Estelle clama haut et fort : « Quand Lily va-t-elle se mettre à crier sur James ? Des paris ? »

« Dès demain matin, » déclara le plus sérieusement du monde Lewis.

« Non ! » interjeta David, « Ce soir au festin ! »

« Ah, non, moi je vote pour dans l'après-midi, » fit Amélia.

« Si tôt ? » s'étonna Estelle en se tournant vers son amie. « Oui, » répondit cette dernière avec un sourire, « ils vont forcément se croiser dans le train à un moment, non ? »

Les rires repartirent.

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! » protesta Lily. « Mais Remus, rassure-moi, tes merveilleux amis n'ont pas prévu une quelconque farce pour le moment ? »

« Ah, secret professionnel, » répondit Remus avec un sourire en coin.

« Bon sang, et dire que tu es un préfet, » maugréa Lily.

« Oh, Lily, pitié, ne joue pas ta petite Strader, » supplia David.

« Excuse-moi, mais qui es-tu ? » interrogea subitement Remus. Il y eut un léger silence.

« Moi ? » s'étonna enfin Harry, remarquant que c'était lui que Remus regardait.

Remus eut un sourire malicieux. « Non, je demandais ça à l'une de ces personnes que je connais depuis six ans. Des trous de mémoire, tu comprends ? C'est parfois fâcheux. »

Harry du sembler perdu car ils ricanèrent tous.

« Un conseil Curson, » soupira Amélia, « ne crois jamais ce que raconte cet hurluberlu – « Hé ! » protesta Remus - et plus particulièrement ses amis. »

Harry ne commenta pas et se tourna vers Remus. « Je m'appelle Stephen Curson, je viens faire la dernière année de ma scolarité à Poudlard. »

Remus lui fit un sourire. « Bienvenue à Poudlard, dans ce cas. »

« Ah, vous voilà ! » s'écria une nouvelle personne. Remus et Lily, qui étaient à l'entrée du compartiment s'écartèrent. « Je vous cherchais. Notre bien-aimé Strader pique une crise en ce moment même, vous feriez mieux de rappliquer. »

« Je vous l'avais dit, » s'exaspéra Lily.

« Bien, allons-y camarades, tels les pendus se dirigeant vers la potence, » clama David. Les quatre adolescents s'éloignèrent en riant.

« Quel cinéma, » commenta Amélia, entre l'agacement et l'amusement.

« Bah, Denise Strader se prend quand même un peu _trop _au sérieux, » remarqua Estelle. Elle se tourna vers Harry. « Il s'agit de notre Préfète en Chef et elle a un côté un peu tyrannique, » lui expliqua-t-elle. « Elle veut montrer qu'elle est capable de faire régner l'ordre et elle a instauré quelques règles qui ne sont pas toujours bien vues. Et puis la dernière nouveauté est de réunir tous les préfets au départ du Poudlard Express pour qu'ils fassent le point et des rondes régulières dans le train. »

« En gros, » fit Lewis en s'étirant, « une réunion qui sert à rien. Elle en fait des tonnes. Benjy, celui qui est passé pour qu'Evans, Lupin et David viennent à cette réunion, est le Préfet en Chef, et il est dix mille fois plus vivable qu'elle. »

« Ce n'est même pas comparable, » grogna Estelle.

Ils continuèrent à parler mais Harry ne participa pas, et n'écouta pas beaucoup plus. Il était bien trop occupé à repenser à la scène qui venait de se produire. Il avait vu sa mère. Elle était vivante, en bonne santé et il l'avait vu sourire, il l'avait entendu rire. Elle était telle qu'il se l'imaginait, mais bien plus encore. Elle était pétillante, relevé d'un caractère plutôt trempé, mais toujours agréable. Harry ferma les yeux et grava le visage souriant de Lily Evans dans sa tête.

Sa _mère._

C'était une chose de savoir qu'il la verrait nécessairement, c'était autre chose que de la voir en réalité.

Il avait besoin de se rafraîchir la tête. Il se leva, indiqua qu'il allait aux toilettes, et sortit du compartiment. Il se déplaça tel un somnambule et entra dans la cabine. Il s'appuya sur le lavabo, jetant un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir.

Sa _mère_.

Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage, étourdi par tout ce qu'il avait pu voir en si peu de temps. Son sourire, son rire, ses yeux, sa voix, ses cheveux, sa manière de parler, de marcher, d'agir. Tout tourbillonnait, tout se mélangeait, et Harry n'avait qu'une envie : la retrouver, pour en avoir plus, encore plus. Il était dans son bon droit, c'était sa mère après tout. Il but quelques gorgées d'eau froide, puis posa son front contre le miroir.

Voir Remus Lupin lui avait aussi fait son effet : il l'avait connu par la suite et le contraste était saisissant. Pour lui Remus avait toujours été quelqu'un de gentil, mais discret, timide. Le Remus qui était venu dans le compartiment semblait joyeux, plein d'entrain. Il restait discret mais on sentait qu'il était…heureux de vivre. _Il était jeune_, réalisa vraiment Harry. Ils étaient tous tellement jeunes, insouciants et naïf. Leur conversation était légère et ils avaient le rire facile.

Harry avait été ainsi, mais les événements l'avaient rendu plus grave, si bien qu'en plus de ne pas les connaître, alors qu'ils se côtoient depuis six ans, il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir le même âge, d'être si – déplacé. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de se fondre parmi eux, mais à présent cela ne lui semblait même pas possible. Pourtant, le temps qu'il trouve une solution, il valait mieux qu'il ressemble à l'élève lambda aux yeux de tous, et surtout Dumbledore qui risquait de garder un œil sur lui.

Harry soupira longuement. _Pourquoi est-ce moi qui attire toujours les problèmes ?_ Il sortit sans faire attention à l'élève qui attendait dehors son tour, puis regagna son compartiment. Il eut à peine le temps de s'asseoir que la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur David.

« Vous ai-je déjà dit que je ne supportais plus Strader ? » gémit-il.

« Ah, » commenta Amélia, « tu as dû nous en faire part une ou deux fois. »

« Sans t'étendre là-dessus, bien évidemment, » ajouta solennellement Lewis.

David grogna un peu et s'affala sur la banquette. « Mais elle est tellement - » il s'interrompit, puis laissa tomber.

XxXxX

« Les premières années, par ici ! Allez, approchez ! »

Alors qu'il voyait les autres élèves monter dans les calèches, Harry hésita. Devait-il prendre une calèche comme n'importe quel élève ou venir avec les premières années ? Il coupa la poire en deux en allant voir Hagrid.

« Stephen ! » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement, « comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien et vous ? » lui répondit Harry. « Dites-moi, suis-je sensé venir en barque ou en calèche ? »

Hagrid hésita, « Hum, bonne question. A mon avis, ça ne change pas grand-chose, tu choisis. Mais si tu prends les calèches, tu arriveras avant les premières années. Tu pourras toujours aller voir le professeur McGonagall, une sorcière avec un chignon, l'air un peu sévère. Elle te dira quoi faire, c'est la directrice adjointe. »

Harry soupira, tout cela ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

« En tout cas, tu ferais bien de choisir maintenant, » reprit Hagrid, « les dernières calèches vont bientôt partir. »

Harry regarda de l'autre côté de la gare, et vit en effet qu'il ne restait plus que deux calèches. Il partit au pas de course, lançant un « Merci » par-dessus son épaule à l'intention de Hagrid.

Il réussit à rejoindre la dernière calèche avant qu'elle ne parte, et il entra à l'intérieur. Il y avait trois garçons et une fille. Un coup d'œil sur le blason de leur robe lui indiqua qu'ils étaient tous de Serpentard.

« Excusez-moi, » fit Harry, « Je peux ? »

L'un des garçons hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. La fille qui regardait attentivement par la fenêtre se tourna vers lui.

« Oh, je pensais que c'était Snape. »

Le nom eut l'effet d'une douche glacée pour Harry. Il avait pensé qu'il verrait ses parents, mais il n'avait pas songé durant la plus petite seconde que cela entrainerait aussi qu'il verrait Snape. Il avait beau savoir qu'il avait été en même temps à Poudlard que ses parents, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire une distinction. L'idée d'un Snape du même âge que lui semblait encore plus saugrenue que pour ses parents.

L'un des garçons secoua la tête. « Je crois bien qu'il est parti chercher des noises aux Gryffondor, encore une fois. »

La fille fit la moue et confia ses inquiétudes : « J'espère juste qu'il ne va pas nous faire perdre de points dès le début de l'année. »

Elle avait un carré noir bien coupé, un visage en cœur et elle était très maquillée. Elle avait un air dédaigneux et hautain. Son visage lui rappela vaguement quelqu'un sans qu'Harry ne puisse mettre un nom dessus.

Les garçons étaient tous très différents physiquement, mais ils avaient la même expression froide plaquée sur le visage.

« D'ailleurs, tu es à Poudlard toi ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu, » fit celui qui avait répondu à la fille.

Harry hocha la tête et répéta une nouvelle fois : « Je suis nouveau. J'entre à Poudlard pour faire ma dernière année de scolarité ici. »

« Oh. » Le garçon se racla la gorge puis reprit : « Je ne me suis pas présenté. Aloisius Avery. » Il lui tendit la main, et Harry sentit son estomac se contracter. Une langue froide lui lécha les entrailles tandis qu'il réfléchissait sur la conduite à suivre. Il savait qu'Avery deviendrait un mangemort. Harry n'avait pas vraiment envie de frayer avec lui, mais lui refuser sa poignée de main risquerait de lui attirer beaucoup plus d'ennuis. Avery avait le visage émacié et ressemblait étrangement à un pirate, avec ses cheveux d'un blond roux qui dépassaient d'un bandana bordeaux noué derrière sa tête. Il avait de plus un anneau volumineux qui pendait à son oreille gauche. (*)

« Stephen Curson, » lui indiqua-t-il en lui serrant la main.

Avery fit un signe de tête vers le garçon qui n'avait pas encore parlé et poursuivit : « John Wilkes. » Harry ne pipa mot, mais il savait que Wilkes était aussi devenu un mangemort. Il avait un visage carré et des cheveux mi-longs châtains ondulés. Ses sourcils épais et droits ne lui donnaient pas un air des plus avenants. Harry était prêt à parier que le dernier était aussi un serviteur de Voldemort.

Avery le présenta comme Evan Rosier. _Gagné._ Si un mot pouvait décrire Rosier, c'était beau. Une beauté dangereuse et froide. Des traits bien dessinés, des billes bleu saphir en guise d'yeux, un petit nez droit et une peau blanche sans imperfection. Rosier le salua d'un sourire en coin un brin moqueur, et Harry sut immédiatement que des trois, il était très certainement le plus dangereux, bien qu'Avery semblait prendre le rôle de leader.

Enfin, il apprit que la fille s'appelait Édith Chetwode, mais, un peu déçu, ce nom ne rappela rien à Harry. Pourtant, il était certain d'avoir déjà vu un visage ressemblant.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il était assis en plein cœur d'une future brochette de mangemorts, et Harry se demanda vaguement s'il aurait pu mieux tomber. Le trajet se passa dans un grand silence, ce qui contrasta fortement avec le bruit ambiant qu'il y avait eu dans son compartiment dans le Poudlard Express.

En arrivant, Harry se fondit dans la masse d'élèves et suivit le mouvement jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Alors qu'ils entraient tous pour s'installer à leurs tables respectives, Harry avisa McGonagall qui était postée à l'entrée de la Salle. Il joua des coudes pour arriver jusqu'à elle.

« Excusez-moi, je suis Stephen Curson, le nouvel - »

« Ah, » approuva McGonagall, « je vous attendais, Mr Curson. Suivez-moi. »

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et la traversèrent. Harry remarqua parmi les élèves ceux qui étaient dans le Poudlard Express avec lui : ils s'installaient tous à la table des Serdaigle. McGonagall l'amena jusqu'à l'antichambre qui se trouvait juste à côté de la table des professeurs. Ils entrèrent et McGonagall referma la porte, atténuant ainsi le bruit de la Grande Salle.

« Bien Mr Curson, je suis Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe et professeur de Métamorphose. Vous n'ignorez pas le système des quatre maisons de Poudlard, je suppose ? »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Bien que ce soit inhabituel, nous allons vous aussi vous faire passer sous le Choixpeau Magique pour déterminer la maison avec laquelle vous allez vivre tout au long de l'année. Généralement le Choixpeau ne décide pour que des enfants de onze ans, pas des jeunes adultes de dix-sept ans, j'imagine que – »

McGonagall fit une légère pause avant de reprendre.

« Enfin, il vous est nécessaire de passer sous le Choixpeau. Attendez ici le temps que la Répartition des premières années se termine. Je viendrais ensuite vous cherchez pendant que le professeur Dumbledore l'annonce aux autres élèves. Des questions ? »

Harry, un peu abasourdi par la vitesse à laquelle McGonagall avait débité son discours, répondit simplement : « Aucune professeur. »

« Parfait, » lui fit McGonagall avant d'ouvrir la porte et de le laisser seul dans l'antichambre.

Harry cligna des yeux et soupira. La Répartition prenait un certain temps, il choisit donc de s'installer dans un des fauteuils. Le temps sembla s'éterniser et cela attisa le stress de Harry. Depuis sa conversation avec Hagrid, il s'était demandé dans quelle maison il aimerait aller. Puis il avait reformulé sa question, se demandant plutôt dans quelle maison pouvait-il aller. Il s'en était fait une idée, et encore maintenant il n'était pas vraiment sûr que ce soit ce qu'il voulait.

Il repensa à sa brève rencontre avec sa mère. Quel effet cela lui ferait-il d'être seul avec elle, de pouvoir lui parler, de la voir le regarder avec ses yeux vert, semblables aux siens ? Il pouvait parfaitement l'imaginer en train de lui sourire, et sentir la chaleur dévorante qui se rependrait dans son cœur. Pourrait-il faire face à ça ? Harry s'humidifia les lèvres. Pourrait-il repartir à son époque alors qu'il serait si près de ses parents ?

En toute honnêteté, Harry n'y croyait guère. Il n'aurait pas suffisamment de force pour ne pas s'attacher à eux désespérément.

N'en pouvant plus au bout d'un moment, il se leva et fit les cents pas dans la pièce. La dernière fois qu'il était entré dans l'antichambre, c'était juste après que Dumbledore ait annoncé qu'il était le quatrième champion de Poudlard. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler un bon souvenir. Il pouvait presque entendre Fleur Delacour dire, agacée : « Enfin voyons, c'est insensé, ce n'est qu'un petit garçon. »

Et Croupton Senior, qui avait dit d'un air maladif : « Nous devons respecter les règles et les règles indiquent clairement que les candidats dont les noms sortent de la Coupe de Feu doivent participer au tournoi »

Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit et Harry sursauta.

« Mr Curson, venez, je vous prie, » déclara McGonagall.

Le cœur de Harry fit une embardée. C'était l'heure de prendre une décision capitale. Ils avancèrent jusqu'au centre de l'estrade, où le tabouret et le Choixpeau l'attendait. Harry sentait le poids des regards fixés sur lui.

« Asseyez-vous, » lui souffla McGonagall.

Harry s'exécuta et retint sa respiration. Le sentiment de déjà vu avec sa première année s'imposa à lui, et il vit avec angoisse McGonagall approcher le Choixpeau de sa tête. Puis se fut le noir complet.

Lentement, il sentit une petite voix s'immiscer dans son esprit.

« _Tiens donc, tu as déjà été réparti… Ah ! Je vois… Tu ne devrais pas être là._ »

Le Choixpeau resta silencieux pendant quelques instants.

« _C'est une bien drôle d'affaire que voilà ! Je ne me retrouve pas confronté à une telle situation tous les jours. Hum… Où pourrais-je te mettre ?_ »

Presque instinctivement, Harry réagit : « _Pas à Serpentard._ »

« _Vraiment ? Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, me semble-t-il, tu irais très bien là-bas… Mais je suppose que ta première maison devrait rester la seule…_ »

Le cœur de Harry manqua un battement. Il prit sa décision, celle que sa tête lui criait, malgré les lourds gémissements de son cœur. « _Non !_ _Ce n'est pas une bonne idée_. »

« _Tu es décidément bien difficile. Où souhaites-tu donc aller si ce n'est Serpentard ou Gryffondor ? _»

_« Poufsouffle._ »

Un silence.

« _Je t'avoue que c'est un choix plutôt rare. Pour quelles raisons voudrais-tu aller à Poufsouffle ? _»

«_ Serdaigle et Poufsouffle sont les deux maisons neutres de Poudlard. C'est dans l'une d'elle qu'il faut que j'aille pour passer inaperçu. Et je crois que je suis plus Poufsouffle que Serdaigle, non ?_ »

«_ C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Tu sais que pour un tel raisonnement, je devrais t'envoyer sans sommation à Serpentard ? Mais soit. Tu es suffisamment mûr pour savoir ce que tu souhaites. Il n'y a de toute façon aucun sens à répartir quelqu'un qui a déjà son propre caractère. Tes qualités et désirs qui feraient de toi un si bon Serpentard t'amènera à travailler. Poufsouffle pourra t'y aider. De plus, tu as besoin de t'entourer de personnes sur qui tu peux compter._ »

« Poufsouffle ! » cria alors le Choixpeau.

Hébété, Harry resta figé. C'était fait, malgré le fait qu'il ne soit absolument pas sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix. Il était presque certain qu'il le regretterait dès qu'il apercevrait son père. Mais à présent les dés étaient jetés et il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

XxXxX

Harry buta contre une chaise, grogna légèrement et l'écarta de son passage d'un mouvement de jambe. Il était bien trop impatient pour prendre garde à l'endroit où il mettait ses pieds. Il fit encore quelques pas, et jeta un coup d'œil dans une rangée. Il hésita un instant.

Cela faisait peut être cinq ans et demi qu'il était à Poudlard, mais la bibliothèque restait un lieu relativement méconnu de sa part. Encore une fois, il eut une pensée pour Hermione. Elle aurait su immédiatement où chercher pour trouver des informations sur les voyages dans le temps, Harry en était convaincu.

Il soupira légèrement, et se décida tout de même d'entrer dans le rayon 'Histoire'. Après tout, il doit bien y avoir un livre d'Histoire de la Magie qui relate les évènements à propos des retourneurs de temps et autres dérivés, non ? Quelques minutes plus tard, il prit un livre, jeta un coup d'œil au sommaire, puis le reposa.

Il n'aimait vraiment pas faire des recherches. Un peu plus tôt, il avait été tellement content d'avoir enfin un moment pour aller à la bibliothèque, qu'il lui semblait presque absurde d'être déjà agacé par les recherches.

Le festin de début d'année s'était passé sans anicroches, et Harry avait vaguement retenu le nom des élèves de Poufsouffle, sans à vrai dire, faire de grand effort pour s'intégrer. De toute manière, il avait l'intention de partir d'ici le plus tôt possible, alors à quoi bon ? Il était allé se coucher plutôt rapidement, mais la nuit était passée très lentement. Harry, éveillé et incapable de dormir, avait écouté avec attention la petite trotteuse magique du réveil d'un de ses nouveaux camarades pendant un temps qui lui semblait infini.

Enfin, lorsque le matin s'était levé, Harry avait pris un petit déjeuner rapide, et c'est avec une certaine joie qu'il avait vu sur son emploi du temps que ce matin, il n'avait qu'un double cours de métamorphose, suivi d'une pause de trois heures dont le temps du midi était compris.

Harry, enthousiaste et certain qu'il aurait bientôt des réponses à ses questions, s'était dirigé d'un pas léger vers la bibliothèque. Il était beaucoup moins enthousiaste à présent que les gros livres poussiéreux s'étendaient devant ses yeux. Beaucoup, beaucoup moins.

De longues minutes et une dizaine d'étagères plus tard, il trouva enfin un livre qui lui semblait intéressant. _Magie temporelle et Histoire_. La poussière lui fit froncer le nez et il souffla un grand coup dessus. Il se retourna et partit s'installer sur une table.

« Excusez-moi, n'avez-vous pas lu cet écriteau ? »

Harry se retourna vers la voix grinçante et aperçut Mme Pince, qui semblait être exactement la même que vingt ans plus tard. Harry soupira légèrement et se tourna vers la direction indiqué par le doigt de Mme Pince, dirigé vers une feuille où en gros caractère on pouvait lire : _Chaque personne consultant des livres sur place devra s'inscrire sur un registre au bureau de la bibliothécaire à partir de cette année._

Les sourcils de Harry se froncèrent brièvement, et il se tourna vers Mme Pince.

« Pourquoi une telle mesure ? Je veux dire, l'année dernière il n'y avait pas besoin de faire ça, non ? »

« Bien sûr que non, » cracha la bibliothécaire, « sinon, il n'y aurait pas marqué 'à partir de cette année'. Êtes-vous illettré en plus d'être aveugle ? »

Harry se retint à grande peine de ne pas s'énerver et prit une profonde respiration.

« Je voulais juste savoir, » reprit Harry, « qu'est ce qui a changé cette année par rapport à l'année dernière ? Pourquoi une telle mesure ? »

Le femme sembla enfin comprendre et fronça les sourcils à son tour. « Cela ne vous regarde pas, c'est une décision du Professeur Dumbledore. Venez enregistrer votre livre plutôt que de me faire perde mon temps. »

_Moi, je lui fais perdre son temps ?_ enragea Harry, _et le mien de temps, elle en fait quoi ?_

Harry resta sur place et jeta un coup d'œil à son livre. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Ce qui avait changé par rapport à l'année dernière, Harry pouvait amplement deviner la réponse. C'était lui. Dumbledore voulait-il la liste des livres que Stephen Curson allait consulter ?

Il jura silencieusement sur l'omniscience suspecte du directeur et il intervient avant que Mme Pince ne disparaisse de son champ de vision.

« Non, mais puisque j'ai besoin d'autres livres, je vais déjà les prendre, pour gagner du temps à cet enregistrement, » lui dit-il d'une voix forte.

Et il tourna les talons avant que la bibliothécaire n'ait le temps de réagir. Il retourna dans le rayon sur l'histoire et jura une nouvelle fois. Il s'installa à même le sol, et rejeta la tête en arrière pour faire le point. A son époque, il n'y avait que lorsqu'on souhaitait emprunter un livre qu'il était nécessaire de mettre son nom dans un registre, ainsi que le titre du livre, pour qu'il n'y ait pas de pertes.

Et visiblement, c'était aussi le cas l'année dernière, à cette époque. C'était donc sûrement à cause de lui que Dumbledore a donné cette nouvelle mesure. Mais cela impliquait qu'il savait que Stephen Curson était intéressé par la bibliothèque de Poudlard, or il n'avait aucun moyen de l'apprendre…Harry était certain d'en n'avoir parlé à personne…

Est-ce qu'il se serait trahit lui-même, dans un geste, une parole implicite ? Il n'avait rencontré Dumbledore que deux fois sous cette identité. La première pour l'entretien, la deuxième pour le test. Et il n'avait jamais… Harry écarquilla subitement les yeux. Si, il avait pu se trahir. Après ses tests écrits, Dumbledore lui avait accordé du temps, et il s'était immédiatement dirigé vers la bibliothèque.

Comment le directeur avait-il pu l'apprendre alors qu'il était dans son bureau en train de le corriger ? Harry n'en avait aucune idée. Mais, au moins, il avait un semblant de réponse. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il y aille ? Enervé contre lui-même, Harry se releva. Maintenant, il ne lui était plus possible de faire des recherches sans que Dumbledore ne sache sur quels sujets Stephen Curson s'intéressait. Et Harry ne pouvait pas se permettre que Dumbledore sache. Que quelqu'un sache.

Mais s'il ne pouvait pas montrer le sujet de ses recherches, les recherches en elles-mêmes étaient indispensables. Il lui fallait donc trouver une alternative. Et pour le moment, Harry n'en voyait pas vraiment. _Dumbledore m'a complètement coincé. Echec et mat Potter. _Harry s'arrêta alors qu'il faisait les cents pas inconsciemment. Il reposa _Magie temporelle et Histoire_ sur son étagère puis parti vers la section métamorphose. Il choisit rapidement quelques livres de sixième et septième années et rejoignit le bureau de Mme Pince pour les enregistrer.

Enfin, il s'installa à une table, éparpilla les quelques livres sur la métamorphose, en ouvrit un, et fit soigneusement semblant de le lire pendant que son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Passer par-dessus l'enregistrement des livres n'était pas forcément une idée géniale. Il y avait de fortes chances qu'un système – sortilège était le plus probable – permette à la bibliothécaire se savoir si un livre était déplacé durant trop de temps.

Il fallait donc qu'elle ne soit pas disponible, ou qu'elle ne puisse pas se rendre compte de l'utilisation de l'un de ses livres. Or, à ce qu'il en savait, Mme Pince restait à son bureau durant tout le temps où la bibliothèque était ouverte, fidèle à son poste tel un chien de garde.

_Tu dois donc faire tes recherches hors des heures d'ouvertures officielles de la bibliothèque, Potter._

C'est-à-dire la nuit.

Harry se prit la tête entre les mains. Il n'était pas vraiment inquiet à propos de faire un tour la nuit, il était même plutôt habitué à ce genre de chose à vrai dire, mais il disposait alors de sa cape d'invisibilité et de la carte du Maraudeur. Ce n'était plus le cas. Et se déplacer en pleine nuit sans se faire prendre risquait d'être un peu plus délicat.

Il referma agacé son livre, et un sentiment de colère envers Dumbledore l'anima. Ce dernier ne pouvait-il pas le laisser tranquille ? Il n'avait rien fait, que diable ! Harry avait beau savoir que sa colère était injuste, car le directeur n'agissait ainsi que pour protéger ses élèves – surtout par ces temps difficiles – il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le maudire silencieusement.

Il joua un instant avec l'idée de tout avouer à Dumbledore – ce serait tellement plus facile de se reposer sur lui ! – mais la règle d'un voyage dans le temps était claire : personne ne devait savoir, personne ne devait le voir. Harry avait pu contourner le fait qu'on puisse le voir en tant que Harry Potter, mais il était évident qu'il ne pourrait pas en parler à qui que ce soit. Même à Dumbledore, qui au fond, n'était qu'un homme.

Harry fit une pile avec les livres de métamorphose, puis se leva pour les remettre à leur place. Il avait du coup pris moins de temps que prévu, et il pourrait largement aller manger dans la grande salle. Non pas qu'il en avait vraiment envie. Il avait l'impression qu'une grosse boule lui obstruait la gorge et le ventre.

XxXxX

« Où étais-tu ? » demanda Adam Bones.

Harry s'assit sur le banc de la table des Poufsouffle au niveau du petit groupe des septièmes années et reporta son regard sur le garçon qui lui avait adressé la parole.

Il hésita un peu avant de répondre : « À la bibliothèque. »

Le roux foncé eut un mouvement de recul, puis éclata de rire. « Mince ! Je pensais que tu étais fréquentable. En tout cas, pas de doute, tu es bien un Poufsouffle pour te retrouver à la bibliothèque alors qu'on a eu qu'un cours. »

Harry eut un léger rire, un peu gêné. Adam Bones était le frère jumeau d'Amélia Bones, et physiquement, ils se ressemblaient en tous points. Mais si on sentait déjà l'intransigeance qu'Amélia aurait plus tard à la tête du département de la Justice, son frère en revanche, était bien plus insouciant et bon vivant. Il semblait avoir le rire facile, et Harry trouvait qu'il avait une légère ressemblance avec Ron.

« Allons, Adam, ne te moque pas de lui, c'est tout à son honneur s'il prend son travail au sérieux. Tu ferais bien d'en prendre un peu de graine, » déclara posément Benjamin Fenwick.

Harry avait reconnu en lui le préfet en chef qui était passé pour avertir sa mère, Remus et David de venir à la réunion des préfets. Il semblait être très apprécié aves ses manières chaleureuses.

« Et toi, Benjy, ne lui fais pas de reproches dès le premier jour de l'année. Laisses le un peu respirer, » lâcha une voix sur le côté droit de Harry.

Harry avait parfaitement reconnu cette voix, et il savait pertinemment à qui elle appartenait. Il avait eu un choc la vieille durant le festin en la voyant. Il savait qu'elle était une amie à ses parents, mais il ne savait pas qu'elle était en septième année à Poufsouffle au même moment qu'eux. Il était tout aussi difficile de la regarder que d'éviter ses parents du regard.

« Je ne l'agresse pas quand même Alice, et puis, il avait toutes les vacances pour respirer, » plaisanta Benjy. Puis il ajouta : « Oui, je vais le laisser tranquille au début. »

Harry se tourna lentement vers Alice Robert, future Madame Londubat. Elle acquiesça avec un doux sourire, illuminant son visage rond. La voir pétillante et joyeuse, si vivante, contrastait si fort avec le visage terne et les yeux vides de la femme qu'il avait vu à Sainte Mangouste, qu'une boule dans sa gorge se formait à chaque fois.

« Vraiment ? » s'exclama Adam, qui ne semblait pas croire à sa chance. « Tu vas vraiment me laisser tranquille, espèce de petit tortionnaire ? Je suis sûr que tu ne vas pas tenir ta promesse… »

Benjy roula des yeux devant le cirque d'Adam, puis il se pencha vers lui, et lui souffla de manière à être entendu par tous, « Tu préférerais peut être que je demande à Strader de m'aider dans ma tâche ? »

Adam eut un mouvement de recul et écarquilla les yeux. Il posa sa main droite contre son cœur, et fit semblant de défaillir, sous les ricanements des Poufsouffle. Puis il se redressa, et avec un sourire en coin, il susurra à Benjy : « Et tu serais prêt à supporter Strader plus longtemps que nécessaire, juste pour mes beaux yeux ? Ooooh, je suis touché. »

Les rires redoublèrent, et Benjy se joignit à eux après quelques instants de stupéfaction.

« Tu as raison, » rit-il, «même pour toi, je ne ferais pas des heures sup' en compagnie de Strader. Personne de raisonnable ne le ferait. »

« Tu oublies Bertram Aubrey. Lui ferait beaucoup de choses pour passer plus de temps en compagnie de Denise Strader, à mon humble avis…, » glissa une amie d'Alice, Joyce Belinski.

Benjy se tourna vers elle, les yeux rieurs. « Oui, je sais bien. C'est pour cela que j'ai dit 'personne de raisonnable'. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse considérer Bertram comme quelqu'un de raisonnable. »

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, les Poufsouffle semblaient tous heureux de se retrouver. Pour sa part, Harry resta silencieux, ne prenant la parole que si on lui posait une question directe. Il se sentait mal à l'aise et totalement décalé. Benjy, Adam, Alice et Joyce semblèrent le comprendre tacitement et le laissèrent tranquille, pensant certainement qu'il lui faudrait quelques jours pour mieux s'adapter et s'ouvrir. Cependant, Harry n'avait pas la plus petite intention de se lier à eux. Il devait partir d'ici le plus vite possible. La voix d'Alice à ses côtés le lui rappelait inlassablement.

Cette pensée le ramena à son premier problème, à savoir, le fait qu'il ne puisse pas consulter un livre à la bibliothèque sans qu'on ne sache le sujet du livre. Il tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs, observant le professeur Dumbledore assit au centre, en pleine discussion avec Minerva McGonagall à sa droite. Peu importe la manière dont il s'y prendra, Harry était intimement convaincu que Dumbledore saurait – d'une manière ou d'une autre – s'il allait à la bibliothèque en pleine nuit. _Mais au moins, _songea-t-il, _il ne pourrait pas savoir quels livres m'intéressent._

La suspicion de Dumbledore n'en serait que renforcée, mais si en contrepartie Harry arrivait à trouver une solution… Dumbledore tourna soudainement la tête vers lui, comme si le poids de son regard s'était fait ressentir, et il croisa un instant le regard bleu électrique du directeur. Harry détourna rapidement la tête, le cœur battant. Il fallait qu'il agisse vite.

Autour de lui, Adam semblait avoir fait une blague dévastatrice puisque ses _camarades_ étaient tous en train de rire à pleine gorge. Benjy se pencha en avant et Harry put apercevoir derrière lui la table des Gryffondor. Plus précisément les septièmes années de Gryffondor. Comme la vieille durant le festin, la bouche de Harry s'assécha en voyant son père et Sirius.

Bon sang, son _père _!

Harry prit une grande goulée d'air et la tête lui tourna devant la réalisation qui s'était imposée à lui. Comment, mais comment n'avait-il pas pu y penser plus tôt ? La raison était simple, il avait beau voir ses parents de loin, Harry ne réalisait pas pleinement qu'il s'agissait de ses parents en vie. Et bien entendu, il ne pouvait pas penser à ce qui découlait de ce fait. Légèrement assommé, Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Que faisait-il là ? Il devait agir au plus vite !

Harry s'apprêta à se lever, lorsqu'une partie raisonnable de lui intervient. _Et que comptes-tu faire dans l'immédiat Potter ? _grinça-t-il. _Courir jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor et attaquer la grosse dame pour y entrer ? _Harry resta donc assit, malgré ses fourmillements dans les jambes qui l'incitaient à agir au plus vite. _Il te faut un plan Potter. Et surtout, il faut que tu fasses fonctionner ta matière grise pour une fois, avant de te jeter dans la gueule du loup. _Harry ferma un instant les yeux, inspira lentement, puis les ouvrit. Il resta un instant à contempler son assiette, puis, entreprit de la finir. Et de songer à une question des plus pertinentes : comment pénétrer dans une salle commune qui n'est pas la sienne ?

Attendre sous une cape d'invisibilité qu'un élève de ladite maison prononce le mot de passe semblait la solution la plus évidente. Mais elle n'était pas réalisable en pratique. En deuxième année, Ron et lui étaient allés dans la salle commune des Serpentard grâce au polynectar. Mais cette solution n'était pas non plus possible : la préparation du polynectar durait un mois. _Pourtant, il y a forcément une solution…_ La situation avait tout de même un léger goût d'ironie. Harry cherchait à entrer chez les Gryffondor, alors que la vieille, il avait absolument voulu éviter que le Choixpeau ne l'y envoie. C'est pensif qu'il suivit sans s'en rendre compte les Poufsouffle à leur cours de l'après-midi.

Le professeur Chourave leur fit un rapide petit discours sur le travail que cette dernière année nécessitait, et Harry se sentit d'autant plus étranger à ce monde. Avoir comme préoccupation celle d'obtenir ses Aspics lui semblait si incongru… À son époque, Poudlard avait dû fermer ses portes en janvier 1997 et personne ne songeait plus à des _examens_. Ce n'est pas grâce à un diplôme que la guerre se serait arrêté. Voldemort ne recrute pas ses mangemorts par leur nombre d'Aspics, tout comme un diplôme ne permettrait pas de survivre à un affrontement. Un regard pour les élèves et Harry s'aperçut que pour eux, les Aspics étaient la priorité. Voldemort était craint, mais il restait encore flou dans les esprits.

« Nous resterons sur le même sujet jusqu'au alentour de Halloween, » exposa le professeur Chourave d'un ton énergique, « cependant, il est peu probable que cela tombe pour les Aspics. C'est un aspect de la botanique que votre professeur précédent a quelque peu négligé, mais qui est tout de même important à mes yeux. C'est de la culture générale, et cela aide aussi en potion. Il s'agit des plantes moldues, et je vais surtout m'axer sur les plantes moldues dangereuses. Car oui, certaines plantes qui n'ont aucune spécificité magique peuvent néanmoins vous tuer. »

Harry reporta son regard sur le professeur, intrigué.

« Trop de sorciers ignorent les conséquences que ces plantes peuvent avoir car elles semblent inoffensives et certains sorciers – comme vous le savez – méprisent ce qui est non magique. »

Il eut un léger mouvement de malaise dans les rangs, que Chourave fit mine de ne pas voir. Harry se demanda vaguement si la directrice des Poufsouffle avait choisi ce sujet parce qu'elle le jugeait important, ou si elle voulait surtout faire passer ce message. Il s'agissait probablement d'un peu des deux cas, mais Harry apprécia le geste à sa mesure.

« Les principales substances toxiques que l'on trouve dans les végétaux sont les alcaloïdes et les hétérosides. Les alcaloïdes sont les plus fréquents et ils peuvent être utiles pour la santé. Ils peuvent tuer ou guérir selon le dosage. Les plantes toxiques les plus connues sont l'aconit, la belladone, le datura, la ciguë, la jusquiame et l'if. C'est par eux que nous allons commencer. Je suppose que ces noms ne vous sont pas étranger étant donné que vous avez du les utiliser fréquemment dans les potions. »

Le cours se poursuivit dans un silence quasiment religieux, les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle écoutant et prenant des notes sans rechigner. Mais généralement, les cours théoriques se prêtaient plus au silence que les cours pratiques. Ce fut vers la moitié du cours qu'Harry sut comment faire pour s'introduire chez les Gryffondor.

Le professeur Chourave était en train d'expliquer les effets hallucinatoires que le datura provoquait, et dont Harry ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. Il se demanda alors pourquoi les sorciers s'embêtaient tant avec des potions pour faire des poisons lorsque des simples plantes pouvaient parfaitement faire l'affaire. C'est ainsi qu'il se fit la réflexion qu'on ne pensait jamais au plus simple. Les sorciers étaient tellement convaincus qu'il fallait passer par des potions pour ce genre de chose qu'ils ne pensaient même pas à utiliser quelque chose de plus évident.

Le parallèle avec son propre problème se fit alors subitement dans son esprit. Son objectif était de s'introduire dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs. Il lui semblait donc évident de passer par la salle commune des Gryffondor. Pourtant, il connaissait très bien la localisation exacte des dortoirs de Gryffondor. Il y avait passé cinq ans et demi tout de même. La solution semblait si simple qu'elle en était surprenante et Harry se demanda pourquoi personne n'y avait jamais songé. Pour accéder aux dortoirs, il y avait plusieurs entrées. Celle qui communique avec la salle commune des rouge et or, et celle qui communique avec l'extérieur.

Il lui suffisait de passer par la fenêtre. Et quelle importance que ces dortoirs soient en haut d'une tour lorsqu'on avait la possibilité de voler sur un balai ?

XxXxX

Harry, les yeux grands ouverts dans l'obscurité de la petite chambre ronde et chaude des septièmes années de Poufsouffle, essayait d'entendre si tous les autres occupants de la pièce dormaient profondément ou non. Les lits à baldaquin étaient disposés en étoile. A sa droite, Adam Bones ronflait doucement depuis plus d'une heure. A sa gauche, un certain Geoffrey Burnel avait une respiration très lente, ce qui supposait qu'il dormait aussi. A côté de Burnel, il y avait Christopher Macmillan. Lorsque Macmillan s'était présenté de manière pompeuse et lui serrant la main, Harry avait difficilement réprimé un sourire amusé. Il aurait mis sa main à couper que Christopher serait le futur père d'Ernie Macmillan. C'était agréable de voir que certaines choses ne changeaient pas tant que ça. Visiblement, les Macmillan avaient une grande ressemblance familiale.

Mais Harry n'était pas bien sûr que le léger bruit qu'il entendait était bien un sifflement provenant du lit de Macmillan. Etait-ce du à son imagination ? Harry se tourna sur sa gauche et tenta d'occulter au maximum les ronflements d'Adam. Trois minutes plus tard, il abandonna. A côté du lit d'Adam, il y avait celui de Benjy Fenwick. Aucun bruit ne s'en échappait, et cela embêtait bien Harry. Benjy était préfet-en-chef après tout. Si jamais il ne dormait pas, et entendait Harry sortir après le couvre-feu… Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Elle indiquait minuit et demi. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. _Tant pis. _Harry n'était guère réputé pour sa patience. _Jouons avec ta maudite chance Potter. _Il se releva doucement, écarta légèrement les lourdes tentures jaunes et noires de son lit et posa ses pieds sur le sol froid.

Doucement, il se leva, rabattit les tentures pour qu'aucun espace puisse laisser entrevoir le lit vide et il enfila sa robe noire laissée sur une chaise juste à côté. Il fit quelques pas vers la porte, puis s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce. Il tendit l'oreille, s'empêchant même de respirer, mais n'entendit aucun changement. Il arriva ainsi jusqu'à la petite porte en bois sombre, ronde elle aussi. Lorsqu'il était arrivé la veille, les lieux lui avaient donné l'impression d'être dans un terrier pour lapin, avant qu'il ne réalise que c'était fait pour ressembler à un terrier… mais de blaireau. Les dortoirs étaient placés sous la salle commune – ronde – et ils étaient reliés par des galeries circulaires.

La main tremblante, il la posa sur la poignée de la porte et l'enclencha. Le bruit que cela produisit lui sembla si fort dans le léger tapis de respiration qu'il se figea, le cœur battant. Il entendit quelqu'un bouger dans son lit. Harry ferma les yeux, et chercha rapidement une excuse à sortir en cas de pépin. Mais le silence revint. Harry prit une courte goulée d'air, puis tira la porte vers lui. Heureusement, elle ne fit aucun bruit. Il se glissa à l'extérieur et referma doucement la porte. Le plus facile avait été fait.

Si Harry se fichait comme d'une guigne des points ou des retenues qu'il pourrait avoir s'il était surpris dehors, il se fichait moins de l'attention que cela produirait sur lui. Si les élèves de Poudlard avaient semblé curieux vis-à-vis du _nouveau_, leur curiosité avait été vite apaisé lorsque – grâce au bouche à oreille phénoménal de Poudlard – tout un chacun avait su pourquoi Stephen Curson venait à Poudlard. Le fait qu'il soit, de plus, réparti à Poufsouffle avait grandement émoussé les curiosités. C'était comme si lorsque quelqu'un entrait dans la maison des blaireaux, il devenait un Poufsouffle parmi d'autres, inintéressants et banals. Une personne répartie à Poufsouffle devenait personne et tout le monde à la fois.

Enfin, Harry ne voulait pas ajouter de l'huile sur le feu à la suspicion de Dumbledore. Cependant, même s'il ne se faisait pas prendre, cela ne signifiait nullement que Dumbledore ne serait pas au courant de son escapade. Il le lui avait prouvé dès le début de sa première année, avec l'histoire du miroir du Risèd. Mais il fallait vraiment qu'il agisse. Ajouter des soupçons à Dumbledore n'était rien en comparaison de ce que les Maraudeurs pouvaient découvrir.

Il sortit de la salle commune des Poufsouffle et remonta vers le hall d'entrée. Plaqué contre le mur, Harry essayait de se dissimuler dans les ombres. Il prit le couloir à droite, passa devant des salles de classes et le bureau de Rusard puis sortit à l'extérieur par la porte arrière. Le ciel était noir, avec quelques étoiles que les nuages ne dissimulaient pas. Harry dévala la pente et se dirigea vers le local où les balais de Poudlard étaient entreposés.

« Alohomora, » chuchota Harry en pointant sa baguette vers le cadenas enchanté qui gardait les balais. Il sauta et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre. Harry lança un regard dans les environs, mais il semblerait que le parc soit vide. On entendait juste le vent qui susurrait dans les branches des arbres faisant doucement frémir les feuilles. Et Harry entendait distinctement son cœur battre, aussi fort que la peur et l'excitation se distillait dans ses veines. Il prit un des balais, puis referma le local. Il enjamba le vieux balai, et décolla.

Il s'agissait une vraie antiquité aux yeux d'Harry, et le balai monta péniblement en chandelle. Harry bifurqua vers le château, montant de plus en plus haut des les airs. Si l'air était frais en bas, il lui semblait très froid, maintenant que l'air s'engouffrait dans les moindres plis de sa robe. Il aurait du mieux se couvrir, mais c'était la moindre de ses préoccupations. Il fut arrivé si haut qu'il ne craignait plus qu'on puisse l'apercevoir des fenêtres du château et il arriva au niveau de la toiture de la tour des Gryffondor. Il se posa en équilibre sur une gargouille et il pencha la tête vers le vide. Il fit une grimace. Le sol était horriblement loin.

Venait maintenant la partie la plus difficile de son plan. En botanique, il lui avait semblé infaillible, mais maintenant qu'il était perché en haut de la tour des Gryffondor, dans le froid, Harry en était moins sûr. Au pire, s'il tombait, il était si haut qu'il aurait peut être le temps de lancer un sortilège d'attraction sur le vieux balai de l'école pour éviter de s'écraser. _Très rassurant_, ironisa-t-il. Il prit une longue respiration puis se suspendit dans le vide, les deux bras entourant le cou de la gargouille. Il visualisa le rebord de la fenêtre, un ou deux mètres plus bas, et il se lâcha.

La chute fut rapide, mais Harry eut largement le temps de se dire qu'il était complètement fou. Il réussit néanmoins à se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il ne pouvait voir à l'intérieur car des rideaux étaient tirés. Harry n'était pas bien sûr qu'il s'agissait du dortoir des Maraudeurs, car il y avait sept chambres pour les garçons de Gryffondor, un par année. Celui qu'Harry avait occupé était juste au dessous. Tentant sa chance, Harry sortit sa baguette et marmonna quelques sorts pour ouvrir la fenêtre de l'extérieur. Elle s'entrouvrit doucement et Harry poussa les carreaux du bout des doigts.

Il posa pied par terre souplement et s'accroupit. Il ouvrit légèrement les pans des rideaux pour voir la pièce. Elle était aménagée comme son ancien dortoir, et sans doute comme tous les dortoirs de Gryffondor. Restait à savoir s'il s'agissait bien de celui des Maraudeurs, puis quel était le lit de son père. Il s'avança en pas de canards, toujours accroupi. Arrivé au pied du premier lit, Harry porta sa main tremblante jusqu'aux tentures du lit à baldaquin. Son cœur cognait fort. _Bon sang, bon sang, calme-toi Potter ! Tu es aussi effrayé que si tu allais te retrouver face à face à Voldemort._ Il hésita franchement, prêt à faire demi-tour et à détaler comme un lapin. _Mince ! Es-tu un Gryffondor au fond ? Ou une mauviette ? _Son égo en prit un coup. Il poussa les tentures et aperçut entre l'interstice le visage de Peter Pettigrow endormi. Harry eut un léger mouvement de recul.

_Si facile…_ lui susurra sa conscience. _Sans défense… et à portée de main._

La tentation était forte. Si le rat disparaissait… Sa main tremblait, mais ce n'était plus la peur qui l'animait. Il détailla Pettigrow. Il était bien plus joufflu que cette nuit dans la cabane hurlante en compagnie de Remus et Sirius. Bien plus que la nuit où il s'était coupé la main pour rendre corps à Lord Voldemort. Mais c'était normal après tout, ici, il était en bonne santé, bien nourrit… et encore un adolescent. Un goût amer se déversa dans la bouche d'Harry.

_Tu n'auras plus jamais d'aussi belle occasion._

Il ne pouvait pas lui faire quoi que ce soit, alors qu'il n'avait techniquement encore rien fait. Il était encore innocent. Et puis, que pourrait-il lui faire ? Le tuer, comme ça de sang froid ? Même avec toute la haine qu'il éprouvait pour lui, il n'en serait pas capable.

_Tu le regretteras…_

Harry s'éloigna du lit à reculons. Il avait besoin d'air. Oubliant toute prudence, il se leva complètement et s'appuya à la fenêtre ouverte, les rideaux le dissimulant à moitié. Il entendit un peu plus loin du mouvement. Harry écarquilla les yeux, prit d'appréhension.

« James, » bredouilla une voix endormie, « c'est toi ? »

Harry se figea et reconnut la voix de Remus Lupin. Il se serait bien mit une claque. Comment avait-il pu oublier les fabuleux sens développés des loups-garous ? Son plan si intelligent était en réalité d'une stupidité effroyable. Il y eut un autre mouvement, et Harry jeta un coup d'œil en bas. Il pouvait toujours sauter. Maintenant.

« James ? » Harry glissa son regard sur le côté pour apercevoir le visage endormi de Remus qui sortait de son lit. Harry ferma les yeux, et s'efforça de prendre une voix la plus calme possible. _Je suis le fils de James Potter. Ca doit compter. _

« Oui, Lunard, j'avais besoin d'air frais, t'inquiète pas, » déclara Harry d'une voix basse.

Un autre mouvement. Harry serrait si fort le rebord de la fenêtre que ses doigts en semblaient blancs. Pouvait-il tromper un loup-garou ?

« D'accord, Corn'drue. Oublie pas d'refermer la f'nêtre – Remus bailla largement – ça fait des courants d'air. »

Harry ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, et il aurait pu en rire de soulagement. Il était bien heureux de ressembler à son père, et plus particulièrement de ne pas avoir changé sa voix en arrivant à cette époque. Il se retourna lentement, et vit dans la pénombre que Remus s'était recouché.

« Okay, je la referme si ça te gène, moi ça va un peu mieux, » répondit-t-il de la même voix basse. Il referma alors complètement la fenêtre.

« Merci…, » marmonna la voix endormie de Remus.

Harry s'avança vers l'autre bout de la pièce en essayant de marcher le plus naturellement possible. Il dépassa le lit de Remus, la gorge serrée. On entendait provenir du lit suivant un ronflement, et Harry supposa qu'il s'agissait de celui de Sirius auquel cas Remus n'aurait pas pensé qu'il était James Potter s'il pouvait l'entendre juste à côté de lui. Il alla donc jusqu'au fond de la pièce et écarta un peu les tentures. Son père dormait bien, étendu sur le ventre, un bras sous l'oreiller. Il fit ensuite le tour du lit pour accéder à la valise grande ouverte. Harry s'assit doucement par terre et frôla du bout des doigts la pile de vêtements. S'il trouvait la cape de son père, il y avait de grandes chances qu'il trouve la carte du Maraudeur. Il lui semblait plus logique de mettre ces deux petits bijoux ensemble. Du moins, c'est ce que lui, Harry, avait fait à Poudlard.

Il chercha aux alentours en premier lieu. Sur le bureau, la chaise, par terre. Rien. Il entreprit donc d'enlever un à un les affaires de son père de sa valise. Chemises, pantalons, robes, caleçons, livres, babioles diverses y passèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au fond. Harry y trouva enfin la cape d'invisibilité, étendue sur toute la longueur de la valise. Harry la souleva, reconnaissant entre mille sa texture, mais ne trouva rien d'autre dans la valise. Harry fronça ses sourcils. Ce n'était pas possible. Où pouvait donc être la carte du Maraudeur ?

Avec attention, cherchant si elle était dissimulée entre un pli de vêtement, Harry remit les affaires, sans la trouver. _Mais où… ?_ Peut-être que c'était un autre Maraudeur qui la gardait ? Après tout, elle leur appartenait à tous, pourquoi serait-ce son père qui la garderait ? Harry se retint à grande peine de jurer tout bas. Il allait voir dans les affaires de Sirius.

Une éternité et milles précautions plus tard, Harry se serait arraché les cheveux. Il lui semblait peu probable que ce soit Pettigrow qui l'ait, et il avait bien trop peur de s'approcher près du lit de Remus. Et Sirius ne semblait pas l'avoir. Il lui restait toujours une solution, mais qui restait bien plus dangereuse encore. Il y avait de fortes possibilités que cela l'oblige à partir en catastrophe, puisque cette solution réveillerait sûrement les Maraudeurs. Ils sauraient donc que quelqu'un se soit introduit dans leur chambre. Mais après tout, il était essentiel qu'il s'empare de la carte du Maraudeur. Car si ces derniers voyaient le nom d'Harry Potter se balader impunément à Poudlard…

Harry sortit donc une nouvelle fois sa baguette et il ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer. Mieux valait faire un informulé. Cela pourrait toujours lui apporter quelques secondes précieuses pour s'échapper. _Accio carte du Maraudeur. _Harry attendit, les jambes légèrement fléchies, prêt à attraper la carte au vol et à partir en courant. Sauf que les secondes d'attente se transformèrent en minute. La bouche d'Harry s'assécha. _Accio carte du Maraudeur !_ Rien ne se produisit. _Ce n'est pas possible. Elle doit être dans cette pièce. Et il est parfaitement possible d'utiliser le sortilège d'attraction dessus. _Etait-ce son sort informulé qui avait échoué ? Il lui fallait en avoir le cœur net.

Du ton le plus bas possible, Harry murmura : « Accio carte du Maraudeur. »

Rien ne se passa.

« Accio carte du Maraudeur, » insista Harry avec plus de force.

Un mouvement se produisit. Harry resta aux aguets.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais, à la fin, James ? » demanda la voix de Remus moins endormie que Harry l'aurait souhaité.

Un autre mouvement. Harry vit avec effroi Remus se lever. Il ne perdit pas une seconde de plus. Il se rua vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrit violemment et sauta. Il entendit vaguement Remus pousser un cri lorsque l'air lui siffla les oreilles. Voyant le sol se rapprocher à une telle vitesse, Harry cria : « Accio balai ! »

Il tombait à une vitesse vertigineuse et la peur lui tordait les entrailles. Le balai n'allait pas arriver à temps, ce n'était pas possible. Il allait s'écraser. La chute était si rapide qu'il avait l'impression que son estomac était resté en haut de la tour des Gryffondor. Mince, il allait mourir ! Il avait toujours imaginé sa mort de la main de Voldemort, de mangemorts… mais jamais d'un saut par une fenêtre un peu trop haute. Il ne voulait pas mourir ! Pas comme ça, pas ici… Il serra les dents et les poings pour éviter de hurler sa terreur. Il s'approchait toujours plus vite du sol. Si près, si vite.

Soudain, il sentit un mouvement à ses côtés. Le balai était arrivé. Harry l'empoigna rapidement et réussit à l'enjamber. Il était à moins de deux mètres du sol. Il tira le manche vers le haut et il réussit à s'élever. Il n'allait pas mourir. Le soulagement le prit, s'échappa et circula dans tout son corps. Il reprit une grande goulée d'air, la savourant autant qu'il pouvait, autant qu'il était possible de le faire. Harry fila droit vers le terrain de Quidditch, sans se retourner de peur que Remus n'aperçoive son visage malgré l'obscurité de la nuit.

XxXxX

Après avoir regagné son lit dans le dortoir des Poufsouffle, bien qu'il soit éreinté, Harry ne put s'endormir immédiatement. Il avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Et l'esprit qui tournait à plein régime. Il n'avait pas réussi à subtiliser la carte et en plus, Remus l'avait vu – avait-il vu qui il était ? Harry espérait – et pensait – que non. Mais globalement, il avait échoué sur presque tous les plans. Au moins, il n'avait pas fait perdre de points à Poufsouffle, songea-t-il avec sarcasme. La question était : pourquoi le sortilège d'attraction ne lui avait pas permis d'avoir la carte ? Harry ne voyait que deux possibilités.

La première était que la carte soit maintenue dans un endroit de la chambre – une boîte par exemple – imperméable au sortilège d'attraction. C'était possible, mais semblait tout de même un peu extrême de la part des Maraudeurs. La deuxième possibilité était que la carte ne se trouvait même pas dans la chambre. Mais dans ce cas là, où était-elle ? Où est-ce que les Maraudeurs aurait-il pu la mettre ? Si elle n'était pas à portée de main des maraudeurs, cela donnait une marge à Harry pour la retrouver car cela signifiait qu'ils ne l'utiliseraient pas dans l'immédiat.

Finalement, le sommeil finit par l'emporter lorsqu'Harry se calma petit à petit. Il s'endormit en laissant cette question en suspens, incapable de trouver une réponse. Ce fut l'agitation matinale du dortoir qui le réveilla. Les Poufsouffle allaient et venaient des douches à leurs vêtements et des vêtements à leurs sacs de cours. Légèrement groggy à cause du manque de sommeil, Harry se leva tant bien que mal, quelques muscles au niveau des bras protestant faiblement du à ses activités nocturnes. Harry fila sous la douche, appréhendant la réaction des Maraudeurs lorsqu'il arriverait dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Remus l'avait-il reconnut ?

Trop occupé à ses pensées, il sursauta à moitié en se voyant dans le miroir. Il avait les yeux à moitié rouges et n'avait même pas remarqué qu'ils lui étaient douloureux. Il retourna à son lit, prit une petite boîte et retourna dans la salle de bain en verrouillant la porte. Il s'approcha du miroir et d'un doigt, il tira un peu la paupière inférieure. De l'autre, il toucha son globe oculaire, un peu écœuré, et retira sa lentille. Il fit de même avec l'autre œil. Il se retrouva ainsi aussi myope qu'une taupe, mais avec les beaux yeux verts de sa mère. Il plongea ses lentilles dans la lotion et se frotta les yeux.

Il n'était pas habitué à l'entretien que demandaient les lentilles, et souvent, il oubliait de les retirer pour les nettoyer. Il était sensé les retirer le soir et les baigner dans une lotion toute la nuit pour les remettre le matin. C'est en n'appliquant pas ces mesures d'hygiène élémentaire qu'il se retrouvait le lendemain matin avec des yeux de lapin russe. Lorsqu'il avait pris rendez-vous pour obtenir des lentilles moldues, il avait pensé en premier lieu à cacher la couleur de ses yeux et à corriger sa vue sans avoir de lunettes. Jamais il n'aurait cru que l'entretien lui serait si fastidieux. Surtout qu'il avait toujours des difficultés à mettre ses fichues lentilles. D'autant plus que l'idée de les enlever la nuit, et qu'on puisse le surprendre sans le dérangeait.

Il resta cinq bonnes minutes à attendre, puis il remit ses lentilles. _Quel calvaire !_ Ses yeux étaient encore un peu rouges, mais cela ferait l'affaire. Il reprit son boîtier et sortit de la salle de bain. Il n'y avait plus personne dans le dortoir. Harry prit son sac de cours et sa cravate jaune et noire qu'il entreprit de nouer autour de son cou en se dirigeant vers la salle commune. Arrivé en haut, il remarqua que les quatre Poufsouffle avec lesquels il avait plus ou moins fait connaissance l'attendaient. S'il fut surpris de cette attention, il n'en montra rien. Il s'approcha d'eux, et légèrement gêné, il leur adressa un sourire.

« Hum… Merci, » dit-il maladroitement.

« Ce n'est rien, » le rassura Joyce Belinski, l'amie d'Alice, d'un geste de la main.

Benjy Fenwick fronça légèrement les sourcils et parut pensif. « Oh, non, ce n'est pas rien… » Ce fut au tour des autres de froncer les sourcils en se tournant vers lui. « Et bien, oui, » s'expliqua-t-il, « il a quand même fallut subir les protestations de l'estomac d'Adam durant plus de dix minutes. »

Alice et Joyce éclatèrent de rire sous les protestations d'Adam.

« Oh, je suis vraiment navré dans ce cas, » répliqua Harry d'un ton amusé, « j'essaierais d'être plus rapide la prochaine fois. Ou puis-je vous suggérer de le pétrifier simplement le temps de l'attente ? »

Benjy leva les sourcils. « Je n'avais jamais pensé à cette solution qui me semble pour le moins intelligente et sensée. J'apprécie beaucoup votre suggestion. »

Ils se dirigèrent ainsi vers la Grande Salle, imaginant toutes sortes de méthodes pour éviter les gargouillements du ventre d'Adam, sous les commentaires d'Alice et Joyce et les grognements voire menaces d'Adam. Une fois assis, Harry se risqua à regarder vers la table des Gryffondor. Les quatre Maraudeurs étaient serrés les uns contre les autres, en train de parler manifestement à voix basse. Le ventre d'Harry se tordit. Remus avait certainement raconté ses aventures aux trois autres. Toute son inquiétude revint tel un boulet de canon, et Harry se força à grande peine de mordre dans son toast.

« Et toi, qu'est ce que tu en penses ? » demanda Adam.

Où est-ce que les Maraudeurs auraient-ils pu cacher la carte ? Une autre question surgit de son esprit, bien plus angoissante. Est-ce que Remus avait entendu qu'il s'agissait de la carte qu'il voulait ? Si c'était le cas… alors les chances qu'Harry puisse mettre la main dessus faiblissaient à vue d'œil.

« Stephen ? »

Harry cligna des yeux et se tourna, l'air interrogatif vers Adam.

« Oh, mais il ne doit pas être au courant ! » s'exclama alors Alice.

Ayant du mal à raccrocher à la conversation des Poufsouffle, trop préoccupé par ses pensées et son observation la plus discrète possible des Maraudeurs, Harry bafouilla pitoyablement un : « Mais de quoi ? »

« Ce matin, on a notre premier cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de l'année. Or chaque année, nous avons un nouveau prof car les rumeurs disent que ce poste est maudit. Et à chaque fois, nous avons eu des profs plutôt… intéressants, » exposa Benjy.

« Gratinés, tu devrais dire, » ajouta Joyce avec une petite grimace.

« Ah ! » fit simplement Harry, comprenant enfin le pourquoi du comment. Il doutait que la génération de ses parents ait pu avoir des professeurs plus atypiques que ceux qu'il avait eus. « Et quel genre avez-vous eu ces dernières années ? »

« En première année, on a eu un prof sadique qui a traumatisé tout le monde et qui a fini par être renvoyé, » commença à énumérer Benjy.

« En seconde année, le prof s'intéressait de très près aux expérimentations, » continua Joyce, « et il a essayé de voir si un de ses sortilège lui permettait d'être immunisé aux flammes des dragons. Visiblement non, puisqu'on en a retrouvé que des cendres. »

« Ensuite, » poursuivit Alice, « le troisième avait peur de tout, même de son ombre. Il a fini par faire une crise de nerfs. »

« Le prof de quatrième année s'est avéré schizophrène avec des réactions potentiellement dangereuses et il a été interné dans le service psychiatrique de Sainte Mangouste, » compléta Adam.

« En cinquième année…, » réfléchit Benjy, « ah, si on a eu une femme noire issue tout droit d'Afrique qui en fait nous faisait utiliser un dérivé de la divination pour savoir si on allait être attaqué. Elle était plutôt marrante celle-là. A la fin, elle a démissionné car elle avait trouvé un poste dans une école d'Italie qui utilisait la même magie qu'elle. »

« Et l'année dernière, » acheva Joyce, « on a eu droit au double de notre professeur d'Histoire, si ennuyant que personne de l'écoutait. Il a mystérieusement disparu. »

Amusé, Harry se fit la remarque que finalement, quelque soit les générations, les professeurs de Défense étaient tous particuliers.

« Et donc, » avança Harry, « vous vous demandiez ce que le nouveau prof nous réverse cette année ? Il s'agit du quel ? »

Les Poufsouffle se tournèrent vers la table des professeurs, et Benjy, d'un léger mouvement de tête lui indiqua un grand homme à lunettes rectangulaires. Sa posture était raide et il semblait ne pas être très à l'aise. Hormis sa gêne, on pouvait le qualifier de parfaitement normal voire quelconque. Harry en fit part aux quatre Poufsouffle, qui acquiescèrent mais ils répliquèrent que cela n'était guère significatif. Beaucoup semblaient normaux à première vue. Ce n'était pourtant pas toujours le cas.

Au coin de son champ de vision, Harry remarqua une légère agitation du côté des Maraudeurs. Il tourna la tête et les vit en train d'observer une personne. En suivant ensuite leur regard, Harry tomba sur quelqu'un qui lui donna un déclic.

Argus Rusard.

Ce dernier s'avança jusqu'à la table des professeurs, se pencha vers Dumbledore et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Le directeur acquiesça, puis leva son regard bleu sur la table des Poufsouffle. Sur lui. Harry détourna encore une fois le regard, et observa distraitement Rusard sortir de la Grande Salle.

_« Quand nous étions en première année, jeunes, insouciants, innocents… »_

_« Disons, plus innocents qu'aujourd'hui, nous avons eu un petit ennui avec Rusard. »_

_« On avait fait exploser une Bombabouse dans le couloir et, pour une raison mystérieuse, ça ne lui a pas plu du tout. »_

_« Alors, il nous a trainés dans son bureau et il nous a menacés de l'habituelle… »_

_« …retenue… »_

_« …éventration… »_

_« Et autres… Et nous, on a remarqué que sur un tiroir de son armoire de rangement, il était écrit : _Objets dangereux confisqués_. »_

_« Qu'est ce que tu aurais fait à notre place ? George a détourné son attention en laissant tomber une autre Bombabouse, moi, j'ai ouvert le tiroir et j'ai réussi à attraper…ceci. »_

La carte du Maraudeur n'était plus en possession des Maraudeurs.

_« Je ne pense pas que Rusard ait jamais su comment s'en servir. Mais il s'est probablement douté de ce que c'était, sinon, il ne l'aurait pas confisqué. »_

Elle était déjà dans le bureau de Rusard, dans son tiroir, prête à attendre la venue de Fred et George Weasley.

Les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient doucement. Harry comprit que Remus avait dû entendre son sortilège d'attraction, et c'est pourquoi les quatre Gryffondor avaient observé Rusard. Ils devaient juger plus prudent de laisser la carte chez Rusard plutôt qu'essayer de la récupérer, car c'était là la meilleure des cachettes. Donc en réalité, Harry n'avait rien à faire. Il soupira longuement. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que si, il lui serait tout de même nécessaire de subtiliser la carte.

Car à la base, il voulait aller à la bibliothèque en pleine nuit. Et, s'il lui était impossible d'avoir la cape, la carte était aussi un précieux atout.

Harry se leva, prit son sac de cours, et suivit ses camarades vers le cours de Défense. Avant de sortir de la Grande Salle, il se retourna une dernière fois vers Dumbledore, prit d'un doute. Qu'avait dit Rusard au directeur pour que celui-ci le regarde immédiatement après ?

* * *

Je pars bientôt en vacances, et je n'aurais pas la possibilité d'aller souvent sur internet… mais je pourrais tout de même écrire. Donc à priori, le prochain chapitre devrait arriver mi-août. Si tout va bien… =)

.

**(*)** J'ai utilisé une image d'EHP pour décrire Avery. Ca ne vient donc pas de moi, mais j'ai trouvé que l'image correspondait quand même bien au personnage et à l'idée que je me faisais de son caractère.

.

Pour **Nanami74**, merci de ta review ! Il ne m'était pas possible de te répondre, mais je voulais de dire qu'elle m'a fait très plaisir. Mais si tu continues, tu verras que j'aime beaucoup les fins sadiques… et les mystères. Du coup, j'essaierais de terminer au maximum mes chapitres d'une manière… intéressante. Enfin voilà, j'espère que cette suite t'aura plu. Et la fin de ce chapitre n'est même pas _si_ méchante que ça ! Bises.


	3. Illusion

Titre - Dans les mensonges et les regrets.

Résumé – Lorsqu'il se retrouve en 1977, Harry prend une fausse identité le temps de trouver un moyen de revenir à son époque. Il ne se doute pas qu'il s'agira d'un voyage sans retour qui le changera définitivement et qui l'emmènera dans un tourbillon de faux semblants.

Disclaimer – Tout appartient à JKR, je ne fais que bidouiller son cher Harry – ainsi que quelques autres persos - et je n'en tire aucun penny, aucune noise, rien.

Note – Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Tout d'abord, merci mille fois pour vos reviews, ça me touche beaucoup et ça me donne quelques bons coups de fouet pour me motiver. Par contre, je n'ai pas pu répondre aux dernières reviews car là où j'étais, je n'avais pas accès à internet. Mais pas d'inquiétude, je peux maintenant y aller, et j'y répondrais dans les jours qui viennent, le plus rapidement possible.

Ensuite, je suis désolée de ce léger retard – mi-août a été dépassé - j'ai été plus occupée que prévu et mes petits moments d'écriture fortement réduit. Du coup, vous n'imaginez même pas ce que j'ai fait : j'ai mis le réveil pour me lever plus tôt et continuer à écrire ce chapitre ! En fin de compte, je ne l'aime pas beaucoup. Il n'est pas aussi bien que je me l'étais imaginé, et je suis un peu déçue. Et il est un peu plus court que les autres.

Enfin, je pense que je vais vous faire une petite liste des personnages rencontrés dans le chapitre précédent, ou cités – cela ne pourra pas faire de mal à votre mémoire.

_- Gryffondor_ : James Potter – Sirius Black – Remus Lupin, préfet – Peter Pettigrow – Lily Evans, préfète

_- Serdaigle : _

Un groupe d'amis que Harry rencontre dans le Poudlard Express : David Cleffort, préfet - Lewis Bladwell - Amélia Bones, sœur jumelle d'Adam Bones - Estelle Reilly

Et deux personnages cités : Denise Strader, préfète en chef - Bertram Aubrey.

_- Poufsouffle :_

Harry rencontre un groupe d'amis lorsqu'il est réparti dans cette maison en tant que Stephen Curson : Benjy Fenwick, Préfet en chef – Adam Bones, frère jumeau d'Amélia Bones – Alice Robert, future Madame Londubat – Joyce Belinski

Deux autres : Christopher Macmillan – Geoffrey Burnel

_- Serpentard :_

Un groupe que Harry rencontre dans les calèches : Aloisius Avery – Evan Rosier – John Wilkes – Édith Chetwode – et visiblement Severus Snape, bien qu'il n'ait pas été là.

Je vous laisse lire.

* * *

.

**Dans les mensonges et les regrets**

Partie I – Brumeux

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 3 – Illusion

.

« Lorsqu'on dit 'Défense contre les Forces du Mal', quels sont les premiers mots qui vous viennent à l'esprit ? À quoi associez-vous cette expression ? »

Les élèves de Poufsouffle et Gryffondor, pas encore assis, lancèrent un regard surpris vers leur nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Harry vit du coin de l'œil les Maraudeurs, et en particulier Remus Lupin, qui s'installaient sur la droite. C'est pourquoi il se dirigea directement vers le fond, à gauche. Plus loin il serait des sens du loup-garou, et moins il y avait de chance que Remus le reconnaisse.

Les quatre Poufsouffle s'assirent à ses côtés, Alice et Benjy l'encadrant, Joyce et Adam juste devant. Comme à son époque, les élèves des deux maisons ne se mélangeaient peu lors d'un cours double, mis à part deux filles de Poufsouffle qui se mirent à côté d'une fille de Gryffondor. Harry remarqua sa mère au premier rang, en compagnie d'une fille aux longs cheveux châtains, et d'une fille aux cheveux très courts, avec de belles boucles blondes.

« Personne ? » reprit le professeur du fond de la salle, « Vous ne pensez à rien lorsque vous entendez ce terme ? Vous avez l'esprit aussi vide qu'un troll des montagnes ? »

L'homme se mit ensuite à marcher lentement jusqu'au tableau, et se posta devant, examinant les expressions perplexes des élèves, surpris par une telle entrée en matière.

Harry observa avec intérêt l'homme, habillé d'une robe d'un marron verdâtre, qui avait perdu l'air tendu qu'il avait quelques minutes plus tôt dans la grande salle. Il avait à présent le visage fermé, l'air légèrement vindicatif. Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi Harry s'attendait. Et vu le visage des élèves, eux non plus.

Le professeur soupira, puis désigna d'un signe de tête.

« Vous, Mr ? Une idée sur la question ? »

Sirius Black eut un léger sursaut et s'humidifia les lèvres.

« Moi, Professeur ? » bafouilla-t-il en pointant sa main vers son torse.

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel, puis soupira : « Oui, vous. »

« Ah…, » Sirius s'agita sur sa chaise, et coula un regard en quête d'aide vers son voisin, Remus Lupin, qui fixait obstinément le tableau.

« Et bien… J'associe l'expression 'Défense contre les Forces du Mal' au cours de Défense. A Poudlard, quoi. »

Sirius lança un regard au professeur qui montrait bien qu'il trouvait sa question parfaitement stupide. L'homme acquiesça silencieusement.

« Vous êtes tous d'accord avec lui ? »

Certains hochèrent de la tête. Harry ne put cependant s'empêcher de faire une moue dubitative. Songer simplement au cours, c'était quelque peu réducteur à son avis.

Lorsqu'il pensait à la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, c'était toute une palette de sentiments, de souvenirs, d'impressions qui lui venaient à l'esprit. C'était le sentiment d'urgence, de peur, de détermination. C'était le danger et la survie. C'était Voldemort, les mangemorts, la guerre. C'était les vampires, les loups-garous, le basilic, les détraqueurs. La Défense contre les Forces du Mal ne pouvait pas que se cantonner à Poudlard. C'était un sujet tellement large !

« Vous ne semblez pas d'accord Mr. D'autres suggestions ? »

Harry remarqua que le professeur le regardait, et comme Sirius auparavant, Harry s'étonna : « Moi ? »

L'homme leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel, puis déclara : « Bien, que l'on soit d'accord. Je ne peux pas encore connaître vos noms, alors lorsque je vous regarderais clairement, cela signifie que oui, c'est vous que j'interroge, et non le camarade à l'autre bout de la pièce. Alors évitez les 'Moi ?' qui font perdre du temps et vous donne l'air stupide. »

Harry leva ses sourcils. _Et bien… il ne mâche pas ses mots. _

Harry se racla la gorge avant de dire lentement, légèrement déconcerté par toutes les têtes tournées vers lui :

« Je pense que ce qui nous vient à l'esprit dépend du vécu de chacun. Ainsi quelqu'un qui n'a fait que suivre des cours à Poudlard songera à ses différents professeurs, ce qu'il a étudié, et donc du cours en lui-même. Mais quelqu'un qui a été confronté à diverses situations dangereuses qui touchent aux Forces du Mal et à sa Défense songera tout d'abord à ces situations. »

Le professeur croisa lentement les bras et l'observa quelques instants, songeur. Harry savait bien que ses paroles sous-entendait qu'il avait déjà été dans au moins une situation périlleuse.

« Je n'aurais pas pu dire mieux moi-même. Et c'est précisément ce que je veux vous faire comprendre cette année. Cinq points pour Poufsouffle, Mr ? »

« Curson, » répondit sobrement Harry.

L'homme s'assit sur son bureau, les jambes pendant dans le vide. Il le regarda encore un peu, la tête penchée sur le côté, puis il entra en matière :

« Je suis le professeur Morel, et certains auront remarqué grâce à mon accent que je suis français, » il fit une légère pause, leva les yeux au ciel comme pour réfléchir, puis poursuivit, « la plupart d'entre vous ne pense à la Défense qu'en tant que cours. C'est une erreur. »

Il porta un regard réprobateur sur l'ensemble de la classe, comme s'il les condamnait.

« Mon objectif cette année n'est pas de vous apprendre toutes sortes de sortilèges de haut niveau ou de creuser en détail chaque créature de l'ombre. Pouvez-vous me dire, d'après la réponse de Mr Curson lequel est-ce ? »

Les élèves s'observèrent, se demandant qui est-ce qui répondrait à une telle question. Finalement, une élève au premier rang leva la main, au grand soulagement de certain. Harry eut un léger sourire en voyant sa mère avec le bras tendu. Il l'avait toujours imaginé aussi bonne élève qu'Hermione.

« Oui, Miss ? » interrogea le professeur Morel.

« Evans, Monsieur. Je pense, » intervint Lily, « que vous souhaitez que l'on se rende compte que la Défense contre les Forces du Mal est plus qu'un cours, c'est un moyen de survie. Peut être que votre objectif est de nous donner des meilleurs réflexes, que l'on soit mieux préparé en pratique. »

L'homme acquiesça. « En effet. Cinq points pour Gryffondor Miss Evans. Certains n'ont jamais été confrontés à des situations où vos vies étaient en périls. Or lorsque cela arrive – car cela peut vraiment vous arriver – les belles formules ou propriétés que vous avez dûment apprises en cours s'éclipsent totalement de votre esprit, ou vous sont d'aucune utilité. Résultat, vous mourrez. »

Harry se cala plus confortablement dans sa chaise, prêtant une attention toute particulière au professeur. Ce qu'il disait était particulièrement proche de ce qu'il avait essayé de faire comprendre à Ron et Hermione lorsque cette dernière avait voulu qu'il les aide en Défense en tant que professeur, lors de leur cinquième année.

« Un cours et la vraie vie sont diamétralement opposés. Il est facile d'exécuter un sortilège, de se souvenir d'une faiblesse d'une créature, lorsque l'on sait que l'on ne craint rien. Dans la vie, face à une telle situation, vous avez conscience que vous n'avez qu'un seul essai, et c'est à ce moment là que la plupart panique. Ainsi, mon premier objectif est de vous apprendre à garder votre sang-froid. Je ne dis pas que les connaissances ne sont pas importantes. Mais c'est le comportement que l'on a face à de telles situations qui détermine si on va survivre ou non. C'est ce comportement qui distingue un sorcier d'expérience, rodé, d'un vulgaire débutant. »

« Mais, Monsieur, » intervint une fille de Poufsouffle dont Harry ignorait totalement le nom, « vous voulez que l'on est plus peur lorsque l'on est exposé au danger ? »

« Non, » répliqua Morel, « je parle de sang-froid, pas de ne plus avoir peur. Il est normal d'avoir peur, mais il ne faut pas que cela vous paralyse totalement, au point d'être incapable d'agir correctement. Je voudrais que vous agissiez avec un calme relatif, que vous puissiez établir une stratégie dans le feu de l'action. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez pris au dépourvu. Je ne vous demande pas de ne pas avoir peur, mais d'arriver à juguler et contrôler votre peur. »

Ce discours laissa la classe étrangement silencieuse et stupéfaite. Harry regardait avec un intérêt non feint Morel. En plus de sembler plutôt normal pour un professeur de Défense, il semblait compétent, voire très intéressant dans son approche de la Défense.

Il restait juste une légère fissure dans son raisonnement. Harry leva la main.

« Monsieur, de quelle manière souhaitez-vous nous préparer ainsi ? » demanda-t-il, « Car quoi que vous nous fassiez faire, on saura toujours que nous sommes seulement en cours de Défense. »

Morel approuva, un léger sourire sur le visage.

« Vous soulevez un point essentiel, Mr Curson. Comment vous faire croire que vous n'êtes pas en cours, alors que vous l'êtes ? J'avais prévu de vous en parler à la fin de l'heure, » lâcha-t-il, « Vous y réfléchirez pour le prochain cours, sachant qu'il est fort probable qu'il faille utiliser la magie. De plus, vous serez avisé de vous rendre compte que la solution touche forcément dans le domaine du contrôle de l'esprit. Vous expliquerez votre solution sur un parchemin. »

Certains élèves grognèrent légèrement en apprenant que Morel leur donnait dès le premier cours des devoirs. L'homme sauta souplement pour se mettre debout devant le bureau.

« En attendant, » ajouta malicieusement Morel, « je vais vous faire quelques petits tests pour évaluer votre niveau personnel lorsque vous êtes au calme. Et en espérant que vous n'êtes pas du genre à tout oublier pendant les vacances. »

XxXxX

À la sortie du cours de Défense, tous les élèves discutaient allègrement de la méthode peu conventionnelle du professeur Morel.

« Ce qui m'inquiète un peu, » expliquait Benjy, « c'est que l'on ne sera pas évalué sur notre sang-froid ou le contrôle de notre peur pour les Aspics, mais sur nos vraies compétences en Défense. Morel n'a pas parlé une seule fois des Aspics, de ce que l'on va nous demander ou du programme officiel. »

« Oui, » acquiesça vaguement Joyce, « mais ce qu'il veut nous faire faire me semble tout de même plus utile vu ce qui se passe dehors. »

Il y eut un léger silence entre le petit groupe des Poufsouffle.

« Il y a tout de même de fortes chances que cela ne dure pas longtemps, non ? » souffla Adam avec une légère angoisse dans la voix.

Personne ne lui répondit. Harry garda son regard fixé vers la chevelure rousse de sa mère, quelques mètres plus loin, qui riait avec ses amies. Il avait la bouche pâteuse.

Benjy se racla la gorge dans le silence, puis jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« Il nous reste un peu de temps avant le déjeuner, » déclara-t-il. « Je vous propose d'aller à la bibliothèque pour réfléchir un peu ensemble au devoir de Morel qui me semble bien obscur. Avez-vous compris ce qu'il nous demandait ? Ça me semble tellement absurde ! »

« Non, » grommela Alice, « ça m'a semblé aussi clair que de l'eau de roche. Je ne vois pas comment on pourrait ne pas être conscient que l'on est en cours. »

« Vous avez entendu la piste que Morel à donner, » intervint Harry, « il a parlé de contrôle mental. Il faut creuser là-dedans. Il faisait peut être référence à la Légilimancie ou à un dérivé. »

Les quatre Poufsouffle l'observèrent un moment comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé dans le cou.

« La Légiman-quoi ? » s'étonna Alice.

« Légilimancie, » répliqua Harry. Puis il se mordit la langue. _Abruti, _jura-t-il intérieurement, _crétin dégénéré ! _L'élève lambda ne connaissait certainement pas l'existence de la Légilimancie et de l'Occlumancie. Devant les regards interrogatifs des Poufsouffle, il sut qu'il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

« C'est une branche peu connue de la magie. La Légilimancie, c'est la capacité d'extraire des émotions et des souvenirs de l'esprit d'une autre personne. C'est le contraire de l'Occlumancie, qui consiste à défendre son esprit des tentatives de pénétration extérieure. »

Joyce écarquilla de grands yeux. « Tu veux dire qu'il est possible de lire les pensées des autres ? »

« Non, ça c'est une approche strictement moldue, » fit Harry, légèrement amusé. Il avait eu la même réaction lorsque Snape lui avait expliqué ce qu'étaient ces deux branches de magie. Il lui avait fallut un peu plus d'un an pour _commencer_ à comprendre en quoi consistaient la Légilimancie et l'Occlumancie, ainsi que de nombreuses expériences avec Voldemort et Snape. Mais ce début de compréhension ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé à devenir un tant soit peu doué.

« Ce sont plutôt des souvenirs que tu peux extraire de l'esprit d'autrui, pas des pensées. Et tu ne _lis_ pas..., » Harry s'arrêta, ne trouvant pas les mots justes pour exprimer ce qu'il voulait. Comment Snape avait-il réussi à lui expliquer ? Mais l'homme utilisait des longues phrases alambiquées, qui au final, embrouillaient plus qu'autre chose. « Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mieux. C'est une notion difficile à comprendre. »

Benjy l'observait avec un étonnement non feint.

« Tu as l'air de bien t'y connaître en Défense, Stephen, » remarqua-t-il.

Harry ne répondit pas, laissant le soin à Benjy d'imaginer ce qu'il voulait. Nier serait un mensonge et serait peu crédible. Confirmer ne serait pas exact. Il ne s'y connaissait pas tant que ça, il avait juste un peu pus d'expérience que les jeunes de son âge - surtout de cette époque, à l'aube de la première guerre. Mais ça, il ne comptait pas leur dire.

« Enfin voilà, » coupa-t-il court à la discussion, « cherchez dans ces domaines là. »

« Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? » demanda Alice.

Harry secoua la tête. « J'ai quelque chose à faire, mais je vous rejoindrais plus tard. À tout à l'heure. »

Et avant que les Poufsouffle aient pu protester, Harry s'éloigna d'un pas rapide. Alors que le petit groupe montait au quatrième étage, vers la bibliothèque, Harry descendait prestement les escaliers pour se retrouver au rez-de-chaussée. Il s'approcha du bureau de Rusard.

Il ignorait où pouvait se trouver Rusard à cette heure-ci, mais cela lui semblait un bon moment pour essayer d'entrer et de subtiliser la carte des Maraudeurs. Il pourrait ainsi se déplacer plus facilement dans le château en pleine nuit, surtout dans la bibliothèque, et sans que son père et ses amis ne se rende compte de sa disparition. Avant de revenir à son époque, il remettra la carte à sa place, attendant l'arrivée des jumeaux à Poudlard. La boucle serait bouclée sans aucun problème. Évidemment, la Cape aurait eu son utilité, mais Harry ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'emprunter à son père car il risquait de trop modifier le cours du temps.

Mais alors qu'il arrivait devant la porte du bureau, Harry remarqua qu'elle était entrouverte, et non fermée comme d'habitude. Rusard était-il à l'intérieur ? Harry se plaqua contre le mur de pierre et tendit l'oreille.

« Au cas où cela vous aurait échappé, Dumbledore est considéré comme le sorcier le plus puissant des temps modernes, » grinça la voix de Rusard.

« Mais il est seul, » souligna une voix connue de Harry. « Et il le dit lui-même, l'union fait la force. Nous avons beaucoup progressé ces derniers temps. »

« Peuh, » cracha Rusard, « que des mots en l'air, comme toujours. »

Il y eut un mouvement dans la pièce.

« Argus, faites moi confiance, nous avons vraiment gagné de l'influence. »

Un autre mouvement. Quelqu'un qui tape violemment du poing sur un bureau.

« Dites-moi plutôt ce que vous faites ici ? Dumbledore va vite vous découvrir, c'est un homme intelligent vous savez. »

« Dumbledore, Dumbledore, vous n'avez que ce mot à la bouche - »

« N'est-ce pourtant pas lui que je dois surveiller ? »

« Si, bien sûr… Mais ma propre mission est indépendante de Dumbledore. Il n'y a aucune raison qu'il me découvre, tout comme vous, n'ayez crainte. »

« Vous me racontez bobards sur bobards, comme les gens comme vous savez si bien le faire ! Vous devez me surveiller moi, hein ? Vous pensez que je deviens loyal à Dumbledore ? Vous craignez peut être que je raconte tous vos petits secrets à cet homme si influent ? »

« Il n'a aucune influence dans notre domaine. Et nous n'avons aucune raison de douter de vous jusqu'ici, Argus, alors ne nous en donnez pas. Poursuivez simplement votre mission. La mienne n'a aucun lien avec vous ou Dumbledore. Il est préférable qu'à partir de maintenant nous agissions comme si nous ne nous connaissions pas. Si l'un de nous deux tombe, je ne veux pas que l'autre tombe aussi. Au revoir Argus. Si besoin est, contactez de préférence Abigaïl ou encore Rosebury. »

La porte s'ouvrit en grand, et Harry s'élança vers le hall, descendit prestement quelques marches vers les cachots, et resta dans l'obscurité, le cœur battant. Quelques instants plus tard, il vit le professeur Morel passer à grandes enjambées, et Harry descendit quelques marches sous l'étonnement. Il percuta quelqu'un derrière lui, et poussa un léger cri de surprise. Il se retourna vivement et se retrouva face à face avec une Serpentard.

« Hé, doucement là ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Alerté par le cri, Morel s'approcha à son tour des escaliers et demanda : « Qu'est ce qui se passe par là ? »

« Oh, rien, professeur, » répondit la fille, « un simple petit Poufsouffle égaré en terrain des sournois Serpentard. »

« Hum… Ne traînez pas par là, » marmonna vaguement Morel en s'éloignant.

Harry resta statufié. Il n'avait pas reconnu la voix de Morel dans le bureau de Rusard pour une simple et bonne raison. Dans le bureau de Rusard, Morel parlait sans accent, avec un anglais parfait. Dès qu'il est intervenu, il avait repris son accent français. Il jouait clairement double jeu. _Oh, génial…_Il eut un léger soupir. Il ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un de normal et sans histoire, cela aurait bien trop simple. Et quel était son lien avec Rusard ? Qu'est ce que toute cette conversation signifiait ?

« Un peu névrosé, non, le nouveau Poufsouffle, » ricana doucement la Serpentard. Elle parlait d'une voix très grave pour une fille, un peu rauque. « Un conseil, évite de rester par là, ça grouille de serpents, et les Serpents n'apprécient pas particulièrement les Blaireaux comme toi. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, et fit un peu plus attention à la Serpentard. Ses yeux d'un bleu délavé le fixaient sans ciller. Ils étaient largement cerclés de maquillage noir et mis en valeur par une frange asymétrique. Ses lèvres sombres ressortaient également sur sa peau diaphane. En plus de cet air inquiétant, ses cheveux lui donnaient l'air un peu folle.

« C'est une menace ? » siffla Harry, peu enclin à se laisser faire.

D'un noir de jais, ses cheveux étaient courts, malgré quelques mèches qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, et faisaient passer ceux des Potter pour des petits joueurs. En effet, si un pétard avait atterri sur eux, ils auraient sûrement été moins décoiffés.

Elle éclata de rire, à la grande surprise d'Harry, dévoilant des dents un peu jaunes.

« J'ai dit que c'était un conseil, je n'ai pas parlé de menace. Tu es vraiment névrosé. Je ne suis pas celle qui ira te chercher des noises, mais je n'irai pas non plus voler à ton secours si tu es dans la merde jusqu'au cou, encerclé par la bande d'Avery. Alors juste, ne traîne pas trop par ici, » conclut-elle en montant jusqu'au hall.

Elle passa sa main dans sa poche pour un ressortir une petite boîte en carton. Elle l'ouvrit, et prit une cigarette, qu'elle se planta dans le coin de la bouche.

« A plus le nouveau, » marmonna-t-elle en sortant dehors.

Harry regarda fixement la porte d'entrée. La Serpentard était particulièrement singulière. Il n'avait vu que très rarement des sorciers fumer. Et ce n'était jamais des cigarettes moldues. Encore moins de la part d'un Serpentard, qui pour la plupart évitait tout ce qui était moldu.

Voyant que l'heure du déjeuner se rapprochait, Harry se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers le bureau de Rusard. La porte était cette fois-ci fermée, mais Harry ignorait si Rusard était dans on bureau ou non. N'ayant pas trente-six milles solutions pour le savoir, il frappa à la porte.

Pas de réponse.

Pour être sûr, il frappa une nouvelle fois, sans réponse non plus.

Il sortit sa baguette, jeta un coup d'œil des deux côtés du couloir – mais généralement, les élèves avaient tendance à éviter de traîner dans les environs du bureau du concierge – puis murmura « Alohomora. »

Il y eut un déclic, et Harry ouvrit la porte. Il se demanda un instant s'il était possible qu'il y ait un détecteur de présence dans le bureau, un sortilège Anticatimini par exemple, mais sachant que Rusard était un cracmol, cela semblait peu probable aux yeux d'Harry. Et puis, honnêtement, peu d'élèves devaient voir l'intérêt d'entrer par effraction dans le bureau de Rusard.

Il referma aussitôt la porte derrière lui. Un léger regard aux alentours, et il remarqua directement le tiroir avec l'étiquette _Objets dangereux confisqués_. Il l'ouvrit – sans succès. Il grogna et sortit une nouvelle fois sa baguette. Il n'avait pas le temps de jouer à chercher une clé.

Lorsqu'il put enfin ouvrir le tiroir, il sourit. La carte était posée au dessus d'un certains nombres objets. Il prit la carte et murmura : « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. » Il chercha Rusard du regard sur la carte, sans le voir.

Mais comme tout ne pouvait pas se passer aussi facilement et sans problème, c'était à présent la fin des cours, et de nombreux élèves passaient dans le couloir pour aller manger dans la grande salle. Harry était bloqué dans le bureau, auquel cas des élèves ne manqueraient pas de le voir sortir du bureau du concierge. Harry grimaça. _Zut !_ Il lui fallait attendre que le flot d'élèves soit installé dans la grande salle, et espérer que Rusard ne décide pas entre temps de revenir à son bureau.

En attendant, Harry sortit un parchemin vierge de son sac et le glissa dans le tiroir. Avec ce subterfuge, Rusard ne remarquerait pas la disparition de la carte. Il verrouilla le tiroir, puis se posta devant la porte, les yeux rivés sur la carte, en se mordillant les lèvres.

La petite étiquette dans le bureau du concierge indiquait 'Harry Potter' nota-t-il à un moment donné. C'était bien ce dont il avait redouté. Si les Maraudeurs avaient toujours eu la Carte et qu'ils avaient vu qu'un certain Harry Potter se baladait à Poudlard… Bon sang, Harry n'osait même pas imaginer les conséquences qu'il y aurait eu. Il était quand même bien content que Rusard leur ait déjà confisqué. Cela facilitait largement les choses et lui évitait de créer un paradoxe possible.

Il crut pouvoir sortir à un moment donné, mais des élèves qui étaient à l'extérieur entrèrent par la porte arrière, traversant ainsi le couloir. Harry suivait le paquet de noms du regard, sans prendre garde au reste.

C'est pourquoi il écarquilla subitement les yeux lorsque le petit groupe arriva au hall d'entrée. Rusard descendait l'escalier menant au premier étage, et semblait se diriger tout droit vers son bureau. _Double zut !_

Harry fit un tour sur lui-même, cherchant une cachette du regard. Il n'y avait qu'une armoire. Rusard se rapprochait. Harry était pris comme un_ rat_. Il n'y avait même pas de fenêtre, remarqua-t-il non sans sarcasme. D'un léger coup de baguette, il verrouilla la porte d'entrée puis entra dans l'armoire.

Le cœur battant la chamade, il regarda l'étiquette de Rusard arriver jusqu'à son bureau, puis Harry entendit un déclic. Le concierge entra sans discrétion, et se dirigea droit vers son bureau, passant juste devant l'armoire. Il s'installa, et par l'interstice des deux battants de l'armoire, Harry put le voir en train de rédiger vivement quelque chose. Le jeune homme attendit patiemment, le front appuyé contre la porte, regardant Rusard qui raturait, chiffonnait, recommençait, jusqu'à ce qu'il se relève, pliant en quatre son parchemin, et le glissant dans sa veste élimée.

Rusard parcourut son bureau du regard, et avant que leurs yeux se croisent, Harry se recula d'un coup, bloquant sa respiration. Finalement, le regard de Rusard glissa, puis l'homme sortit de la pièce, refermant derrière lui. D'un coup d'oeil à la carte, Harry sut que le concierge s'éloignait – visiblement vers la volière. Harry rejeta la tête en arrière, se cognant avec le fond de l'armoire et poussa un large soupir de soulagement. Il tira quelques affaires sur des cintres pour sortir et les remit à leur place. Un coup d'œil à la carte lui montra qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans le couloir. Il allait pouvoir aller déjeuner.

« Méfait accompli, » chuchota-t-il.

XxXxX

« Pour l'instant, on a pas trouvé quoi que ce soit de très concluant. On était encore en train de chercher un peu plus d'informations sur la Légilimancie mais apparemment, ça ne sert qu'à voir les souvenirs des autres, » résuma Benjy à Harry en chuchotant.

Ce dernier fit une moue dubitative. Il était certain qu'on pouvait implanter de faux souvenirs dans l'esprit de quelqu'un. Voldemort y avait déjà eu recours lors de sa cinquième année, et c'est ce qui avait provoqué la mort de Sirius.

« Et puis cela semble peu courant et difficile à maîtriser, » ajouta lentement Benjy, « Et – ça ne me semble pas non plus ce qui a de plus - hum – blanc. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Il regarda Benjy, qui le fixait sans ciller. Harry n'avait pas vu cet aspect du problème. Pour se défendre, il fallait pourtant connaître le côté plus sombre, non ?

« Ah… ah bon ? » bredouilla Harry.

Cela sembla satisfaire Benjy dont le regard s'adoucit.

« C'est évident… C'est malsain de pouvoir lire dans la tête des gens. Imagine que – Benjy jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours et baissa d'un ton – imagine, » reprit-il, « que Tu-sais-qui en soit capable… »

« - il en est capable, » le coupa Harry, avant de se mordre la langue.

Les sourcils de Benjy se haussèrent d'un coup et il resta bouche bée un instant.

« _Comment_ sais-tu ça ? » pressa-t-il.

Ce fut au tour de Harry de regarder autour de lui. Ils étaient tous les cinq installés à une table dans la bibliothèque. Alice écrivait, quelques livres devant elle ouverts, et Joyce feuilletait un livre tandis qu'Adam la regardait tourner les pages d'un air maussade, affalé sur la table, le menton dans le creux des mains. Les tables limitrophes étaient vides. Les autres élèves étaient trop loin pour entendre quoi que ce soit.

Harry regarda une nouvelle fois Benjy, cherchant un moyen de justifier qu'un petit américain fraîchement débarqué sache une telle chose. Il haussa les épaules et se pencha vers lui.

« Je n'en suis pas sûr… Mais d'après une rumeur, s'il réussit à réunir autant d'adeptes et à les garder, c'est qu'il peut à tout moment savoir s'ils le trahissent ou non. À ce qu'il parait, c'est en partie à cause de ça qu'ils ont aussi peur de lui, » murmura-t-il dans un souffle. « Et je le sais car j'ai essayé de me renseigner au maximum lorsque je suis arrivé en Angleterre. Je voulais être au courant de ce qu'il se passait, tu vois ? »

Benjy le regardait toujours stupéfait, puis il s'appuya contre la table.

« Oh, merde…, » fut tout ce qu'il réussit à dire.

Quelques instants plus tard, il se racla la gorge, puis se redressa.

« Enfin, donc, je ne pense pas que Morel s'attende à ça. »

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais il indiqua à Benjy qu'il creuserait un peu plus dans cette voie, tout de même.

Ils se rapprochèrent des trois autres.

« Alors Jo, du nouveau ? » interrogea Benjy.

La jeune fille poussa un long soupir et se passa la main dans ses longs cheveux blonds.

« Pas vraiment, non, » admit Joyce. « Il n'y a pas l'air d'y avoir de potions mais j'ai pensé qu'en en couplant plusieurs, on pouvait avoir l'effet désiré. Avec une potion d'Amnésie particulière ou un philtre de Confusion…, » elle sembla réfléchir un instant en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, « mais ça me semble quand même difficile. »

Benjy grogna et se tourna vers Alice. « Et toi Alice, quelque chose avec les enchantements ? »

Alice sursauta violemment et releva la tête. « Pardon ? »

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose, une solution, avec un enchantement ? » demanda calmement Benjy.

Alice se racla la gorge. « Hum… et bien… » Elle se mit à rougir.

Les trois autres échangèrent un regard, puis Joyce se jeta sur le parchemin sur lequel Alice était en train d'écrire.

« Hé ! » protesta la jeune fille, rougissant de plus belle. Elle se leva pour reprendre son parchemin, mais Joyce le mit hors de sa portée. Adam le prit à son tour et se mit à lire.

Il éclata de rire quelques instants après.

« Oh, » pouffa-t-il en prenant une voix aiguë, « notre petite Alice écrit une lettre à son Franckynou d'amoûûûr ! »

Joyce et Benjy éclatèrent à leur tour de rire.

« Et c'est privé ! » rugit Alice en sautant sur Adam pour récupérer sa lettre.

« Pas de bruit dans la bibliothèque ! » aboya à son tour Mme Pince de son bureau. Elle s'approcha, l'air menaçante. Les trois Poufsouffle reprirent leur place rapidement en reprenant leur sérieux. « Ce n'est pas une cour de récréation ici ! Sortez immédiatement ! »

« Excusez-nous Mme Pince de ce petit dérapage, » intervint Benjy, les yeux remplis d'innocence et de bonne volonté, « cela ne se reproduira plus. »

La bibliothécaire les dévisagea d'un air soupçonneux, puis elle rajusta son vieux châle avant de faire demi-tour. Un instant plus tard, les trois Poufsouffle se lancèrent un autre regard, et ils se remirent à pouffer de rire, le plus silencieusement possible, sous le regard noir d'Alice et étonné de Harry.

Bien qu'il ait compris à qui Alice écrivait, il se pencha néanmoins vers eux et chuchota, d'un air intéressé : « Franckynou ? »

Et les ricanements des trois amis reprirent. Joyce se calma la première.

Elle leva ses yeux vert pâle vers Harry et murmura : « Franck Londubat. Le petit ami d'Alice. Il était à Poudlard l'année dernière, à Gryffondor. Maintenant il suit une formation pour être Auror. Quand ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble – elle se remit à ricaner – ils étaient tous les deux très effusifs et guimauve. Un jour, on a surpris Alice en train de l'appeler 'Franckynou'. »

« Oh, » susurra Harry, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et clairement amusé, « que c'est mignon ! »

« Bande d'abrutis, » grogna Alice, un léger sourire en coin qu'elle tentait de cacher sous son air contrarié. « Vous êtes jaloux, voilà tout ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Alice, » répliqua Joyce, « aucun de nous trois ne voudrait te voler ton Franck. Pour ce qui est de Stephen – elle se tourna vers lui – serais-tu intéressé par les garçons ? »

Harry écarquilla de grands yeux devant une telle question. D'ailleurs, quel genre de question était-ce ? Il s'étrangla à moitié en avalant sa salive.

« Bien sur que non ! » s'exclama-t-il vivement.

Joyce haussa les épaules. « On ne sait jamais, » déclara-t-elle avant de se retourner vers Alice. « Tu vois, aucun risque. Rassurée ? »

Alice se contenta de regarder Benjy et de lui demander, l'air ingénue : « Et toi Benjy, pour ce qui est de Laurence ? »

Le jeune homme ne se démonta pas, et lui confia qu'il ne sortait toujours pas avec elle, merci de s'en inquiéter, et qu'à présent il fallait travailler un peu, s'ils voulaient avancer avant d'aller en cours de Sortilèges.

Harry apporta donc à ses côtés la petite pile de livres qu'ils avaient consultés sur la Légilimancie. Il devait bien y avoir une mention, quelque part, d'implantations de faux souvenirs.

Alors qu'il lisait en diagonale _Magie de l'esprit : utilisation et défense_, il fut un peu amusé en constatant qu'il travaillait déjà pour un devoir, avec plusieurs jours d'avance. Les Poufsouffle avaient réussi à avoir une influence sur lui en deux jours à peine. Hermione en aurait été verte et totalement abasourdie. Soit, il s'agissait d'un devoir de Défense, qui plus est sur un sujet qui l'intéressait, mais en temps normal, il se serait tourné les pouces avec Ron jusqu'au denier moment.

Un passage attira son attention.

_Il est néanmoins possible de se créer un faux souvenir à partir d'un souvenir préexistant qui pourra être mis en avant. Ainsi le legilimens accédera au souvenir falsifié, et l'occlumens aura réussi à protéger son souvenir. Le legilimens peut tout de même se rendre compte de la supercherie si les modifications sont trop visibles et peu crédibles. Créer un souvenir de toute pièce à partir de rien est d'un niveau beaucoup plus élevé, et peu de sorcier réussirait un tel tour de passe-passe. _

_Enfin, le legilimens peut modifier un souvenir sur autrui, mais il semble quasiment impossible qu'il puisse en créer un de toute pièce à moins qu'il utilise un souvenir lui appartenant. Cependant, il sera difficile pour le legilimens que la personne visée ne se rende pas compte qu'on lui implante un souvenir qui ne lui appartient pas. Elle pensera plus facilement à un rêve ou une vision qu'un véritable souvenir. Si le legilimens veut faire croire à la personne visée que les images implantées sont réelles, il devra avoir recourt à une illusion. _

La suite passait à une tout autre partie. Harry relut la dernière phrase plusieurs fois.

_Si le legilimens veut faire croire à la personne visée que les images implantées sont réelles, il devra avoir recourt à une illusion._

_Une illusion._

Voilà qui semblait être une bonne piste. Frustré par le manque d'explication, Harry soupira et se leva. Dix minutes plus tard, après avoir enregistré le livre qu'il venait de trouver, Harry s'installa une nouvelle fois et ouvrit sa trouvaille. _Illusion ou hallucination ?_

Vingt minutes plus tard, avant d'aller en Sortilège, Harry referma lentement le livre. Il était blanc comme un linge. La bonne nouvelle était qu'il avait sa réponse pour le devoir de Défense. L'autre nouvelle, il ne parvenait pas à dire si elle était bonne ou mauvaise. Harry la considéra comme étant plutôt mauvaise. Il fallait qu'il marche. Il se leva, et le bruit attira l'attention de Joyce.

« Tu t'en vas ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Oui, j'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air avant d'aller en cours. Vous me rejoignez là-bas. »

Elle acquiesça et se replongea dans son livre.

XxXxX

Harry marchait d'un pas rapide, faisant le tour du lac et en essayant de ne pas céder à la panique. Après tout, ce n'était pas forcément vrai. Ce n'était qu'une simple possibilité, juste une hypothèse. Encore une fois, il songea à sa fuite et à la manière dont il s'était retrouvé subitement, sans prévenir, dans le passé. Il était possible, qu'à la place d'avoir sauté par la fenêtre, il se soit évanoui, ou que les mangemorts aient réussi à le rattraper.

Ils auraient pu ensuite l'amener inconscient jusqu'à Voldemort, qui l'aurait enfermé dans un de ses cachots particuliers. Il aurait très bien pu vouloir jouer un peu avec lui en voyant qu'il était toujours évanoui. Voldemort avait un côté très joueur. Il lui serait facile de le maintenir dans un semi coma. A partir de là, il aurait pu tout lui faire.

Y compris lui implanter une illusion complexe dans son esprit, lui faisant croire qu'il était dans le passé, à l'époque de ses parents.

Pourquoi aurait-il fait une chose pareille ? Pour étudier ses réactions, lui faire perdre pied, le dérouter ? Pour qu'il se rapproche de ses parents et savourer le moment où il le sépara d'eux ?

Harry s'arrêta, ferma les yeux et se répéta que ce n'était qu'une simple hypothèse. Pourtant, il était difficile de ne pas paniquer. _Suis-je en ce moment même allongé et enchaîné dans un cachot de Voldemort ?_ L'idée lui paraissait si absurde alors qu'il sentait le vent dans ses cheveux, le soleil qui chauffait doucement sa peau… il faillit éclater de rire. Pourtant, au fond, ce n'était pas une idée si stupide que ça.

Elle paraissait même plus probable qu'avoir vraiment remonté le temps de vingt ans sans l'aide de la magie. Elle était juste beaucoup plus déplaisante, et à cette pensée, Harry se sentait si vulnérable… Il ne pouvait pas agir et Voldemort pouvait faire _tout_ ce qu'il voulait de lui.

Mais – et Harry sut qu'il allait devoir retourner à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches plus précises – si tout ça n'était au fond qu'une illusion, un monde imaginaire implanté dans son esprit par Voldemort… est-ce que ce dernier contrôlait tout ce qui s'y passait ? Si oui, pourquoi aurait-il fait en sorte que Harry pense qu'il puisse s'agir d'une illusion ?

_Pour te rendre chèvre, voilà pourquoi Potter,_ songea-t-il en grognant. _Et ça marche à merveille en plus !_

Harry tapa violement du pied dans une pierre au bord du lac. Elle fusa, puis plongea directement dans le lac. Il regarda pensivement les ondulations provoquées. Cela semblait si réel !

Voyant l'heure qui tournait, il se dirigea vers le château.

Une autre pensée – encore plus dérangeante – lui vint à l'esprit. Si Voldemort avait crée une telle illusion… il était donc dans son esprit. Pouvait-il entendre tout ce qu'il pensait ?

_Voldemort ? _Personne ne lui répondit et Harry eut une nouvelle fois une irrépressible envie de rire. Bon sang, s'il s'imaginait que Voldemort allait lui parler dans sa tête, c'est qu'il devenait vraiment fou.

En arrivant en classe, la plupart des élèves étaient déjà installés. Il rejoignit le quatuor, notant au passage qu'il s'agissait d'un double cours avec les Serpentard. Si durant le cours de Défense les Gryffondor et les Poufsouffle se mélangeait peu, la distinction entre les Poufsouffle et les Serpentard était claire et nette. Les Serpentard a droite, les Poufsouffle à gauche, les deux groupes séparés par une large rangée.

Le professeur Flitwick sembla se faire la même réflexion, son regard naviguant de droite à gauche, les lèvres un peu pincées. Il surplombait la salle, en haut de sa pile de coussin sur sa chaise haute, elle-même sur l'estrade devant le tableau. Des petits objets enchantés flottaient dans les airs sur toute la salle.

La dernière élève entra d'un pas rapide dans la salle, ses bottes claquant sur le sol de pierre et se dirigea directement vers le fond, côté Serpentard. Elle posa ses affaires bruyamment, racla la chaise et s'assit. Harry reconnut la Serpentard qu'il avait rencontré un peu plus tôt dans la journée, avec la même coiffure explosive.

« Essayez de ne pas arriver en retard dès le début de l'année, Miss Bladwell, » remarqua Flitwick de sa petite voix flûtée. Il leva sa baguette d'un geste délicat et raffiné, et referma la porte lentement, sans un seul bruit.

« Bien, donc vous voilà en septième année, la dernière ligne droite avant les Aspics, » commença Flitwick. « Contrairement aux autres professeurs, je ne vais pas vous dire que le programme cette année en Sortilège soit très difficile. En revanche, il est plutôt dense et varié. C'est pourquoi votre travail personnel sera décisif. Je ne resterais que deux semaines maximum sur un sortilège. Pour beaucoup, nous ne les verrons que pendant une semaine. Ceux qui n'arriveront pas à maîtriser ce sortilège à la fin de ce laps de temps, devront travailler par eux-mêmes. »

« Ah, mais malgré tout, cela n'est pas difficile, non, non…, » maugréa à voix basse Adam.

Harry eut un sourire, tant par la remarque que parce qu'elle lui faisait penser à Ron.

« Les Sortilèges, » continua le petit professeur, « sont propices à la pratique. Vous ne pouvez pas travailler la pratique en potion, en botanique et même quelques fois en Défense, en dehors des cours. Pour ma matière, c'est possible et même fortement conseillé. »

Il fit une pause et à l'aide de sa baguette, il fit léviter deux verres bleus devant lui.

« Pour ce début d'année, nous allons commencer par étudier le sortilège de Protéiforme. Qui peut me dire de quoi il s'agit ? »

Plusieurs mains se levèrent, parmi les Serpentard comme parmi les Poufsouffle.

« Mr Macmillan ? » interrogea Flitwick.

Le jeune homme se redressa un peu et se racla la gorge d'un air important : « Lorsque l'on soumet ce sortilège à plusieurs objets et que l'on change la forme d'un de ces objets, tous les autres prendront cette nouvelle forme. »

Le professeur acquiesça, « Cinq points pour Poufsouffle. »

Harry se souvint alors que c'était le sortilège que Hermione avait utilisé avec les faux Gallions pour l'Armée de Dumbledore. Les Serdaigle avaient été impressionné qu'elle sache l'exécuter correctement en cinquième année. Et le jeune homme se souvenait aussi qu'il trouvait que ce système ressemblait fortement à la marque des Ténèbres.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux Serpentard. Combien d'entre eux songeaient à rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort ? Et savaient-ils qu'il faudra qu'ils se fassent marquer au fer rouge, comme du bétail ? Que Voldemort pourrait les appeler quand bon lui semblait, et qu'ils devraient obéir immédiatement, tels des chiens ?

Flitwick leur montra un exemple avec les deux verres. Lorsqu'il changea la couleur, mettant un des verres en rose, l'autre se modifia immédiatement. Flitwick passa une bonne moitié du cours à expliquer le fonctionnement de ce sortilège, pourquoi il fonctionnait ainsi, la formule à utiliser, les multiples applications et tout ce qui pouvait toucher de près ou de loin à la théorie de ce sort.

L'autre moitié du cours fut utilisée pour la pratique. Si à son époque, c'était l'un des cours les plus bruyants, chacun discutant allègrement avec son voisin, ici, les élèves travaillaient dans leur coin, sans bruit. Mais il s'agissait après tout d'un double cours Poufsouffle et Serpentard, ce qui n'était pas la meilleure association à faire pour qu'il y ait du bruit. Les Serpentard étaient toujours très silencieux, sauf lorsqu'ils étaient couplés avec des Gryffondor. De plus, Harry savait que plus de la moitié des Vert et Argent jugeait que les Poufsouffle n'étaient que des moins que rien qui ne valaient pas la peine que l'on s'attarde sur eux.

Certains réussirent le sortilège dès les premiers essais, dont Benjy et sans peu de surprise, Severus Snape. Harry l'observa longuement, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Il était assis seul, juste derrière Rosier et Wilkes. Avery était devant avec Chetwode, la fille qui était avec eux dans la calèche à la rentrée. Snape ressemblait toujours au garçon qu'Harry avait vu dans la pensine, en cinquième année, mais sa mâchoire était peu être un peu moins fine. Il regardait le reste de la classe d'un air noir et agacé, tapotant sa table avec ses longs doigts fins.

Avant qu'il ne se tourne vers lui, Harry reporta son attention sur ses deux verres qui étaient toujours bleus. Quelques minutes plus tard, n'y arrivant toujours pas, il releva la tête pour regarder les autres élèves. Il y avait un autre garçon de Serpentard, qui était encadré par deux filles. Harry se pencha vers Benjy qui expliquait en chuchotant des explications à Adam pour l'aider.

« Excuse-moi, comment s'appelle ces trois Serpentard, là ? »

Benjy s'interrompit et se tourna vers Harry. Il semblait légèrement déconcerté. « Pourquoi donc ? »

Harry haussa les épaules, « Je voudrais juste savoir les noms de tout le monde, histoire de m'y retrouver un peu. »

Benjy porta son regard sur les trois Serpentard, puis se pencha vers Harry : « Le garçon, c'est Cyril Wexcombe, il est préfet et c'est un Serpentard plutôt fréquentable à côté des quatre autres garçons. Les deux filles, c'est Audrey Bulstrode pour la plus forte et Dorothy Higden pour la bonde. Je ne les connais pas tant que ça, elles sont plutôt discrètes, même si Higden est réputée pour être une véritable mangeuse d'hommes. »

Harry acquiesça, pensivement. Ces noms ne lui disaient rien, à part Bulstrode. Une fille de Serpentard à son époque s'appelait ainsi. Cependant, puisqu'elles portaient toutes de le même nom, Audrey de devait pas être la mère. De plus, Harry ignorait si cette famille faisait partie des mangemorts, mais si c'était le cas, ils n'étaient pas parmi les plus importants.

« Et celle tout au fond ? » ajouta Harry, curieux.

« Ah, elle, » Benjy fit une légère grimace, « Nadège Bladwell. Elle est… particulière. Et elle n'a aucun ami apparemment, elle est toujours toute seule. Par exemple lui, - il désigna Snape – et très souvent seul aussi, mais au moins, il lui arrive de rester avec la petite bande d'Avery – celui-là. Bladwell, jamais. Certains disent qu'elle est folle. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, « Bladwell ? Je crois que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui s'appelle comme ça. »

« Ah, ça doit être Lewis Bladwell, un Serdaigle. C'est son cousin, » expliqua le Poufsouffle. « Lui est parfaitement normal, même si je ne le connais pas tant que ça. »

« Merci, » souffla Harry alors que Benjy se tournait vers Adam, pour voir s'il avait réussi à progresser. Harry coula un regard coupable vers ses deux verres bleus, mais au fond, il ne se sentait pas vraiment concerné par les cours. Sa situation lui semblait bien plus importante que colorer en rose deux verres.

_Cela fait quatre futurs mangemorts certains à Serpentard_, songea Harry, la tête dans le creux de ses mains. _Et un à Gryffondor,_ ajouta-t-il avec hargne. Il soupira. _Et combien y en aura-t-il en plus ?_ D'autant plus qu'il y avait aussi les autres années… Il devait bien y en avoir quelques uns en sixième année.

Finalement, il se concentra sur ses deux verres quelques minutes avant la fin du cours. Au moment de la sonnerie, un des verres était rose mais l'autre était orange. Harry se consola en se disant que le orange était plus proche du rose que du bleu. Et puis, une bonne moitié des élèves n'avaient eu aucun résultat en travaillant d'arrache-pied durant toute la séance, alors il n'avait pas eu un si mauvais résultat.

-XxXxX-

Harry laissa tomber de manière peu discrète _Illusion ou hallucination ?_ sur une petite table de travail de la bibliothèque. Il avait hésité à emprunter le livre mais mis à part la bibliothèque, il ne voyait pas d'autres endroits où il pouvait lire en toute tranquillité. Il n'avait en tout cas pas la moindre petite intention d'aller dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle. Le quatuor s'y était rendu pour rédiger leur devoir mais Harry avait préféré se réfugier à la bibliothèque – ce qui était un comble lorsqu'on savait qu'il y allait bien peu souvent avant. Mais il ne se sentait pas à son aise chez les Blaireaux. Ce n'était pas sa vraie salle commune. Au fond, il se sentait un peu comme un intrus là-bas.

_Et maintenant, à nous deux Voldemort, _grinça Harry.

Il ouvrit le livre et passa les pages qui expliquaient ce qu'était qu'une illusion – il les avaient déjà lues tout à l'heure. Il s'agissait d'un environnement crée de toute pièce par un illusionniste. Ce dernier manipule l'esprit de son sujet pour qu'il croie que cet environnement est réel. Le sujet évolue par lui-même dans cet environnement, et fait face aux différents éléments que crée l'illusionniste.

Cela requérait donc deux personnes, alors que dans le cas de l'hallucination, il n'y en avait qu'une. L'hallucination vient entièrement du sujet, bien qu'elle puisse être engendrée par un hallucinogène. Cependant, l'hallucination ne peut pas durer indéfiniment. Elle est souvent trouble et changeante. Le sujet n'a pas conscience qu'il s'agit d'hallucinations, mais elles sont tout de même liées à la réalité. Les éléments réels se mélangent à ceux qui sont imaginés. Harry doutait fortement qu'il soit en train d'halluciner.

Certaines conditions sont requises pour créer une illusion. Il faut obligatoirement que l'illusionniste et le sujet soient très proches, physiquement comme mentalement. Pour ceux qui ne se connaissent peu, ou pas du tout, et qui n'ont aucun lien, un contact physique constant est nécessaire. Plus l'illusionniste est puissant et doué en Légilimancie, plus il peut créer des illusions complexes criantes de vérité qui perdurent. Cette puissance magique peut aussi lui permettre de s'éloigner un peu du sujet.

Pour Harry, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était proche mentalement avec Voldemort grâce – ou plutôt à cause – de sa cicatrice. Ils avaient en plus de nombreux liens comme le fourchelang et les baguettes jumelles. Physiquement, et bien, si en ce moment même il était enchaîné dans un cachot de Voldemort, le mage noir ne devait pas être très loin. Et il ne doutait pas de la puissance magique de son ennemi.

Ainsi, toutes les conditions principales étaient remplies.

Harry arriva à la partie où il était expliqué ce qu'il fallait faire pour créer une illusion, mais Harry la passa. Ce n'était pas le plus important. Il s'arrêta au passage qui l'intéressait. Comment savoir si on est le sujet d'une illusion. Fébrile, Harry parcourut rapidement les lignes, sautant de phrases en phrases.

_Sachez tout d'abord que si vous craignez être la victime d'une illusion, il est peu probable que vous soyez soumis à une illusion. En effet, l'illusionniste évitera que les circonstances vous amène à soupçonner ce qui vous entoure. Généralement s'il s'agit vraiment d'une illusion et que vous le découvrez, l'illusion s'arrêtera immédiatement. _

Quelques lignes d'explications sur le fait qu'on ne pense pas être dans une illusion si on est vraiment soumis à une illusion.

_Cependant, il est théoriquement possible que l'illusionniste amène le sujet à croire qu'il est dans une illusion pour que ce dernier écarte cette hypothèse. Cela aura pour but de renforcer l'idée que ce qui arrive au sujet est réel. Il est évidemment très difficile de manipuler le sujet pour réussir à un tel résultat, et c'est pourquoi les illusionnistes prudents éviteront simplement que le sujet ait des doutes. _

Harry écarquilla les yeux. _En fait, _ragea-t-il, _ils expliquent que si on pense être dans une illusion, c'est qu'on ne l'est pas, mais qu'on peut tout de même l'être si l'illusionniste veut nous faire douter. Donc au final, on ne sait pas._

Légèrement déprimé, il savait pertinemment que Voldemort serait plus que capable de lui faire croire qu'il est dans une illusion pour l'embrouiller pour qu'au final, Harry soit convaincu que ce qu'il vit est réel.

_Merlin, j'ai mal au crâne,_ gémit Harry en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Il inspira un bon coup, et repartit dans sa lecture. Il était expliqué durant plusieurs paragraphes à quel point il était difficile de savoir si oui ou non, on était victime d'une illusion, plusieurs exemples à l'appui. C'est seulement après que l'attention d'Harry s'accrut.

_Étant donné que pour maintenir l'illusion, l'illusionniste doit être en contact permanent avec l'esprit du sujet, le sujet peut essayer de bloquer son esprit de l'intrusion de l'illusionniste. Ainsi, l'illusion disparaîtra. Pour y arriver, le sujet doit être un occlumens aussi - voire plus - puissant que l'illusionniste est legilimens. Ce n'est qu'ainsi que le sujet réussirait à rejeter l'illusion. De plus, si le sujet possède également une grande expérience de la Legilimancie, il pourra réussir à retrouver l'esprit de l'illusionniste pour savoir de qui il s'agit et communiquer avec lui. Ce n'est que par ces deux méthodes que le sujet pourra être entièrement certain s'il est soumis à une illusion ou non. _

Harry eut un mouvement de recul. La partie s'arrêtait là, le livre enchaînait ensuite avec différents exemples d'illusions. Le jeune homme eut l'impression qu'un nœud de glace se formait dans son estomac. _Non, non, non,_ gémit Harry. Il se sentait plus mal que ce midi lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'il était possible que tout ça ne soit qu'une illusion. Maintenant, il était quasiment convaincu que c'était le cas, et le seul moyen de s'en sortir c'était la Legilimancie ou l'Occlumancie. Autant attendre que Voldemort en ait assez de jouer à ce petit jeu.

L'esprit embrumé, il reposa le livre et sortit précipitamment de la bibliothèque. Son épaule cogna l'épaule de quelqu'un au passage, et en se retournant pour s'excuser, il se retrouva face à face avec sa mère. Statufié, il ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Ex…Hum, excuse-moi, » bredouilla-t-il.

Lily secoua légèrement la tête, faisant voleter quelques mèches rousses et Harry regarda un léger sourire se former sur ses lèvres.

« Ce n'est pas bien grave. En revanche, tu es bien pâle. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? »

Remué au plus profond de lui-même, Harry leva les yeux vers elle, et vit de l'inquiétude et de l'attention dans ses yeux. _Bon sang ! _La gorge nouée, Harry ne put que se battre avec lui-même pour éviter de se mettre à pleurer dans ses bras. _Fuis Potter !_

« Oui, » coassa-t-il en s'étranglant à moitié, « ça va aller… Merci. »

Il se retourna et partit au pas de course, les larmes plein les yeux, les sens exacerbés et le cœur douloureux. Il renifla pitoyablement et pria pour que personne ne vienne le voir. Il monta directement au cinquième étage, et se trouva une salle de classe inutilisée depuis de nombreuses années vu la poussière sur les tables de cours. Harry s'approcha de la fenêtre en refermant la porte derrière lui, s'appuya sur le rebord et s'écroula.

C'était encore plus difficile que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il savait que ça ne serait pas facile, mais il avait sous-estimé la situation. Le regard inquiet de sa mère lui revint en mémoire et il pleura de plus belle. Ses jambes devenant tremblantes, il s'assit par terre, contre le mur, les jambes repliées contre lui-même. Il inspira longuement pour reprendre son calme. Si quelqu'un le voyait ainsi…

Puis une pensée dérangeante, perturbante lui vint à l'esprit. Voldemort le voyait sûrement. Il était là, dans sa tête, en train de jouer avec lui pour mieux le briser, pour mieux l'achever. Pour le voir souffrir. Un instant, il crut sentir la jubilation de Voldemort mais il était possible qu'il l'ait imaginé. Le souffle d'Harry s'accéléra, la tristesse et le désespoir s'éloignant doucement pour laisser place à de la colère, qui arrivait par vague successive. La marrée monta.

Harry sortit sa baguette, verrouilla la porte et place un sortilège de silence sur la pièce.

_Tu ne m'auras pas Voldemort ! _ragea-t-il. _Je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir ! _

Il se leva et la voix cassée, il brailla dans la salle de cours désaffectée : « Tu entends Voldemort ? Ça ne marchera pas ! Tu peux toujours m'en mettre plein la vue, je me redresserais toujours pour mieux te battre. EST-CE QUE TU M'ENTENDS ? Aies au moins le courage de te manifester plutôt que te cacher ! »

Dans sa colère tourbillonnante, foisonnante, Harry sentit que Voldemort était heureux. Cette fois-ci, il ne s'agissait pas de son imagination, il en aurait mis sa main à couper. Il sentait la joie malsaine qui vrillait. Harry ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Oui, ce que le mage noir voulait depuis longtemps venait d'arriver. Il allait réussir, c'était indéniable.

« NON ! » hurla Harry. « Tu ne réussiras pas, ce que tu fais ne sert strictement à rien ! A RIEN ! »

Sa voix s'érailla, et Harry se tut, haletant. Il ressentait toujours que le mage noir se délectait de la scène. Soudainement épuisé, Harry se rassit au sol, lessivé. Au moins, il avait la preuve qu'il était bien victime d'une illusion de Voldemort, de ce, sans Occlumancie. Peut être un peu de Légilimancie grâce à leur lien. Mais pour revenir à la réalité, il lui faudra résister à Voldemort. Qui était un legilimens hors pair. Honnêtement, combien pouvait se vanter d'avoir surpassé Voldemort à ce niveau là ?

La réponse fit rire Harry.

Severus Snape.

Harry se demanda si à dix-sept ans, Snape était déjà un occlumens et legilimens accompli. Ce n'était pas si évident que ça. Il avait sûrement de bonnes bases, mais il a du se perfectionner lorsqu'il est devenu un espion. De toute façon, Harry ne comptait pas demander l'aide de Snape, jeune ou pas jeune. Il restait toujours infect et peu pédagogue, quelque soit son âge.

L'autre personne qui lui venait à l'esprit était Dumbledore. Mais Harry savait que c'était une mauvaise idée. L'homme comprendrait tout en moins de deux. Puis Harry se redressa. S'il s'agissait d'une illusion, ce n'était pas bien important si quiconque apprenait qui il était, il n'avait pas à craindre de paradoxe temporel. Néanmoins, c'était peut être une décision un peu hâtive.

Tout ce dont il avait besoin à présent, c'était de recul. Il était trop impliqué émotionnellement pour raisonner logiquement. Il se passa les mains sur son visage, se frotta un peu les yeux, et sortit de la pièce en retirant ses sortilèges.

XxXxX

« - Et donc j'ai appris qu'elle avait bien eu une relations plus que poussée avec Geoffrey, » déclara avec emphase Estelle Reilly.

Harry s'assit à la table des Poufsouffle, où visiblement les ragots allaient bons trains. Il nota la présence de Serdaigle qui étaient en train de manger parmi les Poufsouffle. Comme quoi, malgré le fait qu'il n'y avait pas tant de mélange que ça, il y avait une bonne entente entre les maisons. Pour le moment.

Il se servit et prit du poulet et des haricots verts. Il n'avait de toute façon pas beaucoup faim, l'estomac trop noué.

« Mince ! » s'exclama une Poufsouffle, Bridget Drayton. « Elle ne m'en a même pas parlé ! Et pourtant, c'est mon amie… »

Harry leva les sourcils devant une telle scène. Il lança un regard un peu interloqué vers Alice, qui suivait la discussion avec intérêt, et Joyce, qui affichait un air écoeuré. Elle du sentir le regard d'Harry car elle se tourna vers lui, lui fit un sourire ravi et se déplaça pour se mettre à côté de lui.

« Tu me sauves ! » souffla-t-elle en s'asseyant. « Je hais les filles qui cancanent à tout va. Tu seras heureux d'apprendre que Rosie Barantyn de Gryffondor a couché avec Geoffrey Burnel de Poufsouffle. Rosie l'a raconté à l'une de ses meilleures amies, Sabine Fleming de Poufsouffle, mais pas à l'autre, Bridget Drayton, de Poufsouffle également, » narra-t-elle d'une traite. « Sabine en a parlé à Estelle Reilly, de Serdaigle, qui vient juste de dire à tout le monde, y compris à Bridget ce qui s'était passé. Et maintenant, Bridget va faire une scène. Génial, non ? » ironisa la jeune fille.

Elle lança un regard de dégoût aux filles. « Et comme Benjy et Adam sont passés je ne sais où, je ne pouvais même pas m'échapper de ce carnage. »

Joyce lança un regard désespéré vers Harry, qui l'observa stupéfait d'un tel déballage. Comment était-il sensé réagir à _ça_ ?

« Heu… Content de t'être utile, y'a pas de quoi. Je ne suis pas très ragots, mais je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude d'être confronté à ce genre de situations. »

« Tu as bien de la chance…, » confia Joyce. « A Poudlard, tout le monde sait tout sur tout le monde, et c'est bien dur d'avoir une vie privé. »

Harry acquiesça. _Ce qui s'est passé est un secret absolu, par conséquent, tout Poudlard est au courant._

« Ca fait souvent ça dans les lieux où tout le monde se connaît. Les gens ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de parler. »

Harry haussa les épaules. Il avait plus que fait les frais de ce genre de comportement. A ce moment là, Benjy et Adam arrivèrent en compagnie de Lewis Bladwell et David Cleffort.

« Salut la compagnie ! » s'exclama Adam. « Stephen, voici David - »

« Perd pas ta salive, on s'est déjà rencontré dans le train, » coupa David. « Tu es tombé sur une bonne maison, Curson, qui te permettra de t'intégrer plus facilement ici. »

Harry se força à sourire. « Oui, je m'en suis rendu compte. » _Je ne veux pas m'intégrer, je veux partir d'ici._

« C'est certain que si tu avais été à Gryffondor ou Serpentard, ça aurait été plus dur, » ajouta Lewis.

« Pourquoi donc ? » demanda Harry, perplexe.

« Et bien, les Serpentard ne sont pas franchement les personnes les plus amicales qui soient - »

« C'est un bel euphémisme, » commenta Adam en bougonnant.

« - Et, » poursuivit Lewis comme si rien ne s'était passé, « les Gryffondor garçons sont très soudés et on a tendance à se sentir un peu exclu lorsqu'ils sont tous les quatre ensemble. »

« Mais mis à part, ils sont tous géniaux et on rigole bien avec eux, » ajouta David pour leur défense.

Harry ne répliqua pas, sachant très bien de qui ils parlaient. Les Maraudeurs. Le nœud qu'il avait dans l'estomac se fit plus présent. Il piqua sa fourchette dans son assiette et mâchonna ses haricots verts. Ils parlèrent par la suite de diverses personnes, des cours, des profs, de leur avis sur le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal – ils étaient plutôt inquiet de ne pas pouvoir suivre le programme officiel – comment feront-ils pour les Aspics ? – et à un moment donné, ils furent rejoints par Alice et Estelle.

Harry, comme les fois précédentes, resta silencieux. Il renonça à finir son assiette et attendit que le temps passe. Il voulait éviter de descendre au dortoir trop tôt et d'attirer la surprise des autres. Son regard glissa sur toute la grande Salle, puis sur la table des professeurs. Son regard croisa celui de Morel. Harry songea à la conversation qu'il avait surprise aujourd'hui. Quelle était la mission qu'il avait mentionnée ? Et qui lui avait donné cette mission ? Etait-il un mangemort ? C'était tout de même peu probable puisqu'il semblait plus ou moins allié à Rusard. Or Rusard est un cracmol. Voldemort ne prendrait jamais dans ses rangs un cracmol.

D'ailleurs ce dernier devait surveiller Dumbledore. Rusard et Morel n'étaient donc pas de son côté. Mais s'ils n'étaient ni avec Dumbledore, ni avec Voldemort, avec qui étaient-ils ?

Alors que le dessert se finissait, Harry réussit à s'éclipser de la Grande Salle. Il descendit directement dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle, puis dans son dortoir.

Il sortit une petite boîte de ses affaires, ainsi qu'une petite pochette et il s'enferma dans la salle de bain en annexe. Il ouvrit la petite boîte, puis il inspira un grand coup, et tira sur ses paupières. Il approcha son doigt de son globe oculaire, tressaillit – _Ah, c'est vraiment immonde ! -_ puis réussit à retirer une lentille. Il la plaça dans la lotion de la boîte et refit la même chose avec l'autre œil. Enfin, sa main tâtonna jusqu'à la pochette. Il marmonna quelques sorts et en sorti ses vielles lunettes, qu'il mit sur son nez.

Il referma la boîte et écouta à la porte. Personne n'était revenu. Parfait.

Harry sorti de la salle de bain, et rangea ses affaires. Ensuite, il s'affala sur son lit et tira les tentures. Il mit plaça à côté de l'oreiller les lunettes et régla sa montre pour qu'elle le réveille à une heure du matin. A cette heure là, les Poufsouffle seront déjà en train de dormir et il pourra sortir en pleine nuit, faire une petite visite à la bibliothèque. Il pouvait toujours chercher quelques informations sur les voyages temporels. Si ce qui venait de lui arriver s'avérait impossible, alors la possibilité qu'il s'agisse d'une illusion serait renforcée.

Somnolant, Harry imagina Voldemort penché au-dessus de lui, ses yeux rouges fixés sur lui, deux doigts froids posés sur ses tempes. Voldemort pouvait très bien mettre un livre qui expliquerait qu'un tel voyage dans le temps était possible, alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Car s'il s'agissait d'une illusion, Voldemort pouvait mettre tous les éléments qu'il voulait dans sa tête.

Harry se retourna dans son lit.

Que se passait-il pendant que lui était plongé dans un semi coma ? Voldemort avait du coup le chemin libre. Dumbledore était trop affaibli pour faire quoi que se soit. Ron et Hermione… _Bon sang !_ Ses deux amis lui manquaient. _J'ai besoin de vous deux pour tenir le coup. _Ils avaient toujours été là pour lui. A le soutenir, à être présent, à l'aider, à l'épauler.

L'image de Ron et Hermione dans un cachot, placés sur une table de torture, entourés de Bellatrix, les deux frères Lestrange, McNair et Greyback lui vint à l'esprit. Ils criaient, hurlaient. Les sorts fusaient, les potions coulaient à flot dans leurs gorges palpitantes.

L'image tourbillonna, les hurlements se faisant plus présent. Ron et Hermione furent remplacés par Ginny, Luna, Neville. Il y avait du sang partout et Harry entendait le rire de Bellatrix retentir dans ses oreilles. Il essaya de lui courir après. Des bruits de course. Les bottes d'Harry et Bellatrix frappaient en cœur le sol de pierre, légèrement amortis par la couche de sang séché. Il voulait la faire souffrir, souffrir, hurler comme les hurlements de ses amis. Il voulait la voir se tordre de douleur. Alors qu'il s'essoufflait, il réussit à la coincer dans l'atrium, au ministère de la magie.

Il leva sa baguette vers elle et lui lança un doloris. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et se remit à rire.

_Il faut le vouloir, bébé Potter. La juste colère ne m'atteint pas._

Mais il voulait vraiment la voir souffrir. Il n'y arrivait pas, il n'était pas assez fort. Il lui fallait plus de haine, plus de puissance. Pourtant, il sentait la haine qui pulsait en lui, mêlée à son sang, à celui de Voldemort, à la protection de sa mère. Elle s'écoulait en lui, traversait son cœur et lui brûlait son estomac comme un acide. Malgré cela, il n'y arrivait pas.

Par sa faute ses amis criaient, criaient, et Harry s'effondra, tomba dans un gouffre. Il atterrit souplement, dans une pièce remplie de miroir. Harry s'approcha et s'observa. Ses yeux rouges examinèrent son visage blafard. Il recula. Trébucha. Tomba. Hurla. _Non !_

Il se releva, en sueur, dans le noir. Il haleta, la peur suintant en lui. Il entendit de l'agitation.

« Stephen ? C'est toi qui as crié ? » demanda la voix de Benjy, proche de lui.

Encore désorienté, Harry mit du temps pour répondre.

« Curson ? » appela Burnel.

« Il a peut être eu une attaque, » suggéra Macmillan.

« Je vais voir, » intervint Benjy.

Harry reprit son souffle et sentit l'urgence. Il entendait des pas venir vers lui. Il cacha prestement ses lunettes sous son traversin. Lui-même fut étonné de sa présence d'esprit.

« Non, c'est bon, » dit-il, « j'ai... ce n'était qu'un simple cauchemar. »

Ses rideaux s'ouvrirent et Harry ferma à moitié les yeux. Peut être que dans l'obscurité, il ne remarquerait pas que se yeux étaient verts.

« Un simple cauchemar ? » commenta Burnel, apparemment perplexe, « on aurait dit qu'on t'égorgeait. »

Benjy le regarda un moment, l'air inquiet.

« On ne crie pas comme ça pour un simple cauchemar, » approuva-t-il.

Harry se rallongea. « J'ai tendance à crier pour pas grand-chose, je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir tous réveillés. »

Un bref sourire apparut sur le visage de Benjy. « Tu n'as quand même pas réussi à réveiller Adam. Mais j'avoue que si Poudlard explosait, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il s'en rendrait compte. Enfin, tu es sûr que ça va aller ? »

« Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Très bien… Bonne nuit. »

« Toi aussi. À demain. »

Benjy referma les tentures et Harry, prit d'un doute, regarda sa montre. Il allait bientôt être une heure du matin. Et quasiment tous les Poufsouffle étaient réveillés. _Bravo Potter, du grand art._ Il enleva son réveil, énervé. Son escapade à la bibliothèque semblait un peu compromise. Il pouvait attendre pour retenter sa chance deux heures plus tard.

Dans le noir, les images de son cauchemar revenaient par flash et Harry sentit l'angoisse, tapie au fond, qui le rognait tel un os pour prendre de la force. Il se força à penser à autre chose. _N'importe quoi d'autre._ Se réciter les sortilèges et maléfices qu'il pouvait utiliser lors d'un duel lui sembla être une bonne alternative.

Deux heures plus tard, Harry dormait profondément.

XxXxX

Harry monta prestement le petit tunnel, déboucha sur la salle commune des Pousfouffle tout en essayant d'attacher son blason sur sa robe de sorcier noire. Il s'était réveillé en retard, songeant que les Poufsouffle n'avaient pas osé le réveiller à cause de son cauchemar en pleine nuit. Il monta prestement les marches et arriva au hall d'entrée. A ce moment là, il se mit à ralentir. Pour une raison ou une autre, il ne voulait pas arriver tout essoufflé dans la Grande Salle.

Les apparences ont la vie dure.

Il se reprit et poussa les portes. Il remarqua tout de suite qu'il y avait une tension sous-jacente. La grande Salle était plutôt silencieuse. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Des légers chuchotements ne parvenaient pas à détruire ce silence. Le genre de silence qui rappelait tellement de mauvais souvenir à Harry. Un silence lourd. Harry prit une courte inspiration, ayant soudainement des difficultés à respirer. Il s'approcha lentement de la table des Poufsouffle.

Un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs lui apprit que Dumbledore n'était pas présent. McGonagall non plus.

Sans un mot, il s'assit et lança un regard interrogatif à ses camarades. Benjy lui répondit en lui tendant _La Gazette._

Avant même de poser ses yeux sur la première page, Harry savait à quoi s'attendre. Bien sûr qu'il savait. Cela ne pouvait être que ça. Que lui. Harry baissa les yeux pour lire les gros titres.

_Vous-Savez-Qui s'attaque aux moldus ! _

_Le ministre déclare officiellement la guerre._

Harry se souvint de l'article qu'il avait lu alors qu'il était au Chaudron Baveur, cet été. Le ministère faisait en sorte que les sorciers ne paniquent pas. _Visiblement, maintenant, ils peuvent paniquer,_ se moqua Harry. Il lu rapidement pour savoir de quoi il était question. Le ministre annonçait que le mage noir était de plus en plus incontrôlable – _Tiens, parce qu'il était sous contrôle avant ? _– et le journaliste relatait que les adeptes étaient des mangemorts.

Ils avaient mené une attaque conséquente dans le monde moldu la veille, ce qui avait provoqué un bon paquet de mort et du travail au ministère pour effacer la mémoire des éventuels moldus survivants. En plein cœur de Londres. Le choix était stratégique. Beaucoup de moldus, capitale de l'Angleterre, et à deux pas du ministère.

Harry rendit sans un mot le journal à Benjy, et se servit du café. Noir, sans sucre.

Ainsi, la Première Guerre des sorciers commençait.

« C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ? » s'étonna Adam.

Harry releva la tête. Les Poufsouffle étaient livides, le cœur au bord des lèvres vu leurs assiettes vides. _Bien sûr, que c'est tout ce que ça me fait. Ce n'est rien à côté de ce qui vous attend. _Il but consciencieusement son café, qui lui brûla le bout de la langue. Quelques gorgées après, il reposa sa tasse.

« Et bien, il fallait s'y attendre non ? C'est affreux, certes, mais pas imprévisible. Au moins maintenant, peut être qu'il y a aura plus de réactions de la part des sorciers plutôt que d'attendre que ça passe. »

Ils le dévisagèrent, stupéfaits et semblants s'être coincés quelque chose dans la gorge. Pourtant, il n'avait pas été si dur que ça. Ils le regardaient comme s'il venait d'annoncer qu'il ne ressentait rien, qu'il possédait un cœur de pierre. En vérité, Harry savait qu'ils étaient sous le choc. Ils étaient convaincus que tout se passerait bien pour eux. En un instant, cette conviction s'était effondrée comme un château de cartes soumis au vent. Harry eut un élan de compassion. Ca n'allait pas être facile pour eux de voir leur monde sombrer petit à petit. Ils perdront leur innocence et leur illusion.

À ce mot, Harry s'arrêta. Il reposa une nouvelle fois sa tasse, et s'empara du journal. Quand est-ce que Voldemort et les mangemorts avaient attaqué ? Ses yeux sautaient de phrases en phrases. Il resta statufié devant la réponse. Il sentit son propre petit château qu'il essayait d'ériger tomber brusquement.

L'attaque avait eu lieu aux alentours de dix-huit heures, lorsque les moldus sortaient du travail. Et donc au moment où Harry a ressentit la joie de Voldemort.

Il s'était trompé de Voldemort.

Il ne s'agissait pas de la joie du sien, dans sa tête, mais de celui qui se trouve à cette époque. Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir un lien avec lui, après tout, il n'était techniquement pas encore crée. Mais peut être que c'était justement l'œuvre de son Voldemort. Comment savoir ?

Il n'était plus sûr de rien. Hier, il avait vu la joie de Voldemort comme étant une preuve qu'il était victime d'une illusion. Sa preuve venait de s'effondrer.

_Retour à la case départ Potter._

* * *

_.  
_

Voilà, Harry craque, s'emmêle et doute.

J'espère ne pas trop vous avoir perdu dans tous les personnages… ni dans mes explications vaseuses d'illusion. Et de ne pas vous avoir donner mal à la tête – _j'ai_ réussi à me filer un mal de crâne en écrivant ses passages.

Donc j'ai de quoi m'inquiéter pour un œil extérieur. Si vous avez vraiment mal à la tête, navrée, mais au moins, vous ressentez un peu ce qu'Harry ressent – Hum.

Pour finir, je vais essayer de me prendre un rythme d'écriture régulier – ce qui risque d'être très difficile – et de poster une fois par mois. L'idéal serait toutes les trois semaines, mais je ne me sens pas capable d'aller aussi vite. Malheureusement.

Bonne rentrée pour ceux qui sont concernés – et ceux qui ont des vacances jusqu'à début octobre, et bien, profitez, veinards =)

Bises, et à bientôt.


	4. Douceureux quotidien

Titre - Dans les mensonges et les regrets

Disclaimer – Tout appartient à JKR, je n'en tire aucun penny, aucune noise, rien.

Rating – Bon, au final, je préfère passer directement au M. Par prudence, on ne sait jamais.

Bêta – Srithanio

Note – *Raclement de gorge* Bonjour…

Avec sept mois de retard, je ne suis pas sûre que dire "je suis désolée" soit très utile. Mais je le suis quand même. J'ai des concours à passer cette année, et je me suis retrouvée ensevelie sous le travail. Les histoires sur la prépa et la montagne de travail qui l'accompagne ne sont pas pas des mythes. Bref, j'ai eu très peu de temps pour moi, et lorsque j'en avais un peu, et bien, je n'étais pas franchement d'humeur ou en état d'écrire.

Néanmoins, je remercie vivement tous ceux qui m'ont mis des reviews, c'est vraiment… Super ! Je ne pourrais pas dire suffisamment merci… Je *pense* avoir répondu à tout le monde, mais il est possible que parmi les derniers, j'en ai oublié malencontreusement – et puis, lorsqu'on lit la review cinq mois plus tard, je ne suis pas sûre que la personne attende encore une quelconque réponse… J'en suis désolée. Pour ce qui est des reviewers anonymes, auxquels je ne peux pas répondre, je les oublie pas. Merci beaucoup à eux aussi.

Après tout ce temps, je ne peux que conseiller de relire les trois premiers chapitres – trois chapitres c'est peu, et c'est vite relu – mais je vais mettre un petit résumé tout de même. Pour ce qui est de la suite, je ne promets franchement rien. Il faudra attendre minimum fin juin pour espérer quoi que ce soit.

Je vous laisse tranquille, et bonne lecture ! J'espère que ce chapitre qui a trainé vous satisfera =/

.

Précédemment

Harry, après une course-poursuite avec des mangemorts, arrive à s'en sortir en remontant dans le passé, sans qu'il ne comprenne comment cela a pu arriver. Il arrive en août 1977, et par prudence, change légèrement son apparence – lentilles, potion pour changer la forme de sa mâchoire, cheveux – et prend une nouvelle identité, celle de Stephen Curson, américain fraîchement débarqué. Alors qu'il risquait quelques petits problèmes avec le Ministère, une mystérieuse femme sortie d'on ne sait où lui apporte de parfaits faux papiers, lui permettant ainsi de s'intégrer et surtout, d'entrer à Poudlard. En effet, Harry souhaite fouiller la bibliothèque dans l'espoir d'une réponse à toutes ses questions et de trouver un moyen pour revenir à son époque.

A la rentrée, Harry arrive à échapper aux deux maisons les plus en vues – Gryffondor et Serpentard – et il est réparti chez les discrets Poufsouffle. Mais, Dumbledore, pas si bête que ça, surveille de près les lectures des élèves et Harry veut éviter à tout prix que quelqu'un découvre qu'il est un voyageur temporel, car qui sait ce qui arriverait ? Or il se rappelle que la Carte des Maraudeurs risquerait de le faire découvrir. Ne la trouvant pas dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs, il réalise que Rusard l'a déjà confisquée, et il la subtilise dans son bureau, surprenant au passage une conversation plutôt louche entre Rusard et le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Francis Morel.

Le premier cours avec ce dernier s'avère surprenant, et il désire entrainer ses élèves à la pratique par le biais d'illusions. Quelques recherches plus tard, Harry doute de son voyage dans le temps. Et si les mangemorts à sa poursuite l'avaient attrapé ? Il serait alors aux prises de Voldemort, parfaitement capable de créer une illusion… Harry, d'un niveau toujours aussi faible en Occlumancie, n'aurait aucun moyen de contrer la manipulation mentale du mage noir. Mais le Voldemort de 1977 mène une attaque contre des moldus, qu'Harry ressent par le biais de sa cicatrice. Il n'arrive plus à démêler le vrai du faux, tandis que tout Poudlard est sous le choc de la guerre déclarée.

Personnages 

Élèves de septième année :

Gryffondor : James Potter – Sirius Black – Remus Lupin, préfet – Peter Pettigrow - Lily Evans, préfète – Laurence Fearn – Mary McDonald – Rosie Barantyn

Poufsouffle : Benjy Fenwick, préfet en chef – Adam Bones, frère jumeau d'Amélia – Alice Robert, future Madame Londubat – Joyce Belinski - Christopher Macmillan – Geoffrey Burnel – Sabine Fleming, préfète – Bridget Drayton

Serdaigle : David Cleffort, préfet - Lewis Bladwell, cousin de Nadège - Amélia Bones - Estelle Reilly - Denise Strader, préfète en chef - Bertram Aubrey – Fabrice Di Rousso – Dave Goujon – Patricia Jones

Serpentard : Aloisius Avery – Evan Rosier – John Wilkes – Edith Chetwode – Severus Snape - Audrey Bulstrode – Dorothy Higden – Cyril Wexcombe - Nadège Bladwell, cousine de Lewis

Autres OC : Claudia McQueen, inconnue ayant fourni les faux papiers de 'Stephen Curson' - Francis Morel, professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal

.

* * *

.

**Dans les mensonges et les regrets**

Partie I – Brumeux

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 4 – Doucereux quotidien

.

L'article de la Gazette engendra dans un premier temps une stupeur générale, chacun semblant plus ou moins assommé par l'idée qu'ils étaient bel et bien au cœur d'une guerre. Voldemort et ses mangemorts n'étaient pas nouveau dans leur esprit, mais ils semblaient éloignés, comme s'il s'agissait des autres qui étaient concernés. Cette menace, devenue subitement plus concrète, provoquait nécessairement un certain choc.

Mais alors que le choc post-traumatique s'écoulait, il fut remplacé par une tension, d'abord ténue, mais de plus en plus présente. Les nuages noirs et menaçants d'un orage s'amoncelaient sur Poudlard, prêts à éclater, à déverser leurs peurs, leurs frustrations, leurs haines et leurs soupçons.

Harry, légèrement déconnecté face aux événements, ne prêta que peu d'attention aux mines sombres, aux regards en coins que les Gryffondor et les Serpentard se lançaient, prêts à se sauter à la gorge à la moindre réplique et accusations.

Vers midi, l'orage éclata, un peu partout dans tout le château.

« Répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire, là ! »

Harry releva la tête pour observer un Gryffondor et un Serpentard en pleine dispute.

« Es-tu sourd ou stupide ? Je sais que j'ai parlé un peu trop vite pour toi, mais j'espère que ton cerveau est capable d'analyser chacun de mes mots ? Peut-être ne connais-tu pas la - »

Le poing du Gryffondor fusa et s'abattit violemment sur la mâchoire du Serpentard. Ce dernier, sous l'impact du choc, tomba à la renverse, entraînant avec lui quelques élèves un peu trop proches. Harry entendit du coin de l'oreille un grognement de mécontentement, et il fut poussé sur le côté. Benjy s'approcha des deux élèves.

« Que pensiez-vous être en train de faire, vous deux ? » les apostropha le Poufsouffle.

Les yeux du Gryffondor louchèrent sur le badge de préfet-en-chef et il balbutia : « C'est lui qui a commencé. »

Benjy soupira, puis déclara posément : « Je n'en ai personnellement rien à faire de qui a commencé. Vous vous expliquerez dans le bureau de McGonagall. Suivez-moi. »

Les sourcils d'Harry se levèrent sous l'étonnement et il se tourna vers Adam, Alice et Joyce. Adam fit une grimace en constatant l'expression de Harry, et il acquiesça. « Ça nous arrive souvent, à nous aussi, d'oublier qu'il est Préfet-en-Chef, voire Préfet tout court. »

Et il s'avéra que ce genre d'évènements n'était qu'un léger prélude.

Les confrontations ne se limitèrent plus aux Lions et Serpents mais atteignirent même les sages Poufsouffle et les pragmatiques Serdaigle. C'était comme si, tout à coup la plupart des élèves partaient au quart de tour à la moindre réflexion. _De la poudre à canon, prête à exploser_, songea Harry.

Même si le fond de ces altercations étaient basé sur les différences d'opinions qu'exposaient les Sangs-purs, et donc par là la source même de l'origine des mangemorts, elles prirent de plus en plus un aspect personnel. Il fut même dit qu'un élève en avait envoyé un autre à l'infirmerie parce qu'il sortait avec son ancienne petite amie. Et les raisons semblaient devenir de plus en plus absurdes.

Harry observa avec un léger intérêt un Benjy qui navigua toute la journée des bureaux des profs aux couloirs pour revenir aux bureaux des profs. A chaque fois qu'ils le voyaient en cours, il était de plus en plus énervé. Il reporta son humeur exécrable sur Alice, qui elle-même se rebiffa et se disputa avec Joyce. Adam, quant à lui, préféra rester largement en retrait, évitant à tout prix les conflits.

Néanmoins, il eut le mauvais goût de faire une remarque lorsque Benjy s'affala sur le banc des Poufsouffle lors du dîner en grognant qu'il n'en pouvait plus.

« Si tu ignorais royalement toutes ses simples disputes, tu n'en serais pas là, » fit Adam, qui récolta un regard noir.

Ce fut alors l'explosion.

« Des simples disputes ? Sirius Black vient d'envoyer à l'instant son frère à l'infirmerie pour au moins une semaine et demie. En plus, Lupin était à côté, et il n'a pas bougé d'un poil. Des simples disputes ? Que crois-tu qu'il se passerait si tout le monde pouvait faire ce qui lui plaît ? »

L'éclat de voix de Benjy les laissa muet durant un instant.

« Ne te mets pas dans un état pareil, Benjy, » tempéra Joyce, avec un accès surprenant de courage, « tout le monde est sur les charbons ardents suite à l'article de la Gazette. Ça passera. Tu vas bien dormir ce soir, et tu verras, demain matin, tout sera oublié. » Elle regarda les plats qui se trouvaient sur la table. « Mange un peu, du poulet, par exemple, tu aimes bien le poulet, non ? »

Elle lui tendit le plat, que Benjy prit en grognant légèrement un « Merci. »

Harry admira silencieusement Joyce, son tact, et sa faculté de glisser sur les sujets pour calmer instantanément.

En mâchonnant, il parcourut la Salle du regard. Partout où son regard se posait, il pouvait voir les conséquences de cette effervescence. A la table des professeurs, Dumbledore brillait par son absence. McGonagall fixait son assiette, le visage grave. Flitwick et Slughorn parlaient à voix basse, semblant tous deux soucieux. Chourave et Morel parlaient de manière beaucoup plus vive, et Harry eut l'impression qu'ils étaient en train de se disputer.

De leur côté, les Poufsouffle étaient étrangement silencieux. Harry reprit une bouchée.

« Oh, non, » soupira Benjy en voyant arriver une fille de Serdaigle vers lui. « Excusez-moi, dites-lui que je suis parti me coucher. »

Et il s'éclipsa le plus rapidement et furtivement possible.

Étonné, Harry interrogea les trois autres du regard.

« Denise Strader, l'autre Préfète-en-Chef. Une fille insupportable, » lui indiqua Adam à voix basse.

« Hum… Excusez-moi, » fit la fameuse Strader en se raclant la gorge. A cette voix, Harry sentit ses poils de bras se hérisser. _Bon sang, fait-elle partie de la famille d'Ombrage ?_

Les trois Poufsouffle se tournèrent lentement vers elle, l'air légèrement constipés. Harry étouffa un rire en buvant un peu de jus de citrouille.

« Sauriez-vous où Benjamin Fenwick est-il parti, je vous prie ? J'aimerais lui parler, car comme vous avez certainement dû le remarquer, il y a eu aujourd'hui une recrudescence massive du déni de l'autorité et il est de notre devoir, en tant que Préfets-en-Chef, de réfléchir à des moyens de réprimer ce genre de comportement, » minauda-t-elle.

Harry s'étrangla dans son jus de citrouille et se mit à tousser. Il porta son regard sur la jeune fille. Elle se tenait bien droite, les cheveux bien plaqués en arrière, un sourire que Harry jugea hautement hypocrite plaqué sur son visage angulaire. _Aucune ressemblance physique avec Ombrage_, nota-il, légèrement déçu, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

« Je suis vraiment navrée, » répliqua Alice avec le même sourire hypocrite, « mais il me semble qu'il est parti se coucher, puisque la journée a été particulièrement difficile pour lui. »

« Pour lui ? » grinça Strader. « Il me semble que j'ai eu droit à la même journée que lui, il aurait pu _au moins_ éviter de se montrer en tant que victime. De plus, il me semble totalement _honteux_ qu'il n'ait pas attendu un moment pour que l'on puisse s'entretenir. Vous lui ferez part de mon mécontentement et lui annoncerez que je désire le voir demain matin dès la première heure. Une telle journée ne peut pas se reproduire. Il lui est fortement conseillé de ne pas se dérober sinon je me verrais dans l'obligation de faire part de cette attitude déplorable au directeur, le professeur Dumbledore. Ai-je été suffisamment claire ? »

Le sourire d'Alice se fit de plus en plus forcé durant le monologue de la Préfète. « Je pense que c'est suffisamment clair, en effet, » persifla Alice, « nous lui ferons part de _vos recommandations_. »

« Parfait. Dans ce cas, passez une excellente soirée. Oh, et Mr Curson, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de me présenter à vous, j'ai été très occupée ces derniers jours avec la rentrée, mais bienvenue à Poudlard. Je suis Denise Strader, la Préfète-en-Chef de l'école. Si vous avez le moindre problème ou des questions, n'hésitez surtout pas à venir me voir. »

Elle fit volte-face et partit le menton relevé, le torse légèrement bombé.

« Enchanté, moi aussi, » grommela Harry.

« Tu vois ! » annonça triomphalement Adam. « As-tu déjà vu une personne plus insupportable et plus agaçante ? »

Harry se mit à rire et le regarda. « Bizarrement oui. Mais je t'accorde que ces deux personnes ont de nombreux points communs, et celle-là semble se défendre très bien. »

XxXxX

Couché dans son lit, Harry fixait le plafond, comme s'il pouvait lui apporter toutes les réponses dont il avait besoin. Il se frotta les yeux, appréciant l'absence de lentilles. Il retournait dans tous les sens les possibilités qui se présentaient à lui, et elles étaient trop nombreuses.

Un voyage dans le temps aussi conséquent défiait toute logique, mais étant donné que rien ne semblait vraiment impossible avec la magie, Harry refusait d'écarter cette possibilité. L'illusion, au contraire, semblait beaucoup plus pertinente, mais impossible à vérifier. Sauf s'il arrivait à surpasser Voldemort en Légilimancie et Occlumancie. Ce qui revenait au fond au même.

Lentement, son esprit dériva sur les événements de la veille. Harry essaya de faire taire son angoisse et sa confusion pour réfléchir calmement. Les sentiments qu'il avait perçus à travers la douleur de sa cicatrice lui étaient familiers. Il avait d'abord songé qu'il s'agissait de son Voldemort, mais l'attaque d'ici s'était produite au même moment. Harry se retourna sur le côté. Était-il possible qu'il ait pu ressentir les sentiments du Voldemort de cette époque ? Pourtant le lien ne s'était pas encore formé, ce n'était pas le bon Voldemort, alors comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Comment expliquer cette douleur au moment même de l'attaque ?

Troublé, Harry ressentit le besoin de bouger. Il ne pouvait pas rester les bras ballants dans son lit. Il posa ses pieds sur la pierre froide, lui tirant un frisson. Sa main se glissa sous son traversin pour agripper ses vieilles lunettes. Il les mit puis se leva vers la salle de bain, le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas réveiller les autres. Mettant ses mains en coupelle, il but avidement quelques gorgées d'eau, puis il s'observa un instant dans le miroir. Se voir avec ses yeux et ses lunettes était un peu rassurant. Il leva la mèche de cheveux qui cachait sa cicatrice. Le fond de teint encore en place la dissimulait partiellement, et dans un geste automatique, Harry passa son doigt le long de l'éclair.

Peut-être que le Voldemort de cette époque n'avait pas de lien avec lui, mais étant donné que lui en avait un, la connexion entre eux se faisait uniquement dans son sens ? Harry laissa tomber son bras le long de corps, et la mèche se replaça sur son front. Cela semblait quelque peu tiré par les cheveux...

Puis Harry réalisa la stupidité de son raisonnement, et il faillit éclater de rire. En supposant qu'il subissait bel et bien une illusion de Voldemort, alors ce dernier pouvait lui faire croire n'importe quoi, implanter tous les éléments du décor. Y compris une attaque, un article, et une migraine douloureuse couplée de sentiments qui venaient de sa cicatrice. _Rien n'est réel Potter. Rien._ Ce qu'il avait ressenti était totalement préfabriqué. _Bien joué Voldemort,_ songea Harry. _J'ai failli marcher dans ta combine. Failli même y sauter à pied__s__ joint__s__. Mais tu ne m'as pas eu. Ah !_

Soudainement, Harry avait envie de rire, de rire et de rire encore. N'était-ce pas la preuve qui lui manquait ? Il était maintenant bien plus probable que toute cette histoire ne soit qu'illusion. Une invention tordue de Voldemort.

_Tu voulais jouer avec mes sentiments, n'est ce pas ? T'amuser, voir comme__n__t je réagirais à tout ça ? Me détruire mentalement peut__-__être ? Ah. Tu verras, tu n'y arriveras pas. Tu sais bien que je ne me laisserai pas faire. Je me battrai jusqu'au bout, je résisterai. Toutes tes tentatives minables vont échouer, jusqu'à ce que tu te lasses. Alors peut__-__être que tu stopperas cette supercherie pour que l'on puisse se battre. Nous avons un vieux duel à finir._

Harry fit un pas en arrière, puis sortit de la salle de bain. Il pouvait retourner la situation à son avantage. C'était une brassée de temps et de tranquillité que lui offrait Voldemort. Il pouvait s'entraîner. Sans craindre pour ses arrières. Il était Stephen Curson ici, après tout. Monsieur Tout le Monde. Un Poufsouffle parmi d'autres. Ce qu'il apprendrait ici ne pourrait pas disparaître de son esprit. Les connaissances resteraient à son réveil.

_Sauf si Voldemort implante de fausses informations dans les livres pour que tu apprennes n'importe quoi…_ Harry frissonna. Non. Non, non. Ne pas virer paranoïaque. Rester calme. Il se recoucha, se convainquant que tout irait bien.

Le lendemain matin, Harry était d'humeur joyeuse, mais l'euphorie qui l'avait piqué en pleine nuit avait disparu. Il avait été certain durant un laps de temps que ce qu'il vivait était bel et bien une illusion mais avec un léger recul, il ne voulait toujours pas écarter la possibilité que tout soit réel. Il lui manquait trop d'éléments se décider mais quelle que soit la solution, rien ne pressait, après tout.

La situation lui avait semblé si urgente, si catastrophique qu'il avait voulu chercher le plus rapidement possible un moyen de résoudre son problème, mais au fond... sa vie n'était pas en danger immédiat, il avait une identité qui lui servait de couverture... pourquoi vouloir absolument tout précipiter ? Il lui suffisait de rester en retrait pour ne rien changer, au cas où.

C'est un Harry Potter réconcilié avec lui-même, reposé et apaisé qui s'installa à la table des Poufsouffle.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! » salua-t-il d'un ton enjoué.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Adam s'immobilisa alors qu'il s'apprêtait à croquer dans sa tartine, Alice eut moins de chance dans le timing et s'étouffa avec sa bouchée de bacon. Joyce écarquilla des yeux en le fixant, sans se rendre compte que son verre débordait de jus de citrouille. Les sourcils de Benjy se levèrent et il exprima tout haut ce qu'ils pensaient tout bas.

« Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Stephen Curson ? »

Soudainement perplexe, Harry cligna des yeux stupidement. Quelque chose n'allait pas ? Avait-il commis une erreur, une bourde qui discréditait sa fausse identité ?

« Qu'est – ce que – je – enfin - » bafouilla Harry, butant sur les mots. Devant sa mine déconfite, Joyce ne put s'empêcher de préciser en épongeant le jus de citrouille : « Tu sembles heureux. » Harry resta interdit, ne sachant comment agir. Alice se sentit obligée de compléter – une fois sa toux passée – : « Tu as été plutôt morose ces trois premiers jours de rentrée. On te connaît à peine donc on ne savait pas si c'était ta manière d'être ou si c'était parce que tu avais le mal du pays ou autre. »

« Et aujourd'hui tu sembles heureux ! » ajouta Adam. « Tu viens de nous dire bonjour _avec entrain_, » fit-il avec de grands gestes pour montrer à quel point cela semblait exceptionnel.

« Oh, » fut tout ce que Harry trouva à dire. _Trois jours ? _fut sa seule pensée. _Trois malheureux jours que je suis à Poudlard ? Quatre en comptant le jour d'arrivée par le train…_ Sonné, il se servit du café. La surcharge d'événements, ses recherches frénétiques et ses longues nuits avaient eu raison de sa perception du temps. Il avait l'impression qu'il était coincé ici depuis bien plus longtemps. Et évidemment, sa première nuit réparatrice avait été bénéfique sur son humeur. En ajoutant qu'il avait réussi à se fixer un but et déterminer plus ou moins ce qu'il en était –

« Eh, mais ce n'était pas un reproche, hein ! » s'exclama Adam. « Tu n'es pas obligé de reprendre tes sombres pensées ! »

Harry sursauta violemment, la tasse de café qu'il portait à ses lèvres bascula sur le côté, se renversant sur lui. Il siffla entre ses dents sous l'effet du liquide brûlant et son regard se porta sur Adam.

« Euh – oups, » lâcha le Poufsouffle. Il s'excusa avec une petite grimace comique. « Je suis désolé Stephen ! Ah... J'ai gâché en deux minutes ta bonne humeur. Je vais me pendre. » Harry reposa sa tasse vide, sentant un sourire étirer ses lèvres devant les singeries du roux-clair. « Enfin, pas tout de suite. Attends ! » Adam chercha du regard des serviettes, les prit et se pencha par dessus la table pour les tendre à Harry. « Voilà ! »

Et au passage, son coude renversa le pichet de jus de citrouille, qui se répandit sur la table pour atterrir sur les genoux de Benjy.

« Oh, non ! Je suis – arg – _désolé_ ! » fit Adam, l'air soudainement désespéré.

Harry échangea un regard avec Benjy, Alice et Joyce, et ils éclatèrent tous les quatre de rire, aux dépens d'Adam. La tension de la veille revint au galop lorsque Denise Strader, les lèvres pincées dans une caricature de McGonagall, s'approcha vivement de Benjy. Aussitôt, celui-ci se renfrogna.

Au final, la journée se passa plutôt bien. Les Poufsouffle n'étaient _vraiment_ pas rancuniers et Adam et les filles soutinrent Benjy, qui avait encore de nombreux problèmes vis-à-vis des conflits Gryffondor-Serpentard. Peut-être aussi que la bonne humeur d'Harry aida.

Il fut néanmoins déboussolé lorsqu'il sortit du cours de potion de Slughorn. Ce dernier était fidèle à lui-même : bien qu'il eût une apparence plus jeune, il était toujours aussi intéressé par l'éventuelle notoriété de ses élèves pour tirer un bout de la couverture à lui. A peine installé, Slughorn l'avait accaparé pour connaître ses ascendances. S'y attendant parfaitement, Harry répondit d'un ton sec que sa mère était moldue et que son père un sorcier qui avait disparu voilà bon nombre d'années, et qu'il ne savait quasiment rien de lui et de sa famille.

Cependant, le cours en lui-même fut si nébuleux aux yeux de Harry qu'il se demanda franchement ce qu'il faisait ici. Au niveau ASPIC, il ne fallait plus se contenter de suivre bêtement une recette, mais calculer des quantités d'ingrédients, des températures adéquates et autres éléments totalement obscurs. Harry avait ainsi utilisé sa bonne vieille méthode pour réaliser sa potion plutôt que de rester les bras ballants à regarder les autres élèves travailler, à savoir, mettre au hasard les ingrédients qui lui tombaient sous la main. Évidemment, le résultat avait été une catastrophe.

Après que Slughorn se soit penché au-dessus de son chaudron et acquis aussitôt un superbe teint verdâtre, Harry sut qu'au moins, il ne risquait pas_ vraiment_ de recevoir de carton d'invitation pour être embrigadé dans _le Club de Slug_. Il fallait bien voir les côtés positifs… Néanmoins, ses bonnes résolutions toutes fraîches de travailler en prirent un léger coup. Le cours du lendemain confirma largement ses lacunes, et Adam le charria durant plusieurs heures car _même lui _était plus doué.

Harry répliqua qu'il était difficile de comparer puisque le Poufsouffle avait abandonné la matière après les Buses au profit de l'Étude des Moldus, _d'une simplicité remarquable_. Adam était certainement celui qui prenait le moins à cœur ses études parmi les Poufsouffle, et son attitude nonchalante n'était pas sans rappeler Ron aux yeux d'Harry.

Ce n'est que plus tard qu'il sut que la raison de cet aspect de sa personnalité s'expliquait par sa sœur jumelle, Amélia Bones. La Serdaigle était très douée, très travailleuse, et d'une rigueur à toute épreuve. Ce qui n'étonna pas le moindre du monde Harry. Mais visiblement, Adam avait depuis longtemps admis qu'elle le surpassait dans tous les domaines, alors pourquoi faire le moindre effort ? Il préférait largement vivre au jour le jour là où sa sœur était tournée vers l'avenir, pleine d'ambition.

Joyce avait elle aussi laissé les Potions. Harry apprit ainsi qu'elle était l'une des rares élèves à avoir gardé l'Histoire de la Magie comme matière. _L'Histoire de la Magie_ ! Et visiblement, la polonaise était plutôt douée et narguait les plus assidus Serdaigle avec ses connaissances historiques et ses indétrônables Optimaux. Ce devant quoi Harry ne put que s'incliner. Elle était également très douée en Runes Anciennes ainsi que dans les langues vivantes, ce qui compensait largement son déficit dans les matières purement magiques telles que les Sortilèges, la Métamorphose ou la Défense.

D'après ce que les Poufsouffle lui dirent, tous les élèves étaient dans l'obligation de continuer la Défense. Le niveau était faible et la situation actuelle requérait une bonne maitrise de cette matière. Ainsi, Dumbledore avait joué de ses relations pour que tous ses élèves, quelles que soient leurs notes aux Buses, continuent tous, même ceux qui ne le souhaitaient pas. Dans sa grande bonté, ils n'étaient tout de même pas obligés de passer l'Aspic. Cela fit bien rire Harry, et il reconnut parfaitement la touche de Dumbledore.

Pour ce qui était d'Alice, elle s'en sortait plutôt bien dans les matières principales qu'elle avait gardées, celles pour devenir Auror, tout comme Franck Londubat. Rien d'étonnant; Harry se souvenait que les Londubat étaient présentés comme de redoutables et respectés Aurors. Très joyeuse et ouverte, elle se serait laissée un peu trop entraîner par les accès de flemmardise d'Adam s'il n'y avait pas eu Benjy pour la remettre dans 'le droit chemin'. Ce dernier représentait très bien l'élève sérieux, studieux, et doué. Il était facile à Harry de comprendre pourquoi il avait eu l'insigne de Préfet-en-Chef.

Dans tous les cas, ce fut Benjy qui eut pitié de lui lors du week-end, alors qu'ils faisaient leur devoir, et qu'il voyait à quel point Harry n'arrivait pas à se dépêtrer du sujet. Mais un problème en dévoilait un autre, et le temps passé sur ce maudit devoir de potion s'étirait considérablement, ainsi que le mal de tête d'Harry.

« Mais pourquoi les racines de myosotis réagissent avec les écailles d'Ashwinder et pas avec les dards séchés de Billiwigs ? » grommela Harry alors que Benjy prenait son mal en patience pour lui expliquer la présence de tels ingrédients dans une des potions étudiées. Le Poufsouffle écarquilla les yeux et souffla lentement.

« Okay, » gémit-il, « si tu ne sais pas ça, on n'est pas près de voir le bout du tunnel. »

« Mais enfin, Stephen ! » s'amusa Adam, « on apprend ça en cinquième année ! Même moi je connais cette loi fondamentale ! »

Harry lui lança un regard noir, puis lui tira très puérilement la langue. « Bien, j'admets qu'il y a quelques lacunes à mon éducation des potions, » avoua Harry avec une grimace.

« Quelques ? » laissa échapper Adam qui toussa pour tenter de camoufler sa légère moquerie.

« Comment as-tu fait pour suivre tes cours de potions jusque là ? » s'étonna Alice, son visage lunaire montrant son incrédulité.

« Je crois que la réponse réside dans le fait que je ne l'ai jamais _vraiment_ suivi. Et mon prof de potion ne m'encourageait _vraiment_ pas à faire le moindre effort, alors… » Harry haussa les épaules.

« Bon, attends, » souffla Benjy, « je vais te chercher un livre de potions où les interactions magiques primaires sont expliquées. Il te faut reprendre toutes les bases visiblement. »

« Les interactions secondaires aussi, » ajouta Alice. Benjy acquiesça et se leva sous le regard désespéré d'Harry. Il gémit et se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Allez, tu vas y arriver, » l'encouragea Alice. « Quand on a compris ça, ça aide beaucoup, tu vas voir. »

« Ce qu'Alice ne te dit pas, » grinça Joyce en relevant le nez d'une pile de vieux livres poussiéreux, « c'est que ces principes d'interactions facilitent certes la compréhension pour la suite, mais le problème est de comprendre seulement ces fichus principes. »

« Ne le décourage pas ! » s'exclama Alice, outrée. Joyce ricana et se replongea dans ses antiquités.

Et en effet, Harry comprit rapidement que Joyce n'essayait pas de le décourager. _Maudites potions_, rumina Harry. _Et maudit Snape._

XxXxX

C'est par la force des choses que Harry se laissa couler dans son personnage de Stephen Curson, Poufsouffle _normal_ de septième année. En réalité, il se félicitait grandement d'avoir été réparti dans cette maison. Elle était la plus ignorée, la plus méprisée. Ceux qui entraient chez les blaireaux devenaient par définition des personnes quelconques, insignifiantes, bonnes à travailler, à être remplies de bonnes intentions. Avec un certain recul, il était ahurissant de remarquer à quel point les Gryffondor et les Serpentard étaient sur le devant de la scène. Les Serdaigle sortaient de l'ombre seulement par leur intelligence remarquable.

Et si beaucoup considérait le retrait des Pousfouffle comme un vulgaire défaut, Harry le savourait pleinement, avec une délectation toute particulière qui était facilement compréhensible lorsqu'on savait qu'il avait toujours haï son statut de Survivant. Si les premiers jours il pouvait voir des regards posés sur lui, car il était après tout un nouveau, et forcément cela intriguait, il avait fini par se mêler à la population estudiantine de Poudlard et cette situation grisante l'étourdissait un peu.

Autre point qui était à signaler, la réputation des Poufsouffle n'était pas volée. Ils étaient tous des travailleurs acharnés. Harry pensait injustement qu'Adam était quelque peu comme Ron, mais les jours qui suivirent le détrompèrent fortement. Il était blagueur, insouciant, léger et guère acharné, mais il passait néanmoins un temps assez impressionnant à travailler. Il ne parlait même pas d'Alice, Joyce et Benjy qui fournissaient un travail colossal, à faire passer Hermione pour une travailleuse tout ce qui a de plus ordinaire.

Il rendit une petite visite de courtoisie à Hagrid, mangea deux gâteaux cimentés et raconta sa première semaine avec désinvolture. Il faisait toutes sortes de commentaires sur les professeurs auxquels Hagrid était fort heureux de répondre. La conversation dérapa sur les projets de Hagrid – visiblement, celui-ci avait tenté de croiser des crabes de feu avec des niffleurs, mais les bêtes n'avaient pas survécues. Ainsi débutaient toutes sortes de tests et pronostics de croisement, qui aboutiraient un jour ou l'autre à des Scroutts à Pétard. Grand malheur. Harry préféra ne pas commenter, mais rassura Hagrid en lui disant qu'il arriverait bien un jour à créer une nouvelle espèce _fort intéressante._

Ainsi, Harry eut l'impression de passer ses jours suivants dans un tourbillon incessant de travail, de devoirs, de livres, de longues explications de Benjy, et encore de travail, de devoirs, puis de cours, et toujours du travail. C'était fatiguant, mais cela occupait l'esprit de manière remarquable, et il se surprenait à apprécier en toute sincérité la présence des Pousfouffle.

Malheureusement, son anonymat de Poufsouffle inintéressant n'allait pas perdurer très longtemps. Et, évidemment, c'est en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal que tout dérapa. Jusqu'ici, leurs cours avaient été théoriques, avec de nombreuses discussions et introspections. Le professeur Morel était toujours très controversé, certains appréciaient ses méthodes, mais la plupart le trouvait un peu trop en marge.

« Bonjour à tous ! » s'exclama Morel en entrant dans la salle, « Sortez vos baguettes et placez vos devoirs au coin de votre table pour que je le ramasse, je vous prie. Nous allons dès aujourd'hui mettre en pratique ce dont je vous ai parlé au premier cours. »

Les élèves se regardèrent tous, surpris et subitement excités.

« Oh, non, » soupira Joyce à ses côtés, un air anxieux sur le visage. « Je suis nulle en Défense et je n'ai même pas révisé. Je vais être pitoyable… »

Harry était plutôt inquiet sur le procédé que le professeur comptait utiliser. _Pas la Légilimancie, je vous en pri__e__, pas ça._ Si Morel apercevait le moindre de ses souvenirs… Il se rassura en se disant que Dumbledore ne permettrait pas qu'il ait l'occasion de fouiller les souvenirs de ses élèves et leurs intimités.

Il se tourna vers Joyce, un léger sourire factice sur les lèvres. « Ne t'inquiète pas, » la rassura-t-il, « à mon avis Morel ne s'attend pas à des prouesses, et c'est justement pour ça qu'il fait ce genre d'exercices. Et il l'a dit au premier cours – et l'a répété nombre de fois - ce n'est pas ton niveau en Défense qui va être important mais ta capacité à rester calme. »

« Ce que je n'ai pas, » renchérit la jeune fille. « Je ne suis ni courageuse ni calme en toutes circonstances. » Elle hésita à poursuivre, puis se lança. « Et je suis plutôt peureuse en fait. »

Harry lui lança un regard admiratif. S'avouer ce genre de choses n'était pas à la portée de n'importe qui. La plupart préférait penser qu'en situation difficile, ils resteraient parfaitement courageux, sans crainte ni acte de lâcheté, lui le premier. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son père et Sirius qui se gargarisaient d'avance de leur performance.

« Au moins, tu en as conscience. Tu sais que tu vas avoir peur. Une grande majorité pense qu'ils n'auront pas peur. Du coup, lorsqu'ils se retrouveront au pied du mur, cela va les déstabiliser et ils risquent de paniquer. Si tu sais déjà que tu vas avoir peur, tu as une bonne longueur d'avance, crois-moi. Tout va bien se passer. »

Au regard que lui lança Joyce, Harry sut qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment saisi ce qu'il venait de lui dire, mais elle semblait déjà un peu plus rassurée. Elle entama une conversation avec Adam. Ils imaginaient ce qu'ils risquaient d'affronter, tandis que devant eux, Alice et Benjy révisaient rapidement.

Ils furent tous interrompus par l'arrivée impromptue de Flitwick et Pomfresh. Morel les accueillis avec satisfaction.

« Bien, comme vous pouvez le voir, le professeur Flitwick et Madame Pomfresh vont participer à ce cours et m'épauler. J'ai parcouru vos devoirs concernant les potentiels moyens auxquels nous pourrions avoir recours pour réaliser ce que je souhaite. La plus grande majorité d'entre vous ont pensé à utiliser un sortilège qui permettrait de créer une illusion – Il montra le tas de parchemins le plus épais posés sur son bureau - Il y a un grand défaut dans cette méthode. Ce sortilège est difficile, exténuant, et il semble impossible de l'utiliser pour chacun d'entre vous. Même pour le professeur Flitwick, pourtant très brillant, cela relèverait d'une prouesse magique incomparable. Une petite minorité pensait utiliser une potion. C'est effectivement la meilleure solution dans ce cas présent. Deux ou trois d'entre vous songeait à des méthodes plus marginales, qui ne sont pas pour autant dénuées d'intérêt, mais nous en parlerons plus tard.»

Morel fit le tour de son bureau, et sortit d'un tiroir une petite boîte. Il l'ouvrit, bien mise en évidence. Il s'agissait de fioles rangées, une potion dans chacune d'entre elles.

« Aujourd'hui, tout le monde ne pourra pas passer, mais vous n'y échapperez pas la semaine prochaine. Cet exercice aura pour but de vous évaluer lorsque vous êtes en situation _réelle_. Vos réflexes, les sorts utilisés, votre comportement… tant de détails qui font la différence. »

Il fit une pause et observa les élèves.

« Le principe est simple. Vous prendrez une fiole de cette potion que le professeur Slughorn a généreusement préparé, et vous serez plongés dans une illusion que j'ai créé de toutes pièces. Pour chaque fiole, il y a une illusion différente. Pourquoi ? Pour éviter le risque que vous vous souveniez de l'illusion d'un camarade au moment où vous seriez vous-même dans votre illusion et que vous calquiez ainsi sa méthode de défense. En effet, vous passerez un par un, et vu de l'extérieur vous semblerez endormi. Le professeur Flitwick interviendra pour utiliser un sortilège qui projettera en images l'illusion sur le panneau blanc qui se trouve derrière vous. »

Ils se retournèrent. Harry regarda l'écran blanc qui lui faisait penser au système de cinéma moldu. Un bloc de glace se planta dans son estomac. L'idée d'être observé le dérangeait. Vu les visages défaits des élèves, il n'était pas le seul.

« Votre transe durera environ dix minutes. Si je vous permets de voir ce que fait chacun d'entre vous, c'est pour une bonne raison. Nous discuterons des points faibles et des points forts de l'élève. Je ne tolérerai aucune moquerie. Un regard critique sur ce que font vos camarades vous aidera à évaluer votre propre performance car je vous demanderai un compte rendu détaillé pour le prochain cours de ce qui s'est produit dans votre illusion avec en guise de conclusion, ce qu'il vous faut améliorer. »

Harry remarqua que même Sirius et son père semblaient moins sûrs d'eux.

« La difficulté est croissante. Pas d'inquiétude, toutes les blessures que vous pouvez recevoir sont factices. Évidemment, dans l'illusion, vous n'en aurez pas conscience. Si vous mourrez ou vous évanouissez au cours de l'épreuve, vous vous réveillerez automatiquement ici. Madame Pomfresh supervisera votre réveil. Le réveil peut être un peu brutal et vous pourrez être éventuellement désorienté durant quelques minutes mais l'effet passe peu après. Une potion calmante peut être utile parfois. »

Il sortit la liste des élèves. Devant leur air crispé, Morel eut un léger sourire de sollicitude.

« Je vais faire par ordre alphabétique. Rosie Barantyn, vous passez donc la première. »

La Gryffondor écarquilla les yeux et sembla tétanisée. Bridget Drayton et Sabine Fleming à ses côtés l'encouragèrent à se lever. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Miss Barantyn, venez ici s'il vous plaît. N'oubliez pas de prendre votre baguette magique avec vous. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne craignez rien du tout. »

Finalement elle se leva et s'approcha lentement du bureau. Harry eut un élan de sympathie pour la jeune fille, car Gryffondor ou pas, ce n'était pas évident de passer en premier. Morel se leva à son tour, plaça une chaise devant son bureau et encouragea Barantyn à choisir une fiole. Elle s'assit et dut boire la potion d'un beau vert transparent. Le résultat fut immédiat. Elle dodelina de la tête avant de tomber dans un profond sommeil. Flitwick tapota de sa baguette la tête de la brune en transe. Il marmonna quelques mots puis il traversa la salle et fit de même sur le panneau blanc.

Aussitôt, des images apparurent. Au premier plan, ils pouvaient voir Barantyn qui tournait sur elle-même, visiblement effrayée et ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Elle se trouvait dans ce qui pouvait être un vieux manoir. Légèrement amusé, Harry trouvait que le manoir faisait penser un peu trop à une caricature de manoir hanté. Mais l'effet recherché était saisissant : on ne pouvait pas se sentir à l'aise dans un tel environnement.

Barantyn se dirigea vers une grande porte qui pouvait très bien mener vers l'extérieur. Elle essaya de l'ouvrir sans succès. Un bruit se fit entendre à l'étage. La brune étouffa un gémissement, mais lorsque le bruit se fit plus fort, elle sembla paniquer. La chose qui faisait ce bruit se rapprochait de toute évidence. Barantyn dut se faire la même réflexion car son réflexe fut de mettre le plus de distance entre elle et la chose.

Elle s'élança vers un escalier qui descendait au sous-sol, bouche béante noire qui promettait des dangers plus effroyables que ce qui devait se trouver au premier étage.

_Oh, mauvais choix,_ songea Harry.

La Gryffondor arriva dans un long couloir tortueux. Un courant d'air glacé sorti d'on ne sait où fit vaciller une vieille porte branlante sur le côté droit, dans un grincement sinistre. Derrière, la Chose se rapprochait. La jeune fille s'enfonça dans le couloir, jusqu'à une pièce qui devait être un cachot. Au centre, placée sur une table, une sphère émettait une douce lumière verte. Elle s'approcha, comme hypnotisée, et avança sa main. Aussitôt posée, le noir complet se fit. En même temps, un passage s'ouvrit dans un chuintement.

« Lumos, » balbutia la Gryffondor. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de terreur en voyant la scène qui se présentait à elle. Des inferis sortaient en quantité impressionnante du passage, le plus proche se trouvait à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Passé les quelques secondes d'état de choc absolu, elle hurla, fit volte-face, et courut à toutes jambes. Mais en rebroussant chemin, elle tomba nez à nez avec ce qui devait être la Chose. Un acromantula dont l'une des pattes cassées raclait le sol. Et cette fois-ci, aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de la Gryffondor, tétanisée. Un regard derrière elle lui apprit que les inferis arrivaient lentement, mais sûrement.

Alors l'acromantula claqua des mandibules et attaqua. Rosie eut un mouvement de recul et parut durant quelques infinitésimales secondes avoir réussi à éviter le coup. En apparence. La seconde suivante, elle poussa un cri déchirant de douleur et de peur. L'acromantula avait réussi à lui arracher son bras gauche. Elle porta sa main droite sur son moignon gauche, secoué de soubresauts dûs à ses sanglots hystériques. Mais tout n'était pas encore fini. Une main se referma sur sa cheville. Un inferi. Une grimace de dégoût déforma son visage ravagé par les larmes, et dans un accès de rage surprenant, elle brandit sa baguette vers l'inferi en beuglant « Stupéfix ! » Le fuseau rouge s'abattit sur le mort vivant et ce fut le noir complet. L'acromentula avait attaqué une fois de plus dans son dos.

Rosie Barantyn ouvrit les yeux brusquement et porta sa main droite à son bras gauche bien réel. Elle tremblait et le regard qu'elle porta à son environnement était confus. Puis elle eut une convulsion, et vomit en avant. Madame Pomfresh s'activa en lui administrant des potions et elle fit disparaître le vomi. Morel lui apporta quelques mouchoirs pour qu'elle puisse essuyer ses larmes.

« Vous êtes en sécurité, Miss Barantyn, ne vous inquiétez pas, » dit-il d'une voix douce. « Vous vous souvenez de la potion que vous avez prise ? »

Incrédule, Rosie fixa la fiole vide, et se calma petit à petit. Tout le monde était muet dans la classe, secoués eux aussi. Morel passa rapidement sur le compte-rendu de ce qu'il venait de se passer, par délicatesse sûrement. Il souligna tout de même le fait qu'elle n'avait pensé à utiliser sa baguette seulement au dernier moment et qu'il faudrait réaliser un gros travail pour avoir de meilleurs réflexes et un plus grand sang-froid.

La suivante fut Joyce, qui se leva, livide. Elle portait un regard terrifiée au professeur, qui tenta de la rassurer, en vain. Elle eut à faire à un sorcier malveillant et des plantes peu recommandables dans un jardin étrange. Elle fit de son mieux pour échapper au sorcier, mais les plantes eurent raison d'elle. Au moins, elle mourut rapidement. Son réveil fut ainsi moins dur que celui de Rosie, mais elle semblait largement éprouvée.

Il y eut ensuite Sirius, et si sa performance fut nettement meilleure – il se débattait comme un beau diable face à diverses créatures – il apaisa beaucoup les tensions dans la classe par ses pitreries. Oui, même dans une illusion et convaincu qu'il risquait réellement sa vie, Sirius restait un jeune chien fou qui jouait des tours malicieux à ses ennemis. Et lorsqu'il se retrouva face à face à un loup-garou, il éclata littéralement de rire en disant tout haut que tout cela ne pouvait être qu'une farce stupide de _Servilus_. Il paralysa avec brio le loup-garou, mais tomba pitoyablement sous l'assaut d'un autre loup-garou qu'il n'avait pas vu venir.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, ce fut pour dire de manière très amusante : « Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » Morel lui informa que l'illusion était finie car un loup-garou l'avait tué. Sirius l'observa bouche bée. La conclusion fut que Sirius devait être bien plus vigilant et augmenter ses faibles défenses plutôt qu'attaquer continuellement en riant.

La prestation suivante fut celle d'Adam Bones, qui essaya de convaincre un sorcier de ne pas le tuer en exposant le plus rapidement possible des tonnes d'arguments. Lorsqu'il comprit qu'il n'arriverait pas à le faire changer d'avis, il opta pour la fuite, mais ne fut pas assez rapide. Morel ne commenta guère longtemps, mais il semblait légèrement déconcerté par les actions d'Adam. Lorsqu'il essaya de lui faire comprendre que répliquer face aux offensives pouvait être une bonne idée, Adam lui rétorqua que dans la vraie vie, on n'essayait pas de tuer les gens sans raison, et qu'il était toujours possible de faire des compromis. Morel n'insista pas, et demanda à Adam de reprendre sa place sous les sourires amusés de bon nombre de ses camarades.

Un certain Geoffrey Burnel, de Poufsouffle, fut le suivant, et il se montra plutôt efficace, bien que manquant clairement de pratique. Il lui fallut répéter plusieurs fois ses maléfices avant qu'ils ne fonctionnent, ce qui, inévitablement, l'amena à sa perte. Une nouvelle fois, la conclusion fut simple et rapide : Geoffrey devait revoir ses sortilèges, les pratiquer, afin qu'il puisse les utiliser avec beaucoup plus de fluidité. Morel le félicita pour son sang-froid.

XxXxX

« Bien, c'est maintenant au tour – Morel consulta la liste des élèves – de Mr Curson, » déclara-t-il avec une pointe de satisfaction, mais Harry ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi. Et à vrai dire, il balaya immédiatement ce petit détail de son esprit, bien trop occupé à anticiper ce qui allait arriver. Il essuya rapidement ses mains sur sa robe, et l'estomac légèrement noué, il se leva.

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui, et il pouvait comprendre pourquoi. Ils se connaissaient tous depuis quelques années, et le niveau en Défense de chacun ne surprenait personne. La maladresse de Joyce n'avait surpris personne. Les pitreries de Sirius n'avaient surpris personne. Les angoisses d'Adam n'avaient surpris personne. Mais personne ne savait vraiment à quoi s'attendre avec lui. Après tout, il était _nouveau_.

C'était inhabituel, et si sa répartition à Poufsouffle lui avait permis d'éviter un intérêt excessif de la part de la population estudiantine de Poudlard, il n'en restait pas moins qu'à la moindre occasion d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui, les élèves de septième année en profiteraient pour assouvir leur curiosité.

Et bon sang, Harry craignait particulièrement ce que cette illusion allait lui réserver. Et si cela ne marchait pas car il était déjà dans une illusion ? Le seul intérêt qu'Harry y voyait était de voir ce qui allait se produire lorsqu'il serait projeté dans cette illusion. Il allait pouvoir connaître les sensations, comparer avec sa situation actuelle…

Mais s'il se faisait remarquer… Harry déglutit et son regard parcourut les fioles devant lui. Avec un léger soupir, il en choisit une au hasard et s'installa sur la chaise. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Morel, puis à Pomfresh, qui après quelques sorts de diagnostic, hocha la tête.

« Quand vous voulez, Mr Curson, » fit Morel en s'asseyant à ses côtés avec intérêt. L'estomac d'Harry fit une nouvelle cabriole, puis il rejeta la tête en arrière en avalant la potion. _C'est parti._

Il sentit la potion glisser à travers son corps, un léger froid l'envahit, lui engourdissant les sens. Il combattit un instant, sentant son esprit dériver vers les ténèbres. Il ne voulait pas se laisser aller, qui savait ce qui allait se produire ? Mais ses paupières se firent de plus en plus lourdes, et il les ferma un instant, puis il se sentit planer, partir au loin. Et plus rien.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il sentait toujours au frais, mais il lui fallut peu de temps pour remarquer ce cela était dû à l'air autour de lui. Il était dehors, en pleine nuit. Il frissonna et se redressa, remarquant au passage qu'il était étendu auparavant sur un banc. Mais que faisait-il ici ? Comment était-il arrivé là ? Confus, il examina les alentours. Il se trouvait apparemment dans un parc.

Quelqu'un l'avait-il drogué dans son sommeil pour l'amener ici ? Il ne se souvenait plus de rien… _C'est mauvais signe, Potter. Très mauvais signe. Vigilance constante_. Il sortit sa baguette, heureux de l'avoir avec lui. S'il avait été désarmé… Harry n'osa y songer. Autre bon point, il avait toujours ses lentilles, et pouvait avoir une bonne vision d'ensemble.

Ses pieds se posèrent sur la terre et il fit prudemment quelques pas. Un craquement derrière lui le fit retourner vivement, levant sa baguette, prêt à réagir. Il n'y avait rien, ni personne. Mais un autre mouvement l'avertit d'un danger. Une fois de plus, il fit volte-face, et cette fois ci, il se retrouva face à face avec un sorcier au teint très pâle, l'air maladif. Harry croisa ses yeux d'une couleur brillante, et il ne put s'en détacher. Le sorcier s'approcha, et Harry comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un sorcier.

C'était un vampire.

_Nom d'une gargouille maléfique !_

Avec beaucoup de volonté, et heureusement c'était quelque chose qui ne manquait pas à Harry, il détourna le regard des yeux hypnotisants.

« Est-ce vous qui m'avez amené ici ? » demanda Harry, pendant que le vampire se figeait. Du coin de l'œil, il le vit entrouvrir les lèvres, dévoilant ses canines. Harry banda ses muscles, les vampires étaient très résistants à la magie, et très rapides. C'est avec une vitesse surhumaine que le vampire bondit vers lui, mais Harry s'y attendait et il s'écarta vivement. Le vampire le rata de peu, et déstabilisé, il lui fallut une poignée de secondes pour reprendre son équilibre et se tourner vers Harry.

Mais celui-ci avait profité de cette surprise relative pour décamper. Il lui apparut très vite que le parc en question était en réalité un cimetière. _Oh bon sang, je hais les cimetières,_ songea Harry. Encore plus lorsqu'il y était amené contre son gré, comme à la fin de sa quatrième année.

Il se glissa derrière un arbre, leva la tête vers le ciel et il agita sa baguette. Un branche se rompit et tomba. Sans perdre de temps, Harry plissa le front en signe de concentration. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire des erreurs. Mais l'adrénaline qui courait dans ses veines lui faisait toujours faire des miracles, et c'est sans difficulté qu'il réussit à métamorphoser chaque feuille en poignard, certes grossier, mais tranchant.

Les armes blanches étaient des armes beaucoup plus efficaces contre les vampires que la magie. La grande majorité des vampires possédaient un sang très fluide, qu'ils perdaient en grande quantité en cas de blessure. Ainsi, une large entaille amenait rapidement le vampire au bord de l'évanouissement. Bien évidemment, il y avait une contrepartie à cet aspect. Une perte de sang importante n'était pas mortelle pour eux, et ils se rétablissaient facilement grâce à leur magie, alors que leur soif de sang augmentait considérablement. Au final, le vampire devenait bien plus dangereux jusqu'à ce que l'apport de sang ait pu restructurer son organisme. Mais, comme on dit, on ne pouvait pas tout avoir.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de songer plus longtemps aux points faibles et aux forces des vampires, son poursuivant surgit soudainement. La peur tordit les tripes de Harry, son cœur battant follement dans ses tympans, et d'un mouvement de Défense quasi automatique, il plongea le poignard dans la gorge du vampire qui avait enserré ses épaules d'une poigne ferme. Dans sa lancée, le poignard remonta jusqu'à la mâchoire du vampire, alors qu'un flot de sang pourpre se déversait.

Le vampire écarquilla les yeux, un cri guttural s'échappa de sa gorge, et ses longs ongles arrachèrent une partie de la peau de Harry alors qu'il titubait. Sans perdre de temps, Harry planta le poignard ensanglanté au niveau du cœur, refrénant son dégoût à la vue du sang, de l'odeur âcre, et du geste qu'il faisait consciemment.

Le vampire glissa au sol, respirant difficilement. Au lieu de fuir à toutes jambes, Harry se plaça sur lui, le maintenant au sol et il lui planta sa baguette entre les deux yeux brillants.

« Et maintenant, » siffla Harry, « peut-être aurais-tu l'obligeance de répondre à ma question ? Est-ce toi qui m'as amené ici ? »

Un éclair de fureur passa dans les yeux du vampire, visiblement écœuré d'être maîtrisé par un humain, mais il entrouvrit la bouche pour gargouiller un léger « non », la bouche moussante de sang. Harry accrocha son cœur pour ne pas vomir, fit une légère pause le temps de s'assurer que cela n'allait pas se produire puis reprit.

« Est-ce Voldemort, dans ce cas, qui est derrière tout ça ? »

Cette fois, le vampire lui lança un regard confus. « Qui ? » Harry grogna, sentit la magie du vampire qui régénérait ses tissus endommagés. « Voldemort ! » dit-il avec agacement. Le vampire sembla toujours aussi perdu. _Il me manipule pour perdre du temps,_ réalisa Harry. Il lança un Stupéfix, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne durerait pas longtemps et se leva.

« Pourquoi n'ai-je pas de Goutte de Mort-Vivant sur moi quand il faut ? » marmonna Harry pour lui-même, un peu exaspéré. L'efficacité des potions sur les vampires était bien meilleures que les sortilèges, tant qu'elles ne touchaient pas les magies d'esprit. Il s'éloigna prestement parmi les arbres et les tombes avant que Vampiros ne reprenne conscience et reparte à la chasse.

Quelques instants plus tard, il s'arrêta, frustré. Il ne voyait pas la fin de ce cimetière. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas être infini… Puis il se traita d'idiot fini. Il n'avait même pas essayé de transplaner ! Il ferma les yeux, se concentra sur Pré-au-lard, et il sentit l'air se comprimer… mais une barrière l'empêcha de partir. Il ouvrit les yeux, contrarié, et cela sembla être un signal.

Aussitôt, il entendit une série de 'pop' caractéristique du transplanage tout autour de lui, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire 'Quidditch' Harry Potter se retrouva encerclé par quatre sorciers. _Mais qu'ai-je fai__t__ à Merlin pour mériter de me retrouver dans toutes les situations inextricables possibles ?_

Ils portaient tous une robe noire de sorcier, passe-partout, et même des visages passe-partout. Ils ne semblaient pas être des mangemorts, ce qui rendit Harry légèrement confus. Mais qu'est ce que c'était que toute cette histoire ? Quatre sorciers contre un, cela faisait beaucoup. Il allait falloir parler, voire baratiner, pour en savoir un peu plus, gagner du temps, voire les désorganiser dans leur formation de cercle, pour espérer avoir une brèche.

Mais Harry eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'ils attaquèrent. _Quel manque de politesse flagrant !_ s'exclama une petite voix ironique dans la tête de Harry. Divers sortilèges dont il ignorait les effets se dirigèrent droit vers lui. _Combien tu paries que les effets ne sont pas bénéfiques Potter_ ? Il fléchit immédiatement les jambes pour que les sorts lui passent au dessus et sa main chercha ses poignards à sa ceinture.

Il en envoya deux d'affilée. L'un atteignit sa cible en plein cœur du sorcier juste en face. L'autre toucha celui de droite au niveau de l'abdomen, mais sa blessure serait superficielle. Sans être plus perturbés, les autres envoyèrent aussitôt une nouvelle vague de sortilèges. Harry roula sur le sol, mais un sortilège de découpe le toucha. D'un coup de jambe, il déséquilibra le sorcier derrière lui.

Il recula effectivement, mais il eut le temps de crier « Réducto ! »

Le maléfice fusa et avant que Harry ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il toucha sa jambe. Harry étouffa un hurlement de douleur face à l'explosion d'une partie de sa cuisse. Il se redressa tant bien que mal, enchainant aussitôt ses propres sorts. « Expelliarmus ! Stupéfix ! »

Les autres sorciers n'étaient pas en reste, et Harry fut très rapidement dépassé par les évènements. Il sembla danser constamment entre les sorts pour les éviter, la douleur à sa jambe se répercutant dans chacun de ses gestes. La panique commença à monter petit à petit.

« Impédimenta ! Diffindo ! » Il enchainait le plus rapidement possible, mettant toute sa volonté. « Stupéfix ! Confrigo ! »

Le dernier sort atteint l'un des sorciers, qui partit en arrière sous le choc, le sang jaillissant des entailles et éclaboussant le visage de Harry. Un de moins. Cette ouverture lui permis de se mettre dos à dos avec un arbre, lui donnant un soutien, mais aussi une meilleure vue des sorciers debout. Il aurait pu réussir à fuir si sa jambe ne menaçait pas de le lâcher à tout moment.

Les deux sorciers semblèrent avoir le même cheminement de pensées. Harry inspira, et poursuivit son enchaînement de maléfices. Le blessé perdit sa baguette grâce à l'un de ses Expelliarmus. Harry leva les yeux au ciel, et d'un coup de baguette, il allongea une branche solide pour qu'elle arrive à portée de main. Il l'empoigna et diminua sa taille. Les sorts du sorcier s'écrasèrent sur le tronc de l'arbre alors que Harry était soulevé.

Il contracta ses muscles et se hissa avec difficulté sur la branche. D'autres maléfices fusèrent, manquant de peu de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Il métamorphosa une nouvelle fois des poignards avec les feuilles de l'arbre qu'il s'empressa de lancer sur le sorcier. Le premier jet passa largement à côté de lui. Il eut un peu plus de chance avec le deuxième jet, le poignard se planta dans la cuisse du sorcier qui poussa un léger cri de douleur. Il retira d'un mouvement le poignard, prêt à attaquer.

En puisant dans ses dernières forces, Harry lança un Réducto puissant. Il sentit une légère résistance dans sa baguette mais il força. Le sorcier ne put éviter le sort, et il fut réduit en miettes, surprenant même Harry, alors que sa baguette sembla protester violemment. Puis elle se délogea de sa main pour atterrir dans celle du blessé. Harry plissa des yeux, comprenant qu'il était allé chercher entre-temps la baguette de l'un de ses camarades morts ou agonisants.

Le sorcier pointa sa baguette sur Harry, désarmé, sans poignard, et perché sur l'arbre sans moyen de fuite. _Merde, merde, merde…_ s'affola Harry. Ses pensées se mirent à surgir de toutes parts, cherchant quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui lui permettrait de se sortir de ce pétrin… C'est dans ces moments-là que son instinct de Gryffondor stupide et irréfléchi lui dicta une solution totalement désespérée et clairement suicidaire.

Harry se mit en position d'équilibre, accroupi sur la branche, puis, avec une soudaine impulsion, il sauta en avant vers le sorcier. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, recula d'un pas, puis lança un Diffindo, qui s'écrasa en plein ventre de Harry juste avant que celui-ci ne s'abatte sur le sorcier. Sous le choc, ils basculèrent tous deux au sol.

Étourdi, Harry voyait flou, et il craignait par-dessus tout de se redresser et de voir son ventre. Il se sentait engourdi sous la douleur et la violence du choc. Avait-il à cet instant précis ses tripes à l'air libre ? C'était bel et bien la sensation qu'il avait. Son ventre se contracta, la douleur se répandit en lui, et l'envie de vomir se fit de plus en plus forte. Il se força à inspirer longuement, et refoula son écœurement.

Il repéra sa baguette, et rampa difficilement jusqu'à elle. _Courage Potter, un peu de ténacité !_ Au moment où il réussit à frôler sa baguette, il sentit avec une sueur froide une baguette se poser sur sa tempe.

« Ne bougez plus, » lui ordonna le sorcier. Harry s'immobilisa, puis se tourna lentement vers lui, étendu sur le dos, pour le regarder. Il avait vraiment un visage quelconque, dénué de toute caractéristique. C'était légèrement perturbant, mais ce n'était pas vraiment la plus grande préoccupation de Harry en cet instant précis.

« Que voulez-vous ? » demanda faiblement Harry, légèrement surpris de sa voix éraillée. « Qui êtes-vous surtout ? Vous n'êtes pas la botte de Voldemort. Alors qui ? » Il était sûr de n'avoir jamais vu cet homme, et bien qu'il ne connaisse pas tous les mangemorts il doutait fort qu'il en fasse partie…

Il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre. Le sorcier venait d'ouvrir la bouche, et ce n'était pas dans le but de répondre à ses interrogations. « Avada - »

Harry replia ses jambes et les déplia en les abattant de toutes ses forces sur l'entrejambe du sorcier. Le sortilège vert inabouti n'eut aucune conséquence. Harry leva la main qui avait réussi à tenir sa baguette. « Stupéfix » murmura-t-il. Le fuseau rouge eut l'effet escompté et Harry rejeta la tête en arrière, se sentant proche du gouffre. Il reconnaissait parfaitement les signes qui lui indiquaient qu'il allait sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Il avait perdu trop de sang et d'énergie. Il eut une légère pensée sur une potion de régénération sanguine, puis une potion de force. Une ombre sembla s'approcher, et maintenant durant quelques instants ses yeux ouverts, Harry distingua le vampire. Un juron lui traversa l'esprit, et il sembla l'avoir dit à voix haute car le vampire ricana.

« Et bien, et bien, qu'avons-nous là ? Tu fais moins le malin à présent… » Et Harry ne put entendre la suite car il ne put résister plus longtemps aux ténèbres qui l'accueillirent chaleureusement.

Il ouvrit les yeux alors qu'il était assis, en plein jour. La lumière l'aveugla, et il sentit un mal de crâne l'assaillir. Déconcerté et déstabilisé, il perdit l'équilibre et s'étala sur le sol en pierre. Sa main chercha frénétiquement sa baguette, qu'il agrippa. Il eut une légère convulsion, alors qu'il se demandait _vraiment_ ce qu'il se passait. Une voix retentit à ses cotés, tellement forte qu'elle lui vrilla les tympans.

« Calmez-vous Mr Curson. Tout va bien. »

Confus, Harry tourna la tête en direction de la voix. S'adressait-elle à lui ? Il sentit une autre présence. « Il lui faut une potion calmante. Tenez. »

On tenta de lui glisser une potion dans la gorge, et il se débattit. Il n'était pas fou pour accepter une potion d'inconnus ! Puis il reprit pied avec la réalité, et distingua de part et d'autre Morel et Pomfresh, penchés vers lui. Il avait envie de vomir. La main de Pomfresh se glissa sous sa nuque et lui souleva légèrement la tête.

« Buvez, Mr Curson, » en lui appliquant la fiole contre les lèvres. Il avala, tirant une grimace face au goût. Quelques instants plus tard, l'esprit plus clair, il se releva pour s'asseoir sur la chaise, encore sous le choc. C'était une illusion. _Une stupide illusion. Juste une illusion. Rien qu'une illusion. Bon sang de bon sang. Une illusion._ Il s'humidifia les lèvres puis rejeta la tête en arrière.

« Wow, » murmura-t-il stupéfait. Puis le regard de tous les élèves l'alerta. Son esprit se mit en branle et il se rappela avec frayeur qu'ils avaient tout vu. _Oh Merlin !_ Ils avaient vu la métamorphose des poignards, sa technique, ses soupçons immédiat sur Voldemort… Pire. _Ils l'avaient vu tuer des hommes!_ songea-t-il avec un hoquet.

Il ferma un instant les yeux pour ne pas céder à la panique, ne pas partir en courant, s'enfuir et ne jamais revenir. _Je suis un homme mort. Mort. _Comment pourrait-il expliquer tout ça ? _Nie tout. Nie l'évidence. Ils ne peuvent se souvenir de tous les détails. Néglige l'importance de tout ça._ Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Son regard glissa vers Morel, qui le fixait avec une drôle de lueur dans le regard.

« Oui ? » grinça-t-il. Morel se racla la gorge. « C'était très impressionnant Mr Curson. »

_Impressionnant ?_ Non, c'était affreux. Il inspira puis mima un regard incrédule à Morel.

« Et bien, je suis tout de même mort, Professeur, » lui rappela-t-il. « Vampiros avait le loisir de faire de moi son menu sans que je ne puisse plus lever le petit doigt. » Il y eut quelques ricanements devant le surnom du vampire.

« Certes, mais vous avez réussi à mettre hors service quatre sorciers, ce qui était largement au-dessus de toutes mes espérances lorsque j'ai songé à cette scène. »

Harry trouva le 'hors service' tellement hors de propos qu'il fut une nouvelle fois déstabilisé.

« J'étais blessé à la jambe. Et quasiment éventré. » Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'évaluer à quel point le Diffindo du sorcier avait fait des dégâts, mais vu la vitesse à laquelle Harry avait perdu ses forces, il ne doutait pas que ce ne devait pas être beau à voir d'un point de vue extérieur.

Morel acquiesça et se tourna vers la classe. « Que pouvez-vous en dire ? Quelle a été sa principale erreur ? » demanda-t-il comme il l'avait fait pour les élèves précédents. Les Gryffondor et les Poufsouffle restèrent silencieux, et Harry n'osait pas vraiment les regarder en face. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir que la plupart étaient ébranlés. _Comment se faire remarquer, par Harry Potter._

« Enfin, Monsieur, » protesta finalement Sirius, en reprenant ses esprits. « Il a tenu en respect un vampire et vaincu quatre sorciers à lui seul. Je ne pense pas parler que pour moi en disant que personne ici n'aurait pu faire une telle prestation. Alors franchement, je ne vois pas comment vous pouvez parler calmement d'erreur ! »

Il termina son discours en s'agitant sur son siège, faisant de grands moulinets avec ses bras, et les yeux exorbités. Ses mimiques détendirent la classe et fit rirent une bonne moitié des élèves. Morel roula des yeux.

« Je me doutais que vous ne verriez pas Mr Black. Vous avez exactement le même problème que Mr Curson à vrai dire. »

Cela sembla déconcerter totalement Sirius. « Ah…, » fit-il de manière très explicite.

« Personne n'a une idée ? » insista Morel.

N'y tenant plus, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

« La défense, » répondit-il d'un air ennuyé. « J'ai eu de nombreuses estafilades, un morceau de cuisse en moins, et une éventration, sans compter les multiples possibilités de ce qu'allait faire le vampire de moi. Mes blessures accumulées m'ont fait perdre de l'endurance puis connaissance. Je n'ai rien fait pour me protéger efficacement. Aucun sortilège de défense. »

« C'est exact, » fit Morel d'un air intéressé. « Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait si vous l'aviez remarqué ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je n'ai pas l'habitude. » Puis il se mordit la langue. Il venait à peine de sous-entendre qu'attaquer était dans ses habitudes. Non mais vraiment, quel abruti…

« Oui, vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir un grand instinct d'autodéfense mais vous répliquez de manière admirable. Vos bons réflexes pour éviter les sortilèges ne peuvent pas être suffisants et sont plutôt éreintant sur le long terme. » Il fit une légère pause, semblant réfléchir. « Autre point. Sauter vers un sorcier armé, sans défense possible – bien que la situation soit désespérée – est clairement suicidaire. Il aurait pu lancer le sortilège de la Mort et vous n'auriez pas pu l'éviter. »

Harry partageait son avis et acquiesça. « J'étais à court d'idées. Et d'armes. Et je n'avais aucune potion sur moi. »

« Vous avez voulu coupler sortilèges et potions ? »

Harry eut un sourire narquois. « Je suis certes incapable de concocter une potion correcte - cela fit rire les Poufsouffles qui avaient pu voir ses désastres en cours de potions – mais je n'ai jamais nié leur utilité, surtout en plein combat. »

Morel resta silencieux un instant, le dévisageant avec un regard qu'Harry ne put définir. « Bien, je pense que nous avons fait le tour. J'attends avec impatience votre compte-rendu. Au suivant. Miss Drayton ? »

XxXxX

Lorsqu'il sortit de cours, Harry put mesurer l'ampleur des dégâts.

« Mince Stephen ! » s'exclama Adam à peine sorti de la salle, « pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas dit que tu avais un niveau ahurissant en Défense ? »

« Et bien non, je suis bon en attaque, pas en défense, » répliqua Harry en jouant sur les mots.

« Il n'empêche que tu as quasiment atteint le niveau d'un Auror, » répondit Benjy posément.

« N'exagérons rien, » bougonna Harry. Alice et Benjy s'échangèrent un long regard de connivence qui mit mal à l'aise Harry. Adam et Joyce semblaient tout simplement stupéfait et le regardait avec une pointe d'admiration. Harry accéléra l'allure. Puis Adam reprit ses esprits et le rattrapa dans le but de multiplier les questions. « Mais, enfin, un niveau pareil ça ne s'invente pas ! Tu devais bien savoir que ton niveau en Défense surpassait ce que l'on nous demande aux Aspics ! Où as-tu appris à te battre comme ça ? »

Harry marmonna quelques réponses à propos d'un niveau élevé en Défense à l'Institut de Salem qui ne convainquit personne et qui incita Adam à lui poser de plus en plus de questions pressantes. Et il sentait parfaitement le regard de Benjy et Alice sur sa nuque, derrière lui, qui ne perdaient pas une miette de ses réponses. Finalement, il se stoppa subitement et lança un regard flamboyant à Adam.

« Écoutes, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça, alors je n'en parlerai pas. Il me semble que j'en ai parfaitement le droit et que ça ne te regarde pas. Ça ne regarde personne à part moi. C'est clair ? »

Adam fit un pas en arrière comme frappé, et resta silencieux. Il hocha de la tête, et plus personne n'osa parler. Harry sentait toujours le regard perçant de Benjy et Alice sur lui, mais n'en tint pas compte.

Le soir venu, au dîner, il fut le centre de toute les attentions et sentait les regards sur lui, et l'impression d'être de nouveau dans la peau de Harry Potter se faisait sentir. Retour à la case départ. A peine installé, les maraudeurs au complet vinrent se joindre à leur table, à la grande surprise des Poufsouffle.

« Stephen ! Je peux t'appeler Stephen ? Il faut absolument que tu m'expliques comment tu fais pour métamorphoser les feuilles en poignards ! C'est la grande classe ! » s'exclama Sirius avec grandiloquence.

« Ce que mon camarade veux dire, » ajouta James, « c'est qu'il voudrait savoir comment transformer des feuilles en poignards mais surtout connaître tous les détails de ce que tu as fait lors de ton combat. »

« Oui, mais là, tu vas lui faire peur James, et il va croire que je l'admire et que je veux lui baiser les pieds ! »

Les sourcils de James se levèrent « Ah, ce n'est pas le cas ? »

Sirius s'offusqua et ils partirent tous deux dans une danse de mots stupéfiante. Remus et Peter les observaient, amusés. Harry n'avait pas bougé d'un poil depuis que les Gryffondor s'étaient installés entre Benjy et Joyce, interloqués. Il semblait à Harry que son cerveau était resté loin en arrière, bloqué sur 'Père et Sirius en face de moi'. Finalement, il reposa la cuillère qu'il tenait dans le plat pour éviter une crampe. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. C'était tout bonnement incroyable de les voir devant lui, à jouer à celui qui aura le dernier mot. Ce fut James qui gagna, et Sirius sembla hésiter entre bouder et rire, mais il opta pour une autre solution. Il se tourna vers Harry, plein d'espoir.

« Alors Stephen ? Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît nous éclairer ? »

La langue d'Harry semblait faite en plomb, tellement lourde qu'il n'arrivait pas à la décoller, et il ouvrit la bouche sans en sortir un seul son. Les regards étaient dirigés vers lui, et il n'avait qu'une envie, s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Il essaya de se concentrer sur la métamorphose. Parfait, la métamorphose. Un sujet neutre, qui demande de l'attention. _Réfléchir, réfléchir. Et ne pas les dévisager Potter ! C'est malpoli !_

« La métamorphose de feuille en poignard est plutôt simpliste en réalité. Hm, j'utilise la formule permettant de métamorphoser n'importe quelle matière en métal et dans le même temps, je dirige mon esprit vers la forme d'un poignard. La feuille en est relativement proche ce qui justifie que j'utilise ceci, mais théoriquement, il est possible de métamorphoser n'importe quel objet en poignard. Mais dans un combat, la rapidité est importante, et prendre une feuille est un choix qui concilie la rapidité d'action. Il faut ensuite un peu d'entrainement pour que le poignard soit bien affuté mais il n'y a rien d'insurmontable. »

Ce fut Remus qui prit la parole. « Mais comment arrives-tu à aller aussi vite ? »

L'entraînement ? L'habitude ? « L'adrénaline, je suppose, » fut tout ce que dit Harry, gêné. « Et maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »

Il se leva dignement, et sortit prestement de la Grande Salle avec une forte impression d'être un lâche. Il se dirigea vers la Salle commune des Pousfouffle, et travailla durant tout le repas. Lorsque les élèves entrèrent, personne ne vint l'importuner, et Benjy, Adam, Joyce et Alice le rejoignirent à sa table.

« Tient, » fit doucement Adam en lui tendant une petite assiette avec une part de tarte. « Tu n'as rien mangé. »

Harry observa la part silencieusement. « Tu n'aimes pas ? » s'inquiéta le Poufsouffle.

« Non, enfin, si, si, j'aime bien... » Sa voix se cassa et il leva les yeux vers ses camarades. « Merci. » Il poussa ses affaires, et coupa un morceau de tarte avant de l'enfourner dans sa bouche. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer ses sentiments mais il sentait une douce chaleur se répandre dans son ventre. Il avait été désagréable avec Adam mais celui-ci ne lui en n'avait pas tenu rigueur et il proposait clairement la paix. C'est ce que faisaient les amis entre eux.

« Ils ne t'embêteront plus avec leurs questions, » déclara Benjy, les yeux fixés sur ses ongles.

Harry avala sa part de tarte. « Ah ? » fit-il d'une manière qu'il voulut nonchalante mais qui ne trompa personne.

« Ah ? » l'imita Joyce avec un sourire. « Benjy et Adam ont légèrement réprimandé les Gryffdondor à ton départ et ils ont fait passer le message de te laisser tranquille sinon ils auraient affaire à eux. Et ils ont semblé obtempérer, même si je doute que ce soit par peur d'Adam mais plus par crainte des réprimandes du Préfet-Benjy. »

« Hé ! » s'exclama Adam, outré. « Je suis très impressionnant, pourquoi sous-entends tu le contraire ? »

Joyce fronça les sourcils en faisant semblant de réfléchir. « Laisse-moi voir... Peut être parce que je ne le sous-entends pas mais l'affirme ? »

S'ensuivit une longue chamaillerie bon-enfant entre les deux protagonistes.

« Écoutez... Je... » commença Harry en regardant Benjy. Il quoi ? Il buta sur ses mots, ne sachant que dire. « Merci beaucoup. Cela... cela compte beaucoup pour moi. » La gorge serrée, il se tut et détourna les yeux, ne pouvant pas soutenir le regard perçant de Benjy qu'il trouvait bien trop perspicace.

Alors, au fond, c'était ça d'être un Poufsouffle ? Bien plus qu'invisible ou travailleur, c'était d'être tourné les uns vers les autres, comme une grande famille. De faire confiance, d'être uni. D'accepter les colères, les mystères des autres, et de ne rien demander en retour à part de... l'amitié ? En trois semaines, ces quatre Poufsouffle semblaient s'être bien plus attachés à lui que certains Gryffondor de son époque en plus de cinq ans.

Ils n'ajoutèrent rien, car ce qui se passait allait bien au-delà des mots.

Harry put constater les jours suivants que les menaces des Poufsouffle avaient porté leurs fruits et plus personne n'osa l'approcher. Petit bémol, Harry sentit le regard songeur de Dumbledore qui le suivait très souvent. Il ne faisait aucun doute que les rumeurs sur ses performances en Défense étaient remontées jusqu'à ses oreilles et corroboraient parfaitement l'impression qu'il lui avait donné lors de leur petit duel en août. Harry l'ignora et poursuivit son travail assidu, si bien qu'il réussit largement à rattraper son léger retard en métamorphose et sortilège. McGonagall et Flitwick l'avaient même chaudement encouragé. Pour ce qui était des potions, il sembla qu'il faisait un pas en avant pour en réaliser trois en arrière, ce qui était largement déprimant et lui donnait vraiment d'envie de laisser tomber.

La Défense contre les forces du mal se poursuivit bon gré, mal gré, et les autres élèves étaient passés à l'illusion. Harry avait été assez impressionné par Alice et Benjy qui se défendaient tous deux très bien, bien que leur style de combat soit très scolaire. Remus avait été précis, expéditif, mais il n'arrivait pas à combattre plus d'un ennemi à la fois. Pettigrow était lamentable aux yeux d'Harry, mais il faut avouer qu'il n'était vraiment pas objectif. Comment pouvait-il l'être ? Le moindre de ses gémissements lui rappelait la nuit dans le cimetière lorsqu'il pleurnichait car il avait coupé sa main pour son _maître_. S'il avait été objectif, il aurait pu remarquer que Pettigrow ne se débrouillait pas plus mal que certains.

James avait vaillamment combattu, et avec beaucoup plus de sérieux et de détermination que ne l'avait fait Sirius. De plus, ce fut le seul qui réussit l'épreuve jusqu'au bout, sans mourir. La fierté qu'il en tira fut un peu écœurante aux yeux d'Harry, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fier lui aussi. C'était son père ! Son père, courageux, fort, certes arrogant, mais doué, et qui sacrifierait sa vie pour lui et sa mère.

Une petite routine s'installa, ponctuée de petites visites à la bibliothèque en pleine nuit par Harry, qui ne s'oubliait pas complètement. Être Stephen Curson était reposant, des vacances en somme, mais il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était avant tout Harry Potter, et qu'il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen pour comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. Que Voldemort soit derrière ou non, il devait y avoir une solution. Ainsi, ses recherches se divisaient entre celles sur le temps, et celles sur les illusions. Mais rien ne l'éclairait, et le temps fila, laissant Septembre derrière lui.

Début Octobre, Harry apprit enfin un élément nouveau.

XxXxX

À plat ventre sur son lit, la tête appuyée dans le creux de ses mains, Harry regardait dans la pénombre les aiguilles qui tournaient dans le cadran de sa montre posée sur son oreiller. Le léger tic-tac qu'elle émettait était hypnotisant, et toute l'attention d'Harry était focalisée sur ce léger petit bruit. Immobile, il ne clignait même pas des yeux. Ses paupières étaient pourtant lourdes, très lourdes. Il serait facile de les fermer et de se laisser aller.

Un tic légèrement plus fort que les autres le mit en mouvement. Il prit la montre et la plaça à l'extérieur des tentures, où les ombres étaient moins épaisses. Cela lui confirma qu'il était bien une heure du matin. Il s'assit doucement sur son lit, écouta les ronflements qui se mêlaient aux respirations profondes, et posa ses pieds nus sur le sol froid. Il frissonna. Il attrapa ses chaussettes, les enfila et prit des chaussures dans une main. Finalement, à pas légers, il sortit du dortoir, le cœur battant. Ses yeux, qui supportaient encore les lentilles, le tiraillaient.

La salle commune était vide, les braises encore rougeoyantes de la cheminée projetaient une douce lumière dans la pièce circulaire. Harry sortit la Carte du maraudeur de sa poche ainsi que sa baguette.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, » chuchota-t-il.

Les traits fins se tracèrent, dévoilant le plan du château. Harry aperçut Dumbledore qui faisait les cents pas dans son bureau. Rusard semblait rôder au troisième étage. Pour aller jusqu'au quatrième étage, à la bibliothèque, il risquait d'avoir quelques difficultés. S'il pouvait utiliser quelques passages secrets, Rusard les connaissaient tout autant que lui.

_Et tu n'as pas ta cape, Potter_, _rappelle-toi._

Harry jura tout bas, rangea sa baguette, mit ses chaussures et traversa le tableau qui permettait d'accéder à la salle commune des Poufsouffle. Il passa devant les cuisines, et remonta l'escalier jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Il grimpa jusqu'au deuxième étage, bifurqua vers l'aile ouest, emprunta un passage et arriva dans un coin abandonné du troisième étage. Rusard était à l'opposé. Mais Harry s'arrêta dans sa marche. Rusard venait de prendre un passage, qui arrivait au quatrième étage, juste à l'endroit où Harry serait arrivé s'il avait poursuivi son trajet.

Il fit doucement un pas en arrière, puis un autre. Si Rusard descendait par là… Plaqué contre le mur, essayant de se fondre parmi les ombres, Harry retint sa respiration. Il entendit l'homme s'approcher jusqu'à être à l'intersection. Et il continua sa route. Harry souffla un bon coup. Il regarda la petite étiquette indiquant 'Argus Rusard' s'éloigner durant quelques minutes. Puis il grimpa les quelques marches. Il partit à l'opposé de Rusard. L'entrée principale de la bibliothèque était bien trop proche de lui. Soit, Harry utiliserait un autre moyen. Il déboucha sur le couloir qu'il avait emprunté lors de sa première année, l'amenant au miroir du Risèd.

Enfin devant la vieille porte de la bibliothèque, Harry la poussa en espérant qu'elle ne grincerait pas trop. Malheureusement pour lui, elle sembla décidée à le trahir car son couinement brisa le silence du château. Harry s'immobilisa, à l'affût. Il chercha sur la carte l'étiquette de Rusard, et il soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'il s'était bien éloigné. Il se dirigea donc vers le rayon 'Histoire' de la bibliothèque.

Déchiffrer les titres des livres dans la pénombre ne fut pas évident, et Harry dut recourir plusieurs fois à un Lumos, même s'il savait pertinemment que cela pouvait le trahir. Il parcourut du regard les livres qu'il avait déjà inspecté, et en choisit un autre. _Magie temporelle et Histoire._ Délicatement, Harry s'installa à même le sol, la carte du Maraudeur posée à côté de lui et le livre sur ses genoux.

Deux heures plus tard, Harry referma le livre, étira son dos douloureux et fit le point sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Le livre parlait des différentes magies temporelles selon les pays et les époques. La palette était large, et passait des Incas qui étaient parvenus à répéter la même journée plusieurs fois aux Samouraïs qui étiraient le temps pour pouvoir se déplacer plus vite. En fin de compte, c'est à la toute fin que les Retourneurs de Temps étaient évoqués, invention d'un groupe de chercheurs.

Il était expliqué que les retours dans le passé étaient méconnus, complexes, et que rien ne prouvait qu'il était possible de revenir plusieurs années en arrière, quelques jours semblant déjà extrêmement dangereux. Des cas tragiques étaient relatés et faisaient écho aux propos qu'Hermione lui avait tenus lors de sa troisième année. Frustré, Harry se releva, jeta un coup d'œil à la carte, puis replaça le livre.

_Et maintenant Potter ?_ songea-t-il avec dépit.

Harry se frotta doucement les yeux et se sortit de sa léthargie en faisant courir ses mains froides dans son cou et sur ses joues.

_Reposons la question autrement. Qu'aurait fait Hermione ?_

La réponse fut plus facile. La magie qui semblait la plus proche de ce qui pouvait toucher au temps était indubitablement celle des Retourneurs de Temps. Mais Harry avait déjà cherché à leur sujet et il n'avait rien trouvé de convainquant… Le principe, les dangers étaient facilement étalés, mais la théorie était beaucoup plus floue. Pourtant, il avait bien fallu que quelqu'un comprenne comment ces objets fonctionnaient concrètement ? Il lui fallait creuser dans cette direction. Le brun sentait qu'il tenait une piste et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Hermione aurait cherché à en savoir plus sur les créateurs des Retourneurs. Harry s'anima et parcourut les rayons.

Les yeux d'Harry sautèrent de livres en livres, cherchant son bonheur_. Les sorciers les plus connus de l'Histoire de la Magie, Biographie des sorciers célèbres, Des Ministres de tout temps, Les études magiques de l'Histoire, Les sorciers philosophes, Les grands chercheurs contemporains…_

Harry s'arrêta, fixa un instant _Les grands chercheurs contemporains_ puis sourit. C'était ce qui lui fallait. Il le prit, et pour la seconde fois de la nuit, s'installa sur le sol et plongea dans sa lecture. Cette fois, il essaya de rester droit, mais au final, il ne tint pas dix minutes sans arrondir son dos. Sa lecture fut néanmoins plus rapide, une bonne partie ne l'intéressant pas le moins du monde.

Cependant, il trouva tout de même un petit paragraphe qui évoquait les créateurs et inventeurs du premier Retourneur de Temps. Ils étaient cinq. Un Belge, Niels Urlu ; un Hollandais, Jesper Van der Groen ; un Danois, Per Johansen ; un Autrichien, Hunsy Gruber et enfin un Hongrois, Gustàv Szabolcs.

La crème des sorciers de leurs pays d'origine. Ils avaient tous reçu nombre d'honneurs grâce à leur intelligence et leurs connaissances. Puis ils étaient entrés dans une unité européenne réunissant des sorciers qui faisaient des études magiques poussées dans certains domaines. Leurs recherches personnelles sur un moyen de revenir dans le Temps avaient commencé vers 1830 et abouti en 1887.

A présent, quatre d'entre eux étaient morts. Un de vieillesse, deux assassinés lors de l'ascension du mage noir Grindelwald et de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale Moldue et un autre dans des circonstances douteuses a la fin du XIXème siècle. Le seul qui vivait encore, le Hongrois, venait de fêter son 184ème anniversaire.

_Diable,_ pensa Harry, amusé, _Dumbledore aurait l'âge d'être son petit fils._

Il allait refermer le livre lorsque son attention fut captée par un élément. D'après le livre, ce Gustàv Szabolcs finirait ses jours doucement dans un lieu reculé de l'Angleterre.

L'information le frappa avec toute l'intensité d'un cognard lancé à pleine allure, et il fut étourdi durant quelques minutes où il crut avoir le monde au bout de ses doigts. Le livre semblait récent. Avec frénésie, il chercha la date d'édition du livre. _S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plait, faites que…._ Il la trouva, en petits caractères, sur la première de couverture. 1972. Il était largement possible que cet Hongrois soit toujours vivant.

_Et donc il me serait possible de rencontrer un des inventeurs du Retourneur de Temps._

C'était une information d'une telle portée... ! Quel était le meilleur moyen d'en savoir plus sinon que de collecter les informations à sa source ? Il pourrait lui demander… tellement de choses ! C'était la solution à tous ses problèmes. Où habitait-il en Angleterre ? Harry se replongea dans le paragraphe consacré à l'homme, mais ce n'était pas mentionné. _Zut. _Mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas échouer si près du but. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen de savoir où trouver l'homme.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps à l'Hongrois qu'il entendit des bruits de pas. Affolé, Harry se jeta sur la Carte. Il put voir l'étiquette de Minerva McGonagall s'approcher dangereusement de la sienne. _Double zut !_ Il referma prestement le livre, le reposa sur l'étagère sans vérifier s'il s'agissait bien de sa place et partit d'un pas rapide, les yeux rivés sur la carte.

Il s'adossa un peu plus loin contre un mur, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. McGonagall marchait le long de l'allée centrale. Il ne s'agissait sûrement que d'une ronde habituelle. S'il trouvait un coin sombre, McGonagall pouvait passer sans le voir. Elle continuerait vers la réserve pendant que lui rebrousserait chemin vers l'entrée principale de la bibliothèque. Sans plus perdre de temps, il s'éloigna dans les rangées de livres, le plus loin possible des hautes fenêtres et de la légère lumière nocturne. Alors que le professeur de métamorphose et directrice adjointe s'approchait, Harry s'immobilisa et ne bougea plus d'un poil. Il la vit au loin passer, un bougeoir à la main.

Il attendit de longues minutes qui lui semblèrent interminables avant de sortir. La carte lui apprit que McGonagall parcourait à présent la réserve. Harry se dépêcha de sortir de la bibliothèque. La porte s'entrouvrit dans un grincement sinistre. McGonagall avait forcément entendu. Il referma rapidement la porte. Un autre coup d'œil à la carte, et il sut qu'il avait effectivement été repéré. Elle faisait demi-tour à toute allure. Alors, faisant fit du bruit, Harry s'élança. Comptant prendre un passage qui allait du cinquième étage au second, Harry grimpa les premiers escaliers. Il traversa le couloir vide en courant, puis s'approcha d'une armure et une pression sur le casque fit glisser l'armure, dévoilant un escalier sous ses pieds. Harry l'emprunta.

Visiblement, il avait été suffisamment rapide. Une autre étiquette l'interpella. Celle de Nadège Bladwell, dans une salle de cours du cinquième étage, visiblement immobile près d'une fenêtre. Il ne s'y attarda pas et Harry descendit précipitamment le petit escalier en colimaçon.

Il dut attendre que Rusard passe devant le passage avant de sortir – _bon sang, cet homme ne dort jamais ?_ Il regagna le dortoir des Poufsouffle plus calmement et c'est épuisé qu'il se coucha dans son lit.

Il avait vraiment envie de dormir, mais son esprit tournait si rapidement qu'il lui semblait improbable de réussir à accueillir les bras de Morphée. L'excitation qui l'avait pris en découvrant un créateur du Retourneur de Temps vivant n'était pas redescendue, et il n'avait qu'une seule idée obsédante en tête : il fallait qu'il rencontre Gustàv Szabolcs.

* * *

.

Édit : Correction du chapitre par Srithanio - merci beaucoup !


	5. Chassés croisés

Disclaimer – Tout appartient à JKR et je n'en tire aucun penny, aucune noise, rien.

Bêta – Srithanio

Rating – M

Note - Bonjour !

Si, je vous jure, je suis (presque) dans les temps, ce n'est pas un rêve ! Je suis plutôt fière, c'est une petite victoire personnelle. Ce chapitre me laisse un peu plus perplexe, mais il était inévitable.

Je remercie chaleureusement tous les reviewers, cela me touche particulièrement et vraiment, merci, merci. J'espère n'avoir oublié personne dans mes réponses.

Un petit remerciement supplémentaire pour les anonymes auxquels je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre – c'est frustrant ! – et surtout Heyyo pour cette magnifique review pleine de perspicacité, qui m'a fait sauter de joie mais aussi réfléchir… !

Je vais être ambitieuse et _essayer_ de poster le prochain chapitre dans un mois.

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

**.**

**

* * *

****.**

**- ****Dans les mensonges et les regrets**** -**

- Partie I – Brumeux –

**.**

**

* * *

****.**

- Chapitre 5 – Chassés croisés –

.

Le lendemain laissa place à un Harry très distrait, perdu dans les tréfonds de ses pensées en compagnie d'un chercheur hongrois. Comme toujours lorsqu'on trépigne d'impatience, l'évènement tant attendu semble toujours aussi éloigné et les secondes s'étirent de tout leur long. Cette journée ne dérogea pas à la règle, et Harry garda un œil fixé sur une horloge durant les cours : mais pourquoi donc cette petite aiguille avançait-elle si lentement ? Ne pouvait-on pas déjà être la nuit afin qu'il puisse poursuivre ses recherches ?

Frustré, Harry dut battre le record du nombre de soupirs poussés en une heure au grand amusement d'Adam et de Joyce – même si cette dernière connaissait le sens des mots discrétion et subtilité. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de tous, fut la réflexion d'Harry en soupirant et alors Adam ajouta un bâton de plus au coin de son parchemin. Un regard agacé de Benjy lui rendit un peu de sérieux et Harry soupira. Encore deux cours. Soupir, soupir. Un cours. Plus qu'un misérable cours et la nuit arriverait. Soupir. Un cours peut être très long lorsqu'il le souhaite. Soupir, soupir et soupirs. Très long. Avec un dernier soupir, la journée prit fin. Harry sauta hors de la pièce et se retrouva coincé dans la Grande Salle pour dîner. Soupirs.

Heureusement, même si les secondes et les minutes peuvent être très capricieuses, il faut bien qu'elles poursuivent inexorablement leur route : Harry se leva satisfait aux alentours de minuit. Il commençait à être un peu plus hardi, et la limite entre le moment où les garçons du dortoir s'assoupissaient et celui où il sortait s'amincissait. Harry s'aventura donc une fois de plus dans la bibliothèque, attentif au moindre bruit, les yeux rivés sur la Carte du Maraudeur. Et autant la journée lui avait paru d'une lenteur infinie, autant la nuit se déroula aussi vite qu'une chute dans un escalier – c'est frustré qu'Harry s'installa à la table des Poufsouffle le lendemain matin.

Les jours suivants, le même schéma s'opéra mais au fil du temps, la frustration d'Harry atteignait son paroxysme. Il semblait impossible de trouver plus de renseignement sur le Hongrois. Pourtant, il était déterminé à trouver – c'était la seule solution qu'il avait, à portée de main ! Mais qui lui échappait encore et toujours. Le petit groupe des Poufsouffle ne procéda à aucun commentaire puis il y eut quelques insinuations qu'Harry ignora effrontément, jusqu'à ce qu'ils demandent très clairement ce qu'il n'allait pas chez lui. Harry esquiva la question, ne pouvant rien répondre et n'ayant aucun mensonge valable sous les bras.

Une semaine plus tard, il fixait son café noir d'un air morose, cherchant quelque réponse au fond du liquide noir et des volutes de fumée. Les bruits de conversations, de couverts cliquetants, de gloussements intempestifs, de bâillements profonds et de ronchonnements habituels emplissaient la Grande Salle. Le courrier arriva – le volume sonore augmenta d'un cran : la mère d'un tel lui avait envoyé de nouvelles confiseries, le frère de l'autre lui faisait parvenir les nouvelles croustillantes des histoires de famille… et un cri déchira ce bourdonnement joyeux. Harry leva son nez de sa tasse – tout comme les autres élèves, intrigués. Une fille de quatrième année à Gryffondor fixait une lettre entre ses mains tremblotantes, la bouche entrouverte, le souffle court et les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

Quelques amis autour d'elle se penchèrent dans sa direction – sans doute pour connaître la raison de son effarement – et d'autres tentèrent de lire le parchemin par-dessus son épaule. La jeune fille reprit ses esprits, plaqua la lettre contre son torse et sortit vivement de la salle, une main crispée sur son visage, comme pour le maintenir en état et éviter qu'il ne s'effondre. Le léger flottement que le cri avait provoqué se transforma en nouveau brouhaha – et surtout, la grande question fatidique se posa : mais que contenait la lettre ?

Harry repiqua le nez dans son café, méditant sur les mauvaises nouvelles que les hiboux étaient capables d'apporter. Il but une gorgée et l'idée qui venait de jaillir de son esprit lui fit avaler de travers. Il toussa un instant, les larmes aux yeux puis Alice revint aux nouvelles : elle avait réussi à savoir ce que disait la lettre via Mary McDonald de Gryffondor. Effectivement, la nouvelle était sacrément mauvaise. Il s'agissait d'une lettre de sa mère lui expliquant que son père était décédé. Il occupait la place de chef des Aurors. Une seconde fois, Harry faillit s'étrangler.

_« Il faut bien que le chef des Aurors fasse quelque chose. Crois moi, j'ai envie de le retenir quand je le vois partir au travail le matin, mais il m'en voudrait car – je crois qu'il serait heureux de pouvoir l'arrêter quoi qu'il lui en coûte, si cela pouvait sauver des vies par la suite. »_

La femme qu'il avait entendue sur la terrasse de Fortarôme ! Harry goûta amèrement à l'ironie de la situation ; ce que cette femme et mère de famille avait tant redouté s'était produit.

« Et qui penses-tu qu'ils vont nommer à sa place ? » demanda Benjy, l'air grave.

Alice se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. « Peut-être Maugrey ? Mais Scrimgeour et Brooks ont aussi leur chance. Une chose est sûre, selon le nouveau chef, les changements au sein des Aurors risquent d'être plus ou moins importants, dans un sens… comme dans l'autre. »

« Brooks, c'est celui qui est proche de Croupton, non ? » Benjy fronça ses sourcils alors qu'Alice acquiesça, la mine sombre.

Harry observait minutieusement Alice et Benjy et chercha dans sa mémoire : qui était donc le chef des Aurors lors de la première guerre ? Il était quasiment sûr que ce n'était pas le cas de Maugrey – trop atypique – et Scrimgeour était devenu chef à la chute de Voldemort, juste après la nomination de Bagnold en tant que Ministre. Il était donc possible qu'il s'agisse de ce Brooks – et si comme venaient de le dire les Poufsouffle, il était ami avec Croupton… Harry vida d'un trait son café, se brûlant un peu la langue. Un regard aux alentours lui apprit que Joyce était assise parmi les Gryffondor, le visage attristé et consolant quelques filles. Quant à Adam, il était chez les Serdaigle, auprès de sa sœur jumelle. Le moment, au vu de l'effervescence actuelle, semblait être parfait pour s'éclipser.

Il s'excusa auprès d'Alice et Benjy, les laissa réfléchir à la situation de la société et à toutes leurs sombres considérations. Pour sa part, Harry se raccrochait à sa première idée : les hiboux ! D'une simplicité remarquable. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi donc n'y avait-il pas songé ? La réponse lui semblait simple : envoyer un hibou à l'aveuglette pour une personne inconnue était une idée un peu saugrenue dans son esprit. C'était un concept totalement sorcier auquel il n'était pas encore habitué. Son éducation moldue lui courait toujours après.

Il entra vivement dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle vide et jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure indiquée sur la grosse horloge mécanique au-dessus de la cheminée. S'il se dépêchait, il aurait peut-être le temps d'écrire sa lettre avant le début des cours. Il posa ses affaires sur une table de travail, sortit plume et parchemin, et resta figé dans son geste. Comment allait-il pouvoir formuler ça ?

_Cher Monsieur Gusztàv Szabolcs,_

_Je vous écris présentement car je souhaiterais vous rencontre__r__ dans les plus bref__s__ délais. Que je m'explique, si je n'ai pas encore perdu la raison, il me semble que j'ai remonté le temps d'une vingtaine d'années. Je sais que vous êtes l'un des chercheurs ayant créé le Retourneur de Temps, je suppose donc que vous êtes plus que qualifié pour me prodiguer conseils et surtout m'expliquer comment diable un tel acte de magie est possible._

_PS : Je n'ai pas utilisé de Retourneur de Temps. A dire vrai, je n'ai remarqué mon voyage dans le temps qu'en apercevant la date sur le quotidien la Gazette. Ce voyage est non volontaire, et j'ignore quand et comment il a pu se produire._

_PPS : Je vous assure que je ne me suis pas évadé de la psychiatrie de Sainte Mangouste._

_Avec mes sentiments les plus distingués,_

_Un pauvre inconnu perdu dans les méandres du temps. _

Bien sûr que non. L'idée était parfaitement ridicule avant même qu'il n'ait posé sa plume sur le parchemin. Il ne pouvait pas clamer haut et fort qu'il avait voyagé dans le temps ; et si la lettre était interceptée pour une raison ou une autre ? Ce qu'il essayait de cacher depuis des semaines serait réduit à néant par une étourderie totalement stupide et une malchance implacable. Or Harry ne voulait pas titiller sa chance, qu'elle se repose le plus possible. Mais dans ce cas, comment pourrait-il convaincre l'homme de le rencontrer ?

_Monsieur Szabolcs,_

_Je suis un étudiant en théorie magique sur les multiples magies explorées au cours des derniers siècles et leurs limites. Ainsi, dans le cadre d'un devoir, j'aimerais parler des Retourneurs de Temps. J'ai néanmoins des interrogations à propos de leur fonctionnement, très peu expliqué dans les livres. Je me permets donc de vous demander une rencontre afin que je puisse poser librement mes questions._

_Dans l'espoir que votre réponse soit positive,_

_Mes sentiments les plus distingués,_

Harry relut sa lettre maladroite, hésitant. Serait-ce suffisant ? Il se passa la main sur le visage et consulta l'heure. Il sursauta, regroupa ses affaires et fourra la lettre dans son sac : le cours de Métamorphose venait de commencer et le temps d'y aller… Alors que certains élèves entraient tranquillement dans la salle commune, Harry sortit en trombe et slaloma avec les élèves à travers les longs couloirs du château. C'est essoufflé qu'il arriva avec cinq minutes de retard et McGonagall le fit entrer, lèvres pincées, puis retira cinq points pour Poufsouffle. C'était de bonne guerre, et Harry acquiesça avant de s'affaler aux côtés de Joyce.

-XxXxX-

Après l'envoi de la lettre commença la longue attente. Il fallait que la chouette se déplace jusqu'au lieu de résidence de l'Hongrois. Dans le pire des cas, s'il habitait à l'autre bout de l'Angleterre, l'oiseau mettrait environ quatre jours. Deux ou trois jours le temps que l'homme réponde, et encore quatre jours pour le retour. Soit une grosse dizaine de jours. Autant dire l'éternité aux yeux d'Harry. Il entreprit alors de continuer ses recherches sur le Hongrois, en vain. Toujours cité comme l'un des créateurs du Retourneur de Temps, il avait également participé à de nombreux autres projets de recherches magiques qui n'avaient pas abouti.

Face à la stérilité de ses recherches, Harry s'enhardit un soir à franchir la ligne si significative : celle de la Réverse. Il passa par-dessus la chaîne en acier et resta un moment sans savoir où se diriger. Les livres de la Réserve s'entassaient pêle-mêle sans ordre ni indication contrairement à la partie 'tout public' de la bibliothèque. Harry s'engagea à tout hasard dans une allée et au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait, l'impression de ne pas être à sa place se développa alors qu'il lisait certains titres de magie noire. Les jours suivants furent ainsi appauvris en lecture nocturne, seul son arpentement de la réserve fut conséquent.

Harry n'était pas tombé sur la perle rare qui lui indiquerait tout sur les Retourneurs de Temps ou sur ses créateurs mais au moins, il commençait à comprendre comment les livres de la Réserve étaient rangés, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Il existait des parties consacrées à différentes formes de magies non enseignées à Poudlard, mais les livres s'accumulaient selon leur date de parution et ainsi on pouvait en trouver sur des rituels d'anciens chamans ou les poisons olfactifs, puis trois allées plus loin, une autre section parlant de cette même magie de manière plus actuelle.

Ce fut ainsi le retour de Frustration la Grande, qui joua avec son humeur, ses nerfs, et la lenteur exécrable de ses secondes machiavéliques. Le matin, Harry levait le nez pour guetter le hibou durant les cours, il écoutait vaguement les professeurs en tapotant ses doigts contre son bureau de manière frénétique – ce qui agaçait Joyce : « Arrête, je t'en prie, ça me stresse et je vais finir par faire une crise de nerfs. » - alors il passa aux jambes qu'il secouait de bas en haut par une flexion de la cheville – « Stephen, bon sang, reste immobile ! Je préfèrerais affronter Benjy le studieux que toi et ça. » - puis il se rabattit sur le griffonnage de parchemin sous l'approbation tacite de Joyce.

Malheureusement, son temps de sommeil fortement écourté eut d'autres conséquences sur son humeur. Lorsque Fatigue fut bien plus puissante que Frustration, il tripla sa dose de café et s'affala régulièrement sa table pour avoir le loisir de fermer juste quelques secondes – trop courtes ! – les yeux. D'élève prometteur, il devint l'un des bons derniers, et de nombreux professeurs le rabrouèrent, le secouèrent pour qu'il réagisse et se remette d'aplomb. En vain.

A trop tirer sur la corde, elle finit par craquer : il fut très malavisé de sa part de s'endormir en cours de métamorphose. La mine pincée de McGonagall valait certes le détour, mais Harry ne fut pas prés de recommencer. Elle l'envoya sèchement à l'infirmerie, et qu'il se repose suffisamment pour qu'elle ne l'y reprenne plus.

Docile, Harry fut amené à Pomfresh par Benjy qui tenta en chemin de lui tirer les vers du nez.

« Écoute, Steph. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive et tu ne veux rien nous dire. Soit. Mais si cela continue, il se pourrait que je sois dans l'obligation d'intervenir. »

Harry tourna paresseusement la tête vers le Poufsouffle, et il lui fallut quelques instants pour que les paroles lui montent au cerveau. Mais le sens lui échappa, et quelle que soit la manière dont il les tournait, il ne voyait toujours pas ce que Benjy voulait lui faire comprendre.

« De quoi ? » balbutia-t-il, notant au passage avec une certaine honte que sa voix semblait vraiment pâteuse.

« Ce que je veux te dire, » répondit Benjy avec une note d'impatience dans la voix, « c'est que je sais que tu pars toutes les nuits du dortoir. J'ai mis quelque temps avant de m'en rendre compte, mais après j'ai vérifié à chaque fois. Tu sors toujours entre minuit et une heure du matin et tu reviens vers cinq heures et demie. Où tu vas et ce que tu fais, je l'ignore. Et si tu souhaites le garder pour toi, très bien. En tant qu'ami, j'ai voulu fermer les yeux. Mais je ne pourrai pas le faire éternellement. »

Harry s'arrêta de marcher et observa Benjy avec stupéfaction. La portée de ce qu'il disait ne l'atteignait pas encore, mais au fond de son esprit brumeux, il savait que cela sentait mauvais. Très mauvais. Il ne répondit pas et reprit sa marche.

Le reste du parcours se fit en silence, pesant, lourd, dans lequel Harry eut l'impression de se noyer. Arrivés à l'infirmerie, Benjy expliqua succinctement ce qui se passait à Pomfresh et sortit. L'infirmière l'installa sur un lit puis l'examina avec inquiétude.

« Depuis quand n'avez-vous pas eu une nuit complète Mr Curson ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. Il l'ignorait véritablement. Une semaine ? Non, cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait envoyé la lettre et déjà auparavant ses nuits étaient diablement courtes. Deux semaines ? Plus ?

Pomfresh pinça ses lèvres dans une réplique de McGonagall et puis en demanda d'un ton autoritaire la raison. Piteusement, Harry marmonna qu'il était insomniaque et qu'il faisait des cauchemars. Elle fronça les sourcils, sentant qu'il devait bien y avoir quelque mensonge sous ses paroles.

« Personne, pas même l'insomniaque le plus éprouvé, ne peut tenir trop longtemps sans dormir. Notre esprit, notre cerveau et notre magie ont besoin de sommeil. C'est la vie, c'est comme ça. »

Harry ne répondit pas, et l'infirmière lui donna une potion de sommeil. Sa tête se fit de plus en plus lourde, et il sombra dans les ténèbres.

« Tu crois qu'il fait quelque chose de répréhensible ? » La voix était angoissée.

« Je l'ignore, » fut la réponse laconique.

« Je me demande tout de même ce qui mérite qu'il s'accroche autant. Que peut-il bien faire qui soit si important, au point de négliger jusqu'à ses besoins élémentaires ? »

Un silence.

« J'ai cru pendant un moment que cela pouvait être une relation avec quelqu'un qu'il voyait en secret la nuit. Mais au vu des proportions que cela a pris, ça m'étonnerait. »

« Et la fille serait dans le même état que lui. Or il est seul. »

« C'est peut-être ce qu'il lui faudrait. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Et bien, une relation. Quelqu'un qui soit là pour l'écouter, pour être avec lui. Pour le détourner de ses grandes préoccupations mystérieuses mais aliénantes. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit vraiment ce qu'il voudrait. »

« Et puis il nous a pour parler, non ? »

« Peut être qu'il ne se sent pas suffisamment à l'aise avec nous pour nous parler de ses problèmes. »

« Ou peut être que c'est justement trop grave pour qu'il nous en parle. »

Soupir. « On en revient aux pratiques illégales. On tourne en rond. »

Nouveau soupir.

« Venez, c'est l'heure du dîner. On reviendra plus tard. »

Des pas. Des bruits qui s'éloignent. Harry contracta un instant les muscles de son visage et il ouvrit les yeux. La lumière l'éblouit au même moment où un mal de crâne l'assaillit. C'était le genre de mal de tête de celui qui a trop dormi, pendant trop longtemps. Il se redressa et eut l'impression que sa migraine était en réalité une gueule de bois lorsque le moindre mouvement lui fit bringuebaler un poids lourd sur son cerveau.

Il posa sa tête entre ses mains, et se souvint que Pomfresh lui avait faire boire une potion de sommeil car il tombait littéralement d'épuisement. La conversation qu'il avait surprise était sûrement celle des Poufsouffle, ce qui ne le rassura guère. Il aurait à faire face à une multitude d'interrogations, et il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il pouvait y répondre.

Il se rallongea lentement et réfléchit à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir raconter. Pour quelles raisons un homme passait-il ses nuits à faire on-ne-sait-quoi en dédaignant tout sommeil ? Très bonne question. La théorie de l'amante évoquée par les Poufsouffle n'était pas suffisante. Il fallait que ce soit moins futile, plus percutant.

Sûrement en rapport avec le passé de Stephen Curson.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de songer plus longtemps à quelques mensonges car Pomfresh arriva, et ses pensées furent momentanément interrompues.

« Ah, Mr Curson ! Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Comme quelqu'un qui a trop dormi, » lui répondit-il avec morgue.

Loin de s'en soucier, elle acquiesça. « Cela ne m'étonne guère. Vous êtes arrivé hier en fin de matinée et nous sommes à présent mercredi soir. Quasiment deux jours de sommeil. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. « Vraiment ? Mais comment ? Vous ne m'avez pourtant donné qu'une seule potion. »

« Votre organisme vous a laissé dans ce sommeil prolongé car c'était nécessaire pour qu'il puisse récupérer. J'espère que cela vous servira de leçon et que vous serez plus soucieux et plus à l'écoute de votre corps désormais. Je n'apprécierais vraiment pas que vous reveniez dans le même état. »

Harry hocha la tête, songeant surtout qu'il allait devoir diminuer ses visites à la bibliothèque – ou trouver un moyen magique pour garder un peu d'énergie ? Et... et alors il se demanda avec effroi s'il allait seulement pouvoir le faire car à présent que Benjy était au courant... Il n'allait pas le laisser sortir impunément. Qu'allait-il faire ?

« Je peux donc sortir ? »

« Je ne vois rien qui vous retienne ici. »

Il aurait soudainement préféré se rendormir pour éviter tous les problèmes qui s'annonçaient.

-XxXxX-

Plutôt que de foncer directement dans les ennuis, Harry préféra exécuter un large détour par les environs du lac. Il sortit discrètement dans le parc, contournant les zones de passages importants, et inspira longuement l'air frais d'octobre. Il allait devoir faire face à des questions, et il devait être préparé à y répondre convenablement. Comment diable pouvait-il justifier son manque de sommeil ? Il n'était même pas envisageable de mentionner la bibliothèque. Son manque de subtilité et de pirouettes verbales allait-il lui être fatal ?

Il s'installa sur une petite corniche à l'orée de la forêt interdite, dont la vue donnait sur le lac et le château de Poudlard. Les lumières aux fenêtres illuminaient le lac noir, qui semblait briller doucement. Harry fixa longuement les légères vaguelettes que la brise fraiche créait à son frôlement de l'eau comme si elles pouvaient détenir toutes ses réponses.

Les mensonges les plus simples étaient souvent les plus efficaces.

Cependant, Harry avait beau se retourner le cerveau, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait pouvoir servir sur un plateau d'argent pour satisfaire la curiosité – parfaitement compréhensible – des Poufsouffle. _Et voilà l'une des raisons qui prouve que j'aurais fait un piètre Serpentard_, s'amusa Harry, un sourire en coin légèrement sarcastique, qui faisait, bien malgré lui, très Serpentard.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à rencontrer quelqu'un par ici, » déclara une voix douce derrière lui.

Harry sursauta et se retourna vivement. Puis il resta un instant en suspens, sans savoir comment réagir. Devait-il partir en courant ?

« Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, » s'amusa la jeune fille en face de lui. Elle rejeta ses cheveux auburn en arrière d'un léger mouvement puis s'assit à ses côtés. Harry se crispa et il retint sa respiration. Ouvrir la bouche, parler, énoncer clairement une phrase lui semblaient bien au-delà de ses moyens.

Elle interpréta son silence comme un désaccord, et elle tourna une mine inquiète vers lui. « Je ne te dérange pas, j'espère ? »

Avec toutes les difficultés du monde, Harry parvint à entrouvrir ses lèvres et murmura un faible : « Non, bien sûr que non. »

Un léger silence s'immisça entre eux, et Harry ne put retenir sa respiration plus longtemps. Il expira, puis inspira, et la faible fragrance de sa mère lui parvint au nez. Bien que légère et à peine perceptible, Harry eut l'impression que l'on venait de lui déverser un flacon de parfum sur le visage. Ce n'était pas une odeur de parfum lourd, âpre, enivrant ou tenace. C'était fleuri et léger, vert et naturel.

Et Harry eut l'impression l'espace d'un instant, qu'une vague réminiscence se profilait. Une étreinte, brève, forte, maternelle. Des légers baisers sur le front, à l'odeur de fleur et d'amour. Il ferma les yeux, pour garder la magie de l'instant, pour laisser venir en lui les sensations floues de sa petite enfance.

« Tu vas bien ? » s'inquiéta Lily Evans, en fronçant ses fins sourcils. « N'étais-tu pas à l'infirmerie, ces derniers jours ? » ajouta-t-elle sur un ton quelque peu hésitant.

« Je viens de sortir, » répondit brièvement Harry. Il ne voulait pas s'étendre sur ce sujet. « Et toi ? Que fais-tu donc par ici ? La nuit tombe et l'heure du couvre-feu ne va pas tarder. »

Elle eut un sourire amusé. « Je suis préfète – contrairement à toi. Par conséquent, le couvre-feu m'atteint bien moins que toi. Mais de toute façon, je m'apprêtais à rentrer lorsque je t'ai aperçu. »

Harry resta silencieux, mais il se demandait pourquoi elle était venue. Sa présence le troublait bien plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'avouer à quiconque. Son corps, sa voix, son parfum, ses yeux… Bon sang, était-elle obligée de le dévisager avec ses yeux verts brillant de sympathie et d'empathie ?

Elle était à portée de bras. Il lui suffirait de lever le bras pour le lui passer autour des épaules, se rapprocher de quelques centimètres, tourner son buste de quelques degrés et il pourrait l'attirer dans ses bras. Il enfouirait son visage dans le creux de son cou, ses cheveux lui chatouillant la peau, son odeur l'enveloppant, sa chaleur le drapant telle une couverture contre le monde extérieur...

Il s'imprégnerait d'elle, de son être, et pourrait alors lui raconter ses problèmes, son existence, ses peurs, ses doutes. Il se laisserait aller, pleurerait, sangloterait et elle frotterait sa main sur son dos, le berçant doucement, lui chuchoterait des paroles rassurantes.

« Chut, mon tout petit, tout ira bien, je suis là, je te protègerai. Tout ira bien, tu verras. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, je te soutiendrai. »

Il la serrerait de toutes ses forces, pour qu'elle ne s'évapore pas, et il pourrait se libérer. Tout irait bien. Il n'aurait qu'à l'écouter, à se laisser guider. Ce serait si simple, si facile, si agréable ! Puis la réalité le gifla, lui laissant une boule à la gorge, un estomac de plomb, et les larmes aux yeux.

« Je pense que l'on devrait rentrer. Il va se faire tard, et dormir un peu ne te fera pas de mal. » Lily se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, en proie à un dilemme intérieur. « On dit que c'est à cause d'une fatigue intense que tu as été envoyé à l'infirmerie. Je ne suis pas sûre que rester dans le froid, ici, soit très recommandable. »

Harry acquiesça. « J'ai dormi ces deux derniers jours, je ne pense pas être encore fatigué. J'ai dormi plus que de raison. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence entre eux, avant que Lily ne reprenne la parole.

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, et un sourire malicieux s'étira sur ses lèvres. « C'est ce que tu viens de faire, » souligna-t-il.

Lily roula des yeux. « Certes. » Elle eut un léger rire. Harry s'en reput, comme un assoiffé découvrant une oasis après des jours et des jours de marche dans le désert aride. « Tu viens bien de l'institut de Salem, n'est-ce pas ? »

La pente glissante large comme une maison que Lily venait d'ouvrir laissa Harry craintif. Prudemment, il acquiesça.

« Comment ça se passe là-bas ? Y a-t-il des différences majeures avec la scolarisation de Poudlard ? Est-ce que les matières sont les mêmes ? Et le programme ? »

L'espace d'un instant, Harry crut entendre Hermione, et un doux sourire naquit sur son visage. Son amie aurait très certainement posé les mêmes questions à un nouvel étudiant étranger fraîchement débarqué. Sauf qu'il ne connaissait fichtrement rien de cet Institut de Salem. Son emplacement son blason, sa réputation, et encore.

Jouant le tout pour le tout, Harry abattit une carte Joker.

« Je n'ai normalement pas le droit d'en parler. Tout comme Beauxbâton et Durmstrang, Salem tient à maintenir le secret. Même si je n'en fais plus officiellement partie – et que je sais que tu n'en toucheras pas un mot si je te le dis – je préfère éviter. Certains sortilèges peuvent permettre de contrôler ce genre de secret. »

Lily acquiesça. « Je m'en doutais, que tu allais me répondre ainsi. C'est juste frustrant. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ces écoles veulent maintenir autant de mystère. Poudlard ne le fait pas que je sache, et cela ne la dévalorise pas – au contraire ! Tous les livres que j'ai pu lire restaient très flous sur l'enseignement à l'étranger. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux, et il remercia mentalement Hermione et le tournoi des trois sorciers pour lui avoir permis de songer à cette réponse – la bonne visiblement. Avec un accès de paranoïa aigüe, il flirta avec l'idée que cette question de Lily était peut-être loin d'être innocente, et qu'elle avait cherché un moyen de vérifier la véracité de son histoire. _N'en fais-tu pas un peu trop, Potter ?_

« Je suis désolé, » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire affecté, extrêmement soulagé intérieurement.

« Ce n'est rien. A moi de faire mes propres suppositions à partir de tes compétences. »

Harry leva les sourcils et lui lança un regard interrogatif. Elle haussa les épaules en réponse.

« Et bien, ton niveau est légèrement différent des septièmes années de Poudlard. Cela ne signifie rien car sur une seule personne, c'est loin d'être représentatif et il diffère de par tes facilités et difficultés. L'exemple le plus flagrant est… - elle hésita – ton niveau en Défense. Pas nécessairement supérieur aux meilleurs d'entre nous, mais bien plus exploité, approfondi. Et d'après ce que l'on dit, tu te débrouilles bien avec une baguette, mais tu es d'une ignorance crasse en ce qui concerne les potions. »

Déchiré entre l'effarement d'une si belle analyse – bien trop précise à son goût – et l'amusement face à de telles interprétations, Harry lui retourna un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin.

« Mes faibles compétences en potions sont bien plus dues à une certaine inimitié entre mon ancien professeur et moi-même qu'à une faiblesse dans l'enseignement de l'Institut. Je trouve personnellement que les différences au niveau scolaire ne sont pas si importantes que ça. C'est moi qui ait un niveau très disparate selon les matières. »

« Ah, » fit Lily, pensive.

« A ce que je vois, il y a beaucoup de 'on' qui parlent de moi, » ajouta lentement Harry.

Les joues de Lily s'empourprèrent. « C'est l'un des aspects de Poudlard. Tout le monde parle de tout le monde et il est assez difficile de maintenir des secrets. »

« Ce qui s'est produit est un secret absolu, par conséquent, tout Poudlard est au courant, » cita Harry.

Lily éclata de rire. « C'est exactement ça ! Alors tu imagines bien qu'un nouveau un brin mystérieux et peu loquace, cela attire les conversations et les suppositions à son égard. »

Harry lui lança un regard un peu confus. « Ah. » Il avait cru qu'il avait réussi à passer plutôt inaperçu – malgré l'incident de l'illusion en Défense que personne n'évoquait en sa présence sans une grande prudence. C'était visiblement une grossière erreur de sa part. Son plongeon dans les livres et ses préoccupations temporelles l'avait-il écarté à ce point du quotidien estudiantin ? Diantre.

Sa mère lui lança un regard compatissant. « Il est normal que tu aies quelques difficultés à t'intégrer. Je suppose qu'il ne doit pas être évident de débarquer parmi des personnes qui se connaissent de longue date. Mais tu as plutôt bien sympathisé avec Alice, Benjy, Adam et Joyce, non ? »

Harry acquiesça silencieusement, puis Lily jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre.

« Il va être temps de rentrer, l'heure du couvre-feu approche et il ne faudrait pas que tu le dépasses. »

Harry se retint de répliquer que l'heure du couvre-feu et le respect des règles étaient parmi ses dernières préoccupations. Il n'avait pas envie de revoir les Poufsouffle : il craignait bien trop leurs éventuelles questions. Peut-être était-il un peu trop suspicieux et paranoïaque ? Peut-être qu'ils allaient le laisser tranquille ? Harry essaya d'y croire, de se persuader durant quelques instants, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Il ne pouvait pas revenir dans la salle commune des Noirs et Jaunes sans un argumentaire béton, des explications logiques et vraisemblables.

Il s'humidifia les lèvres, et tourna la tête vers Lily ; celle-ci l'observait minutieusement, et Harry se sentit rougir.

Maladroitement, il tenta de détourner son attention. « Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que faisait une préfète dans les environs, alors que la nuit était en train de tomber. »

Malgré l'obscurité, Harry put voir qu'il venait de toucher un point sensible. Elle détourna les yeux et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, gênée. En proie à une intense hésitation, elle se lança peu après.

« Tu ne le diras pas ? » s'assura-t-elle.

Si sa première intention était de la focaliser sur autre chose que lui-même, Harry sentit sa curiosité légendaire être piquée au vif. Y avait-il derrière cette sortie quelques secrets et mystères juteux ?

Harry secoua la tête. « A qui veux-tu que je le dise ? Dans quel intérêt ? Je suis le nouveau mystérieux peu loquace, » souligna-t-il en reprenant ses propres paroles.

Elle eut un léger rire. « L'arroseur arrosé. Bien. » Elle fit une légère pause comme pour rassembler ses pensées, ou peut-être se demandait-elle si elle pouvait lui révéler sa raison ? Mais finalement, sa décision fut prise.

« Je récupérais quelques plantes à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Pour une potion. Ou plutôt pour des recherches sur des potions. Je - » Elle lissa consciencieusement sa jupe plissée. « - J'avais un ami avec qui je faisais ses recherches avant. Nous testions toutes sortes de choses, sous certaines conditions, pour trouver une préparation optimale ou encore de nouvelles interactions entre produits. »

Harry sentit ses sourcils se lever sous la surprise. Il ne s'attendait clairement pas à ça. Il savait que Lily était une élève particulièrement douée pour les potions – Slughorn ne tarissait pas d'éloges à son encontre – mais il avait une image d'élève modèle et scolaire dans son esprit. Comparable à Hermione en réalité. Son amie avait parfois eu quelques écarts face au règlement– le polynectar était l'un des meilleurs exemples – mais c'était toujours pour des raisons nobles : aider ses amis à découvrir la vérité, à déjouer les pièges de Voldemort… Hermione ne ferait jamais de recherches risquées de son côté. Sa confiance envers les manuels était presque sans faille.

Les expérimentations étaient plutôt faites pour les jumeaux Weasley. Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, pour mieux voir le visage de sa mère. Elle semblait mal à l'aise, mais il la vit subitement sous un nouveau jour. Une élève passionnée, curieuse, intrépide ? Un doux sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Mais… la forêt interdite n'est-elle pas interdite mademoiselle la préfète ? »

Elle examina attentivement ses mains posées sur sa jupe. « Ces recherches sont importantes pour moi. Je me suis disputée avec cet ami, et depuis, je poursuis mes expérimentations pour faire comme si de rien n'était, tu vois ? J'ai l'impression qu'il fait la même chose de son côté, et c'est agréable de me dire que j'ai encore des points communs avec lui. A travers ce travail, je suis toujours reliée à lui, malgré nos divergences. Alors les quelques entorses au règlement que cela nécessite… et bien… je suis prête à les faire car j'en ai besoin. Ce n'est nullement comparable à ceux qui font ça pour dépasser les limites. Comme Potter et Black. »

Harry manqua de peu de sursauter aux noms inattendus de son père et son parrain dans la conversation. Touché par la confiance de Lily, il aurait voulu savoir qui était ce fameux ami, mais il avait conscience que ses questions risquaient d'être trop indiscrètes. Elle lui en avait dit beaucoup, bien plus qu'à n'importe qui il avait l'impression. Peut-être parce qu'il ne connaissait pas cet ami et qu'elle savait qu'il ne pourrait pas la juger ? Pour se décharger de ses sentiments ?

« Je ne te demandais pas d'explications, » fit-il doucement. « Je plaisantais, et je suis mal placé pour donner des leçons de morale. »

Lily expira lentement – visiblement, elle venait bel et bien de se décharger d'un poids – puis elle eut un sourire malicieux. « Tiens donc ? »

Harry réalisa alors la portée de ses paroles, et il eut envie de se mordre la langue. Ne pouvait-il pas un peu réfléchir à ce qu'il prononçait ? Mais heureusement, Lily n'exploita pas la carotte qu'il venait de lui agiter sous le nez. « Tant que tu ne deviens pas un autre Potter et Black, c'est l'essentiel à mes yeux. »

Elle venait de rediriger la conversation sur un terrain qu'Harry jugeait être de la plus haute importance, et il ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Que leur reproches-tu au juste ? »

Lily fronça les sourcils, comme si cette question était d'une absurdité sans nom. « Leur immaturité doublée d'arrogance dégoulinante. Ils se croient drôles alors qu'ils sont moqueurs, injustes, irrespectueux. La majorité de ces petites blagues qu'une grande partie des septièmes années apprécient tant sont surtout humiliantes pour les victimes. Ils aiment pointer les défauts, les déficits des autres, pour mieux se valoriser. C'est – écoeurant. »

Harry tourna cette fois-ci sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche, il ne voulait pas déraper. Ce qu'elle venait de lui dire collait avec ce souvenir de Snape, dans la pensine. « Jusqu'à présent, je les ai trouvés exubérants, mais pas désagréables ou humiliants. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il y ait eu de farces depuis que je suis présent, non ? »

Lily eut alors une grimace qui glaça Harry. Elle donnait l'impression d'être en train d'avaler un citron entier, et cette expression particulière lui rappela Pétunia. Il eut un léger mouvement de recul, comme pour faire fuir ce sentiment fugace. Lily, avant d'être sa mère, était la sœur de Pétunia.

« C'est vrai, » fit-elle à contrecœur. « Ils n'ont rien fait cette année, mais je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse d'un apport de maturité inattendue. Il me semble plutôt que les quelques tensions dans leur petit groupe freinent toute tentative de blague stupide. »

Harry cligna des yeux stupidement durant quelques instants. « Quelques tensions ? Vraiment ? Ils ont l'air pourtant très soudés. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Alors ça – Lily haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance – grand mystère. Il y a eu quelques problèmes à la fin de l'année dernière, mais c'était plus ou moins passé et maintenant, sans que personne ne comprenne vraiment, ça a repris. » Elle fit une pause durant un moment, plongée dans ses pensées. Harry, ne voulant pas l'interrompre et couper le fil de sa réflexion, préféra rester silencieux, attentif. « Le principal problème vient de Remus et Black. C'est très étrange parce que Remus n'est pas du genre à se disputer… »

« Black et Lupin ? » répéta Harry. L'année dernière. Sirius et Remus. L'incident de sixième année. La blague à Snape. Etait-ce à cause de cette plaisanterie qu'il y avait des tensions ? Harry se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il croyait que la page avait été tournée, mais ce n'était pas forcément le cas.

« Et donc du coup, Potter est pris entre eux deux, sans trop savoir comment réagir, j'ai l'impression, » reprit Lily, « C'est au moins un bon point. »

Harry resta encore une fois silencieux, mais un sourire malicieux ne put s'empêcher de s'étirer sur ses lèves. Il détourna la tête pour éviter que sa mère ne l'aperçoive.

« Bien, » fit brusquement Lily, comme si elle se réveillait soudainement, « il est temps d'y aller. » Elle se leva, se passa les mains sur sa jupe, tant pour la défroisser que pour en enlever les brindilles d'herbes, puis passa quelques boucles de cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

A contrecœur, Harry se leva à son tour, puis ils prirent le chemin descendant vers le lac, en direction du château. Harry prit alors sa décision : Lily venait de lui fournir une excuse toute faite. Les mensonges les plus simples étaient les meilleurs.

-XxXxX-

« Tu es sorti de l'infirmerie, » constata Alice en se levant du fauteuil dans lequel elle était affalée avant qu'il ne rentre dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle. Harry acquiesça silencieusement, et s'approcha du petit groupe.

« Comment vas-tu ? » s'inquiéta Joyce.

« Je crois que j'ai trop dormi, » plaisanta Harry. Il évita soigneusement le regard perçant de Benjy qui le fixait depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce. Léger silence, durant lequel Harry attendit patiemment la bombe.

« Alors…, » commença lentement le brun, « qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu sois dans cet état ? »

Ils retinrent leur souffle, pendus à ses lèvres. Harry prit un air gêné, se mordilla volontairement la lèvre inférieure, puis fixa le bout de ses chaussures.

« Vous savez que mon niveau est un peu disparate ici. Je suppose que c'est dû à ma scolarisation à l'Institut de Salem qui est bien différente d'ici. Et – euuuh– donc j'ai voulu me rattraper sur certains points durant la nuit. Enfin, j'aimerais passer en candidat libre sur un Aspic dont j'ai eu les cours à Salem, mais qui n'est pas étudié ici. J'utilise donc la nuit pour continuer à m'instruire dans cette matière. »

Benjy haussa les sourcils, visiblement surpris, et intéressé. « Vraiment ? De quoi s'agit-il ? »

Harry humidifia ses lèvres. « Les rituels – il remarqua un léger mouvement de recul de la part des Poufsouffle - On en a souvent une mauvaise idée car certains peuvent être un peu glauques, mais d'autres, pas mauvais, sont peu usités voire oubliés car complexes à exécuter. C'est quelque chose d'intéressant à apprendre car cela aide aussi sur les propriétés de certaines plantes, requiert quelques notions en arithmancie et demande beaucoup de puissance et de concentration en sortilège. »

Harry ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment en rituels et faisait un gros coup de bluff, mais le rituel qu'avait exécuté Voldemort lors de sa renaissance les avait conduit, Ron Hermione et lui, à apprendre quelques bases sur les rituels magiques en tout genre lors de sa sixième année avortée. Et effectivement, la majorité demandait des sacrifices, du sang, de la chair, ou d'autres éléments humains. Ainsi, les rituels avaient acquis au fur et à mesure des siècles une réputation de magie noire. Pourtant, ce n'était pas toujours le cas. Très rarement, certes, mais Harry jouait avec l'ignorance probable des Poufsouffle sur ce point.

« Mais pourquoi faire ça pendant la nuit, au risque de te faire prendre et de t'épuiser ? » demanda à voix basse Alice.

« Je ne sais pas. Je dors mal à la base, et je ne me voyais pas faire ça devant tout le monde. C'est un peu étrange, tu vois ? Je n'aime pas vraiment attirer l'attention, et cela aurait fait jaser, et blablabla… La nuit me semblait être la meilleure solution, la plus discrète et la plus rentable, » murmura Harry.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Benjy, qui l'observait toujours attentivement, mais il semblait convaincu. Harry soupira mentalement de soulagement. Il allait devenir bon acteur à force, et surtout bon menteur.

Le lendemain fut donc détendu, jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un hibou pour Alice. Sa mine devenait de plus en plus sombre à mesure qu'elle progressait dans la lecture de sa lettre. Une fois achevée, elle la rangea soigneusement dans son sac puis se pencha vers eux pour leur parler sans que les autres ne puissent entendre quoi que se soit.

« C'était une lettre de Franck. Il m'apprend que Brooks a bien été nommé nouveau chef des Aurors, et il a tout de suite pris des mesures… radicales. » Elle fit une légère pause, clairement contrariée. « A présent, et ce durant le temps de la guerre, les études pour devenir Auror vont être réduites à un an. Au-delà d'un an, ils apprendront sur le tas. Et donc… Franck est à présent considéré comme un Auror à part entière. »

Joyce prit subitement la main d'Alice et la serra. Après une longue inspiration, Benjy rejeta sa tête en arrière et proféra un juron qui surprit Harry. Ils restèrent un instant silencieux. Harry ne savait pas de telles mesures avaient été prises, mais cela ne le surprenait pas. Après tout, dans quelque temps, les impardonnables allaient être autorisés pour les Aurors. Raccourcir les études permettait d'augmenter les effectifs, ce qui allait de mise avec la légitimité que Croupton allait leur accorder.

Il lança un regard à Alice, les traits tirés. Elle devait être particulièrement inquiète pour Franck. A présent Auror, il allait être amené sur le terrain et devrait se débrouiller du mieux possible alors que sa formation était incomplète. Il tenta maladroitement de la réconforter.

« Ils ont tout intérêt à envoyer les meilleurs et les plus anciens pour les missions les plus risquées. A mon avis, les nouveaux seront envoyés sur les tâches les plus simples qu'ils ne peuvent plus exécuter car ils doivent être littéralement débordés. »

Alice acquiesça dans le vide, mais il sembla que ses paroles ne l'avaient pas atteinte. Harry soupira et leva les yeux au plafond qui dévoilait les gros nuages gris du ciel d'octobre. Il songea un instant à la réponse du Hongrois qui ne venait toujours pas, mais il préféra mettre cette pensée de côté pour le moment. Il s'accordait une journée sans préoccupations. Haut challenge.

Alice, d'habitude joyeuse et pétillante, fut morose durant toute la journée. Alors que Joyce lui conseillait doucement de penser à autre chose, Alice approuva et partit aussitôt vers la table des Serdaigle. Interloquée, Joyce resta immobile alors qu'Adam ricanait de la situation. Alice revint dix minutes plus tard, en compagnie d'Estelle Reilly. Harry ne fut pas le seul perplexe, mais il devint embarrassé lorsque toute l'attention d'Estelle se porta sur lui.

« Et… ça n'a pas été difficile de quitter tes amis, voire peut-être une petite amie ? » demanda Estelle en fixant Harry du regard. Ce dernier leva ses sourcils, lança quelques coups d'œil aux Poufsouffle en guise d'appel à l'aide, mais ils restèrent tous muets, à son désarroi, aussi intéressés par sa réponse que la Serdaigle. Bande de traîtres !

Harry se racla la gorge, fit glisser ses yeux sur tout sauf le visage d'Estelle. La table des professeurs par exemple, d'où Dumbledore était encore absent aujourd'hui.

« Oh, je suppose que c'est un sujet sensible ? Je suis désolée. Ta petite amie te manque beaucoup ? » s'inquiéta Estelle, avec une moue qu'Harry trouva insupportable.

« Er – Non. Mes amis me manquent, mais pas vraiment de petite amie. »

Ce fut sans doute le signal qui déclencha une drôle de lueur dans le regard de la Serdaigle brune. Elle se rapprocha un peu de lui et joua avec sa manche du bout des doigts. Harry retira rapidement sa main pour éviter le contact avec Estelle. A son geste, elle passa sa main dans les cheveux, l'air un peu embêtée.

« Pas vraiment ? Hm, une histoire compliquée alors ? C'est encore plus intéressant… »

Harry termina d'un trait son verre, lança un regard noir à Alice qu'il suspectait d'être l'auteure de cette stupide mise en scène. De quoi se mêlait-elle bon sang ? Il se leva du banc, clairement agacé. « Vous m'excuserez, je n'ai plus très faim. » Et il s'éloigna aussitôt de cette fille envahissante.

Il travaillait sans conviction réelle sur un devoir de métamorphose lorsque le petit groupe de Poufsouffle entra dans la salle commune. Ils s'installèrent autour de sa table de travail, et sortirent à leur tour livres, parchemins et plumes. Joyce, à sa droite, se pencha pour lui murmurer : « Il y a une chose que tu dois savoir à propos d'Estelle Reilly. Plus un garçon lui résiste et semble être mystérieux, plein de secrets, plus elle s'accroche. C'est l'une des rares filles qui préfère des Serpentard obscurs plutôt que les sympathiques et ouverts Gryffondor de septième année. »

Harry maintint sa plume en l'air durant quelques instants, et une goutte d'encre tomba sur son parchemin, créant ainsi une grosse tâche sur le « fig » de transfiguration. « Donc - » commença-t-il lentement, « cela signifie que mon attitude de tout à l'heure ne va faire que l'encourager à - » Il ne termina pas sa phrase, embarrassé.

Joyce acquiesça, compatissante, et ouvrit son dictionnaire de runes anciennes. Une autre tâche se forma sur le « to » de totale. Adam, situé à sa gauche, se pencha à son tour vers lui.

« Pourquoi est-ce que cela semble te contrarier à ce point ? Physiquement parlant, c'est une très belle fille et beaucoup aimeraient avoir son attention. »

Harry pinça ses lèvres. « Je ne suis pas 'beaucoup' ou 'la plupart' voire 'la majorité'. »

« Ne me dis pas que tu es un de ces romantiques qui ne veulent que sortir avec la femme de leur vie, ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils, ouvrit la bouche pour s'indigner de ce questionnaire absurde, et resta en suspens. Le fait qu'il se trouve vingt ans avant sa propre génération ne l'incitait pas à avoir n'importe quelle sorte de liaison, mais même à son époque, il n'était pas du genre à se lancer dans une relation s'il ne se sentait pas profondément amoureux.

Son statut de Survivant l'avait peut-être un peu freiné. Seule Cho avait pu faire battre son cœur, et encore, la déception avait été grande – et le recul lui faisait penser qu'il s'agissait seulement d'un béguin. Puis il avait commencé par ressentir quelque chose d'énorme pour Ginny, mais la guerre et les problèmes ne lui avait pas permis de faire quoi que ce soit. Hermione lui avait dit qu'il était 'trop chevaleresque' – Ron se s'embêtait pas autant, et lorsqu'il avait l'occasion de sortir avec une fille, il sautait toujours dessus si elle lui semblait plaisante à regarder.

Devant son silence, Adam se mit à ricaner, ce qui ajouta de l'huile sur le feu de la colère d'Harry. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela vous intéresse, et encore moins pourquoi subitement, par le pus grand des hasards, cette fille porte son intérêt suspect sur moi, » chuchota-t-il avec virulence. Son regard noir se porta une nouvelle fois sur Alice, qui fixait soigneusement son parchemin. Un léger silence flotta, puis elle leva les yeux.

« D'accord, d'accord. Je l'ai peut-être poussé à venir te voir. Il fallait bien que je me change les idées, tu vois ? Avec Franck, les risques qu'ils courent, et - » sa voix se cassa, et Harry resta stupéfait durant un instant.

« Je rêve ou tu essaies de me faire culpabiliser, à la manière d'un Serpentard ? » Il fit une pause, et les Poufsouffle s'échangèrent des regards significatifs. « Depuis quand les Poufsouffle se mettent à agir en Serpentard ? » répéta Harry, d'une voix un peu trop forte et un peu trop aiguë.

« Poufsouffle ne rime pas avec niais, Steph, malgré la croyance populaire, » répliqua doucement Joyce, « et les Serpentard n'ont pas le monopole de la ruse. »

« J'ai _vraiment _voulu me changer les idées, et j'ai sauté sur l'occasion pour m'occuper un peu de toi, » déclara Alice, mal à l'aise. « Tu sembles seul, préoccupé, malgré tout ce qu'on peut faire pour toi. J'ai pensé, peut-être à tort, qu'une petite amie te ferait du bien. Je savais que depuis la rentrée, Estelle te trouvait à son goût, mais qu'elle ne savait pas comment t'approcher. Tu l'impressionnais un peu. »

« Elle n'avait pas l'air impressionnée pour deux sous, tout l'heure, » grinça Harry, « Et je ne vois pas en quoi elle pourrait m'apaiser ou – et en plus, on n'essaie pas de caser aussi vulgairement quelqu'un. Ça ne marche pas comme ça ! »

« Donc j'avais raison ! » triompha Adam. « Tu es vraiment un espèce de romantique ! Pourtant, je suis sûre qu'elle pourrait t'apaiser. Te soulager, tu vois ? »

Harry eut un mouvement de recul, et une grimace étira ses traits. « Mais qu'est ce que tu sous-entends ? »

« Elle ne te plaît pas physiquement ? » insista Adam.

« Mais ce n'est pas la question ! » s'énerva Harry, les joues rosies. Joyce lui posa sa main sur son avant-bras pour le calmer. « Laisse, tu n'es obligé à rien. Alice et Adam pensaient bien faire. Tu verras comment les choses évoluent entre toi et Estelle, et c'est tout. D'accord ? »

Harry acquiesça et plongea son regard dans son parchemin, parsemé de tâches d'encre. Il soupira, et recopia le début de son devoir sur un parchemin vierge. Il était révolté, mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'attitude d'Adam et d'Alice l'avait autant énervé. _Parce que qu'ils se mêlent de tes affaires, Potter. Voilà pourquoi,_ siffla une petite voix en lui.

-XxXxX-

Le hibou envoyé revint alors qu'il ne l'attendait plus. Harry resta un instant figé sous la surprise, puis l'excitation l'envahit et il détacha la lettre. La fameuse réponse de Szabolcs se trouvait entre ses mains. Harry la fixa, imaginant les deux possibilités qui s'offraient à lui : soit la réponse était positive, il aurait alors un entretien avec le Hongrois sans trop de problèmes et donc potentiellement des réponses – soit la réponse était négative et alors… Harry stoppa le fil de ses pensées et décacheta la lettre. Dès les premiers mots, il se figea.

_Monsieur Szabolcs, je suis un étudiant en théorie magique sur les multiples magies explorées au cours des derniers siècles et leurs limites. Ainsi, dans le cadre d'un devoir – _Harry rejeta la tête en arrière et fixa le plafond nuageux. C'était sa lettre. Revenue en l'état. Qui ne semblait n'avoir pas été ouverte. Pas ouverte ! Harry jura tout bas. Comment cela pouvait-il seulement être possible ? Les hiboux ne sont-ils pas censés toujours trouver le destinataire ? Les écoles magiques étaient incartables mais cela n'empêchait nullement les hiboux ! De même, le Square Grimmault, pourtant sous fidelitas, permettait la venue de ces oiseaux nocturnes. Alors par quel processus magique pouvait-on empêcher un hibou d'arriver à destination ?

Peut-être – Harry froissa la lettre et la fourra dans son sac – peut-être que Szabolcs avait vu le hibou et l'avait laissé là, sans y toucher. Le hibou n'allait pas rester éternellement, n'est ce pas ? Pouvait-il abandonner et revenir à l'expéditeur dans ce cas ? Probable. Comment le savoir ? Avec un soupir, Harry savait sur quoi allait porter ses recherches de cette nuit. Il avait déjà songé à chercher un moyen de ne pas perdre trop d'énergie ou de récupérer rapidement des heures de sommeil pour éviter de répéter le même problème. Cependant, il se doutait qu'il ne serait pas évident de trouver quelque chose – si c'était facile, cela se saurait. Ce fil de recherche pouvait attendre, dès à présent, les hiboux avaient la priorité.

La journée fut donc aussi lente que les précédentes mis à part que cette fois, Harry se retrouva avec une Serdaigle dans les pattes. Estelle Reilly semblait obstinée et d'une manière ou d'une autre, Harry n'eut que très peu de répit. Il savoura les cours durant lesquels il n'y avait pas de Serdaigle car elle se mettait à côté de lui dès qu'ils avaient un cours en commun. Alice, Adam, Joyce et Benjy ne se bousculaient pas au portillon pour se mettre à ses côtés en cours.

Heureusement pour les nerfs d'Harry, Estelle avait abandonné la tactique des multiples questions – pour le moment ! – à son plus grand soulagement. Elle abordait à présent des sujets plus légers, quelques plaisanteries ou remarques cocasses. Harry mit donc une meilleure volonté à se montrer ouvert et la présence de la jeune fille se révéla moins gênante ou embarrassante que ce qu'il avait pensé au premier abord.

Malgré ce que l'on pouvait croire, il n'était pas aveugle, et il remarqua bien que la situation amusait grandement Alice et Adam – bon sang, il avait presque l'impression que ces deux-là s'installaient confortablement dans un fauteuil avec un paquet de pop corn pour les regarder, tel un bon divertissement. Au contraire, Joyce et Benjy se montraient d'une neutralité extrême – ou au moins, ils avaient le tact de ne pas lui montrer ce qu'ils ressentaient. Quant aux autres élèves, il semblerait que cette avancée dans son insertion au sein des élèves était largement commentée. Harry y était plutôt insensible. Après l'Héritier de Serpentard, le fou en manque d'attention et l'Elu, il était peu touché par les étiquettes qu'on pouvait lui coller. Les regards constants étaient surtout embêtants pour sa discrétion désirée, mais qu'ils se focalisent sur ces choses superficielles était un bon point.

De son côté, il se surprenait lui-même à observer longuement les maraudeurs. Dès qu'il entendait la voix de l'un d'eux, son attention se portait sur lui, les oreilles à l'affût. Lorsqu'ils entraient dans son champ de vision, il se pouvait s'empêcher de les fixer. Lui qui, à son arrivée, avait tout fait pour ne pas les regarder - comme pour nier leur présence, leur existence, pour ne pas s'attacher à cette situation abracadabrante de voyage dans le temps – voilà qu'il se prenait à ce fameux piège qu'il avait senti des kilomètres à la ronde. Sa bonne conscience lui chuchotait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une observation temporaire pour vérifier les dires de Lily.

Cependant, cette vérification ne dura guère longtemps. Il suffisait d'un minimum d'attention pour s'en rendre compte. Remus évitait clairement Sirius, ce qui semblait agacer James qui préférait du coup la compagnie des filles de Gryffondor – et donc celle de Lily. Peter, face à cette ambiance plutôt orageuse, appliquait admirablement le principe du « Courage, fuyons. » La curiosité d'Harry s'amplifiait de plus en plus, clairement agrippée à son cœur. Il voulait savoir, comprendre ! ce qui s'était passé.

Est-ce qu'il s'agissait vraiment de l'incident avec Snape, à la fin de l'année dernière ? Les circonstances coïncidaient : Remus en voulait à Sirius de l'avoir mis dans une telle position et d'avoir été si stupide. Pourtant, Harry avait toujours pensé que Remus n'en avait jamais tenu compte. D'une part parce qu'il avait évoqué cette scène sans rancune ni ressentiment et d'autre part parce que Remus ne s'opposait jamais à ses amis. Son inactivité en tant que préfet était l'un des meilleurs exemples possibles. Et subitement, pour certes une plaisanterie dangereuse et de mauvais goût, il affronterait Sirius pour lui dire le fond de sa pensée ? Cela ne cadrait pas du tout à l'image qu'Harry avait de Remus. Ce jeune Remus était peut-être plus vivace et sociable que celui de son époque, mais – bon sang, il l'avait vu dans la pensine de Snape ! Ce n'était juste pas possible.

Il voulait donc savoir mais toutes ses observations ne pouvaient lui apporter de réponses satisfaisantes. Parfaitement conscient qu'une quelconque investigation à ce sujet allait lui apporter non seulement des problèmes mais aussi un attachement aux maraudeurs – une concrétisation de leur existence en tant qu'êtres vivants et non de simples acteurs ou souvenirs fugaces que l'on regarde de loin, à travers une barrière infranchissable telle que le temps ou un écran. Et après, Potter, n'ose pas dire que ce sont les ennuis qui viennent à toi. Harry avala sa dernière sa dernière bouchée et se leva. Sans réfléchir à son geste, il accorda à Estelle un sourire qui signifiait quelque chose comme : 'Ce n'est pas que tu me déranges, mais je dois y aller, excuse-moi, à plus tard'.

De retour à la bibliothèque obscurcie par la nuit, Harry se sentit à son aise. Les hautes formes noires des étagères paraissaient impressionnantes voire menaçantes, hostiles lors de ses premières nuits mais elles étaient maintenant de bonnes amies qui lui indiquaient le chemin et le cachaient des éventuelles rondes des professeurs. Cependant, trouver des informations sur les hiboux fut plus ardu que prévu : Harry ignorait par où commencer et surtout où aller. Qui écrirait un livre sur les hiboux ? Après quelques moments de réflexions, Harry se retrouva plongé dans un livre sur l'introduction au monde de la magie.

Il resta ainsi durant deux grosses heures, et malgré le temps qu'il lui restait, Harry se décida pour aller se coucher. Il lui fallait être raisonnable. Armé de la carte du Maraudeur, il sortit silencieusement de la bibliothèque – Rusard n'était pas en vue. Son regard se porta néanmoins sur une petite étiquette qu'il avait déjà remarquée auparavant. Nadège Bladwell semblait se retrouver régulièrement à cet endroit précis, immobile dans une salle de cours inutilisée. Harry aurait été bien avisé de faire demi-tour et descendre vers les galeries des Poufsouffle, mais la fille n'était pas préfète et donc en position de lui attirer des ennuis. Alors, qu'est ce qui l'empêchait de jeter un coup d'œil dans cette salle ?

Il bifurqua, puis se planta devant la porte. Quelques hésitations le reprirent d'assaut – _C'est juste indiscret Potter, tu agis comme une fouine, si tu vois ce que je veux dire _– mais finalement, il tourna la poignée et entrebâilla la porte. Elle eut un léger couinement à peine perceptible mais qui sembla résonner dans le silence de la nuit. Il parcourut la salle du regard : les vieilles tables branlantes étaient recouvertes d'une fine couche de poussière et un froid mordant emplissait la salle. La fenêtre grande ouverte, Nadège Bladwell était assise sur le rebord, les jambes pendantes dans le vide.

Harry frissonna sous la température fraiche et il serra machinalement ses bras autour de son torse. Après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, il fixa un moment la Serpentard qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil – elle avait pourtant dû entendre quelqu'un rentrer. Il s'approcha et put ainsi remarquer qu'elle fumait une cigarette – Harry se souvint de la première fois qu'il l'avait aperçue, elle allait sortir du château pour la même activité. L'odeur âcre de la fumée le prit et il eut des légers picotements au niveau de sa gorge lorsqu'il respira une bouffée alors qu'il appuyait ses coudes sur le rebord.

Sans discrétion – elle devait l'avoir vu – il la fixa. Ses yeux d'un bleu clair perturbant semblaient fascinés par le vide, au loin, tandis qu'elle portait régulièrement sa cigarette à ses lèvres pour inspirer une bouffée de cette toxine. Harry détourna la tête et son regard se porta sur ce point imaginaire que la Serpentard regardait si intensément. Il faillit prendre la parole, mais se retint. Les minutes défilèrent, et elle brisa enfin le silence.

« Décidemment, pour un Poufsouffle, tu as tendance à te trouver dans des endroits plutôt incongrus. »

Comprenant qu'elle mentionnait la fois où elle l'avait surpris dans les escaliers menant aux Serpentard, il pencha la tête sur le côté. « Cela fait un mois et demi que je suis un Poufsouffle, j'ai sûrement encore beaucoup à apprendre, » ironisa-t-il.

« Hmm, » fit pensivement Nadège en tirant une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette, « Tu n'as pas tellement le profil d'un Poufsouffle de toute façon. »

La bouche d'Harry s'assécha et son estomac fit une petite cabriole à ses paroles. « Vraiment ? » répliqua t-il d'une voix qu'il jugea un peu plus aiguë que d'habitude.

Elle ne répondit que d'un sourire entendu – comme s'ils partageaient ensemble une bonne plaisanterie – et lui tendit son paquet de cigarettes. « Tu en veux une ? »

Harry secoua la tête, « Non merci, je ne fume pas. Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire par je n'ai pas le profil - ? »

« Moi non plus je ne fume pas lorsque je n'ai pas de clopes en main – c'est un peu dur sinon. » Harry tiqua devant cette logique mais il ne marcha pas dans sa direction et la fixa, attendant qu'elle réponde à sa question. Elle termina lentement sa cigarette, puis l'écrasa sur le rebord et la lâcha dans le vide.

« Tu sembles trop indépendant pour être un Poufsouffle pur jus. C'est un point commun pour la plupart d'entre eux : ils sont tous en petits groupes, soudés et fidèles les uns envers les autres. Tu as beau avoir intégré le groupe de Fenwick, il n'empêche que tu restes un peu à l'écart – et ce, volontairement. Enfin, les Poufsouffle sont tous ouverts à leur manière. Fenwick connaît bien tout les élèves, Belinski est d'une douceur ahurissante, Robert fait amie-amie avec tout le monde et Bones s'accommode à toutes les personnalités. Macmillan aide qui il peut à n'importe quel moment et Burnel passe son temps avec les Serdaigle. Pour ce qui est de Fleming et Drayton, ce sont deux petites commères stupides qui cancanent avec toutes les autres filles faites dans ce moule. »

Harry resta longtemps silencieux, le regard au loin. Bladwell semblait avoir une idée bien arrêtée sur chaque élève, à un point presque dérangeant. Qui aurait pu sortir aussi froidement une telle description ? Lentement, il s'assit sur le rebord, jambes dans le vide. Il se pencha légèrement et ne put que se rendre compte à quel point cinq étages, c'était _vraiment_ haut. Il s'humidifia les lèvres.

« Et donc… contrairement à eux tous, je ne me mélange pas avec tout le monde ? Pourtant, je suis bien là en train de parler avec une Serpentard. »

Un sourire étira les fines lèvres de Bladwell. « C'est une autre preuve en fait. Tu sais, les Serpentard ne sont pas toujours bien appréciés – et en ce moment c'est d'autant plus notable. On est un peu les bêtes noires de l'école. Mais oui – elle fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir son paquet – tu restes en retrait. J'avoue – elle hésita et prit une nouvelle cigarette entre deux doigts – que j'ai quelques difficultés à te cerner. »

Elle sortit sa baguette et la tapota contre la cigarette pour l'allumer. « Tu es sûr que tu n'en veux pas ? »

Harry ne répondit pas, un peu trop surpris par la confession de Bladwell. Généralement, les Serpentard ne déclaraient pas sur le ton de la conversation une quelconque faiblesse ou autre. Elle tira une bouffée et la fumée piqua encore une fois les yeux d'Harry.

« On pourrait penser que c'est parce que tu n'es pas là depuis longtemps, mais s'il y a bien une chose que je réussis, c'est d'analyser les personnes. Les Septièmes années sont des jouets d'étude : je connais leur fonctionnement – ce qui les fait marcher - sur le bout des doigts. Mais toi, je n'arrive pas à déterminer ce qui te fait marcher. Qu'est ce qui te fait marcher, Curson ? »

Elle planta ses yeux trop clairs dans les siens, et Harry fut déstabilisé une fois de plus. Il détourna le regard vers la forêt interdite, longue étendue sombre frémissante au gré du vent.

« Tu penses vraiment si bien connaître tout le monde ? » répliqua Harry, en rentrant un peu dans le tas pour détourner son attention.

Elle ricana, « Est-ce une manière de me faire cracher ce que je sais sur ces malheureux étudiants ? »

Encore une fois, Harry préféra ne pas répondre – c'était visiblement la meilleure manière pour la faire parler.

Elle haussa les épaules : « De toute façon, cela m'importe peu. Sur qui veux-tu que je te dévoile ses petits secrets et ce qui le fait avancer dans la vie ? Tes amis les bons Poufsouffle ? Fenwick, par exemple ? Il se rend plus sympathique que Strader, mais il n'en est pas moins autoritaire. Les Poufsouffle sont dit justes, lui pousse au paroxysme sa bonne justesse et devient plutôt intransigeant. C'est – comme beaucoup – son enfance qui a été déterminante : son père s'est enfui avec une autre, le laissant se débrouiller seul avec sa mère dépressive. Il s'est occupé d'elle et s'est élevé lui-même - »

Elle fit une pause pour tirer une nouvelle bouffée, « – d'où son caractère un peu meneur, et il ne pardonne pas si facilement. Je le soupçonne même d'avoir développé quelques troubles obsessionnels compulsifs durant cette période – au niveau du rangement et de l'hygiène. C'est léger, mais présent : à table et en cours, il positionne soigneusement ses couverts, parchemins et plumes. Il fait souvent un crochet aux toilettes, non ? Pour se laver les mains. »

Harry avait la tête qui se mettait à tourner – il ignorait si c'était dû aux émanations de l'engin toxique que Bladwell fumait allégrement ou s'il s'agissait de sa manière de parler de Benjy : si froide et pourtant elle lui dévoilait des parties intimes de sa vie qu'il ignorait totalement ! « Arrête ! » Le pire devait être cette vérité qu'elle dévoilait ; oui, il allait souvent aux toilettes, c'était un détail auquel il n'avait pas prêté attention mais il savait que c'était le cas. Et oui, il avait un côté un peu maniaque…

« Quoi ? » ricana-t-elle, « cela te dérange ? Je pourrais aussi te dire à quel point il refoule ses sentiments. Tu sais, il aime ton amie, Belinski, la charmante polonaise blonde, mais il sait pertinemment que ce ne sera jamais possible et pour garder son amitié, il fait semblant d'être intéressé par Fearn, une fille de Gryffondor - »

« - je t'ai dit stop ! » Harry se redressa, lui lança un regard noir. Il se sentait mal à l'aise vis-à-vis des Poufsouffle et bon sang, cette Serpentard était-elle vraiment capable de disséquer tous les Septième années ainsi ? Elle lui faisait penser à cette profession de moldu – comment ça s'appelait déjà ? Ah !

« On dirait une psy moldue. »

Le regard de Bladwell se fit un peu plus vague et elle acquiesça : « C'est quelque chose qui m'aurait intéressé. Mais voilà, je suis une sorcière. » Elle soupira avec une once de rancœur et de fatalité puis termina son mégot. « Je suis plutôt mauvaise en magie et j'aime l'observation, l'analyse des personnes, c'est - » Elle se tut subitement puis se tourna vers lui, « mais tu étais bien pressé de ne plus entendre ce que j'allais te dire. Tu voulais préserver Fenwick ? Peut-être que tu te sens proche de lui, et tu ne veux pas être dévoilé comme je le dévoile ? Peut-être parce qu'il semblerait – d'après les rumeurs – que ton enfance ressemble à la sienne ? »

Elle avait baissé d'un ton et parlait rapidement, comme pour mieux lui faire digérer la pilule. Sa voix sinuait jusqu'à Harry, qui resta interdit. Mais de quoi – et après il comprit. Lorsqu'elle lui parlait d'enfance, il pensait à ses parents, à Voldemort et aux Dursley : il lui avait fallu un moment pour comprendre qu'elle évoquait cette enfance factice avec ce père disparu et cette mère morte durant l'été dernier.

« Non, je ne m'identifie pas à Benjy, je connais juste le concept d'intimité. »

« C'est vrai. Tu ne ressembles pas à Fenwick. Là où il est imposant, tu es discrétion. Pourquoi ? »

L'indignation d'Harry grimpait le long de son œsophage, il savait que si elle continuait dans cette voie, il allait s'énerver et éclater. Cependant, il se doutait que c'était ce qu'elle voulait et il n'allait pas lui donner cette joie. Il inspira un petit coup, rabroua méchamment son indignation et changea clairement et peu subtilement de sujet.

« Que fais-tu à fumer ici, en pleine nuit ? Cette salle est loin des Serpentard, pourquoi augmenter le risque de te faire prendre pour quelques cigarettes ? »

Bladwell lui lança un regard torve qui signifiait 'Je ne suis pas dupe mais tu as de la chance : je m'amuse.'

« Les Poufsouffle aussi sont tout aussi loin du cinquième étage que les Serpentard. Qu'est ce qui t'a fait grimper jusqu'ici ? » Elle joua avec une nouvelle cigarette en la faisant rouler entre ses doigts puis elle la rangea dans sa boîte.

« Il n'est pas toujours bon d'être à Serpentard ces temps-ci. J'ai été prise dans une situation délicate et plutôt que de jouer avec le feu et de me faufiler entre les mailles du filet, j'ai déclaré mes… souhaits. J'espère bien que cette tactique va bien plus payer à long terme que ceux qui jonglent plus ou moins habilement. Cependant, sur le cours terme, disons que cela pose quelques problèmes - Enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est que je préfère dormir ici plutôt que dans mon dortoir. »

La stupéfaction cloua Harry, et lentement, il se tourna vers la salle de cours. Elle dormait ici. Alors, dans l'angle en face de lui, collé au mur, il remarqua le matelas et la couverture. En entrant par la porte, il était difficile de le voir mais de ce point de vue, il était impossible de le louper.

« Mais comment ? » murmura Harry. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un élève pouvait dormir impunément hors de son dortoir ! Et ce qu'elle sous-entendait sur les Serpentard le laissait ahuri. Craignait-elle vraiment de dormir dans son dortoir ?

« De quoi ? »

Harry réorganisa ses pensées qui filaient à toute vitesse. « Tu dors vraiment ici ? Parce que tu – il capta son regard – tu crains les éventuelles représailles des Serpentard ? Nous sommes à Poudlard, ils ne peuvent rien faire de toute façon, non ? Et puis… Je veux dire, les Profs… et Dumbledore ! Ils n'ignorent pas que tu es ici et ils ne disent rien ? Et… pourquoi ne dors-tu pas dans ce cas ? »

Bladwell sembla mal à l'aise et elle tritura du bout des doigts les manches de sa chemise. « Si tu crois qu'ils ne feraient rien, tu viens de me prouver que tu es aussi naïf qu'un Poufsouffle. En ce qui concerne les Profs… ils ne vont pas dans toutes les salles abandonnées durant leurs rondes donc je suis toujours passée au travers. Par contre, oui, je pense que Dumbledore sait, mais alors, que peut-il y faire ? Il ne peut m'assurer une protection totale ni une chambre. Le mieux qu'il puisse faire est de se taire. Ce qu'il fait très bien. »

Harry grogna pour approuver.

« Et enfin, je ne dors pas car j'ai quelques insomnies parfois. Rien de grave, mais je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. Il faut dire que je ne m'épuise pas à la tâche durant la journée. Mais tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu as pu me trouver. De toutes les salles, tu es tombé sur moi… »

Harry détourna le regard, passa ses jambes de l'autre côté et sauta au sol.

« Je pense qu'il commence à se faire tard – ou tôt selon le point de vue. Je devrais donc te laisser dormir et je vais moi-même regagner mon lit. »

Bladwell eut un sourire amusé devant sa tentative d'esquiver le sujet, mais elle n'insista pas. Harry avait la fâcheuse impression qu'elle analysait toutes ses réactions pour dresser son petit profil dans sa tête. Quelle horreur… Il déglutit alors qu'elle reprit la parole.

« Si par hasard l'envie t'en prend, n'hésite pas à revenir par ici. Ta compagnie est plutôt divertissante et rafraichissante. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin. »

Harry lui lança un coup d'œil, il n'était pas vraiment dupe. « Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas encore réussi à découvrir ce qui me fait marcher, hm ? Donc il faudrait que le sujet revienne quelques fois pour que tu puisses te pencher encore dessus, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata de rire, dévoilant ses dents jaunies par la nicotine. « Tu comprends vite pour un petit Poufsouffle. Très bon potentiel. Mais c'est donnant-donnant, si tu le souhaites. Tu n'as qu'à me donner un nom, et je te dirai ce que je sais. Cela te convient-il ? »

Harry haussa les épaules, certain qu'il n'allait pas demander de sitôt, même si la tentation était forte de prononcer les noms des maraudeurs et de sa mère. Que pouvait-elle savoir d'eux ? Il se sentirait si mal si jamais elle en savait plus… Mais ce ne pouvait pas être possible. La carte du Maraudeur, les Animagus, la lycanthropie de Remus étaient des éléments totalement secrets. Il lui adressa un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin.

« Et bien, si je reviens, tu verras bien si cela me convient ou non. Bonne nuit. »

Il se retourna et ouvrit la porte qui grinça en chœur avec le ricanement de la jeune fille. Il entendit qu'elle lui souhaitait une bonne nuit d'une voix encore un peu railleuse, et il sortit. La porte refermée, il empoigna la carte et chercha d'éventuels professeurs ou Rusard. Un fois certain que la voie était libre, il s'éloigna dans les couloirs de Poudlard, les ombres de la nuit le cachant partiellement.

-XxXxX-

Les jours suivants défilèrent : cours, travail et Estelle qui lui tournait autour. Au grand soulagement d'Harry, le comportement de Bladwell n'indiqua en aucune manière qu'ils avaient eu une petite conversation nocturne. Cependant, il fut plus observateur auprès des Poufsouffle, et les légers troubles de Benjy ne lui échappèrent pas. Il fallait le savoir pour le voir et Harry se demanda comment diable elle avait pu remarquer une telle chose alors qu'elle ne passait même pas ses journées en sa compagnie. C'était plutôt inquiétant sur ce qu'elle pouvait découvrir de lui, mais la tentation de lui demander ce qu'elle savait des Maraudeurs lui trottait dans la tête, et rien ne put balayer cette idée insidieuse.

Ses recherches sur les hiboux avaient été légères, mais il avait au moins appris qu'il existait un vieux sortilège de repousse-hibou. C'était le type de sort que plus personne n'utilisait : il était courant au XVIIème siècle, puis il était tombé dans la désuétude car les sorciers n'avaient plus aucune utilité à repousser les hiboux après l'apparition du sortilège de Fidelitas. Certains paranoïaques pouvaient penser que le hibou pourrait être pisté, et donc qu'on trouverait l'existence du lieu d'habitation, mais alors, le sortilège Fidelitas garantissait que personne d'autorisé ne rentrerait.

Ainsi, les chances que Szabolcs utilise ce sortilège étaient minces, très minces, mais elles existaient. De plus, les hiboux pouvaient effectivement revenir à l'expéditeur au bout de quelques jours d'attentes si le destinataire ne venait pas prendre la lettre, à moins d'un ordre express d'attendre. C'est pourquoi Harry renvoya la même lettre, en faisant clairement comprendre au hibou d'attendre une réponse de la part de Szabolcs. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr que le volatile serait fidèle à ses recommandations, après tout, il n'en était pas le propriétaire comme pour Hedwige.

Un autre fait était notable malgré plusieurs nuits complètes, il ressortait totalement épuisé des cours de sortilèges et métamorphose. La puissance demandée pour réaliser les exercices était assez importante mais Harry devait tout de même forcer pour les réussir. Le phénomène était étrange, d'autant plus qu'Harry se souvenait vaguement que lors de l'illusion, pour l'un de ses derniers maléfices, sa baguette avait exercé une certaine pression et qu'il avait dû lui-même pousser pour que le sort puisse avoir effet. Il savait qu'il s'agissait d'une simple baguette d'entrainement, mais elle ne devait normalement avoir aucun caractère et donc elle ne devrait pas poser ce genre de problème.

Halloween approchait, et durant une petite visite d'Harry, Hagrid lui montra les citrouilles géantes dont il était si fier. Harry le félicita chaudement et il s'enquit de l'avancée de ses recherches sur les croisements. Elles en étaient au point mort, mais Hagrid semblait totalement occupé par l'élevage de ses chers sombrals. Harry réussit d'ailleurs à lui faire cracher le morceau, et une fois fait, Hagrid se montra tellement enthousiaste qu'il l'emmena pour lui montrer une partie du troupeau – et Harry lui en fut reconnaissant de ne pas commenter le fait qu'il puisse les voir.

Sa visite à Hagrid lui donna l'impression d'une grande goulée d'air frais, et c'est optimiste qu'il reprit le soirmême ses recherches. Cependant, son optimiste inopiné fut de courte durée : pour une raison ou une autre, le nombre de personne qui pullulaient dans les couloirs alors que minuit avait déjà sonné depuis un moment était proprement ahurissant. Il contourna un couple, en évita un autre et faillit trébucher sur une fille. Elle était allongée à même le sol, et son copain était à genoux à côté d'elle, à moitié adossé contre le mur.

« Ne peux-tu pas faire un peu attention ? » grogna le garçon. Vertement, Harry lui fit remarquer qu'il n'avait pas à lui reprocher quoique ce soit dans la mesure où l'un comme l'autre n'était pas autorisé à se trouver ici à cette heure de la nuit. Le garçon ne commenta pas, s'excusa du bout des lèvres et lança un regard angoissé à sa copine lorsqu'elle se mit à rire toute seule et à bafouiller quelque chose qui ressemblait à : « Un peu plus haut, la vague, un peu plus, je n'arrive pas à l'atteindre, ». Elle tendit alors son bras droit à la verticale, semblant vouloir attraper quelque chose.

Perplexe, Harry l'étudia un peu mieux à la lueur de la pleine lune. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, le teint blafard et la respiration irrégulière, ses épaules tressautaient violemment. Il la reconnut comme étant une fille de Gryffondor, de la classe de sa mère. « Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a ? » demanda Harry, totalement dérouté. Le copain en question ne semblait pas en mener plus large.

« Je ne sais pas, » fit-il d'une voix angoissée, « Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas - »

« Oh, calme-toi d'abord. Ensuite, pourquoi ne l'amènes-tu pas à l'infirmerie ? Elle n'a vraiment pas l'air bien. » C'était un bel euphémisme. A présent, la fille se redressait tant bien que mal pour se positionner à quatre pattes et elle semblait vouloir s'échapper.

« Non, non, tu ne m'auras pas, lâche-moi ! Mais lâche-moi ! »

Sa voix partait dans les aigüs alors qu'elle secouait violemment sa jambe droite.

« Tu la touches, là ? » demanda à voix basse Harry. Le garçon – un Serdaigle, remarqua Harry – secoua négativement la tête. Les cris de la fille se faisaient plus puissants – elle semblait en proie à une peur panique et elle avait complètement perdu pied avec la réalité. _Oh, bon sang, elle va rameuter tout le château si elle continue ainsi_. Il hésita à prendre lui-même les devants et l'amener à l'infirmerie, mais après tout, c'était au copain de le faire.

« Fais quelque chose, bon sang, il faut qu'elle aille voir l'infirmière ! Je ne peux pas rester là. Je ne veux pas rester là à la voir délirer pour me faire coincer au final.» Le garçon fixait sa copine, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte et Harry s'éloigna prestement dans un soupir. Il lui fallait déguerpir au plus vite. Bien lui en prit, car la voix de Morel retentit derrière lui. Prestement, Harry se plaqua contre le mur et utilisa un renfoncement pour se dissimuler de la douce lumière de la lune. Il se glissa derrière une armure, cachette de fortune qui ne tiendrait pas face à un œil acéré et vigilant, mais qui pourrait suffire. Avec un peu de chance, l'attention de Morel sera concentrée sur la fille délirante et il ne l'aura pas aperçu.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? Goujon ! Je veux des explications ! »

Harry retint sa respiration et entendit l'oreille – la fille s'était calmée mais elle gémissait. « Je ne sais pas, Monsieur. Tout allait bien et elle est devenue de plus en plus étrange – je ne sais pas, je ne comprends pas. Je vous jure que je n'y suis pour rien. »

« Bien, vu les circonstances je ne vais pas vous en tenir rigueur d'être dans les couloirs aussi tard. Retournez dans votre dortoir et que je ne vous y reprenne pas ! »

« Et Rosie, Monsieur ? »

« Je m'en occupe, ne vous inquiétez pas. Allez, déguerpissez de ma vue avant que je ne décide de vous retirer des points ! »

Harry entendit effectivement le garçon détaler comme un lapin effrayé, puis un murmure et une lueur rouge et enfin le silence total lui apprit que Morel venait de stupéfixer la fille. Puis plus rien, et enfin quelques bruits de pas qui s'éloignaient. La curiosité aidant, Harry se pencha et il jeta un coup d'œil à gauche : Morel portait la Gryffondor dans ses bras et il plongea dans l'obscurité. Harry resta un moment ainsi, sans bouger. Alors qu'il allait s'emparer de la carte du maraudeur pour vérifier si la voie était libre, il entendit des voix s'approcher vers la droite.

_Cette école devient un véritable moulin, ma parole !_

« - Et moi je te dis de me laisser tranquille ! Ce n'est pas si compliqué, que je sache ? »

« Ah, tu te crois important maintenant, n'est ce pas ? Et si j'avais l'ordre de te surveiller ? »

« Ce n'est pas le cas, tu le sais, je le sais. Tu es simplement d'une jalousie maladive. Maintenant, laisse-moi faire mon boulot ! »

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à son niveau, Harry put voir qu'il s'agissait de Rosier et d'Avery.

« Peuh ! Ton boulot ! » cracha Avery de manière dédaigneuse – et alors, il ne fut pas assez rapide pour empêcher Rosier de pointer sa baguette sur lui et de le stupéfixer. Avery tomba au sol peu élégamment, et dans un grand bruit. Sans un regard en arrière, Rosier poursuivit prestement son chemin.

Durant de longues minutes, Harry fixa les yeux écarquillés le corps d'Avery. Il essayait de joindre les deux bouts, de comprendre ce qui se passait par ici et surtout, pourquoi Rosier en était-il arrivé à de telles extrémité avec son camarade alors qu'ils étaient censés être dans le même bateau – celui des mangemorts en puissance ? Avant que le maléfice ne se dissipe de lui-même, Harry s'apprêta à sortir du renfoncement, mais alors un adulte passa rapidement devant lui. Il enjamba négligemment le corps d'Avery et poursuivit sa route, la même que Rosier.

Harry cligna des yeux un instant, inspira pour rester calme mais c'est avec fébrilité qu'il sortit la carte du maraudeur. Il marmonna la formule et à la manière d'un alcoolique retrouvant une vieille bouteille, il chercha avidement le couloir. La réponse le laissa perplexe. C'était un certain Grant Arnance qui venait de passer, nom inconnu pour Harry. L'étiquette rejoint celle de Rosier et ils marchèrent côté à côté le long d'un couloir. Ils croisèrent un certain Joshua Berckley et se stoppèrent à son niveau. Harry attendit patiemment un long moment après, Berckley reprit sa route, opposée à celle de Rosier et Arnance.

Sentant poindre un mal de crâne d'une taille colossale, Harry comprit qu'il n'arriverait pas à se concentrer dans ses recherches. Il était bon pour faire demi-tour et il rêvait d'être couché dans son lit, tranquillement, sans être importuné par personne. Il emprunta le premier escalier venu, bifurqua à droite et faillit se cogner contre quelqu'un. Harry ferma les yeux et tenta de juguler son ras-le-bol qui l'assaillait tel un véritable ras-de-marrée. Puis il ouvrit les yeux, et se retrouva face à face avec un étudiant de Serpentard – qui n'était ni professeur, ni préfet. Harry soupira de soulagement et l'élève – comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Wexomb, Wexcomt, quelque chose comme cela – fut visiblement aussi satisfait que lui-même. Il lui adressa un sourire malicieux puis posa doucement son index sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence – ce à quoi Harry acquiesça sobrement. Puis ils partirent dans des directions opposés.

Le cœur battant, c'est un Harry heureux qui entra dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle. Jamais elle ne lui avait parut aussi agréable qu'à ce moment là. Une fois allongé dans son lit, l'idée d'avoir à présent de nombreuses heures de sommeil devant lui balaya cette soirée étrange de son esprit.

Le lendemain matin, reposé et serein, Harry fila à la salle de bain. Il était le dernier à s'être levé dans le dortoir et visiblement, les Poufsouffle devaient être déjà partis prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Mais arrivé à la salle commune, ses sourcils se froncèrent : de nombreux élèves allaient et venaient, chuchotaient, frémissaient – l'ambiance était clairement tendue. _Oh, non… Que s'est-il passé encore ?_ Harry slaloma entre les élèves et arriva à la grande salle, persuadé qu'une attaque de Voldemort avait eu lieu et que des proches des élèves avaient dû y laisser la vie.

Personne ne mangeait, tous les élèves présents semblaient attendre quelque chose. Harry s'approcha et questionna les Poufsouffle du regard.

« Il est arrivé quelque chose cette nuit, » commença Benjy d'une voix étrange, « un élève a disparu, Dave Goujon, et une autre, Rosie Barantyn, a été retrouvée dans un très mauvais état – selon toutes les probabilités, elle est, euuh – enfin, tu vois. Morte. Nous attendons une confirmation. »

Harry fixa sans un mot le visage tiré de Benjy. Il préféra le fixer, à essayer de détecter une quelconque plaisanterie que bouger et ressentir d'une manière violente le bloc de glace qui s'était fiché dans son estomac à ses paroles. Mais il ne pouvait rester ainsi, sans bouger, éternellement.

Avec difficulté, il déglutit, inspira et tourna la tête. La table des professeurs était entièrement vide et tous les visages étaient tournés vers les portes, dans l'attente de la venue du personnel de Poudlard. Il décolla sa mâchoire pour poser une question :

« Barantyn, c'est bien une fille de Gryffondor, non ? Et Goujon, un Serdaigle ? »

Les Poufsoufle acquiescèrent sans un mot, et Harry était reparti, plongé au cœur de la nuit dernière, à observer le visage angoissé du Serdaigle qui tenait sa copine fermement alors qu'elle délirait, convulsait, criait et pleurait.


	6. Le fil se tend

Disclaimer – Tout appartient à JKR

Bêta – Srithanio – merci beaucoup pour tout ton travail Miss !

Rating – M

Note – Bonjour, bonjour... Tout d'abord, bonne année à tous !

Ensuite... je sais. Je n'ai pas _du tout_ tenu les délais que je m'étais fixés, j'en suis désolée – même si cela ne fait pas avancer le schmilblick. J'ai eu un été chargé, un déménagement, une rentrée bouleversante suivie d'un boulot monstre ces trois derniers mois. Beaucoup de choses ont changé en si peu de temps.

J'espère ne pas perdre trop de personnes en route, même si je comprends très bien que lire un petit chapitre de manière aussi espacée dans le temps ne doit pas inciter à poursuivre la lecture.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous remercie tous chaleureusement pour vos reviews, vos encouragements – merci, merci, merci ! Les mots me manquent pour dire à quel point cela me touche. Encore une fois, un remerciement aux reviewers anonymes auxquels je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre.

Cette fois, je ne me prononce pas du tout sur le prochain chapitre. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment je vais pouvoir gérer mon temps, donc... On verra. De cette manière, je ne serai pas vraiment en retard... *Keuf keuf* J'essaierai juste de ne pas trop tarder – c'est vite dit... Ahem...

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

- **Dans les mensonges et les regrets** -

- Partie I – Brumeux -

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 6 – Le fil se tend

.

Lorsque Dumbledore revint, le visage grave et les yeux dénués de pétillement, l'attention de la Grande Salle atteignit des sommets. Chaque élève se tendit, chaque paupière resta ouverte afin de capter le plus d'informations possibles, et dans un même souffle, ils attendirent tous que le verdict tombe, tel un couperet.

Harry, entre tous, était sûrement celui qui souhaitait le moins connaître la vérité. En effet, si la Gryffondor était morte, si cela s'était véritablement produit... Sa culpabilité... Le remord qu'il éprouverait... _Oh, faites qu'elle soit vivante, Merlin, faites qu'elle soit vivante. _Il était parti parce qu'il craignait qu'on l'attrape hors de son dortoir en pleine nuit, mais quel Gryffondor devenait-il donc ? Un de ces lâches qui partaient silencieusement, sur la pointe des pieds ?

_Tu n'avais pas le choix, Potter,_ se dit-il. _Répète-toi bien que c'était nécessaire. L'ordre cosmique, la régularité du temps et l'absence de paradoxe temporel prévalent sur n'importe quelle vie humaine._ Les paroles, si froides et si dénuées de sentiments, avaient parfaitement raison. Cela n'empêcha pas Harry de se sentir si mal, si nauséeux… Comment pouvait-on affirmer cela sans ciller ? Ce n'était pas humain…

Ses pensées furent coupées par le raclement de gorge de Dumbledore alors qu'il se tenait sur l'estrade, regard fixé sur l'ensemble de ses élèves. La tension de la Grande Salle augmenta d'un cran si cela était encore seulement possible. Harry crut qu'il pouvait palper cette tension, si présente, si réelle, si lourde… ! Il y eut quelques personnes qui déglutirent bruyamment – ce qui sembla être si fort dans ce silence omniprésent.

« Je suppose que vous savez déjà beaucoup de choses à propos de ce qu'il s'est produit la nuit dernière. »

La voix de Dumbledore résonna aussi fort que le tonnerre, et Harry sentit ses poils de bras se hérisser. Il voulut se passer la main sur son bras pour le réchauffer mais il n'osa même pas lever le moindre petit doigt.

« Ce qui s'est produit est une tragédie. Un terrible drame dont nous ignorons encore les tenants et les aboutissants. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que l'un de nos élèves, de vos camarades, Dave Goujon, de Serdaigle a disparu la nuit dernière. Ce qui lui est arrivé est un mystère – comment, pourquoi ? Les questions se posent et ne seront pas laissées sans réponses. »

Un silence lui répondit et Harry leva lentement les yeux vers le plafond, nuageux, qui lui sembla menaçant. Un mauvais augurequi lui intimait de rester sur le qui-vive.

« De plus, une autre camarade a été victime de cette tragédie. Il s'agit de Rosie Brantyn, de Gryffondor – vous la connaissez tous, de près ou de loin, comme une camarade, une amie, une condisciple. Cette fille courageuse et admirable, est – j'ai le regret de vous l'annoncer – décédée. »

La bouche d'Harry s'assécha, et il lui fallut toute sa maîtrise pour ne rien laisser paraitre de plussur son visage qu'un léger désarroi. Il entendit quelques sanglots étouffés, mais il garda le visage dirigé vers Dumbledore. Il ne préférait pas voir les larmes des amis de Rosie.

« La raison de sa mort est mystérieuse pour le moment. Nous pensons qu'il s'agit d'un empoisonnement. Les Aurors viendront dès aujourd'hui pour enquêter sur cette affaire et il se pourrait que quelques uns d'entre vous soient interrogés à ce propos. »

Il pencha sa tête sur le côté droit, et presque à contrecœur, il poursuivit.

« Si les Aurors convoquent votre... présence, vous serez bien évidemment dispensés de cours durant ce laps de temps. La gravité de la situation requiert toute l'attention du Ministère et échappe à mes compétences de Directeur. Je vous demande donc d'être conciliants envers ses employés et de les aider au mieux. »

Il fit une pause, le visage tiré, le regard rivé droit devant, aveugle de tous.

« Le banquet d'Halloween nous permettra d'honorer la mémoire de Rosie Barantyn. Je vous demande de ne pas l'oublier, de méditer sur les malheurs qui peuvent survenir dans notre existence et sur la valeur d'une vie – quelle qu'elle soit, qu'importe son origine : une vie humaine reste une vie humaine, une des nôtres. Nous garderons tous nos espoirs pour Dave Goujon. »

Ses yeux se décollèrent du lointain et revinrent vers les élèves, les parcoururent de son regard bleu glaçant. Harry n'avait vu que très rarement cette expression dans les yeux de Dumbledore, mais c'était sans conteste celle qui dévoilait son intelligence et sa puissance tellement célèbres.

« Je vous remercie de votre attention. Les cours se dérouleront comme d'habitude hormis pour ceux que les Aurors souhaitent interroger. »

Il se détourna, s'assit à sa place – si rarement occupée ses derniers temps – puis se pencha vers McGonagall pour lui souffler quelques mots. L'attention d'Harry se reporta sur les Poufsouffle alors que Joyce murmurait un angoissant : « Oh Merlin, oh Merlin… Quelle horreur ! »

Une fois de plus, Harry sentit un frisson l'animer alors que ses poils se hérissèrent. Sa tête tournait légèrement, comme enivrée sous le flux d'informations. Elle était morte. Morte ! Au-delà de son décès, le futur de Poudlard lui semblait également obscur. Harry se rappelait très bien du souvenir de Jedusor alors qu'il avait assassiné Mimi Geignarde. Son meurtre était resté inexpliqué et l'impossibilité de trouver le coupable avait failli fermer Poudlard. C'est d'ailleurs la principale raison pour laquelle Jedusor avait fait accuser Hagrid à sa place. Pour Poudlard.

Harry lança un nouveau regard à la table des professeurs, soucieux : Dumbledore songeait-il à fermer son école ? Mais les yeux de Dumbledore se fichèrent dans les siens avant qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps d'y songer véritablement et il se glaça sous le regard inquisiteur.

_Il sait._ La pensée se ficha en lui, angoissante, oppressante. _Il sait que tu étais hors de ton dortoir. Il sait que tu devais être là. Tu es suspect par principe : nouveau dans cette période troublée, mystérieux, et pouvant être là lors des faits. Et aucun alibi._ Harry inspira, détourna rapidement le regard – il ne voulait pas que Dumbledore puisse utiliser la Legilimancie sur lui – autant aller se confesser directement dans son bureau !

_Et il sait – ils savent tous ! – que tu es capable d'attaquer. Que tu es capable de tuer si cela est nécessaire._

La nausée prit violemment Harry. Son comportement dans cette illusion avait pu être étouffé… mais assurément, cela risquait de refaire surface si jamais… _Oh bon sang… _Harry jura profondément dans son esprit. Il voulut faire passer ce goût âcre dans sa bouche à l'aide de café, mais l'odeur l'en empêcha, le repoussa et le dégoûta. Il ne fut pas le seul : beaucoup restèrent à fixer leur petit déjeuner d'un air écœuré.

Mais tous n'ont pas vu Barantyn délirer et convulser quelques temps avant sa mort.

Certes.

Leur cours suivant fut Botanique et Madame Chourave sembla largement éprouvée : elle enchaînait bégaiements sur erreurs d'inattentions Ce fut lors du repas du midi que les Aurors arrivèrent.

-XxXxX-

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, et le claquement de la large porte attira autant l'attention que leur robe écarlate. Les têtes se tournèrent dans leur direction et Harry entendit Alice étouffer une exclamation lorsqu'elle s'aperçut queFranck Londubat se trouvait dans le groupe.

Harry fut plutôt satisfait de reconnaître certaines têtes : Scrimgeour et Willliamson. Un autre en arrière lui était totalement inconnu mais l'attention d'Harry se porta sur l'Auror en tête. Il lui sembla immédiatement antipathique au possible : visage carré, traits durs et regard implacable, une petite moustache méprisable. Sans doute le fameux Brooks.

Le groupe se dirigea vers la table des professeurs, Dumbledore les y accueillit, puis ils sortirent ensemble – sans doute vers le bureau du directeur afin de discuter de l'incident. Une mauvaise impression s'empara d'Harry.

_Calme-toi. Tu n'as rien fait, tu es innocent, tu n'as rien à te reprocher à part quelques escapades dans la bibliothèque en pleine nuit et d'avoir remonté accidentellement le temps. Rien d'illégal. Enfin – remonter le temps était-il illégal ?_ Ce n'était en tout cas pas le point.

La tension se poursuivit durant toute la journée et les on-dits habituels de Poudlard les informèrent que les amis proches de Barantyn et Goujon avaient été interrogés. Certains affirmèrent que les Aurors ne rigolaient pas : l'affaire était sérieuse et la situation ambiante en Grande-Bretagne n'aidait pas à les rendre conciliants. Cela sonnait vraiment comme un mauvaise augure.

L'avantage, c'était que pour le moment, les Aurors n'avaient pas encore la permission d'utiliser des impardonnables – car aussi incroyable soit-il, cela allait arriver, Harry le savait pertinemment.

Franck trouva un moment pour les approcher et Alice se jeta sur lui. Ils s'enlacèrent et se chuchotèrent quelques mots, partagèrent deux ou trois baisers légers puis ils se posèrent dans un coin de leur salle commune. Franck attira des regards curieux – sa robe attirait irrémédiablement l'attention – mais Alice les rabroua promptement.

Par la suite, elle les présenta : « Franck – Stephen. » Le visage plus fin qu'Alice, Franck avait donné son sourire à Neville : même dents, même bouche et expression identique. Franck lui serra la main et proféra quelques paroles qui tendirent Harry. « Ah, Stephen Curson, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. »

« Vraiment ? »

Franck acquiesça, inconscient de la tension d'Harry.

« Oui, via Alice, bien évidemment, mais aussi au Ministère. Crois-le ou non, mais tu en intriguai**s** certains. C'est surtout, je pense, parce que tout le monde devient suspicieux envers tout le monde. Ton intégration à Poudlard a dû se faire facilement à côté de ce que cela aurait été dehors. » Il fit une pause, et ses yeux cherchèrent Alice. « Vous ne pouvez pas vous rendre compte – mais c'est de plus en plus... tendu. Chacun se replie sur soi et la peur de disparaitre, de mourir est omniprésente. Ah, ça, ce mage noir sait y faire, » ajouta-il sombrement.

« Et il ne disparaîtra pas d'un coup aussi facilement que ça, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Benjy, le visage grave. Franck secoua la tête sans un mot.

Ils méditèrent en silence durant un moment. Puis Alice reprit la parole.

« Et alors ? Ce – ce - enfin, Rosie et Dave ? C'est l'œuvre de – son œuvre ? »

De toute évidence, la Poufsouffle n'arrivait pas à mettre les mots sur ce qui était arrivé : meurtre. Assassinat. Mort. Alice et Joyce semblaient toutes deux bien plus ébranlées que les garçons**;** elles étaient de bonnes amies avec Rosie et avec les Gryffondor en général, mais elles n'osaient pas trop aller les voir. Harry avait bien remarqué que les Serdaigle et les Gryffondor étaient en deuil ce midi – il avait aussi remarqué les yeux rouges de Lily. Ainsi que la présence de James a ses côtés qui lui offrait une épaule compatissante, le visage enfin dénué de toute expression arrogante et aguicheuse.

Franck soupira. « Je ne devrais rien vous dire, mais pour le moment nous nageons dans le flou complet. Cela ne lui ressemble pas : on ne retrouve aucune de ses méthodes. Il ne fait pas dans la dentelle et Rosie a bien ingéré quelque chose de très nocif. Lui tue avec les impardonnables, pas avec des poisons. Et il n'y a pas eu sa marque. Vous savez, dès qu'il assassine quelqu'un, il y a cette affreuse tête de mort avec ce serpent qui sort de sa bouche. Il n'y avait pas de marque. »

Il parlait à voix basse et les Poufsouffle devaient se pencher vers lui pour entendre ses paroles. Ce que disait Franck était sensé : Voldemort revendiquait ses morts. Les autres disparaissaient étrangement, mais étaient rarement empoisonnés. Mais si les raisons étaient valables, rien n'empêcherait Voldemort de faire quoi que ce soit et surtout pas un rituel aussi futile que sa marque. Son seul but était de créer la terreur.

Harry songea à Rosier et à cet Arnance qu'il avait vu. Rosier allait devenir un mangemort à part entière, dévoué jusqu'au bout des ongles, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Il pouvait bien en être dès à présent et avoir agi sur ordre de Voldemort…

« Ce qui est tout aussi inquiétant, de mon point de vue, » poursuivit Franck, « c'est la réaction que tout ce foisonnement de peur engendre chez certains. Le plus aberrant et démonstrateur se trouve chez Brooks. Vous auriez vu comment il traitait certains élèves interrogés… Comme s'ils étaient responsables de ce qui était arrivé, comme s'ils n'étaient que des meurtriers bon à jeter à Azkaban… »

« Ce n'était donc pas des racontars de couloirs ? » demanda Joyce. Une fois de plus, Franck confirma d'un hochement de tête.

« Vous interrogez aussi les professeurs ? » intervient subitement Harry.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, Franck haussa les sourcils.

« Oui, c'est ce que nous allons faire ce soir et demain. » Les regards se rivèrent dans la direction d'Harry, et il maudit son intervention. Benjy plissa les yeux, comme pour essayer de déterminer ce qu'il pouvait bien savoir et cacher.

« Tu ne serais pas sorti hier nuit, par hasard ? »

Harry se racla la gorge et avant même qu'il eut ouvert la bouche, ce geste sembla le condamner.

« Oh, merde, Stephen, tu te rends compte un peu de ce que cela implique ? »

Le langage cru de Benjy choqua Harry un instant – cela était si inhabituel et si provoquant de la bouche du Préfet-en-Chef qu'il fut déstabilisé et répondit négativement.

« Cela signifie que tu vas être dans la liste des suspects et je gage que ton statut de nouveau ne pas pas t'aider à t'en sortir aux yeux de Brooks. »

« Tu te trouvais hors de ton dortoir cette nuit ? » demanda à brûle-pourpoint Franck.

Acculé, Harry hocha brièvement la tête. Il se sentait coincé avant même d'avoir commencé la bataille. Comment cela avait-il pu déraper aussi vite ?

Franck écarquilla les yeux et le fixa sans ciller, mettant Harry franchement mal à l'aise.

« Je n'ai rien fait. Je vous le jure, » se défendit-il. Seul un silence consterné lui répondit.

« C'est vrai ! » s'exclama Harry un peu trop fort. Cela attira quelques regards et Harry se tassa dans son fauteuil. Bon sang, si les Poufsouffle le croyaient coupable... Harry cria – du moins l'aurait fait s'il ne se retenait pas.

« As-tu vu quelque chose ? » interrogea Franck.

Harry ne sut que répondre, et secoua la tête. Il n'avait préparé aucun discours, aucun mensonge crédible, aucune excuse. Que pouvait-il dire ? C'est ainsi qu'il déclara son besoin de prendre l'air en raison d'un mal de tête. Il était évident qu'il fuyait la situation mais il fallait qu'il y songe. Il sortit de la salle commune et se dirigea à l'extérieur. L'air froid lui fit du bien, éclaircit ses pensées, ce qui par contradiction, l'angoissa un peu plus : comment allait-il se sortir de ce pétrin ?

Avant de pouvoir trouver une quelconque marge de manœuvre, il fallait qu'il se calme pour réfléchir plus intelligemment. Se changer les idées. C'est pourquoi il frappa naturellement à la porte d'Hagrid. L'homme l'accueillit sans le moindre souci, visiblement ravi d'avoir de la compagnie, mais tout aussi perturbé que les autres. Il ruminait les faits et mentionna que Brooks risquait d'inculper un innocent avec sa mentalité. Harry resta silencieux.

Cette nuit là, il n'eut pas longtemps à réfléchir pour décider qu'il resterait sagement dans son lit.

La nuit ne fut pas pour autant reposante : il rêva que Brooks et sa moustache lui infligeait le sortilège Doloris pour le faire parler. Alors il avouait qu'il avait vu Barantyn cette nuit là et il l'envoyait à Azkaban. Les Détraqueurs étaient ravis de sa venue et ils le choyèrent particulièrement.

La capuche abaissée, du vortex qui leur servait de bouche sortit des borborygmes qui voulaient dire : « Harry Potter, nous sommes heureux de te revoir parmi nous. Nous allons prendre soin de toi. » Un rire aigu, glacial, démoniaque retentit, et Voldemort se délecta du baiser que les Détraqueurs allaient lui infliger alors qu'ils s'approchaient de lui. Harry chercha sa baguette, mais la plume de phénix n'était pas présente : elle était dans le futur.

Harry hurla en se rendant compte qu'il allait perdre son âme et se réveilla en sueur.

« Oh Merlin, » chuchota-t-il lorsqu'il reprit pied avec la réalité : son lit, ses draps humides, juste un cauchemar, ce n'était qu'un simple cauchemar. Il se leva, mit ses lunettes sur son nez et entra dans la salle de bain pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage.

Une fois rafraîchi, Harry s'observa dans le miroir, circonspect._ Voldemort ?_ Le silence lui répondit. Il soupira, mais au moins son cauchemar venait de lui rappeler une chose essentielle : ce qu'il vivait pouvait être qu'une simple illusion. _Alors Potter ne t'en fait pas, reste calme, et tout ira bien. Tu ne crains rien._

C'est sur ses bonnes résolutions qu'il partit se recoucher. Le lendemain apporta son lot de nouvelles : ce qui avait tué Barantyn avait été découvert.

Il s'agissait d'une dose énorme et mortelle de datura. Présente dans la serre de Madame Chourave. En effet, cette plante était d'une toxicité fulgurante. Elle provoquerait un état confusionnel assimilé à une phase de début de psychose aigüe où surviennent des hallucinations véritables. Harry ne put qu'approuver mentalement : les effets de la datura coïncidaient avec le comportement de Barantyn.

Loin d'apporter une satisfaction ou un aboutissement, cette information propagea une nouvelle série de questions. Inutile de préciser que Chourave brilla par son absencedurant toute la journée. La culpabilité l'accablait même si personne n'aurait osé l'accuser de meurtre... au sein de Poudlard. Si certains prétendirent que Chourave s'était enfermée dans ses quartiers, d'autres affirmèrent qu'elle passa la journée aux mains de Brooks – le fait qu'elle soit la seule à pouvoir accéder à la serre où se trouvait la datura n'arrangeait en rien la situation.

Cependant, cela laissa penser que le meurtrier s'y connaissait très bien en poison et de même, il fallait alors se demander en quelle circonstance la Gryffondor aurait pu ingérer une aussi grande quantité de cette plante sans se douter de rien. On murmura la théorie d'un suicide, ou encore une tentative de drogue la dose permettant de développer des hallucinations et la dose mortelle étaient très proche. Goujon aurait pu le savoir, prendre peur devant la mauvaise tournure de leur expérience et s'échapper.

Pour sa part, Harry n'avait que très peu de théories, mais il savait que la situation ne pouvait pas être aussi simpliste. Il fallait entrer Morel, Rosier, Avery, un certain Arnance et un certain Berckley dans l'équation. _Voire Wexcombe_, songea sombrement Harry alors que le Serpentard s'installait en compagnie de Bulstrode et Higden. Si le Serpentard le dénonçait… s'il affirmait l'avoir vu…

En arrivant à table, les Poufsouffle l'avaient assuré qu'ils ne diraient rien _pour le moment_, mais l'avaient expressément enjoint d'aller dire ce qu'il savait, qu'il était sorti, tout. Harry était resté hermétique à leurs recommandations; s'ils ne disaient rien, peut-être qu'il pourrait échapper aux mailles du filet. Mais alors, il n'avait plus pensé à ce Serpentard. Harry souffla longuement et inspira de la même manière afin de se débarasser de la boule coincée dans son estomac, sans succès.

Il passa le cours de potion à touiller son chaudron de manière absente – Slughorn faillit tourner de l'œil en s'en approchant – et le cours de Soin aux créatures magiques à schématiser un botruc machinalement.

Le cours de Sortilège le fit émerger de ses pensées embrumées. Il portait sur le sortilège de Désillusion qui ne posait plus de problème à Harry depuis quelques mois. Cependant, une fois de plus, alors qu'il devait désillusionner un livre, sa baguette émit une légère résistance. Harry força, poussa et utilisa plus de puissance afin qu'elle se plie à sa volonté. Le barrage céda au bout d'un moment et le livre prit la couleur de la table. Harry soupira tant bien de soulagement que de frustration.

Il vit alors que Flitwick l'observait depuis un moment et le petit professeur lui adressa un regard étrange.

« Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours, » déclara t-il de sa voix flûtée. Aussitôt, Harry s'inquiéta : que lui voulait Flitwick ?

« Ah, Mr Curson, » fit Flitwick en relevant la tête. « Je voulais m'entretenir avec vous au sujet de votre baguette. »

Harry acquiesça, soulagé : ce n'était pas un sujet compromettant, et il était lui-même curieux de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« D'après ce que j'ai vu, et vous devez certainement le ressentir, elle émet quelques oppositions pour certains sortilèges plus puissants que ceux utilisés quotidiennement, n'est ce pas ? »

Une nouvelle fois, Harry acquiesça. « Que se passe-t-il au juste, Monsieur ? »

« Pourrais-je la voir ? » Harry la lui tendit, dans l'expectative. « Ah ! Mais il s'agit d'une baguette d'entraînement ! Je comprends mieux… »

« Monsieur ? » demanda Harry, confus.

« Pourquoi avez-vous donc une baguette d'entrainement Mr Curson ? Elles sont largement moins performantes, peu adaptées à votre magie personnelle - »

« - et beaucoup moins chère, » le coupa Harry.

« Oh. » Flitwick resta silencieux un instant, faisant rouler au bout de ses longs doigts fins le long morceau de bois.

« Il serait tout de même avisé d'investir dans une baguette adaptée. D'autant plus au vu du problème que vous rencontrez. Voyez vous, Mr Curson, la magie d'un individu est en constant mouvement, elle fluctue au gré de l'âge du sorcier et de son utilisation. C'est pourquoi lors de son apprentissage, la magie d'un sorcier a tendance à s'accroître, de la même manière que se développe l'adolescent. Arrivé à sa majorité, elle commence à se stabiliser mais il arrive que cela se produise bien plus tard pour les sorciers qui ont en eux une grande source de magie. »

Harry ne voyait pas encore bien où Flitwick voulait en venir, et surtout quel rapport cela avait avec sa baguette, mais il trouvait les explications du petit sorcier toujours aussi intéressantes.

« Si je n'abuse, vous faites partie de cette catégorie de sorcier qui peuvent de vanter d'avoir un fort potentiel. Ainsi, votre magie est encore en expansion - disons qu'elle n'est pas encore mûre. De l'autre côté, une baguette qui aura suivie depuis ses débuts un sorcier évoluera en même temps que sa magie – une forte connexion se soude entre la magie et la baguette, si bien qu'un développement important de cette magie n'affecte en aucune manière la baguette qui s'adapte. »

Flitwick fit une légère pause pour laisser à Harry le temps d'assimiler ses informations – et Harry pouvait à présent entrevoir ce que Flitwick voulait lui dire.

« Une baguette d'entrainement ne possède ni caractère ni spécificité : elle est un faible catalyseur qui permet à n'importe quel sorcier de l'utiliser dans la mesure de ses moyens. Ce genre de baguette ne s'adapte pas. J'ignore depuis quand vous la possédez, mais depuis le moment où vous l'avez eut en main pour la première fois, votre magie a évolué, s'est amplifiée et la baguette est submergée par cette salve supplémentaire de magie. »

Harry écoutait le petit professeur à la voix fluette attentivement, sans ciller.

« Elle n'arrive plus à cibler et canaliser votre magie et vous devez forcer, puiser dans vos réserves pour faire une partie de son travail à sa place. Cette baguette ne fait tout bonnement plus son travail. Je crains que vous ne soyez trop puissant, Mr Curson, » s'amusa Flitwick en guise de conclusion.

Harry fixa la baguette que lui remit le professeur.

« Il faut donc que je prenne une baguette spécifique ? »

« Le plus rapidement possible. Sinon, vous allez devoir tirer un peu plus sur votre magie pour avoir les résultats nécessaires à la pratique, et c'est non seulement épuisant, mais aussi dangereux pour votre magie qui pourrait être disons amputée, sur le long terme. »

L'espace d'un instant, Harry imagina sa magie comme un corps vivant, brillant et lumineux, qui bougeait sans cesse mais qui venait d'être tranché en deux. Le corps brillant ne bougeait plus et une partie s'éteignait doucement. L'idée glaça profondément Harry. La magie était sans laquelle il ne pouvait imaginer vivre. Elle lui était intrinsèque, complémentaire, nécessaire. Dès qu'il avait découvert le monde de la magie, il avait su qu'il ne pourrait jamais fait marche arrière et se considérer comme dénué de pouvoir magique. Harry cligna des yeux et croisa le regard sérieux du professeur Flitwick.

Harry acquiesça, ce qui sembla satisfaire Flitwick. « J'en toucherai un mot au professeur McGonagall. Je souhaiterais qu'en attendant d'avoir une baguette, vous ne forciez pas. Si jamais cela ne vient pas, n'insistez pas. Nous n'en tiendrons pas rigueur au vue des circonstances. »

« Merci Professeur. »

Flitwick agita sa main droite comme pour signifier que ce n'était rien et qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de s'étendre là-dessus. Harry lui adressa alors un sourire, prit ses affaires et sortit de la salle, aux prises d'un sentiment étrange. Il lui fallait une baguette, mais il n'avait pas d'argent. Comment diable allait-il pouvoir se débrouiller ? C'était une chose à laquelle il n'avait jamais été confronté. Enfant, les Dursley lui donnaient le strict nécessaire, mais cela lui était suffisant, il ne connaissait rien d'autre de tout manière. Puis il avait découvert sa richesse, la richesse de ses parents et alors il n'avait plus jamais souffert d'un quelconque manque. Tout ce dont il avait besoin, il l'avait. Il eut une pensée compatissante envers Ron, et son cœur se serra. Plus que jamais, ses deux meilleurs amis lui manquaient.

« Que voulait Flitwick ? » demandèrent les Poufsouffle alors qu'il arrivait dans la salle commune. Ne voyant aucune raison de se taire, Harry les informa pour sa baguette. Aussitôt, ils s'horrifièrent de la situation : 'mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas dit qu'il avait quelques problèmes financiers, nom d'un petit gnome unijambiste ?' Harry s'empourpra, et vaguement il se demanda si le bout de ses oreilles allaient devenir aussi rouges que celle de Ron.

Mais il y avait une différence majeure entre Ron et lui : son ami était gêné de sa pauvreté, lui était gêné car son manque considérable d'argent – c'était peu de le dire en sachant qu'avec les achats de début d'année, il ne lui restait même pas un demi-gallion - pouvait être suspect si on s'en rendait compte. Comment pouvait-il justifier clairement cette absence financière ? Là dessus, Harry n'avait aucune réponse.

Il joua tout de même la carte du 'je suis gêné je ne voulais pas en parler' avec ses camarades, ce qui sembla fonctionner à merveille – au grand soulagement d'Harry._ Merci, merci._

-XxXxX-

Le weekend arriva et Harry n'avait toujours pas trouvé d'idée miraculeuse pour le sauver de ce pétrin qu'était le meurtre de Rosie Barantyn. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser, mais dès que l'idée l'effleurait un tant soit peu, il sentait une profonde angoisse monter en lui. Certains scénarios se déroulaient dans sa tête, et il s'imaginait lequel pouvait être le pire.

Il pourrait être accusé du meurtre de la Gryffondor, voire de la disparition – du meurtre également ? - de Dave Goujon, et on l'envoyait illico presto à Azkaban, aller simple sans retour. En douce compagnie de **s**es créatures préférées, les détraqueurs. Harry préfèrerait se tuer plutôt que d'y aller. Donc seconde option, il arrivait à trouver un moyen de se suicider avant son aller vers l'île au Nord. Magnifique perspective.

Peut-être qu'il était un peu trop pessimiste. Peut-être qu'il ne serait pas accusé du meurtre. Après tout, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était nouveau, un inconnu suspect sur les lieux du crime, qu'il les avaient forcément assassinés. Quel mobile ? Aucun. Mais cela pourrait attirer l'attention, et Harry pouvait imaginer la découverte fatale : Stephen Curson vient du futur, fils de James et Lily Potter, premier survivant du sortilège mortel, seule personne pouvant mettre fin à Voldemort.

Et alors ? Que se passerait-il ? La fin du monde ? Un paradoxe temporel ? Le serpent du temps qui se mord la queue ? Mais concrètement, qu'est ce que cela ferait ? L'univers se mettrait-il à exploser, d'un seul coup, comme ça ? Seulement la Terre ? Ou les personnes concernées par ce débordement ?

Risible. C'était juste impossible. Harry tentait de se convaincre qu'il ne craignait rien. _Et puis, de toute façon, c'est toi, Voldemort, qui écrit l'histoire, n'est ce pas ?_

Dans la matinée du samedi, Poudlard vit partir une partie des Aurors présents, d'autres préoccupations les attendant ailleurs, préoccupations constituées de disparitions, marques des ténèbres et mangemorts. Seuls Brooks et Williamson restèrent sur place, au grand mécontentement de la plupart des occupants du château. En effet, Brooks était intraitable et Williamson se pliait sous son autorité sans la moindre parcelle de jugement ou d'esprit critique.

Alice fut l'une des plus énervées : Brooks n'était-il pas le chef des Aurors ? Ne dev**r**ait-il pas plutôt partir avec les autres pour des affaires plus importantes ? Et surtout, surtout, pourquoi Franck devait-il partir ? Au grand amusement des Poufsouffle, elle s'avéra très incisive et langue de vipère envers Brooks, 'ce bon à rien tyrannique qui ne sait même plus où sont les priorités'.

Elle disparut de la circulation une bonne partie de la matinée, en compagnie de son très cher Franck. Adam semblait d'avis d'aller les embêter, mais Joyce le retint pour leur laisser de l'intimité. Phrase qui fit grassement ricaner Adam. Puis Alice revint, seule, et elle donnait l'impression d'être une veuve éplorée.

Déconcerté, Harry l'observa du coin de l'œil, un peu surpris d'un comportement qui lui semblait extrême. Il appréciait beaucoup Alice, c'était une fille simple et amusante, pétillante, mais son attitude lui paraissait un peu... trop. Oui, Franck partait, mais ils pouvaient s'écrire. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il partait pour toujours.

Joyce trouvait cela 'mignon' et Adam 'amusant', mais Harry n'y voyait que de la niaiserie. C'était juste... trop. Ce fut là une grande découverte : il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer un instant dans une telle relation ! Il eut un instant un léger flottement où il voyait Cho en train de pleurer. C'était – presque - le même type de chose. Ce n'était pas mignon, c'était grandiloquent, déroutant, et un peu écœurant. Son manque affectif passé l'avait rendu maladroit avec les sentiments, mais surtout, un tel étalage l'effrayait. C'était la même chose lorsque Madame Weasley le serrait contre lui de toutes ses forces : il en était heureux mais c'était surtout horriblement gênant.

Là dessus, Harry se plongea dans ses souvenirs, et il s'imaginait se confier à Ron et Hermione. Comme ils lui manquaient ! Harry avait besoin d'eux : ils avaient toujours été là, et se retrouver si longtemps loin d'eux... Il se sentait amputé. Ce pseudo voyage dans le temps ne serait pas si éprouvant s'ils étaient là. Si seulement il pouvait leur parler, en toute confiance, masque baissé, le cœur léger – et comme s'ils avaient perçu ses pensées, les Poufsouffle sautèrent les deux pieds dans le plat. Apparemment, le sujet Alice-en-détresse-Franck-parti était clos.

« Alors, vas-tu nous expliquer un peu ce que tu as vu dans la nuit de mercredi à jeudi, Steph ? »

Harry leva le nez de son livre de potion, et observa le quatuor avec des yeux un peu écarquillés, 'de lapin entre les phares d'une voiture', disait Benjy a la grande consternation d'Adam et Alice.

« Et bien... »

_Bien, beau début Potter. Concis, précis, éloquent, et surtout d'une argumentation à en faire pâlir d'envie les plus grands avocats._ Mais il ne savait pas quoi dire ! Il avait moult et moult fois retourné le problème vis à vis de Brooks s'il s'avérait que Wexcombe donnait son nom, mais il n'avait pas songé une seule fois à ce qu'il allait dire aux Poufsouffle. Pour le moment, ils gardaient le silence, mais pouvait-il vraiment leur faire confiance ?

_Dis que tu n'as rien vu. Personne à part Wexcombe. Et c'est tout._ Sauf que Wexcombe a dû voir lui aussi Rosier, Morel et autres : il allait dans leur direction ! Il ne fallait pas chercher midi à quatorze heures pour en déduire qu'Harry les avait au moins aperçus.

_Alors, _gémit une voix fatiguée dans son esprit, _pourquoi ne leur dis-tu pas simplement la vérité ? Ce sont des Poufsouffle que diable ! Tu peux leur faire un minimum confiance et tu es certain de leur allégeance. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, et il n'y a rien de bien secret mis à part la Carte des Maraudeurs._

« Alors ? »

Quel intérêt avait-il à garder cachées de telles informations aux yeux des Poufsouffle ? Devenait-il un petit Dumbledore qui amassait les informations et les gardait soigneusement afin d'en garder le plus de contrôle possible ? L'effort que cela allait demander était bien trop supérieur par rapport aux conséquences de ses misérables révélations. De plus, avoir leur point de vue, un regard extérieur, pouvait lui permettre de comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer.

Et avant même de poursuivre sa réflexion, Harry sentit un sourire s'étirer sur ses lèvres. Cette histoire ne le regardait en aucune manière et il avait déjà fort à faire avec toutes ses préoccupations, mais pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fourrer son nez là où cela ne le regardait que de très loin. Jusque là, il n'avait même pas été conscient qu'il voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Il lui suffisait de trouver un maigre rapport avec lui pour pouvoir chercher la solution sans scrupules. Et ce rapport, ce lien, Brooks lui avait donné : il valait mieux trouver pour s'innocenter. Aller à Azkaban n'allait pas l'aider à revenir à son époque.

Ainsi, il se surprit à parler de Morel, d'Avery et Rosier, et de Wexcombe. Mentionner Berckley et Arnance fut plus délicat : il ignorait qui ils étaient et devait par conséquent ignorer leurs noms. Mais il raconta qu'ils s'étaient appelés par leurs noms et qu'il les avait entendus sans avoir réussi à voir leurs visages.

Il avait bien fait d'en parler. Si le nom de Berckley ne leur parla pas, celui d'Arnance les fit réagir vivement.

« Arnance ? Tu es bien sûr ? » le pressa Joyce.

« Oui, oui, » approuva Harry un peu déstabilisé.

Alice et Benjy s'échangèrent ce long regard qu'ils avaient dès qu'ils apprenaient ou réfléchissaient à propos de la guerre, de Voldemort ou d'évènements étranges.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel face à leur manège et il dut leur arracher les informations. « Vous savez de qui il s'agit ? »

Benjy acquiesça, soupira et se frotta les yeux. Il avait un air exténué qu'Harry n**'**avait pas remarqué, trop préoccupé par ses propres soucis.

« Du professeur de Divination de Poudlard. »

Harry les fixa longuement, trop interloqué pour parler. _Le professeur de Divination ? _Le prédécesseur de Trelawney aurait-il laissé sa place à la femme excentrique parce qu'il trempait dans quelque affaire louche ?

-XxXxX-

« Mr Curson ? »

Harry releva la tête à l'appel de ce nom auquel il commençait à s'habituer et remarqua Williamson sur le pas de la porte de la classe de potions. L'estomac d'Harry fit une cabriole, puis il jeta un coup d'œil à Slughorn. Ce dernier semblait légèrement déconcerté, et déclara à Harry d'éteindre le feu, de prendre ses affaires et d'y aller – il viderait son chaudron et nettoierait sa paillasse. Harry le remercia, un peu amèrement : il aurait préféré poursuivre ce cours de potion plutôt que suivre l'Auror.

Cependant, il n'avait guère le choix et Williamson l'emmena dans un bureau inoccupé du quatrième étage où Brooks et sa moustache l'attendaient de pied ferme. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : Wexcombe avait été interrogé plus tôt dans la matinée et l'avait vendu. Harry s'installa sur sa chaise comme s'il montait à l'échafaud, puis se rappela qu'il était innocent.

Il adressa alors un regard poli à l'homme, d'un air intéressé et curieux. Brooks resta silencieux. Il contourna le bureau, s'assit dans le fauteuil, sortit une boîte de cigares et ouvrit un dossier.

« Curson, Stephen, » lâcha l'homme. « Né le 22 juin 1960 à Seattle, aux États-Unis. Mère célibataire, décédée le 16 juillet 1977 et père disparu. »

Il releva la tête et Harry acquiesça, incertain de ce que l'homme attendait de lui. Brooks ouvrit ensuite sa boîte à cigare, en prit un et l'alluma. La légère odeur de renfermé, de sueur et de poussière se mêla alors à celle âcre de la fumée du cigare – détestable au nez d'Harry.

L'homme se leva, prit une chaise et la positionna devant Harry, le dossier dans sa direction. Il l'enjamba et se maintint à son dossier. Il tira une bouffée et souffla la fumée face à Harry– il était proche, trop proche, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de tousser. Il voulut faire reculer sa chaise mais les pieds restèrent parfaitement ancrés dans le sol, comme soumis à un sortilège de glue – ce qui était certainement le cas.

« Scolarisation classique et sans histoire à l'Institut de Salem puis transfert à Poudlard lors de l'année 1977, suite au décès de la mère. Arrivée en Grande-Bretagne malgré la présence d'un mage noir sévissant dans le pays. »

Brooks souffla encore une fois, et cette fois, Harry se retint de tousser mais la légère grimace de dégout qu'il fit sembla satisfaire l'Auror.

« Alors dis-moi, petit gars, ce qui t'a conduit à venir par ici alors qu'il y a un mage noir qui traîne dans le coin ? »

« L'enseignement de Poudlard, » rétorqua Harry sur le ton de l'évidence. Brooks retroussa ses lèvres.

« L'enseignement de Salem ne te convenait-il pas ? »

« Si, mais comme vous l'avez fait remarquer avec beaucoup de tact, ma mère est morte récemment. J'avais besoin de changer d'air. »

« De changer d'air. Peuh. » Brooks lui offrit un regard dédaigneux au possible. « Généralement, pour surmonter un décès, on reste auprès de nos proches. On ne s'en va pas de l'autre côté d'un océan, seul, droit vers la gueule d'un mage noir. Sauf si le fameux mage noir est également l'une des raisons de venir. »

Harry se força à rester calme et à ne pas répondre à la provocation. Il fronça néanmoins les sourcils, et se pencha en avant afin de se retrouver à quelques centimètres d'écarts de Brooks, son cigare, sa sueur et sa moustache brune à la Croupton.

« Pensez ce que vous voulez et ce qui vous plait. Cependant, je pense qu'il vous faudrait revoir votre copie. Ma mère était une sang-mêlé et mon père un moldu. Rien de bien pur dans tout cela. Alors, Monsieur l'inspecteur, pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi j'aurais rejoint un homme qui prône l'asservissement de ce que je représente ? »

Les yeux noirs de Brooks se plissèrent et sa bouche se tordit. Il prit une nouvelle bouffée avant de répliquer : « Il me semble que pour un Américain fraîchement débarqué qui n'avait à priori aucune connaissance de ce mage noir, vous en savez beaucoup. »

« C'est ce que l'on appelle se renseigner. C'est une méthode qui permet de se cultiver, de s'informer, et d'ouvrir un peu son esprit, » siffla Harry.

Il sut qu'il venait de dépasser une limite qu'il n'aurait pas du franchir. L'Auror fut rapide et avant qu'Harry ait le temps de comprendre et de réagir, il siffla de douleur entre ses dents serrées. Sa main s'agrippa à celle de Brooks et il la repoussa mais l'homme ne lâcha pas prise et le bout du cigare allumé dérapa le long de sa cuisse.

Harry rejeta la tête en arrière alors que la sensation de brûlure et l'odeur des vêtements grillés lui montaient à la tête.

« Vous – vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! »

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Brooks. La lueur calculatrice dans son regard s'enflamma. « Et c'est un américain qui connaîtrait nos lois ? »

« La torture est illégale ! »

La réaction de Brooks fut d'éclater de rire. « Quels grands mots. Je ne pense pas que qui que se soit ait été torturé ici, n'est ce pas Williamson ? »

L'Auror posté devant la porte répondit par un « Non, Monsieur, » qui écœura Harry. _Stupide mouton, imbécile incompétent et ignoble carriériste_…

« Bien, nous sommes donc d'accord. Il n'y a pas eu de torture et il n'y aura pas de torture. Il y aura seulement des réponses. Je rajouterais : qui croirait un garçon suspect, arrivé de manière suspecte et étant sur les lieux du crime plus ou moins au moment du ledit crime ? Je me le demande. »

Son regard et surtout ses paroles implacables firent sérieusement se demander à Harry comment diable il allait pouvoir s'en sortir. _Je sais que tu dois t'amuser comme le taré que tu es, Voldemort, mais je t'assure que tout ça est aussi inutile que pitoyable._

« Alors, » et Brooks entra dans le vif du sujet, « à quelle heure es-tu sorti de ton dortoir la nuit du meurtre ? »

Inutile de nier seulement la chose, il n'aurait fait que s'embourber un peu plus profondément dans les ennuis.

« Minuit environ. »

« L'heure du crime, » ricana Brooks. « Qui as-tu croisé, vu, aperçu cette nuit ? »

« Sûrement celui qui vous a indiqué qu'il m'avait lui-même vu, un certain Wexcombe, » répondit Harry mi-figue mi-raisin. Brooks ne perdit pas de temps, et il pointa sa baguette en direction du trou formé par le cigare pour lancer un maléfice cuisant.

Harry ferma vivement les yeux, grogna douloureusement puis jura pour lui-même.

« Ne joue pas ce petit jeu avec moi. C'est un simple conseil. »

Brooks se leva alors pour prendre un nouveau cigare et Harry eut juste envie de fuir cet Auror despotique et sadique.

« Donc, » Brooks fit traîner ses mots à la manière des Malfoy, « nous parlions des personnes que tu avais vues. »

Harry décida de capituler ; de toute façon à quoi bon se débattre ? « Rosier et Avery, puis deux hommes que je ne connais pas et également le professeur Morel. J'ai d'abord vu Morel. Puis ensuite Rosier et Avery sont passés – ils se disputaient et Rosier a stupéfixé Avery. Enfin, les deux hommes sont passés à côté du corps d'Avery et ont continué leur chemin.»

Ce n'était qu'une version édulcorée, bien entendu. Harry ne comptait pas dire qu'il avait vu Dave et Rosie. Ni qu'il avait pu voir les noms des deux inconnus sur une Carte secrète.

« Morel ? » Brooks sembla un instant déconcerté puis il grommela, « Encore un type louche, celui-là. » Ce à quoi Harry fut bien malheureux d'admettre qu'il était d'accord. C'était lui le dernier qui avait vu Barantyn. Mince, il devait l'amener à l'infirmerie, alors pourquoi, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ?

Harry hésita à tout dire à l'Auror, mais sa confiance en l'homme étant réduite à zéro, il préféra se taire.

« Rosier qui a stupéfixé Avery... » marmonnait l'Auror pour lui-même. « A propos de quoi se disputaient-ils ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je n'ai pas vraiment compris, hors contexte, je suppose. »

« Et ils t'ont vu ? » demanda expressément Brooks.

« Je ne crois pas. Je ne voulais pas vraiment être vu. »

Ces paroles semblèrent rappeler à Brooks qu'il se trouvait en pleine nuit dans les couloirs et il se positionna une nouvelle fois sur la chaise, lui souffla la fumée étouffante du cigare.

« Et pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas être vu ? Qu'est ce que tu faisais hors de ton dortoir ? »

Harry se renfrogna. Il aurait dû jouer plus subtilement plutôt que de mettre les pieds dans le plat. Et le Choixpeau voulait le mettre à Serpentard. Quelle plaisanterie !

« C'est personnel. »

« Ah. Il est vrai que certains meurtres sont personnels. Mais vois-tu Curson, m'est avis qu'il faudrait mieux que tu trouves quelque chose d'un peu plus solide que 'c'est personnel' si tu ne souhaites pas jouer le touriste à Azkaban. Charmant site au bord de la mer, beaucoup s'y plaisent tellement qu'ils n'en repartent pas, tu vois ? »

Harry détourna la tête et fixa le mur à sa droite, intensément, à la recherche d'une quelconque solution. Il aurait dû y réfléchir un peu plus sérieusement hier soir. La douleur cuisante que Brooks plaqua sur sa cuisse – inattendue du fait qu'il ne l'avait pas vu venir – lui donna une inspiration subite.

« Okay ! Okay ! » cria-t-il un peu essoufflé sous la brûlure ravivée, « j'allais voir Nadège Bladwell. Elle ne dort plus dans son dortoir depuis quelques temps mais dans une salle de cours désaffectée et j'allais la voir, c'est tout. Ça ne s'est pas fait, justement car j'ai dû éviter Rosier, Avery, Morel et les deux hommes donc je suis retourné ensuite dans mon dortoir. »

« Une fille ? » cracha Brooks. « Nom d'une gargouille, tu me fais ce cirque depuis tout à l'heure alors que tu allais voir une stupide fille comme n'importe quel stupide adolescent ? »

Harry sentit ses joues rosirent : il n'avait pas pensé à sous-entendre qu'il avait une relation avec, juste qu'il allait la voir… mais il préféra laisser Brooks dans ses interprétations et ne pas le contrarier.

Brooks jura, pesta, « Mais qu'est ce que je fiche ici à perdre mon temps avec ses mômes ? Bande de misérables trolls ! » il se massa les tempes et lança un regard furieux à Harry.

« Allez, hors de ma vue ! Si j'ai encore besoin de toi je t'en ferai part. Auror Williamson, je veux que vous m'ameniez Morel immédiatement. »

Une main dans son dos le poussa à se lever, ce qu'il fit en grimaçant : les muscles de sa cuisse se tendirent et la peau brûlée le lança. Brooks n'y était pas allé de main morte et avait bien appuyé profondément. Pourriture ! Mais c'est avec soulagement qu'Harry sortit du petit bureau malodorant et il respira l'air du couloir comme s'il s'agissait d'un air de montagne vivifiant.

Williamson l'abandonna à son sort pour partir à la recherche de Morel – Harry était curieux de savoir comment allait se dérouler l'entretien mais il n'avait guère de moyens de le savoir. De plus, il ne désirait qu'une seule chose : passer de l'eau froide sur sa brûlure. Le frottement des vêtements fut un supplice mais Harry se traîna tant bien que mal jusqu'à son dortoir.

L'horloge lui apprit que les derniers cours se finissaient – les Poufsouffle devaient être en Divination, Études des moldus ou Études des Runes pour Joyce.

Il retira doucement son pantalon et appliqua un gant mouillé sur la blessure : il soupira de bien-être à ce contact salvateur. Une fois qu'il eut fait tout son possible pour apaiser la douleur, les élèves sortaient de cours avec excitation : ce soir, c'était le Banquet d'Halloween. Il aurait au moins le mérite de détendre un peu l'atmosphère étouffante de Poudlard et de redonner un peu de gaieté à la Grande Salle.

-XxXxX-

Les citrouilles d'Hagrid étaient impressionnantes et Flitwick semblait s'être bien amusé avec les chauves-souris. De longues banderoles noires se balançaient au plafond, signe d'hommage à Rosie Barantyn. Cela lui rappela le banquet à la fin de sa quatrième année, pour Cédric... Mais à peine assis sur le blanc des Poufsouffle, Harry fut assailli de questions – ce qui lui évita de se plonger dans ses souvenirs.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'a demandé ? »

« Que lui as-tu répondu ? »

« A-t-il été aussi insupportable que certains disaient ? »

Harry soupira et agita sa baguette pour placer un Assurdiato discret – un peu d'intimité ne pourrait pas faire de mal.

« Oui, il est infâme. Irrespectueux, antipathique et il fait tout pour que son 'interrogé' parle. »

« Il ne t'a rien fait, quand même ? » demanda Alice, les yeux ronds. Harry ne répondit pas mais son regard fut éloquent. Les deux filles portèrent alors leur**s** mains à leur bouche et Adam resta bouche bée.

« Rien de bien grave, » les rassura Harry, « ou rien_ d'impardonnable_, mais le principe est là. J'espère juste que vous n'aurez pas à y passer. Il m'a demandé l'heure à laquelle je suis sorti du dortoir, qui j'avais vu et pourquoi je suis sorti. Grosso modo. »

« Et que lui as-tu répondu ? » Benjy semblait autant curieux qu'inquiet.

Harry inspira un petit coup. « Que j'ai croisé Rosier, Avery, deux types que je ne connaissais pas et Morel. Et également Wexcombe, celui qui a dû me vendre. » Rien de bien nouveau pour eux. Il fit une pause et se lança à l'eau. « Et je lui ai également dit que j'étais sorti voir Nadège Bladwell. »

La réaction des Poufsouffle ne se fit pas attendre : « Quoi ? Bladwell ? »

« D'où sors-tu une telle chose ? » interrogea Benjy, soudainement confus.

« Je l'ai croisé il y a quelques nuits. Elle dort dans une salle de cours inutilisée afin d'éviter son dortoir. Et bref, c'est la première excuse qui me soit venue en tête. »

Harry pouvait bien voir que les Poufsouffle avaient encore beaucoup de questions sur le bout des lèvres mais le temps leur manquait, les autres Poufsouffle ou des amis des autres maisons pouvant venir les voir à tout moment. Ce fut donc Alice qui détermina les priorités : « Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit la vérité ? »

« Que j'étudiais les rituels ? » grinça ironiquement Harry. « Parce que de la part de quelqu'un qu'on soupçonne de meurtre, cela risquerait de faire une mauvaise impression et de ne pas plaider en ma faveur. Alors que maintenant, Brooks pense que j'ai une relation stupide et niaise comme n'importe quel adolescent avec Bladwell. »

« Mais cela implique que Bladwell te suive dans tes dires. Or cette fille est vraiment instable. Je ne suis pas convaincue que – enfin, bref. »

La conversation coupa court alors qu'Amélia Bones et Estelle Reilly arrivaient vers eux. Harry leva son Assurdiato et haussa les sourcils devant la mine pincée d'Estelle. Allons bon, que lui arrivait-il donc ?

« Est-ce vrai que tu as une relation avec Bladwell ? » lui demanda-t-elle a peine assise.

Harry resta muet de stupéfaction. Visiblement, la nouvelle de son interrogatoire s'était propagée parmi les étudiants comme une trainée de poudre. Plus étrange, le contenu de cet interrogatoire était aussi connu. Il venait pourtant à peine de le dire au quatuor des Poufsouffle ! Mais alors qu'Harry regardait aux alentours, il eut la désagréable impression que beaucoup élèves parlaient de tout ça.

_Oh, parfait, c'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin,_ songea ironiquement Harry. _Un peu de publicité !_

« Mais tu ne la connais même pas ! » s'exclama Estelle avec une voix aigüe. Elle avait visiblement pris son silence pour un consentement. Harry soupira, il ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle se mette à faire une crise de jalousie. Il lança un regard désespéré à Joyce et Alice. _Je suis en détresse, je répète, je suis en détresse. A l'aide !_

Les filles semblèrent comprendre son appel à l'aide et Alice se tourna vers Estelle, un sourire conspirateur sur le visage – Harry s'inquiéta légèrement.

« On peut te faire confiance Estelle ? » demanda tout bas la jeune fille.

« Bien sûr ! » s'écria la Serdaigle avec véhémence, piquée au vif et à la curiosité malgré elle.

« Es-tu vraiment sûre ? Je veux dire, il en va de la sécurité de Stephen. Tu le lui ferais aucun tort, n'est ce pas ? »

_A quoi joue-t-elle ? _Songea Harry avec horreur. Elle n'allait tout de même pas lui dire la vérité ?

« Mais non ! » chuchota Estelle, les yeux écarquillés voyageant d'Alice à Harry.

Alice lui fit un petit signe de main afin qu'elle se penche encore plus vers elle. Harry se joignit aussi au mouvement, il fallait qu'il sache quelles inepties Alice allait sortir à sa camarade.

« En réalité, Stephen est en mission. Il doit faire semblant d'avoir une liaison avec Bladwell car les Aurors veulent en savoir plus sur elle. Il travaille pour eux, tu vois ? »

Les yeux marrons d'Estelle s'élargirent encore plus si possible et elle forma un rond parfait avec sa bouche entrouverte durant quelques instants.

« Oh ! Oh. C'est si _brave_ de ta part Stephen ! Ne t'inquiète surtout pas, je ne dirai rien à personne. » Et sur ce, elle lui fit un clin d'œil complice. Harry, désarçonné – mais qu'est ce que je suis sensé faire à présent ? - lui fit un sourire avant de lancer un long regard à Alice. Cette dernière haussa les épaules, que Harry comprit comme étant un « c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé sur le moment. »

Cette déclaration d'Alice sembla conforter la Serdaigle dans l'idée qu'il fallait qu'elle – et bien, qu'elle poursuive Stephen de ses assiduités, pour le plus grand malheur d'Harry. Ainsi, elle resta en leur compagnie durant tout le repas d'Halloween. Même le pragmatique Benjy ne put empêcher ses lèvres de frémir devant la scène. Harry aurait bien aimé trouver un moyen de s'en débarrasser, ou lui faire comprendre que ce qu'elle faisait n'aboutirait à rien, mais il ne préféra pas détruire le peu de popularité qu'il possédait. _Attends que les choses se tassent, Potter._

Plus tard, Dumbledore se leva afin d'énoncer un long discours de condoléances – il ranima ainsi les sentiments forts que la mort de Rosie avait engendrés. Harry remarqua le visage défait de deux Poufsouffle de son année – amies avec les Gryffondor si son souvenir était correct. Les Rouge et Or ne se portaient guère mieux et Harry sentit la boule présente dans son estomac gonfler pendant que la Grande Salle refroidissait de quelques degrés – forcément, il avait une belle chair de poule.

Et alors que Dumbledore se rasseyait, de nombreux regards – du moins Harry trouvait qu'ils étaient bien trop nombreux – se tournèrent vers lui, pour l'observer, le disséquer, l'examiner, le juger. Harry se tassa légèrement sur lui-même, comme pour se mettre à l'abri des regards. Joyce, à sa gauche, lui donna un léger coup de coude pour qu'il se redresse. Il allait lui envoyer un regard noir, mais elle lui montra une posture droite, le menton haut. Harry s'exécuta avec mauvaise grâce.

« Ils ne pensent pas tous sérieusement que je l'ai tuée ? » chuchota Harry à ses camarades. Ceux-ci s'échangèrent quelques regards, et Benjy poussa un long soupir, se dévouant pour répondre à sa question.

« Crois-moi, la liste des raisons qui peuvent laisser les gens penser cela est longue. Premièrement, tu es nouveau - »

Harry fronça les sourcils et entrouvrit la bouche pour protester, son visage reflétant son agacement. Benjy le devança, leva une main pour l'interrompre : « - Je sais, je sais. Ce n'est pas une bonne raison, mais comprends-les. » Il inspira un coup et baissa encore d'un ton – si bien que Harry dut se pencher un peu plus pour percevoir ses paroles à travers le brouhaha de la grande salle.

« Nous sommes en guerre. Tout le monde est effrayé par les événements. Cela fait trois ou quatre ans que ce mage noir sévit, mais il était _discret_. Maintenant qu'il prend de l'ampleur – et que le Ministère ne semble pas capable d'y faire face – les gens paniquent, ne comprennent pas._ Il_ a des partisans, mais personne ne sait de _qui _il s'agit. Cela peut être _n'importe qui_. Et tu admettras que l'on soupçonnera plus volontiers un parfait inconnu que notre vieux voisin, nos amis de longue date ou toutes ces connaissances qui nous entourent depuis plus ou moins six ans. »

Pâle, Harry ne put qu'acquiescer. Benjy but une gorgée de jus de citrouille qu'Alice venait de lui servir.

« Deuxièmement, tu n'es pas un inconnu si quelconque. Tu te débrouilles très bien en pratique de Défense. Trop bien pour un élève de Septième année. Et – je sais que tu ne veux pas aborder le sujet, mais c'est un élément indispensable si tu souhaites que je te réponde sincèrement – cette illusion en Défense - »

« - Ah non ! » coupa Harry sentant la colère, la peur – l'angoisse ! - monter en lui. « C'était justement une _illusion_. On ne peut pas juger quelqu'un là-dessus ! Et que je sache, les garçons de Gryffondor – Potter, Black et Lupin – sont tout aussi doués que moi, nos techniques sont seulement différentes. De même, je pense que l'on peut trouver d'aussi bons éléments chez les Serdaigle ou Serpentard. »

« Chuuut ! » lui fit doucement Alice avec un signe de la main pour qu'il baisse le ton. En effet, sa voix avait pris de l'ampleur au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait et que sa colère s'amplifiait malgré lui.

Benjy ferma les yeux et se les frotta, des regards curieux se dirigèrent vers eux. Le Poufsouffle lança un long regard aux environs, s'assura que les curieux retournent à leurs affaires et il se pencha une nouvelle fois.

« Je_ sais_ Steph. Reste calme s'il te plait. Mais tu ne peux pas effacer des mémoires ce qu'on a vu lors de cette illusion. Je peux te dire que tu étais impressionnant, voire _effrayant_. Ta manière d'agir, de parler... et, bon sang ! Ces hommes dans cette illusion... sont... _morts_ ! Le fait de te voir faire cela a gravé dans les esprits que tu _pouvais_ être capable de le faire dans la vraie vie si c'était nécessaire. Le fait que tu ne veuilles pas aborder le sujet ne plaide pas en ta faveur.

Ensuite, en ce qui concerne Potter et sa clique, et bien Potter vient d'une famille importante, qui a toujours été connu et respecté. Tout le monde sait qu'ils sont anti-magie noire et contre toutes les traditions des sangs-purs. Ils sont aussi très proches avec Dumbledore. Black, bien qu'il vienne d'une famille _douteuse_ ne cache pas ses allégeances : Gryffondor jusqu'au bout, il a renié sa famille ! On craint ou soupçonne moins les élèves puissants de Poudlard qui sont là depuis leur première année, alors qu'ils étaient des enfants. Pour finir, et bien, tu étais hors de ton dortoir cette nuit là. »

Harry l'observa longuement, sans répliquer, les yeux écarquillés avec la mauvaise impression de se retrouver coincé dans une impasse. Benjy et les autres le dévisagèrent aussi, semblant attendre un signe, une réplique – quelque chose ! - de sa part, mais rien ne vint à l'esprit d'Harry mis à part une parodie de rire aigu qui devait être celui de Voldemort. _Vraiment très drôle !_ Harry mit ses mains sur son visage pour couper court à l'échange de regards.

« Hey... » fit doucement Joyce en lui frottant sa main sur son dos comme pour le réconforter, « _nous_ ne te demandons aucun compte. Benjy t'a seulement expliqué _pourquoi_ tu es un si bon suspect. Je ne te vois pas assassiner Rosie ou enlever Dave. D'ailleurs, cette disparition laisse à penser qu'il s'agit en fait de quelqu'un d'extérieur à l'école, non ? »

Alice secoua la tête. « Peut-être qu'il y a eu une aide extérieure, mais il y a aussi une aide intérieure. Quelqu'un, dans nos murs. »

Harry soupira longuement et releva la tête. S'il trouvait la personne qui avait provoqué le meurtre, alors il serait innocenté. Simple comme bonjour. _Oh, non. Cela sent les ennuis à plein nez Potter._ Il était déjà dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Harry ferma les yeux, essayant de faire défiler ses souvenirs. Il sursauta soudainement alors que les Poufsouffle étaient passés à un autre sujet.

« Justement ! » s'exclama tout bas Harry. « L'illusion ! » Les regards convergèrent vers lui, étonnés. Harry prit une subite inspiration. « J'ai soupçonné ces hommes qui m'attaquaient d'être à la botte de Voldemort, je l'ai dit non ? - Les Poufsouffle sifflèrent entre leurs dents à l'entente du nom, ce qui donna également la puce à l'oreille d'Harry – et je l'ai appelé par son nom ! Ses partisans sont les premiers à éviter de l'appeler ainsi. »

« Ah bon ? » s'étonna Benjy, ses sourcils levés.

« Et bien... oui... » répliqua Harry, désarçonné. « Non ? »

Les Poufsouffle s'échangèrent un regard perplexe. « Personne ne le prononce, Steph, » avança Alice. « Nous ne savons pas qui sont ses partisans, du coup, on ne peut pas savoir comment ils le nomment. Son vrai nom terrifie, personne n'aime se le rappeler. Alors on _évite_, ou on utilise Tu-sais-qui – un pseudonyme assez récent. »

« Bref, le fait que tu utilises son nom n'est pas du tout significatif. Au mieux, il prouve que tu es bien un étranger. Au pire, cela ne peut qu'empirer les soupçons. Cela dit, il est vrai que tu as tout de suite sauté à la gorge de tes ennemis en demandant s'ils travaillaient pour lui. Tu n'aurais pas réagi ainsi si tu étais justement l'un de ses partisans... »

Benjy resta pensif un moment. « Tu devrais souligner ce point à Brooks. Pour le moment, il a marché dans ton mensonge, mais bien vite il va voir que les élèves sont très surpris, et d'une manière ou d'une autre il trouvera une preuve qui démentira cette relation. Lorsque cela arrivera, cet argument pourrait t'aider, » ajouta-t-il sombrement.

« Pas nécessairement, » objecta doucement Joyce. « Je veux dire, cela peut sembler louche qu'un étranger qui vient juste d'arriver pense immédiatement que les sorciers qui l'attaquent soient avec_ lui._ Il pourrait leur demander – et s'ils confirment – il dirait alors qu'il est de leur côté. Ou quelque chose comme cela. Je ne dis pas que c'est ce qui est arrivé. Mais on peut le prendre non pas comme des soupçons mais comme un moyen de savoir si les attaquants sont forcément des ennemis à abattre ou non. Vous voyez ? »

Benjy grimaça. « Ah, oui, en effet, cela se tient. Je n'avais pas envisagé ce point de vue. » Il lança un regard d'excuse à Harry qui le rassura d'un signe de main négligent.

_Retour à la case départ Potter. Pas d'alibi solide, pas d'excuse, suspect à tout point de vue. Reste la solution de trouver le coupable avant d'être toi-même désigné coupable._

Harry se renfrogna sur le banc.

-XxXxX-

La présence d'Aurors dans le château ne donnait pas envie à Harry de poursuivre ses activités nocturnes : il était bien plus prudent de rester dans son lit le temps que les choses se calment un peu. Après tout, cela faisait à présent deux mois qu'il se trouvait à Poudlard, dans une époque qui n'était pas la sienne. Attendre encore un peu ne pouvait pas causer plus de mal que ce qui s'était déjà produit.

Deux possibilités s'offraient à lui : soit il avait réellement remonté le temps par un moyen magique qui lui était inconnu, et ce de manière à défier toute logique**,** soit son esprit était manipulé par Voldemort qui l'avait capturé. La deuxième possibilité l'effrayait bien moins que la première pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne lui arriverait rien de bien grave dans cette illusion, il lui suffisait d'attendre ce que Voldemort lui avait préparé, d'y être prêt, de l'affronter et enfin il pourrait revenir à lui.

La première possibilité était bien plus angoissante. Il avait bien fait attention à ce qu'on ne sache pas qui il est, mais peut-être avait-il modifié quelque chose malgré lui ? La simple présence de Stephen Curson à cette époque avait-elle une incidence sur le futur ? Et alors, que se passerait-il au moindre faux pas ?

De toute manière, l'optique que Voldemort le manipule mentalement était bien plus crédible qu'un pliaussi abracadabrant dans le temps. Inconsciemment, Harry imaginait toujours un Voldemort qui se penchait sur son corps étendu à même le sol d'un cachot froid et humide pour lui envoyer d'un geste de baguette nonchalant quelques images.

Ainsi, il se surprenait parfois à s'adresser à Voldemort lu-même, en pensée, sans que le contexte ne s'y rapporte. Deux ou trois fois, il avait même l'impression que Voldemort lui répondait, mais il ignorait s'il s'inventait les réponses du mage noir ou si elles avaient un fond de véracité.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry resta en suspens durant quelques jours, observant de loin les Aurors interroger, Brooks s'énerver, et la situation s'envenimer. Certains murmuraient que Brooks se prenait justement un peu trop le bourrichon : la situation était simple et claire, Dave a assassiné Rosie et s'est ensuite enfui. Cette rumeur fit rugir les impassibles Serdaigle contre les Gryffondor et alors que les deux maisons affrontaient la situation ensemble au départ, unies dans leur malheur, il y eut un retournement de situation exemplaire. Les élèves de l'Aigle et du Lion s'accusaient entre eux, se vilipendaient, clamaient que c'était de la faute de l'autre à tel point que les Poufsouffle ne savaient quoi faire et restaient bras ballants à regarder leurs amis se déchirer pendant que quelques Serpentard osaient ricaner de la situation.

En ce qui concernait Rosier et Avery, les deux Serpentard passèrent à travers les mailles du filet. Quoi qu'ils aient raconté à Brooks, celui-ci les laissa tranquilles. De manière cynique, Harry se dit qu'il était bien pratique d'avoir des contacts au Ministère et parmi les Mangemorts.

Lui, inconnu venu des États-Unis de manière soudaine et surtout suspecte, semblait être une bien meilleure proie, comme quelques ragots le lui apprirent. Pire, tel qu'il le craignait, ses performances en Défense alourdirent son dossier et l'illusion refit surface dans les 'on-dit' du château.

Cette fois-ci, les Poufsouffle ne purent lui venir en aide, d'autant plus qu'Harry les soupçonna d'avoir eux-aussi une envie irrépressible de faire remonter le sujet à la surface afin d'avoir quelques réponses. Il le savait et surtout il le sentait : lorsqu'il arrivait vers eux, souvent, ils interrompaient leur conversation. Cela donnait l'impression qu'ils parlaient de lui dans son dos, et de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient et que Brooks devenait invivable.

En effet, cette suspicion ambiante amena Harry a se retrouver une nouvelle fois côte à côte avec Williamson dans un couloir, alors que celui-ci était venu le tirer d'un cours de Botanique. Si la première fois lui avait semblé stressante et austère, ce n'était rien comparé à cette fois-ci. Williamson tirait une tête de trois mètres de long, sinistre, et Harry s'aperçut du coin de l'œil que l'Auror prenait bien garde à ses faits et gestes, la main frôlant sa baguette magique. _Oh, oh, oh... Cela vraiment mauvais pour moi cette affaire..._

Il inspira longuement, et essaya de garder son sang froid. Qu'est ce qui avait pu faire penser à Brooks qu'il y ait encore besoin d'éclaircissement de sa part ? Est-ce que les bruits de l'illusion de Défense étaient remontés jusqu'à ses oreilles ?

Williamson l'amena dans le même bureau, qui gardait la même odeur rance de renfermé et de sueur, avec toujours une once de fumée de cigare. Cependant, cette fois Williamson ne resta pas dans le bureau avec lui et Brooks : il en sortit instantanément, au plus grand affolement d'Harry.

Les yeux écarquillés de surprise, il se tourna vers Brooks qui affichait une mine sinistre où perçait un certain amusement sadique , le même plaisir pervers qui poussaient certains enfants à arracher des ailes de mouches. Brooks brandit sa baguette, et Harry ferma rapidement les yeux, s'attendant au sortilège Doloris. Mais rien ne vint, pas de douleur insoutenable, juste un déclic derrière lui. Il rouvrit les yeux, comprenant que Brooks venait de les enfermer.

_Très bien, reste calme Potter. Paniquer ne te servira à rien, au contraire. Tu n'as rien fait de mal à part remonter le temps par erreur._

« Assez-vous, je vous en prie. Alors Mr Curson ? Comment vous sentez-vous depuis notre dernière entrevue ? »

De mauvaise grâce, Harry s'exécuta. Il savait qu'il valait mieux qu'il reste muet, mais sa fierté de Gryffondor le titillait, et sa morgue qui se développait d'année en année ne pouvait pas le laisser conciliant.

« Mon morceau de cuisse en moins repousse tranquillement, merci bien. »

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage carré de Brooks, faisant ainsi frémir sa moustache.

« Satisfait d'avoir réussi à me berner durant quelques temps ? Une conscience claire et reposée après un petit meurtre ? De la fierté d'avoir attaqué votre professeur de Défense ? »

Harry cilla, de quoi parlait-il donc ? Quelle était cette histoire avec Morel ? D'un coup, Harry se rendit pleinement compte qu'il avait un grave problème alors que Brooks s'allumait un cigare.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez monsieur, » répliqua Harry le plus tranquillement possible.

« Ah, il vous faut donc un petit récapitulatif des faits ? Vous avez déjà oublié ? Vos actes sont sans doute passés au second plan dans votre esprit, après tout, il ne s'agissait que de routine. »

Harry resta silencieux à l'observer, sans cligner une seule fois des yeux.

« On m'a rapporté vos prouesses en Défense. Il semblerait que tuer un homme ne vous pose aucun problème : vous le faites très bien et vous l'avez prouvé devant votre classe entière. De plus, il apparaît que vous n'ayez aucun problème à prononcer le nom de ce mage noir et à en parler. C'est un fait troublant aussi, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Au fur et à mesure que Brooks déblatérait sur l'illusion en Défense, Harry sentait une goutte de sueur froide glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Alors, que je vous dise un peu les faits. Plus tôt dans la soirée, vous avez administré une dose énorme de datura à Rosie Barantyn dans le but de l'assassiner. Mais vous apprenez qu'elle va aller retrouver Dave Goujon, son petit ami. Ainsi, inquiet pour le déroulement de l'agonie de Miss Barantyn, vous vous rendez sur place, en pleine nuit.

Là dessus, le professeur Morel arrive et congédie Mr Goujon dans sa salle commune. Il prend Miss Brantyn avec lui, puis dépasse Rosier et Avery, qui allaient faire une blague de gamin aux Gryffondor. Vous suivez Morel, l'attaquez facilement, ce qui semble normal vu vos exploits passés, lui lancez un sortilège d'amnésie, et enfin apportez le corps de Miss Barantyn dans un lieu où personne ne passera avant le lendemain matin.

Vous vous apprêtez par sureté à éliminer Goujon, rencontrez Wexcombe, et vous êtes surpris par Rosier et Avery alors que vous pénétrez dans la salle commune des Serdaigle. Ensuite, vous vous débrouillez pour vous débarrasser de Goujon avant de revenir tranquillement dans votre dortoir, satisfait de votre réussite. N'est ce pas ? »

« Je crois qu'il existe quelques problèmes dans votre raisonnement, » exposa tranquillement Harry, mais on pouvait entendre sa voix vaciller.

« Ah... ? Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Oui. » Harry se racla la gorge. « J'étais sorti pour voir Nadège Bladwell, vous vous souvenez ? »

Une grimace déforma soudainement le visage de Brooks et il s'approcha d'Harry en fondant sur lui, comme un vautour sur une proie.

« C'est justement pour cette fichue raison que je ne vous ai pas encore passé les menottes au poignet, Curson. » Il lui prit les cheveux par derrière et les tira d'un coup. Ni une, ni deux, la tête d'Harry se pencha en arrière, violemment, alors qu'il essayait de soutenir le regard de Brooks, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il sentait son souffle empli de tabac froid, l'odeur de sa peau -

« Mais nous savons, vous et moi, que vous ne m'avez raconté que des mensonges. Votre amie Bladwell m'a confirmé votre relation, mais il est tout de même étonnant qu'elle n'ait pas été au courant avant notre entretien précédent, n'est ce pas ? »

Le jeune homme sentit la baguette de Brooks s'enfoncer dans sa cuisse, exactement comme la fois précédente. Cela ne loupa pas, le sortilège cuisant lui brûla les vêtements et la partie superficielle de la peau – exactement au même endroit que la brûlure du premier interrogatoire.

Harry l'insulta de tous les noms mentalement et le sourire que fit Brooks montra qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'Harry était en train de penser – à quelques détails près.

Puis Brooks s'éloigna, alla chercher négligemment sa boîte de cigares et s'en alluma un. Il observa un instant Harry, semblant réfléchir au meilleur moyen de le faire parler. Harry préféra prendre les devants plutôt que laisser le temps à l'esprit tordu de l'Auror d'établir un plan d'action.

« Je ne comprends tout de même pas pourquoi vous pensez que j'ai attaqué Morel, » déclara Harry le plus calmement possible, en parlant lentement.

« Parce qu'il a été attaqué, » répondit laconiquement Brooks. « D'après lui, il a récupéré Miss Barantyn alors qu'elle délirait et qu'elle faisait un raffut de tous les noms. Il l'a don**c** stupéfixé**e**, a congédié son petit-ami, et il s'apprêtait à l'emmener à l'Infirmerie quand il a été lui même stupéfixé par derrière. »

Harry se figea, les yeux écarquillés et écouta l'Auror sans qu'il ne puisse émettre le moindre bruit.

« A son réveil, il ne se souvenait de rien – pourquoi il était là, comment ? Et la Gryffondor n'était plus présente. Il est donc aller retourner se coucher. »

De nouveau, Brooks s'approcha. « Un sortilège d'amnésie superficiel. Juste suffisant sur le moment. Puis il s'est rappelé lorsqu'on lui a parlé du corps de la Gryffondor. Très habile, je dois dire, Curson. »

Simultanément, l'Auror plaqua son cigare sur l'une de ses cuisses, et un sortilège cuisant rogna sa chair sur l'autre. Harry ne put retenir un cri instinctif.

« Aaaaaa ! » Il se pencha en avant, comme pour protéger ses jambes, mais Brooks le plaqua contre le dossier.

« Je n'y suis pour rien ! » grinça Harry entre ses dents.

« C'est ce que l'on va voir. »

Brooks fit un geste de baguette qui entailla les vêtement d'Harry sur son flanc droit, ainsi que sa peau qui se mit à perler de quelques gouttes rouges.

« Mais vous êtes fou ! » rugit Harry, tentant de se débattre – mais l'Auror le maintenait de ses bras et de son buste – de tout son poids et de toute sa force, bien supérieure à celle d'Harry qui avait toujours été petit, fin, souple et très certainement pas un exemple de force.

La pointe de la baguette s'enfonça brutalement dans l'entaille, et Harry hurla lorsqu'une flamme lui lécha la chair. Il crut même sentir une odeur de cochon grillé durant un bref instant. Et cette fois, Harry ne se priva pas de jurer tout haut, ainsi que d'insulter Brooks il sentait qu'un marasme de rage et de haine se mettait à bouillir en lui.

« Alors Mr Curson, avez-vous, oui ou non, commis un homicide volontaire envers Miss Rosie Barantyn ? »

Un nouveau sortilège – Harry ignorait totalement de quoi il s'agissait – mais une chose était certaine : cela faisait mal !

« AAAARRRR ! »

La douleur, bien que minime par rapport à un doloris, le mit automatiquement dans un état défensif particulier qu'il connaissait bien : l'instinct de survie. C'est sûrement pourquoi il cracha à la figure de Brooks dans un accès de lucidité.

Surpris, ce dernier recula d'un pas, et Harry eut l'occasion qu'il lui fallait, il glissa sur le côté, tomba au sol, roula – et la douleur aux cuisses et à sa hanche sembla se propager dans tout son corps, telle une décharge électrique. Brooks émit un grognement de rage, son cigare glissa sur les pierres froides alors qu'il brandissait sa baguette en direction d'Harry.

Puis tout s'enchaîna très rapidement, comme toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un combat entre deux personnes qui ne faisaient pas dans la dentelle.

Harry fut suffisamment vivace pour éviter le sortilège, il se jeta sur le bureau, attrapa sa baguette mais Brooks répliqua d'un expelliarmus. A peine frôlée du bout des doigts, Harry sentit sa baguette s'envoler. Sans réfléchir, il opta pour la seule stratégie qu'il avait en tête, agir à l'instinct et sans préméditation. Il plongea derrière le bureau, sentit un autre sortilège lui frôler la nuque et il poussa violemment le bureau en avant.

Brooks le reçut en plein ventre et trébucha en arrière contre la chaise dont les pieds étaient collés au sol. De nouveau, Harry plongea vers sa baguette, mais Brooks réussit à lui empoigner la taille et l'attirer vers lui. Sans procès, il appuya sur le flanc douloureux d'Harry – et la vision de l'ancien Gryffondor se brouilla un instant. Avant même de pouvoir réagir, un coup de poing s'abattit sur sa mâchoire et Harry sentit ses jambes se dérober.

« Fini de jouer, maintenant. »

Harry sentit que Brooks le replaçait sur la chaise, le ligotait et ajoutait une nouvelle salve de sortilèges de découpe et cuisant. Encore étourdi, Harry s'entendit crier et une nouvelle flopée de jurons sortit de sa bouche. Il fallait qu'il serre les dents. Bon sang, la douleur n'était pas insurmontable – il avait subi bien pire ! - alors il fallait qu'il se retienne de brailler. _N'ajoutons pas de l'eau au moulin. Cela ferait trop plaisir à Brooks._

« Il suffit de me dire 'Oui, j'ai assassiné Barantyn' pour que j'arrête, Curson. C'est très simple. Je me contenterais même de 'Oui, je suis pour quelque chose dans ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit du 26 octobre'. »

Harry lui répondit hargneusement d'aller se faire foutre. Et il se remit à crier.

Puis il entendit la porte du petit bureau s'ouvrir bruyamment, s'écraser contre le mur et Harry sentit les ondes magiques se propager dans la pièce, comme un courant d'air frais, d'une densité suffisamment importante pour qu'elles semblent s'écraser contre la peau – la cage thoracique ! - et tous les éléments environnants.

« Merlin ! » entendit-il s'exclamer derrière lui. Et alors Harry reconnut cette voix, cette présence et cette magie familière. Dumbledore.

« Je crois que nous allons avoir une longue _discussion_, Brooks. »

.

* * *

.


	7. Et se rompt

Titre - Dans les mensonges et les regrets

Disclaimer – Tout appartient à JKR

Rating – M

.

Précédemment - (_Chapitre 1_) Harry, après avoir échappé de justesse aux mangemorts, remonte dans le passé sans qu'il ne comprenne comment cela a pu arriver. Il se retrouve en** août 1977**, et par prudence, change d'identité. Une mystérieuse femme, **Claudia McQueen** apporte des faux-papiers au nom de **Stephen Curson**, lui permettant d'entrer à Poudlard. (_Chapitre 2_) À la rentrée, Harry est réparti à **Poufsouffle**, tablant sur la discrétion pour fouiller la **bibliothèque**, trouver des réponses et un moyen de revenir à son époque. Il subtilise la Carte du Maraudeur dans le bureau de Rusard pour faire ses recherches la nuit.

(_Chapitre 3 et 4_) Après un cours de Défense sur les illusions, Harry se demande si son retour dans le passé n'est pas en réalité une** illusion** faite par Voldemort. Il doute, se torture l'esprit, pendant que la guerre se fait plus présente. Harry découvre qu'un hongrois, **Gustàv Szabolcs**, un des inventeurs du Retourneur de Temps pourrait être encore en vie. (_Chapitre 5_) Il essaie de le contacter, sans succès. Harry rencontre la nuit une fille, **Nadège Bladwell**, Serpentard décalée, discute également avec **Lily**. Il se rapproche doucement de ses camarades Poufsouffle (composés d'**Adam Bones**, **Benjy Fenwick**, **Alice Robert **future Londubat et **Joyce Belinski**) et même une élève de Serdaigle,** Estelle Reilly**, le poursuit de ses assiduités.

La nuit du **26 octobre**, une Gryffondor est retrouvée **morte**, et un Serdaigle a disparu. Harry, qui a croisé de nombreuses personnes cette nuit là, dont les victimes, se retrouve en mauvaise posture. (_Chapitre 6_) Les Aurors viennent enquêter à Poudlard, interrogeant les élèves. Harry se retrouve **suspect** principal, et l'Auror Brooks ne se gêne pas de le **torturer** pour lui soutirer des aveux. Dumbledore intervient pour faire cesser l'interrogatoire.

.

Note – Bonjour,

Je, heu... suis sincèrement désolée ? Ne suis pas morte ? N'ai pas abandonné la fic ? Je suis en tout cas sincèrement touchée par toutes les reviews que j'ai pu recevoir. Je n'ai pas pu répondre aux dernières, mais si c'est pour apporter une réponse plus de trois mois après, je ne sais pas si cela aurait été vraiment... productif. Bref. J'ai eu une année... compliquée. Pour me faire un peu pardonner, je peux vous promettre que vous aurez le chapitre 8 (_Engrenage_) dans un mois – le 20 août environ. Le suivant sera pour fin septembre (_Noël hallucinant_) et fin octobre pour le 10 (_Petites manipulations entre amis_). Ensuite, … on verra.

Je compte investir mon profil pour donner des nouvelles régulièrement et vous dire où j'en suis.

J'ajoute que, _si à tout hasard_, je me retrouvais à abandonner cette histoire –_ ce qui ne devrait pas arriver !_ - je vous préviendrais. Plus que cela, je pense que je posterais trois bons chapitres pour donner les synopsis des trois parties prévues, histoire que vous ayez des éléments de réponses et que vous connaissiez la fin que j'avais prévue.

Vraiment désolée. Merci à tous ceux qui s'accrochent malgré mes délais calamiteux. Et merci aux lecteurs plus récents. J'espère en tout cas que cela vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, critiques, théories, …

Je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais il était plus que temps de le poster.

Bonne lecture,

Mona

* * *

.

**Dans les mensonges et les regrets**

Partie I – Brumeux

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 7 – Et se rompt

.

« Veuillez accepter mes plus plates excuses, Monsieur Curson. Ces interrogatoires _musclés_ deviennent de plus en plus fréquents au Ministère, j'en ai douloureusement conscience, mais cela n'aurait jamais dû se produire dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Je suis terriblement navré de pas avoir pu intervenir plus tôt – »

Harry écoutait d'une oreille fort distraite le flux de parole de Dumbledore alors qu'il sirotait un bon thé, installé dans le fauteuil qui faisait face au large bureau directorial. Il n'en voulait pas à l'homme – ou si peu ! - mais il était bien curieux de connaître les raisons qui avaient poussé Dumbledore à ne pas s'opposer à Brooks dès le début des plaintes des élèves. Visiblement, la toile politique de toute la situation échappait complètement à la compréhension de Harry. Dumbledore se retrouvait-il pieds et poings liés, une influence réduite qui le pousserait à fonder l'Ordre du Phénix ?

« – Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Brooks allait avoir l'audace d'aller si loin au sein de mon école, juste sous mon nez – »

Harry reprit une gorgée de thé. Le miel adoucissait sa gorge quelque peu irritée et il devait presser ses mains contre la tasse pour éviter de montrer qu'elles tremblaient légèrement. Non, il n'en voulait pas à Dumbledore. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait procédé à cet interrogatoire _musclé_ pour lui soutirer des faux aveux.

Brooks n'était, à priori, ni un mangemort, et encore moins Voldemort. Harry avait déjà été torturé dans le passé par ces derniers. Mais un Auror ? Et il avait traité les élèves d'une manière... Harry serra plus fort ses mains contre sa tasse. Brooks l'avait torturé. Un membre du Ministère. La peur et l'impuissance le faisait-il devenir ce qu'il semblait combattre de toutes ses tripes ? Pourtant, l'Auror n'avait pas semblé avoir de problèmes de conscience. Il n'avait pas hésité, pas la moindre petite seconde.

Harry reflua sa rancune dans une dernière gorgée de thé. Le bureau lui semblait soudain bien silencieux. Il releva la tête et rencontra le regard inquiet du directeur posé sur lui. Le menton posé sur ses longs doigts fins, la tête penchée légèrement en avant pour placer son regard au-dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lune, il le fixait.

Lorsque Dumbledore était intervenu dans la petite salle confinée, Harry avait vaguement entendu ce qu'il disait à Brooks – la douleur lui obstruait alors tous les sens et toutes les pensées cohérentes. Il avait entendu le ton froid du directeur, celui qu'il prenait lors de ces grands moments où il faisait sortir sa puissance, mais les mots exacts utilisés étaient éloignés, déformés et Harry n'avait pas réussi à saisir la teneur du discours.

On l'avait ensuite transféré à l'infirmerie, Harry en avait perçu le goût âcre des potions, la luminosité de la pièce, la voix sèche et autoritaire de Pomfresh et l'odeur des draps propres. Puis le noir complet. Il avait dû tomber dans un sommeil sans rêves.

À son réveil, Dumbledore était présent. Il lui expliqua succinctement qu'il avait fortement enjoint Brooks à oublier toute l'histoire, à classer l'affaire comme toutes celles qui se passaient actuellement à travers le pays et faire son boulot au niveau de la capitale anglaise, de manière plus utile que la torture d'élèves innocents. Bien évidemment, n'avait pas manqué d'ajouter le directeur, si Stephen Curson souhaitait entreprendre des poursuites judiciaires envers Brooks, il aurait son soutient – il lui avait même implicitement recommandé cette voie.

Harry avait alors haussé des épaules. Il n'avait ni le temps, ni l'argent, ni la volonté pour le faire. À quoi bon ? Le Ministère avait bien mieux à faire que s'occuper de ce genre d'incident, et Harry aussi. La guerre commençait à contaminer les esprits, à prendre cette ampleur suffocante. Dumbledore lui avait alors demandé de passer le voir dans son bureau lorsqu'il aurait l'autorisation de sortir de l'infirmerie – histoire de voir si Harry aurait pu changer d'avis une fois l'état de choc passé.

Le silence s'épaissit dans le bureau.

« Comment allez-vous, Monsieur Curson ? »

Harry posa la tasse vide sur le bureau. Comment allait-il ? À dire vrai, il n'en avait aucune idée. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de se contrôler s'il revoyait Brooks, mais en dehors de ce fait... Meurtres, disparitions, torture de la part des autorités... Harry ne pensait pas que tout irait si vite une fois la guerre véritablement entamée.

« Bien, Professeur. Et en ce qui concerne l'affaire avec Rosie Barantyn, Monsieur ? »

L'homme soupira.

« Eh bien, affaire classée. N'importe quelle excuse fera l'affaire dans le dossier, tel que _suicide_ ou _assassinée par Dave Goujon, porté disparu_. » Dumbledore darda son regard bleu dans celui de Harry. « Cependant, Monsieur Curson, ce n'est pas ce qui est écrit qui est important à l'heure actuelle. C'est ce que nous savons, ce que nous allons faire de ces informations et ce que nous allons retenir de cet épisode. »

Harry baissa le regard, mal à l'aise. Il hésita un instant, les yeux plongés dans l'examen de ses ongles. _Allez, Potter. Non. Oui. Et si ?_ Il se lança :

« Vous me... vous me croyez coupable ? »

Il y eut un bref silence.

« Non. »

Ce simple mot soulagea Harry bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. La tension accumulée ces derniers jours s'allégea et ses épaules se déchargèrent d'un poids jusque là inconscient.

« Voyez-vous, Monsieur Curson, vous n'êtes pas le seul à n'avoir qu'une confiance relative pour les autorités. J'ai procédé à ma propre petite enquête de mon côté. »

Aussitôt, l'attention de Harry s'accrut, et il dévora le directeur des yeux, désirant l'encourager à poursuivre. Puisque rien ne se produisit, bon gré, mal gré, d'un ton léger et supposément désintéressé, il murmura du bout des lèvres :

« Vraiment ? »

La bouche de Dumbledore tressaillit et Harry le soupçonna de s'amuser à ses dépends.

« En effet. Voyez-vous, je me suis quelque peu renseigné, et aucun plan de datura n'a franchit l'enceinte de l'école depuis la rentrée. Les seuls disponibles se situaient donc dans une des serres du professeur Chourave. Or, grâce à un habile et prodigieux sortilège du professeur Flitwick, le professeur Chourave est la seule à pouvoir franchir cette serre particulière où elle garde les plantes les plus dangereuses en dehors de ses heures de cours. »

Dumbledore essuya ses lunettes et il se leva pour faire face à la grande fenêtre qui surplombait le parc. Harry digérait mentalement les nouvelles données.

« À partir de ce constat, vous comprendre aisément Monsieur Curson que le professeur Chourave a dû être dupée d'une quelconque manière. »

Il se retourna et s'appuya contre la vitre.

« Il semblerait qu'on ait fait usage de magie noire sur elle. J'ai pu en trouver des résidus lorsque j'en suis venu à l'examiner, mais je n'ai pas pu déterminer ce qui a été utilisé. »

« Oh, » commenta Harry, les idées fusant de toutes parts dans son esprit. « L'utilisation de magie noire dans le château peut-elle être détectée ? »

« C'est possible, oui, » murmura Dumbledore, « mais il faut alors savoir ce que l'on cherche, et même ainsi, elle peut être habilement cachée. »

Il resta silencieux.

Harry sentait qu'il manquait des éléments. Pourquoi assassiner Rosie Barantyn ? Pourquoi elle, pour quel profit ? Seulement pour semer la terreur, provoquer la panique ? Pour prouver que Voldemort pouvait agir aussi dans l'école, si bien gardée et si réputée pour être protégée ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir alors utilisé la marque des ténèbres afin de revendiquer le meurtre ? Et qu'en était-il de l'autre élève, Dave Goujon ?

« Donc, pour répondre à votre question, je sais que vous n'êtes pas coupable pour ces raisons. »

L'annonce brutale tira Harry de ses pensées et le laissa interloqué.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

Dumbledore s'approcha de lui.

« J'ai entendu dire que vous possédiez une baguette d'entraînement. Or, il me semble hautement improbable que vous ayez pu réussir un sortilège noir et le dissimuler avec une vulgaire baguette d'entraînement. »

Il tendit la main vers Harry.

« Puis-je ? »

Il fallut un léger temps de réaction à Harry pour comprendre, puis il lui tendit sa baguette.

Dumbledore l'examina par-dessus ses lunettes, marmonna quelques obscures paroles dans sa barbe et fit quelques moulinets du poignet. Une légère fumée sortit du bout de la baguette, virevolta dans les airs, puis s'évanouit. Dumbledore lui rendit sa baguette.

« Et faire disparaître toute trace de sortilège d'une baguette d'entraînement – et qui n'est donc pas imprégnée de votre magie et de votre volonté – à mon insu est également improbable. »

Harry caressa lentement la baguette. Il se sentait – eh bien, il n'arrivait pas à définir ses impressions. Le soulagement qu'avait provoqué Dumbledore en affirmant qu'il n'était pas coupable avait à présent un arrière goût de cendre. Dumbledore ne le croyait pas coupable, non pas parce qu'il lui faisait confiance ou une autre absurdité du genre, mais parce qu'il avait des preuves concrètes de son innocence.

Et alors, dans ce cas là, pourquoi diable ne l'a-t-il pas dit aux Aurors ?

_Pourquoi __n'as-tu __pas __dit __que __tu __avais __vu __le __professeur __de __divination ? _Lui rétorqua narquoisement une petite voix.

_Cela __m'aurait __ajouté __des __ennuis ! __Ce __n'est __pas __le __cas __de __Dumbledore_.

Mais qu'en savait-il ? Du peu de connaissance qu'il avait, Harry pouvait tout de même affirmer que Dumbledore avait quelques distensions avec le Ministère, chacun des deux procédant à sa guise. Alors qu'il sentait ses épaules s'alourdir, Harry préféra songer à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

« J'aurais pu emprunter la baguette d'un autre. Ou quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu le faire à ma place. Ou encore utiliser un autre procédé que les sortilèges, » s'entendit-il répliquer.

_Non, mais vraiment Potter, es-tu masochiste ? Pourquoi donnes-tu le bâton pour te faire battre ?_

Dumbledore lui lança cette fois-ci un regard franchement amusé : « Et bien évidemment, vous vous seriez dépêché de me le dire, si cela avait été le cas. »

Soudainement, Harry se demanda si cette conversation n'avait justement pas pour but de le tester et de savoir s'il proposerait cette alternative de vive voix à Dumbledore. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, observant le directeur. Ce dernier l'observait aussi, calmement. Le temps s'étira, en suspens, silence significatif.

Harry maintint ses positions, puis au bout d'un moment – pour lequel il était incapable de donner une valeur chiffrée – Dumbledore se repositionna dans son fauteuil.

« J'avais bien évidemment envisagée cette possibilité. Les résidus de magie que j'ai pu analyser correspondaient à l'empreinte d'un sortilège. Enfin, malgré une intégration au sein des élèves somme toute adaptée, vous semblez incroyablement indépendant, Monsieur Curson. Je ne suis pas sûr que vous soyez prêt à accorder votre confiance à quiconque et surtout pas pour quelque chose d'aussi grave qu'un meurtre. N'est ce pas ? »

Harry ne bougea pas, ne cilla pas, et resta les yeux fixés sur Dumbledore.

« Par ailleurs, il semble logique de penser que les événements de cette nuit ont un lien avec ceux qui se produisent en ce moment même au sein de la Grande-Bretagne. Ce pour quoi vous n'êtes pas concerné. »

Le regard de Harry devint plus insistant. Il hésita, puis se jeta à l'eau. Au point où il en était – et si Dumbledore ne le pensait pas coupable – il pouvait se permettre un peu de franchise plutôt que parler par détours comme le faisait le directeur. Ce genre de discussion avait tendance à l'agacer, d'autant plus qu'il se savait bien peu habile.

« Vous pensez qu'il s'agit de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts ? »

Dumbledore plissa légèrement les yeux. À l'entente du nom prononcé aussi négligemment ou de sa franchise ? Harry ne put déterminer.

« C'est une hypothèse qui me semble bien plus probable que vous, c'est certain, » lui accorda Dumbledore. « À travers le pays, des assassinats et des disparitions semblent devenir un petit pain quotidien. Cependant, personne ne sait de qui il s'agit, tout le monde suspecte tout le monde et personne en même temps. Des têtes doivent tomber afin de calmer la population et aux yeux du Ministère – suspect et inconnu – vous étiez la cible parfaite. »

Le directeur semblait las et fatigué.

« Voldemort sait y faire pour semer la terreur, » murmura Harry.

« C'est effectivement l'arme qu'il maîtrise avec le plus d'efficacité. » Il fit une pause. « J'ignore pourquoi vous êtes venu ici, Monsieur Curson, mais vous n'avez assurément pas choisi le bon moment. »

_Comme __si __j'avais __eu __le __choix,_ songea Harry avec sarcasme. Il préféra orienter le sujet sur les mangemorts plutôt que sur sa personne.

« Avez-vous des soupçons ? »

« Oh, assurément. Il est fort probable que je me trompe mais de toute façon, ma voix n'est guère entendue en ce moment. Les soupçons ne suffisent pas, il faut des preuves. »

_Je __vous __entends_, failli dire Harry, mais c'était peut-être un peu trop osé.

« Je ne vous retiendrais pas plus longtemps en tout cas, Monsieur Curson. N'oubliez pas de prendre une baguette adaptée à votre magie.»

Harry acquiesça, reconnaissant l'art et la manière de congédier de Dumbledore. Ses pensées étaient néanmoins fixées sur les paroles prononcées plus tôt. _Des __preuves_. Voilà ce qu'il manquait. Cependant, l'affaire était classée. Avait-il vraiment le temps et l'énergie de fourrer son nez là-dedans ? Peut-être que pour une fois, il serait plus simple d'oublier, de passer l'éponge...

XxXxX

C'est le ventre noué d'appréhension que Harry franchit le tonneau à l'entrée des Poufsouffle : il ignorait ce qu'il s'était dit dans le château et ce qui avait été appris par les élèves depuis son interrogatoire. Harry avait envisagé les différentes possibilités durant son trajet, mais il fallait le dire, il n'avait aucune idée de l'accueil qu'il aurait.

Au mieux, de l'indifférence dans le cas où les informations ne seraient pas passées. Au pire, de l'hostilité si jamais les informations étaient mal passées – comme c'est souvent le cas, d'ailleurs.

La salle commune était remplie, bruyante et Harry resta sur le seuil pendant un instant. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'un élève ne l'aperçoive, le signale à un autre jusqu'à ce que l'information arrive à un élève de son année. À partir de là, on poussa Harry dans le dos pour le faire avancer, on s'exclama, on lui prit la main pour le tirer, on l'observa et Harry se sentit oppressé.

« Stephen ! » fit une voix connue.

Aussitôt, des petits bras frêles l'agrippèrent et Harry reconnut avec un certain soulagement Joyce. Elle le tira dans un coin de la salle commune : Alice et Adam y étaient installés, à même le sol, appuyés contre des poufs de couleur ocre. Alors que Harry et Joyce les rejoignaient par terre, Alice prit la parole :

« Comment vas-tu ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. Le bruit de la salle était toujours présent, c'est pourquoi il se pencha plus en avant pour poser doucement la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres : « Que savez-vous exactement ? »

« Pas grand chose, » lui répondit Adam sur le même ton. « Que Brooks t'avait torturé pour te faire avouer que tu étais le meurtrier et que Dumbledore était intervenu. »

« On a ensuite appris que tu étais à l'infirmerie, » poursuivit Alice, le dévisageant comme pour chercher d'éventuelles blessures.

« Et donc tout le monde t'attendait, » conclu Joyce en désignant l'ensemble de la salle commune.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de demander plus d'explications que Benjy arriva vers eux.

« La réunion est déjà finie ? » demanda Adam, les sourcils froncés.

« On s'est arrêté quand on a su que Stephen était revenu, » fit Benjy en s'asseyant à la place que Joyce venait de lui faire en se poussant un peu. Le Poufsouffle lança un regard à Harry, et avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche pour poser la question, Harry le devança :

« Je vais bien. »

Benjy esquissa un sourire et sembla soulagé.

Alice, le visage toujours grave, entra dans le vif du sujet : « Que t'a-t-il fait ? » Une légère pause, et dans un murmure : « Doloris ? »

« Non, » les rassura Harry. « Non, pas d'Impardonnables, ne vous inquiétez pas. Seulement quelques maléfices cuisants, de découpes, et autres. » Puis il leur raconta tout de l'interrogatoire, ainsi que sa conversation avec Dumbledore. Il fallait l'avouer, leur sollicitude et leur inquiétude touchait beaucoup Harry.

Ils n'eurent cependant pas l'occasion d'approfondir toutes les informations que Harry venait de leur donner car une Poufsouffle s'approcha de leur petit cercle.

« Rebecca Stinson, sixième année, enchantée, » lui dit-elle en s'adressant à Harry alors qu'elle s'agenouillait. Légèrement déconcerté, Harry lui serra la main qu'elle lui tendait. La peau mate, de longs cheveux noirs coiffés par un nombre impressionnant de petites tresses dans lesquelles s'intercalaient des petites perles multicolores, elle avait cette expression que les personnes originales possèdent.

« Stephen Curson, » répondit-il par défaut. Elle répliqua immédiatement, avec un grand sourire, qu'elle savait qui il était.

« Je m'occupe du bureau des étudiants de Poufsouffle, » lui expliqua-t-elle. « Benjy m'a dit que tu ne connaissais sûrement pas tout ça – elle lança un coup d'œil du côté du Préfet – je viens donc te donner les bases de notre fonctionnement. »

Harry la fixa, hébété. Mais qu'est ce que c'était que toute cette histoire encore ? Pour le moment, il n'avait vraiment qu'une seule et unique envie : qu'on le laisse tranquille. Du ton le plus poli possible, il lui demanda s'il était vraiment nécessaire de faire cela ce soir – et surtout pourquoi maintenant ?

« Parce que tu vas en avoir besoin. Joanne, notre préposée à la défense des droits des élèves va venir te voir demain pour te parler, savoir ce qu'il t'est arrivé, et t'aider à te défendre. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Je n'en ai pas besoin, merci. Je sais très bien me défendre moi-même. » Il ne voyait pas le rapport entre les Poufsouffle et toute son affaire. « Je ne compte pas entreprendre de poursuite envers Brooks et j'en ai déjà parlé avec le professeur Dumbledore. Tout va bien. »

Ce fut au tour de la sixième année de froncer les sourcils. À ses côtés, Benjy ricana : « Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit, Rebecca, qu'il allait réagir ainsi. » Alice lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Même si tu n'entreprends pas de poursuite envers Brooks, un acte aussi affreux ne doit pas s'oublier. Si tu as ensuite des problèmes avec les professeurs, ou que cela se ressent sur tes notes - »

« Cela n'arrivera pas. Et quand bien même, ce sont mes affaires. »

Le ton de Harry était plus sec qu'à l'accoutumée. Mais la sixième année ne s'en formalisa pas, au contraire, elle s'installa plus confortablement.

« Écoute, c'est comme cela que nous fonctionnons à Poufsouffle. Si l'un de nous a un problème, c'est la maison entière qui a un problème. Donc maintenant, tu vas m'écouter. »

Elle lui lança un regard réprobateur, comme s'il était un petit enfant qui venait de dire une bêtise. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer mais la fameuse Rebecca le devança.

« Ce bureau des élèves de Poufsouffle a été instauré il y a de nombreuses années. Il regroupe de nombreuses fonctions. La préparation des fêtes qu'on organise régulièrement, les activités intrinsèques à notre maison, l'organisation du budget, la mise en place des groupes de soutien, et j'en passe. Le plus important est la défense des élèves auprès des professeurs. »

Elle fit une pause et rejeta ses tresses en arrière.

« Les Poufsouffle ont toujours été en arrière de la scène. Loin derrière les imposants Gryffondor, à l'opposé des Serpentard rusés et ambitieux, et fortement dénigrés face à l'intelligence et la sagesse des Serdaigle. D'un point de vue extérieur, la fidélité et le travail pour lesquels nous sommes réputés ne paie pas beaucoup. »

D'un discours léger au départ, les dernières paroles laissait entrevoir une certaine amertume. Rebecca ancra ses yeux noirs dans ceux de Harry, et elle poursuivit avec ferveur :

« Un nombre assez important de jeunes Poufsouffle s'avèrent timides ou mal dans leur peau et ils ne répliquent pas s'ils subissent une injustice. Le bureau est alors là pour eux, et nous intervenons auprès des professeurs pour leur en faire part. À l'opposé, nos diplômés subissent aussi cette discrimination. Les Aurors par exemple, puisque le sujet est d'actualité, les places étaient restreintes. Or pour des mêmes notes, ce sera l'ancien Gryffondor qui sera pris plutôt que le Poufsouffle. C'est le cas aussi pour les Serdaigle pour la médecine et la recherche, les Serpentard pour les carrières ministérielles, et j'en passe. »

La Poufsouffle tenait son discours avec passion, débordante d'énergie et de conviction, si bien que Harry n'osait pas intervenir. À dire vrai, tout cela devenait de plus en plus fascinant. Il n'aurait jamais douté qu'il existait une telle organisation au sein des Poufsouffle. Cela ne transparaissait pas du tout... Il n'avait même pas le temps d'y songer que Rebecca continua.

« Nous nous battons contre ces injustices. De nombreux anciens Poufsouffle s'aident entre eux à ce niveau. Nous, nous intervenons auprès du Directeur ou du Conseil d'Administration selon les cas pour essayer de monter des dossiers exemplaires afin d'aider ces anciens élèves. D'un autre côté, les études de Poudlard sont très ciblés et n'offrent que peu de choix dans l'enseignement malgré le fait que ce soit l'une des meilleures écoles. Mais _le __fait __est __là_ : il _faut_ être bon en _magie_.

» Alors _oui_, Poudlard nous apprend à maîtriser notre magie, à l'exploiter, mais qu'en est-il pour ceux qui préfèrent la littérature à la science magique pure et dure ? Les arts ? L'économie ? L'architecture ? Les résultats aux Aspics ont une importance _capitale_ dans les débouchés et même si l'on désire se consacrer à un avenir qui n'est pas basé sur la magie, celui qui aura cette fameuse puissance magique sera choisi face à celui qui en sera dénué, _malgré_ son investissement dans cette branche, _malgré_ sa motivation et ses connaissances – puisque de toute façon elles n'auront pas été mises à jour lors de sa scolarité. »

Son débit verbal augmentait au fur et à mesure, en même temps que la hauteur de sa voix. Sa peau mate ne suffisait plus à cacher des joues qui étaient devenues légèrement rosé au cours de son discours enflammé.

« Les exemples concrets se bousculent dans la vie de tous les jours. Et malheureusement, ce sont des Poufsouffle qui sont majoritaires dans ces cas là. Parce que nous ne sommes pas des puissants Gryffondor, parce que nous ne sommes pas des Serdaigle intelligents qui arrivent à amasser des connaissances phénoménales dans toutes les branches de la magie, parce que nous ne sommes pas des Serpentard qui arrivent à se faufiler dans les mailles du filet et à réussir malgré tout, parce que nous sommes _le __reste_. Peut-être plus faible en magie en moyenne, peut-être moins ambitieux, peut-être moins sages, mais très certainement plus imaginatifs, plus rêveurs, plus passionnés. La plupart des artistes du Royaume-Uni sont issus de Poufsouffle. Et je ne parle même pas de ceux qui sont passionnés dans des branches particulières. Tu as un très bon exemple ici. »

Elle indiqua Joyce d'un léger signe de tête. Les joues de la polonaise se mirent à rougir.

« Alors, quitte à être des marginaux, nous nous servons de ce pourquoi ils nous reconnaissent : notre fidélité, notre soutien. On s'entraide, on se soude pour réussir à obtenir justice et être mieux considérés. Le système social du Royaume-Uni nous défavorise, qu'à cela ne tienne ! Nous _pouvons_ nous défendre, alors nous nous défendons. Ensemble. »

Rebecca se pencha un peu plus vers lui alors qu'elle haussait de plus en plus la voix. Chaque mot sortait avec plus de panache que le précédent.

« Et c'est pourquoi, demain, tu vas avoir un entretien avec Joanne pour parler de ce qu'il vient de t'arriver. Parce que nous procédons ainsi. »

Elle s'arrêta subitement, se redressa et sembla le défier du regard d'émettre la moindre opposition. Harry resta silencieux.

« Brillante, n'est-ce pas ? » fit alors Benjy. On pouvait sentir le rire dans sa voix, et avant même de lui lancer un regard, Harry l'imaginait avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Ce fut un sourire communicatif car Harry sentit ses lèvres s'étirer.

« Que personne ne vienne te dire que tu manques du panache des Gryffondor ou des arguments des Serpentard, » se contenta de dire Harry.

Semblant considérer ses paroles comme une victoire, Rebecca lui adressa un sourire resplendissant.

« Donc tu es à la tête de ce bureau si je comprends bien ? »

« Oui, » acquiesça la sixième année. « Je coordonne le tout. Cela représente un investissement considérable, mais cela vaut le coût. Heureusement, je ne suis pas seule. »

« Mais... pourquoi en ai-je pas entendu parler avant ? » Harry se pencha vers ses camarades, les sourcils levés en signe d'interrogation. Rebecca lui répondit aussitôt.

« Sûrement parce que tu es en septième année. Ce sont des élèves de quatrième et sixième année qui s'occupent de gérer le bureau en règle générale. Les cinquième et septième années peuvent ainsi se concentrer sur leurs examens. Les préfets font ensuite le lien et assistent aux réunions du bureau. »

Elle lança un regard à Benjy. « Et puis, tu n'as pas vraiment émis de désir d'intégration particulier, donc tout le monde à respecter ce choix. Au final, tu ne seras là qu'une année, donc... »

Elle haussa les épaules, comme pour négliger l'importance de tout cela.

« Ensuite, ce n'était que le début de l'année, et dans un contexte assez particulier... » Elle se laissa perdre un instant dans ses pensées. « Traditionnellement, notre première soirée organisée est après le festin de Halloween. Aux vues des circonstances, eh bien, cela a été un peu avorté. Ces fêtes ne sont qu'entre Poufsouffle mais cela aurait été un manque de respect flagrant envers les Gryffondor et les Serdaigle. »

Harry acquiesça.

« Mais maintenant que les Aurors sont partis, » fit Benjy en prenant le relais, « et en sachant que le premier match de Quidditch sera ce week-end et opposera Gryffondor à Serpentard, on peut penser qu'ils feront eux-mêmes un petit quelque chose. J'irais demander demain à Black et compagnie s'ils ont en tête une petite sauterie ou plaisanterie dont ils sont si friands. »

« On en a tous besoin, » ajouta doucement Joyce. « Plus que jamais, on a tous besoin de se défouler et de se vider de tous ces problèmes. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant.

« Bien ! » reprit énergiquement Rebecca. Elle lui tapota le genou. « Je vais aller dire à Joanne que c'est okay, elle te retrouvera demain dans la journée. Benjy – elle se tourna vers le Préfet – tu me tiens au courant pour les Gryffondor, au plus vite car il y a encore beaucoup de choses à préparer. »

Elle se leva, s'étira et bailla longuement. Un regard à travers la salle commune apprit à Harry que la grande majorité des Poufsouffle étaient partis se coucher entre-temps.

« Vingt-trois heures trente. Pas étonnant, » marmonna Rebecca. « Bonne nuit tout le monde ! Traînez pas trop, vous avez tous une sale tête qui ne demande qu'à dormir. » Et sur ce, elle s'éloigna – échangea quelque mot avec un élève qui travaillait plus loin, prit quelques papiers qu'un autre lui tendait et s'enfonça dans les petits couloirs menant aux dortoirs.

Finalement, Adam se mit à ricaner. « Te voilà bouche bée, hm, Steph ? »

« Je n'aurais jamais imaginé - je veux dire... ça ne se passe pas comme ça dans les autres maisons... si ? »

« Non, ils sont tous trop individualistes pour réaliser quelque chose de cette ampleur, » lui répondit Benjy. « Pour des raisons différentes, ils préfèrent se débrouiller seuls. À la limite, les Gryffondor pourraient, mais ils ne sont pas organisés, ça ne marcherait pas. Ils font tout sur des coups de tête. »

Mais comment avait-il pu passer tant d'années à Gryffondor sans savoir que les Poufsouffle fonctionnaient de manière si solidaire ?

Alice relança le sujet de Brooks, et ils essayèrent d'analyser la situation aux vues des nouvelles informations de Dumbledore. Pendant qu'ils émettaient des hypothèses, Harry se demandait si cet Arnance, professeur de Divination, aurait une expérience et puissance suffisante pour se procurer la datura de Chourave. Lorsqu'ils partirent se coucher, ils étaient seuls dans la salle commune, et il devait être vraiment tard. Aussi exténué qu'il l'était, Harry ne rêvait que de passer une nuit réparatrice.

XxXxX

_Autant __pour __ma __nuit __réparatrice_, songea Harry, se retournant pour la énième fois dans son lit. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, Harry sentait les brûlures sur son corps qui lui rongeaient la chair. Le visage de Brooks s'inscrivait dans le noir, mêlé dans une foule de visages connus : Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malefoy et autres mangemorts. Parfois, le rire de Voldemort retentissait. Harry ouvrit les yeux, le cœur battant. Il sentait bien qu'il frôlait les frontières qui délimitaient la réalité de l'imagination et des souvenirs. Il se mit à respirer profondément, tant pour se calmer que pour faire fuir toutes ses idées et sensations.

Il referma les yeux.

Le doigt long et glacé de Voldemort glissa sur sa joue.

_«__Il __suffit __de __me __dire __'Oui, __j'ai __assassiné __Barantyn' __pour __que __j'arrête, __Curson. __C'est __très __simple. __Je __me __contenterais __même __de __'Oui,__j__e __suis __pour __quelque __chose __dans __ce __qu'il __s'est __passé __la __nuit __du __26 __octobre'.__»_

Sa cuisse l'élança. L'odeur de fumée. _« On __t'a __appris __à __te __battre __en __duel,__Harry __Potter ? » _Le rire de Voldemort.

Sa tête qui allait exploser de douleur. _« Allons, __il __faut __respecter __les __usages... __Dumbledore __serait __content __que __tu __montres __ta __bonne __éducation... __Incline-toi __devant __la __mort, __Harry... »_ Les éclats de rires des mangemorts. L'impression que ses jambes n'allaient pas pouvoir le porter. La douleur au flanc.

Harry ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il se redressa dans son lit, inspira longuement et du bout des doigts, il toucha ses jambes intactes. Seule une très légère cicatrice sur sa cuisse droite restait, ainsi que la marque du premier cigare que Harry n'avait pas soigné à temps. Pomfresh n'avait pas pu réparer ses tissus dont les dommages étaient irréversibles. Harry inspira, expira.

La panique ne semblait pas retomber, et dans un sursaut de conscience, Harry sut qu'il fallait qu'il sorte s'aérer. Il avait besoin d'air frais. Aussi l'idée ancrée en lui, sa volonté de pouvoir s'allonger dans l'herbe humide, de contempler le ciel, _de __respirer_ ! fut plus forte et balaya cet état de semi-conscience dans lequel il s'était immergé.

Harry repoussa ses draps et après un passage par la salle de bain pour remettre ses lentilles de contact, il sortit du dortoir. Les petits tunnels ronds des Poufsouffle lui semblaient à présent familier et son trajet se fit de manière détendue. Pour l'occasion, il ne s'inquiéta pas de rencontrer du monde – que ce soit professeurs, élèves ou même Rusard. Si cela arrivait, soit. Il aurait une retenue, des points en moins, peut importait. Seules les brûlures étaient importantes. Il fallait qu'il sorte, alors il sortait.

De toute manière, c'était de la faute de Brooks. Aussitôt, sa rage gonfla dans son bas-ventre, dans sa poitrine, dans sa gorge. Le besoin d'air se fit encore plus pressant, plus évident. Harry accéléra le pas.

Il ouvrit les grandes portes, sans discrétion, les referma et lorsqu'il se retrouva face au parc obscur de Poudlard, il s'apaisa. Le froid de novembre le transcenda. Harry s'avança, d'abord lentement, puis il se mit à courir. L'air froid qui lui fouettait le visage, qui passait sous ses vêtements, cette sensation de courir, de liberté... Alors qu'il s'éloignait du château et s'approchait de l'orée de la forêt, il tournoya sur lui-même puis se laissa tomber dans l'herbe. Elle était humide, fraîche et l'eau imprégna ses vêtements.

Harry avait la tête qui tournait et les étoiles dansèrent devant ses yeux. Les brûlures s'apaisèrent, la colère alla se tapir dans un coin sombre, en attente. Elle n'était plus à vif, et cela soulageait Harry. La panique semblait être restée dans son lit, au dortoir. Le rire de Voldemort, la voix de Brooks, les mangemorts... ils semblaient tous partis. Il pouvait respirer. Enfin.

Alors qu'il savourait le calme de la nuit fraîche, Harry songea que tout de même, il était sérieusement atteint. _Ce __n'était __même __pas __un __cauchemar, __Potter.__Tu __ne __dormais __pas,__tu __étais __plus __ou __moins __éveillé __et __voit __l'effet __que __cela __a __eu __sur __toi.__Vois __la __vérité __en __face :__plus __ça __va,__plus __tu __deviens __frappé._

Harry soupira. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il se força à se concentrer sur les étoiles, les lourds nuages qui surplombaient le ciel noir, l'air frais, l'herbe humide et le silence qui n'était brisé que par le ululement des chouettes.

Des gouttes de pluie s'écrasèrent sur son visage et le réveillèrent. Harry ouvrit subitement les yeux, surpris, et se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi. Il resta étendu encore un moment, jusqu'à ce que la pluie commence à devenir plus dense. Complètement mouillé, il commençait à avoir très froid et il n'allait pas tarder à avoir la crève si cela continuait. Il se redressa et rentra tranquillement au château. La pluie s'était intensifiée et semblait partie pour durer un bon moment. Il grimaça en voyant l'eau qu'il répandait sur le sol.

« Mr Curson ! »

Les yeux écarquillés, Harry releva vivement la tête. McGonagall descendait les escaliers, la bouche pincée. Harry jura pour lui-même.

« Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites hors de votre dortoir à – elle consulta sa montre magique – cinq heures moins vingt du matin ? »

Harry soupira. _Et __vous,__que __faites-vous __debout __à __cette __heure __là, __professeur ?_

« Je - » Harry s'interrompit avant de commencer. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'excuses en tête. « J'ai eu besoin de prendre l'air. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. » Il haussa les épaules. C'était la stricte vérité, et il n'avait pas d'énergie suffisante pour se défendre. Autant pour les points et la retenue qui se profilait.

Le regard de McGonagall, cependant, s'adoucit brusquement. « Vous savez bien que c'est interdit, Mr Curson. N'hésitez pas à demander à Madame Pomfresh des potions pour dormir si cela s'avère nécessaire. Maintenant, allez vous couchez. »

Harry cligna des yeux, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela soit si facile.

« Vingt points en moins pour Poufsouffle. Allez, au lit ! »

Ah. Quand même. Harry la salua, et sans demander son reste, il descendit vers les sous-sols. Il avait au moins un peu de chance dans sa poisse.

Les Maraudeurs s'approchèrent de la table des Poufsouffle le lendemain midi. À sa plus grande horreur, Adam et Benjy, installés devant lui s'écartèrent pour laisser de la place sur le banc. Son père, Sirius et Pettigrow se glissèrent dans cet espace tandis que Rémus faisait le tour pour s'asseoir à côté d'Alice.

Harry resta statufié, et une alarme résonna dans son esprit. Il prit une courte inspiration qu'il bloqua alors que son cœur s'emballait. Il ne put s'empêcher de constater à quel point il ressemblait à son père, mais il put voir quelques différences. Sa bouche était différente, plus pleine et rose. Et même ses sourcils -

« Après moult considérations de notre part, commença Sirius en se tournant vers Benjy, nous allons en effet procéder à... » Sirius s'arrêta, hésitant de toute évidence sur le terme à utiliser.

« À quelques joyeuses turbulations illégales et sensiblement désinhibitrices et ridicules, » termina Pettigrow.

« Ce qui veut dire, » reprit James Potter, « que vous pouvez en toute impunité faire de même de votre côté, nous ferons en sorte que cela ne paraisse pas mal avisé de votre part. »

Rémus se pencha légèrement, pour s'inclure dans la conversation. « Rien d'illégal en fait, et nous ferons en sorte que cela reste léger. »

Les trois autres s'échangèrent un regard, un sourire de connivence au creux de la joue. « Oui Monsieur le Préfet, » singèrent-ils. Rémus pinça les lèvres et leva les yeux au ciel sans répliquer. Harry plongea son regard dans le fond de son assiette.

« Bien, » fit Benjy après les quelques instants où il restait toujours déconcerté face aux Maraudeurs. « Merci. Cela sera toujours d'actualité, même si vous perdez ? »

Harry releva la tête au même moment où Sirius et Pettigrow eurent une longue inspiration, les yeux écarquillés. « Nous ne perdrons pas, bien évidemment, » fit James avec dédain. Son visage eut cette expression faciale extrêmement déplaisante pour Harry la même qu'il avait put observer dans la pensine de Snape, lors de la scène après les Buses.

« Comme si les Serpents pouvaient battre James, » rajouta Pettigrow.

L'estomac de Harry gronda et sa mâchoire se serra. Il tenta d'attraper son verre mais le renversa. Alors qu'il épongeait maladroitement ses dégâts, Harry sentait le poids du regard de Rémus sur lui. À son plus grand désarroi, ses joues chauffèrent.

Benjy toussa. « Bien évidemment. Où avais-je la tête ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Benjy, dit Sirius, cela nous arrive tous d'avoir des moments d'égarements. »

Rémus les excusa poliment et se retira. Les trois autres en firent de même après plusieurs simagrées pour les quitter.

Harry eut à peine le temps de se remettre de cette entrevue qu'une fille s'installa en face de lui. Brune, visage en cœur et bouche proéminente, elle donnait un air de félin prêt à bondir sur un misérable petit oiseau.

« Joanne, » fit-elle en lui tendant la main. « Tu sais pourquoi je suis là, alors commençons tout de suite. »

Plus d'une demi-heure après, ils étaient toujours au même endroit.

« Bien bien, bien ! », soupira Harry, légèrement excédé. « Demande le dédommagement financier, puisque cela te fait tant plaisir. On raye mon nom du dossier, on me donne de l'argent pour mon silence et je pense que toutes les parties seront amplement satisfaites. »

« Parfait ! » nota Joanne sur un papier gribouillé.

Elle semblait avoir obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, même si elle aurait aimé que Harry en demande plus. Les nerfs usés de celui-ci avait cependant craqués. Au moins, obtenir de l'argent dans toute cette histoire n'était pas quelque chose sur laquelle Harry allait cracher dessus. Il avait fortement besoin de ces gallions, et de façon urgente s'il écoutait Flitwick et Dumbledore à propos de sa baguette.

XxXxX

Harry rêvait de passer un week-end tranquille, le plus isolé possible, mais entre le match et la fête des Poufsouffle, il n'eut que peu l'occasion d'aller se morfondre seul dans son coin. Pour ouvrir glorieusement les hostilités avec le premier match de Quidditch de la saison, les Gryffondor commençaient contre les Serpentard. Avec les événements actuels, la tension était à son comble. Harry observa Madame Bibine, qui avait cette expression des grands jours, où elle savait pertinemment que le match à venir serait rude et ardu à arbitrer. Traits tirés, muscles tendus, yeux menaçants.

Le commentateur était un Gryffondor de cinquième année. Fondu dans un moule homologue à Lee Jordan, il s'avérait être fortement partial. Il affabula de surnoms chaque membre des équipes, passant de Turner le Nabot à Wilkes le Grognon pour les Serpentard et de Frosbisher la Fantastique à Potter l'Imbattable pour les Gryffondor. Partial donc. McGonagall intervint à plusieurs reprises, en vain.

« Je veux – j'exige ! - que ce match soit joué sous le signe du fair-play ! Est-ce bien clair ? » brailla Bibine à plein poumon. James Potter et John Wilkes, les capitaines respectifs, hochèrent sombrement la tête, sans accorder un regard à Bibine. Confortablement installé dans les tribunes des Poufsouffle, Harry put remarquer les mêmes procédures malgré les différentes époques : son père et Wilkes tentèrent de broyer la main de l'autre plutôt que de la serrer.

Coup de sifflet, et les joueurs s'élancèrent dans les airs. Harry ne quitta pas James du regard. Il était réellement un Poursuiveur exceptionnel, quoique peut-être un peu trop individualiste. Harry était convaincu qu'il aurait été encore plus brillant au poste d'Attrapeur. Le style de James était semblable au sien – ou plutôt, corrigea Harry, il avait le même style que James.

L'impression était un peu étrange, et Harry se sentait complètement détaché du match. Pourtant violent, rebondissant, et provoquant des vagues de hurlements au sein des élèves, Harry, lui, se contentait d'observer passivement. C'était comme s'il se trouvait dans un souvenir : observateur impuissant des événements, invisible aux regards des autres.

Deux heures et demi plus tard, le vif d'or fut attrapé par Serpentard. La victoire fut néanmoins octroyé aux Gryffondor, ayant marqué – Potter ayant marqué – un nombre de buts impressionnant. Aussitôt, Harry fut embarqué dans le flot des élèves.

Le soir, l'effervescence régnait chez les Poufsouffle. Ahuri, Harry resta prostré à l'entrée durant quelques instants. Il n'avait jamais vu les Poufsouffle dans cet état : certains couraient d'un bout à l'autre de la salle commune, disparaissaient, arrivaient les bras chargés, repartaient, communiquaient... Chacun parlait à qui mieux-mieux, les différentes années se mélangeaient joyeusement. Benjy se mit à l'œuvre dès son entrée – Harry le vit rejoindre Rebecca qui avait troqué son uniforme pour des vêtements moldus amples et colorés.

« Oh ! J'avais oublié que c'était ta première fête ici ! » s'exclama Alice d'un air excitée. Elle agrippa sa manche et la tira vers la foule. Harry lança rapidement un appel de détresse vers Adam et Joyce, mais ces traîtres se contentèrent de lui offrir un énorme sourire.

« Viens, c'est en bas que ça se passe, je vais te faire visiter. »

Au fil des années, Harry avait cette fâcheuse impression qu'il développait une forme d'agoraphobie. Le passage à travers un nombre impressionnant de Poufsouffle ne se fit donc pas sans difficulté et sans angoisse, mais il n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre Alice. Ils arrivèrent à l'autre bout de la salle commune, devant une des nombreuses tentures jaunes qui habillaient les murs.

Et là, à la plus grande surprise de Harry, Alice en écarta les pans pour laisser entrevoir un couloir. Ils s'y engouffrèrent, le couloir descendant en colimaçon pour arriver à l 'étage inférieur.

« Mais qu'est-ce que - » balbutia Harry, perdu. Il n'avait jamais remarqué ce passage. Devant ses yeux s'étendait une salle qui devait faire deux fois la taille de la salle commune. Cette dernière était petite, chaleureuse et douillette mais il y avait là une grande salle aux couleurs bariolées – passant du turquoise au vert pomme et à l'orange vif, ronde, avec des alcôves à moitié cachées par des tentures de patchwork.

« Voici la salle de fête des Poufsouffle, » annonça fièrement Alice. « Tout un espace qui peut contenir l'ensemble des élèves de Poufsouffle. Une scène est au fond, derrière les rideaux, pour les spectacles de danse, de théâtre, de mime, cirque, ou les concerts. »

Sur la droite, un buffet à la taille gargantuesque se dressait fièrement. Des élèves faisaient des allers-retours pour apporter les plats, les faisant léviter. D'autres agitaient les baguettes pour décorer un peu plus la salle avec des cotillons, travailler les couleurs, l'éclairage, et sûrement d'autres choses qui échappaient à Harry.

Alice ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre qu'elle commença à lui faire faire le tour de la salle, le tirant toujours par la manche, pour lui montrer chaque alcôve.

« Ici, cela mène à une autre salle qu'on appelle la salle des arts plastiques. On y trouve des chevalets, peinture, tissus, perles, et bien d'autres matériaux pour les créations de chacun. Tu pourras aller voir si ça t'intéresse plus tard. Une fois par an, une exposition est organisée dans la salle des fêtes pour voir les créations faites dans l'année. »

Alice enchaîna aussi vite que précédemment :

« Et là c'est la salle pour le travail artisanal. Travail du bois, du fer, du cuir... Viens la chambre noire pour développer les photos. Puis la salle de musique et de chant avec la plupart des instruments à disposition. Une salle d'étude pour les ateliers littéraires, de poésie et d'architecture et enfin, le _must du must... »_

Elle tira une autre tenture, salua une élève qui cochait une liste tout en marchant et l'emmena dans un énième tunnel rond. Il remontèrent un peu, tournèrent et arrivèrent à une petite porte ronde. La jeune fille se tourna vers Harry pour lui offrir un sourire malicieux.

« Prêt ? »

Encore abasourdi par tous les éléments qu'elle venait de lui jeter à la figure, Harry ne put que hausser les épaules. Ils passèrent la porte, laissant voir... la cuisine. Harry cligna des yeux. Il connaissait déjà les cuisines pour s'y être rendu plusieurs fois, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elles soient directement reliées à la salle commune des Poufsouffle. Enfin, plutôt aux salles annexes de la maison...

« Les elfes de maison sont adorables et chaque Poufsouffle peut venir ici quand ça lui chante. Certains aident les elfes à préparer les repas. De manière générale, on peut utiliser les fourneaux si on le désire. »

Effectivement, des élèves aux blasons noir et jaune se promenaient allègrement dans cet environnement. Certains étaient encore occupés à cuisiner, parfois avec la contribution des elfes. Dans un autre coin, certains s'occupaient des cocktails aux couleurs vives.

« Avec et sans alcool, » commenta Alice en suivant son regard. « Pour les quatre premières années, on effectue un certain contrôle quand même. Et bien évidemment, Bièraubeurres à volonté ! » Elle lui pointa du doigt les énormes fûts entreposés dans un coin.

« C'est, c'est... » bredouilla Harry.

« Merveilleux, n'est-ce pas ? On a beau être considéré comme des cancres bons à rien, on a au moins le mérite d'être les fêtards bons vivants. »

Et la fête en question fut à la hauteur des moyens mis à disposition.

L'un des grands chocs suivant fut lorsque le professeur Chourave vint se joindre à la soirée. À des années-lumières des interventions de McGonagall, elle se mêla extraordinairement bien aux élèves. Pire encore, un mystère fut levé : l'amour et le lien étroit qui existait entre les Poufsouffle et la botanique. Et pourquoi les directeurs de Poufsouffle étaient aussi professeurs de botaniques depuis des siècles.

Cela n'était en tout cas un mystère pour aucun Poufsouffle.

« Mais où as-tu trouvé ça ? » interrogea Harry, sous le choc, alors qu'Adam lui passait des petits sachets emplis d'herbes et de champignons.

« De quoi ? » hurla Adam pour couvrir le bruit ambiant.

« Ça ! » Harry agita les sachets sous son nez.

Adam haussa les épaules. « Chourave ! » se contenta-t-il de dire. Harry ne sut que répondre. Cela semblait complètement délirant, venu d'un autre univers. Il fit passer les sachets au groupe d'étudiants à côté de lui sans un mot.

L'alcool aidant sûrement, la soirée se flouta de plus en plus. Benjy avait disparu depuis le début, Alice papillonnait d'élèves en élèves et Harry se surprit à avoir des fous rires monumental en compagnie d'Adam et Joyce. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas senti aussi léger ? C'était comme si tous ses soucis s'étaient brusquement envolés. D'ailleurs, quels problèmes ? Tout était pourtant si drôle.

Il y eut des jeux. Entre les « j'ai jamais », « 21 », « dans mon chaudron il y a », des usages détournés des cartes de Chocogrenouilles et autres joyeusetés, Harry perdit le fil.

À un moment donné, on lui passa une cigarette roulée, qui devait, à l'odeur, contenir quelques fameuses herbes de Chourave. Une fois les quintes de toux passées, Harry comprit de moins en moins se qui se passait. Il aperçut Joyce qui partait en compagnie d'une fille de sixième année. Il en vint à discuter avec des élèves qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Une fille se mit à pleurer sur son épaule, soudainement. Déséquilibré, ils tombèrent, et Harry s'échappa en rampant, sous l'hilarité de certains. Il trouva Benjy un peu plus tard. Ce dernier semblait complètement hilare face à Harry.

« Ma parole, Steph, tu es complètement bourré ! »

« Qui ça ? »

« Laisse tomber. »

Assis sur des poufs, il en vint à refaire le monde avec trois Poufsouffle dont il ne connaissait pas le nom et MacMillan. Ah ! Et si les mages noirs n'avaient jamais existé ? Et si les moldus découvrait le monde de la magie ? Chacun y allait à qui mieux-mieux de son avis.

Il retrouva Alice, avec qui il tenta de mener une conversation sérieuse. Elle lui parla de ses rêves et de ses projets, et subitement, sa tête arrêta de tourner et ses sens semblèrent retrouver une acuité exceptionnelle. Comme prit subitement sous une douche froide, Harry lui lança un regard horrifié, et les émotions le submergèrent de manière inattendue.

« Steph ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

_Il se passe que tu n'auras jamais droit à tout ça. Ni la paix, ni le bonheur de voir grandir les deux garçons et la petite fille que tu désires, ni la grande maison avec le chien, et encore moins le plaisir de monter ta petite boutique avec Franck après la guerre._

Il s'échappa, tant bien que mal, essayant de trouver son dortoir. Le sol tanguait dangereusement, et il voulait vomir.

Finalement, il trouva bon port. Ses tripes rejoignirent les toilettes tandis que son corps s'affala sur son lit. Il voulait, le temps d'un instant, retrouver l'euphorie de la fête, mais il ne pouvait que se sentir totalement stupide d'y avoir cru durant l'espace de quelques heures. La tête tournante, il ferma les yeux et une chape de plomb l'envahit au moment même où tous ses anciens démons s'agitaient au fond de lui, prêt à revenir. Ils n'en eurent pas l'occasion : le sommeil de l'alcoolique fut plus fort, et à défaut de beaux rêves, il eut une nuit sans cauchemar.

XxXxX

On essayait de l'étouffer avec un matelas. Ou peut-être... Harry se retourna. La manœuvre fit rouler des billes de plomb dans sa tête qui vinrent s'écraser à l'autre bout de son crâne. Des borborygmes s'échappèrent de sa bouche, piètre témoignage de sa souffrance. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Son corps était douloureux, et lourd, tellement lourd... Même ses paupières semblaient peser une dizaine de kilos. Il les entrouvrit, et la lumière du jour lui perfora le crâne plus sûrement que les fameuses billes de plomb. Il grogna une nouvelle fois, mais la lourdeur ambiante eut raison de lui et il se déconnecta.

Quelques instants – quelques heures ? - plus tard, Harry prit une nouvelle inspiration et ouvrit les yeux. La lumière l'aveugla, mais il put s'habituer au prix d'effort de ténacité. Il avait soif. Besoin d'eau. Mais, à cette même idée de remplir quelque chose dans son estomac, celui-ci protesta violemment, faisant quelques galipettes incontrôlables.

La première étape était de se lever. Il portait les mêmes habits que la veille, ainsi que ses chaussures. Il n'était pas entré dans le lit. Ses yeux le piquaient atrocement. Se mettre en position verticale fut une épreuve, sa tête, ses muscles et son estomac désapprouvèrent de toutes leurs forces. Quelques bribes de sa soirée lui revinrent en tête.

_Oh, _gémit-il, _trop bu. Je ne boirais plus._

Il changea ses lentilles, s'aspergea d'eau froide le visage, prit finalement une bonne douche et une fois propre, il eu la sensation d'être un peu moins un déchet humain. Mais il n'avait qu'une envie : retourner se coucher. Étant donné qu'il était encore temps d'assister au repas du midi, il songea qu'il _pourrait être bien_ de mettre quelque chose de consistant dans son ventre.

Il trouva Adam en train de dormir en compagnie d'autres élèves, affalés sur les fauteuils et poufs de la salle commune. En piètre état. Il n'osait imaginer la tête que devait avoir la salle d'en bas. Des cadavres de verres et bouteilles jonchaient le sol, une odeur peu ragoutante flottait dans l'air.

Même la Grande Salle fut relativement épurée. Les Gryffondor ne brillaient pas par leur présence et les Poufsouffle étaient franchement clairsemés. Benjy était présent.

« Ah, tiens, tu as réussi à émerger ? »

Harry grommela. Il n'était pas d'une humeur suffisante pour bavarder joyeusement. Benjy ricana mais il eut la bonne idée de le laisser tranquille. Maussade, Harry balaya la table du regard, se demandant, vaguement écœuré, ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir réussir à avaler.

C'est ainsi que la journée du dimanche fut d'une productivité extrême. Harry retourna même se coucher dormir une petite heure. La soirée venue, il trouva enfin l'énergie dont il avait été si dépourvu. Il profita du passage aux cuisines pour se ravitailler, boucla quelques devoirs, et caressa l'idée de faire un saut cette nuit à la bibliothèque. Il devait, en outre, passer une petite visite de courtoisie à une certaine Serpentard qui lui avait bien rendu service.

Il la trouva toujours au même endroit, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, fumant nonchalamment sa cigarette. Passait-elle toute ses nuits assise là, les yeux dans le vague, éclairée à la faible lueur de la lune, à attendre le petit matin ?

Sans un mot, Harry s'installa à ses côtés, appréciant une nouvelle fois la vue aux allures fantasmagoriques qui se déployait devant eux.

« Bonsoir, mon amour, » railla Nadège.

Harry grimaça. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir utilisée comme alibi, sans même t'avoir consultée. »

Elle acquiesça, tira une bouffée et pointa son regard pâle vers lui. « J'avoue avoir été un peu déconcertée par la nouvelle. J'ignorais que nous étions ensemble. Ce fut une bonne surprise. Heureusement, tu as de la chance que j'apprécie les surprises. »

La jeune fille lui semblait toujours aussi étrange et tordue, telle une Luna cynique et grinçante.

« Oh, mais mon amour, ne sois donc pas gêné. Je t'assure n'avoir aucune récrimination à ton encontre face à ta déclaration fort cavalière. »

« Mais, je..., » bafouilla Harry, interdit.

Elle éclata de rire.

« Oh, bon sang, Curson ! Tu es si facile à embobiner que ça ne devrait même pas être permis. »

Harry grommela pour la forme, portant son regard vers la sombre masse de la forêt Interdite, espérant que la pénombre éviterait à Nadège d'apercevoir ses joues enflammées. Auquel cas, il risquait de subir ses railleries pour le reste de la nuit.

« Je voulais juste te remercier pour avoir marché dans ma combine. »

Nadège écrasa son mégot et le balança dans le vide.

« Finalement, ce n'est pas si surprenant que tu ne saches pas quoi faire avec Estelle Reilly. »

Toute trace de moquerie avait disparue dans son expression, remplacée par une que Harry connaissait mieux : l'interrogation et l'analyse devant un cobaye à disséquer.

« Quel est le rapport ? »

« Pourquoi es-tu si gêné lorsqu'il s'agit de relations ? Je sais que tu es à Poufsouffle, mais il y a des limites à l'innocence et à la niaiserie. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux, indigné. « Je ne suis pas … ! »

« Quoi ? » interrogea-t-elle.

Harry soupira. « Rien. Je sais que tu me fais tourner en bourrique parce que tu es frustrée de ne pas avoir de petites informations glauques sur moi. »

« Curson, Curson, Curson... Il ne s'agit pas de ça. Je n'observe pas les autres, je n'analyse pas les faits et gestes de chacun pour avoir un quota d'informations ou pour une autre raison morbide, comme tu sembles le croire – et ce, même si je suis à Serpentard. »

Elle sortit son paquet de cigarette, jouant avec. Elle se tourna légèrement vers lui, pour être de face.

« Je fais ça parce que j'aime ça. Parce que je fonctionne comme ça. Je le fais automatiquement presque. »

Harry resta silencieux.

« En tout cas, il me semble que tu as des difficultés à nouer des relations et je ne parle même pas des relations amoureuses. »

« Écoute, ça n'a rien à voir. Estelle m'intéresse pas, et c'est tout. Il faut pas essayer de voir autre chose que ça. »

Elle hocha de la tête. Doucement, comme si elle ne voulait pas le brusquer, elle chuchota : « Que lui reproches-tu ? »

« Rien. C'est juste que... » Harry s'interrompit. Il ne savait même pas.

« Alors pourquoi ne pas essayer ? »

Harry ne put trouver de réponse. Nadège prit un nouvelle cigarette. Elle tendit le paquet à Harry. « Toujours pas ? »

Il fixa le paquet, hésita et haussa les épaules. « Pourquoi pas ? » Il en tira une. Les premières bouffées le firent tousser et il se mit à raconter la soirée des Poufsouffle. Nadège fut grandement intéressée par cette histoire de drogue.

« Et tu n'en as pas gardé pour toi ? » fit-elle, incrédule.

« Bien sûr que non, » rétorqua Harry, perplexe.

« La prochaine fois, prends quelques sachets subtilement, bon sang ! Tu imagines ? Tu pourrais même les revendre... Il y a de quoi monter tout un commerce avec ça. Tu aurais en tout cas une acheteuse. »

« Je vais quand même pas me transformer en dealer, » protesta-t-il faiblement.

Elle en vint par la suite à lui avouer que Dumbledore était venu la voir. « Il ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux sur ma désertion de dortoir, pas depuis que tu as utilisé cet argument pour Brooks. »

Horrifié, Harry s'excusa une nouvelle fois.

« Attends un peu. Au contraire, il m'a dit que si je refusais toujours d'aller dormir chez les Serpentard, il ne pouvait pas décemment me renvoyer pour ça, et donc il pourrait peut-être me fournir une petite chambre. »

« Une chambre ? »

Elle se mit à rire. « Et oui, une chambre ! Donc tu vois, honnêtement, cette histoire m'a été plutôt profitable. »

« Mais, où ça ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas, à côté de la salle commune des Serpentard, peut-être ? Il m'a dit qu'il me tiendrait au courant. Je crois qu'il n'avait pas non plus trop envie d'insister, et de risquer de se retrouver avec un autre incident sur les bras. »

La conversation bifurqua ainsi sur Barantyn et Goujon. Harry lui raconta ce qu'il avait vu.

« Hm, cela m'étonnerait pas que Rosier et Avery soient là-dessous. Rosier est plus intelligent et discret, mais Avery ne cache pas ses idées politiques. »

Elle sortit une nouvelle cigarette, et en passa une autre à Harry.

« Ce qui m'étonne plus, c'est que la cible ait été Barantyn. Sa mère est au ministère, et il me semble qu'elle essaie depuis quelques mois de faire passer des lois qui réprimeraient les droits des cracmols. Si la mère a des convictions qui vont dans leurs sens, pourquoi supprimer la fille ? »

Harry resta silencieux et tira une bouffée de cigarette.

« Peut-être que la mère a été obligé de faire passer ses lois. Peut-être qu'elle a essayé de résister. Et peut-être que c'était une façon de la motiver à être plus efficace. »

« Peut-être. »

XxXxX

L'argent que Joanne avait réussi à soutirer au Ministère pour lui arriva par chouettes recommandées durant la semaine suivante. _Rapide_, songea Harry. Ils voulaient très certainement boucler l'affaire le plus vite possible et s'assurer que Stephen Curson ne changerait pas d'avis entre temps. Au carton était joint une lettre qui précisait bien que c'était en guise de dédommagement pour les tords causés. Ils avaient visiblement essayé de lui verser l'argent directement à Gringotts mais leur démarche n'avait pas eu de suite.

_Évidemment, bande de cornichons, je n'ai pas d'argent, donc pas de compte à Gringotts ouvert. _Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il ouvrit le petit carton et découvrit un joli paquet de gallions entassés, soigneusement placés pour qu'ils ne se promènent pas dans tous les sens durant le trajet.

Cela ne lui semblait pas être une somme astronomique après les coffres-forts des Potter, mais d'après ceux des Weasley, eh bien... Eh bien, Harry allait pouvoir tenir un moment de manière indépendante sans trop de problèmes. C'était un certain soulagement au final, de savoir que sa ligne d'action n'était plus autant freinée par quelque chose d'aussi trivial que de l'argent.

Harry referma prestement le carton. Peut-être qu'un compte Gringotts au nom de Stephen Curson s'imposait à présent... Étrangement, cette idée lui donna l'impression que la situation lui échappait de plus en plus. C'est ainsi que Harry procéda aux démarches administratives nécessaires. Il garda un peu de liquide de côté, ajouté à la somme requise pour acheter une nouvelle baguette.

Flitwick et Dumbledore l'avait mis en garde contre sa baguette d'entraînement. Elle avait fait son office : une baguette à bas prix qui faisait son travail. Cependant, Harry sentait bien qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec sa baguette à plume de Phénix. Il pouvait presque ressentir le déchirement que cette séparation forcée causait à sa magie.

Les mangemorts la lui avait prise lorsqu'il avait été capturé. En s'échappant, il n'avait pas pu la récupérer et ensuite, il s'était retrouvé coincé ici. Harry soupira. Sa magie gémissait, pleurait doucement à chaque fois que Harry la sollicitait, la forçait à accomplir ce qu'il désirait avec cette vulgaire baguette inadaptée. Non seulement c'était éreintant, mais cela devenait terrifiant à la lumière des explications de Flitwick.

C'est pourquoi Harry se tenait devant les serres, à trembler de froid dans sa légère cape. _À noter : il me faut une écharpe et une cape d'hiver de meilleure qualité en plus d'une baguette._

« Mr Curson ? » l'interpella le professeur Chourave en arrivant vers lui. « Vous souhaitiez me parler ? »

Harry acquiesça tandis que le professeur de Botanique ouvrait une des serres. Elle était l'un des rares professeurs à ne pas avoir de bureau clairement bien établi. Elle avait juste un coin aménagé dans une des serres avec des étagères qui croulaient sous le poids des parchemins. Plutôt que d'avoir un bureau, elle utilisait les tables et les établis de cours. C'était d'autant plus surprenant qu'elle était une directrice de Maison, mais après tout, cela correspondait bien à sa personnalité. Une image d'elle durant la soirée des Poufsouffle lui revint subitement.

« J'aimerais savoir s'il est possible d'obtenir une autorisation pour sortir de Poudlard exceptionnellement, dans les jours prochains. Je sais que ce n'est pas une chose courante, mais j'en aurais réellement besoin, » déclara Harry.

Et il entreprit de lui expliquer ses problèmes d'argent – le décès de sa mère, leur fortune déjà maigre, le coût des fournitures de Poudlard, le trajet des États-Unis jusqu'en Grande-Bretagne... sa possession d'une vieille baguette magique mal entretenue qui ne faisait plus son office et donc comment il en était venu à choisir une baguette d'entraînement.

Il lui parla de Joanne, du dédommagement ministériel suite à l'affaire de Mrs Barantyn et Mr Goujon et des conseils des professeurs Flitwick et Dumbledore. De sa volonté d'acheter une baguette adaptée à sa magie avec l'argent reçu.

« Vous comprenez donc bien que je suis dans l'obligation de sortir de Poudlard et de me rendre à Londres. Je suppose que cela ne posera pas trop de problèmes, non ? Je suis majeur et – »

« Mr Curson, » l'interrompit le professeur Chourave avec un sourire aux lèvres, « bien sûr que ça ne posera pas de problèmes. J'en parlerais au professeur Dumbledore et je vous tiens au courant, d'accord ? À mon avis, tant que vous ne loupez pas de cours, eh bien, c'est l'essentiel. »

Elle lui confirma le lendemain lors du petit-déjeuner qu'il avait l'autorisation pour samedi. Le professeur Dumbledore l'attendrait dans son bureau vers 14 heures et lui donnerait un peu de poudre de cheminette. Harry la remercia chaleureusement et s'autorisa seulement à ce moment là de se poser la véritable question. Où allait-il bien pouvoir acheter une baguette ?

La baguette d'entraînement était parfaite parce qu'elle ne coûtait pas cher, mais elle avait eu aussi l'avantage de lui faire éviter Ollivander. Ollivander, l'unique fabriquant de baguette réputé de Grande-Bretagne. Ollivander, celui qui lui avait vendu la baguette à plume de Phénix. S'il allait chez lui, quelle chance avait-il de retomber sur la même baguette ? Et alors, _alors,_ que se passerait-il ?

Le jeune Harry Potter de onze ans, quelle baguette aurait-il si sa baguette avait déjà été vendue ? Et s'il ne l'avait pas, comment pourrait-il seulement _survivre_ à Voldemort à la fin de sa quatrième année sans le _priori incantatum_ salvateur ? Mais s'il décédait à quatorze ans, en 1994, _alors_, comment pourrait-il être encore présent en 1977 ? Il n'aurait pas pu remonter le temps, et surtout, il n'aurait pas pu acheter la baguette... Et donc...

_Oh, j'ai de nouveau mal au crâne,_ gémit Harry. Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Tout cette histoire était complètement, irrémédiablement insensée. _Tu es juste timbré, Potter, la voilà ta solution._ Harry vida d'un trait sa tasse de café serré à la suite d'un coup de coude de la part d'Adam qui lui signalait qu'il était l'heure d'aller en cours.

« La Terre appelle Curson, je répète, la Terre appelle Curson. Veuillez atterrir je vous prie, un cours de potions va commencer d'ici peu. Je répète, un cours de potions va commencer. Terminé, à vous. »

Harry se leva en marmonnant que l'humour du rouquin était irrécupérable. Ce dernier rétorqua que lui, au moins, avait de l'humour, ce qui n'était pas le cas de tout le monde visiblement.

« Et prends garde à tes cours d'Étude des moldus, je crois que ça te monte à la tête, » ajouta Harry pour la forme. Ce sur quoi Adam répliqua, outré, qu'il n'était pas du tout influencé par le dernier cours qui portait sur le premier moldu qui aurait marché sur la Lune, en 69.

« Tu as entendu, Steph, sur la Lune ! Ils y sont allés en fumée ! Tu crois qu'ils pourront parcourir l'univers entier comme ça ? »

« En fusée, Adam. Pas en fumée. »

_Bien, Potter, reprenons depuis le début. Deux hypothèses s'offrent à toi._

_Première hypothèse. Tu es dans une illusion de Voldemort, ce que tu ne peux pas prouver tant que tu ne pourras pas te mesurer à Voldemort en ce qui concerne l'Occlumancie et la Légilimancie. Donc que tu ne peux pas prouver. Tu ne sais pas quel but il chercherait, à part te rendre complètement cinglé. Son plan semble bien fonctionner sur ce point, d'ailleurs._

Harry sortit ses affaires, alluma un feu doux sous son chaudron et ouvrit son livre de potion à la page indiquée au tableau. Potion énergisante. Parfait. Il partit chercher les ingrédients nécessaires en pilote automatique.

_Deuxième hypothèse. Tu es bel et bien dans le passé, ceci est la réalité, ce que tu ne peux pas prouver tant que tu n'as pas exclu la première hypothèse et que tu as prouvé qu'il est possible magiquement parlant de remonter le temps d'une vingtaine d'années. Donc que tu ne peux pas prouver. Tu ne sais pas le pourquoi du comment tu es remonté dans le temps, et quel est le but de tout ça._

Harry coupa les queues de salamandre en cube, éplucha les racines de valériane, récupéra le distillat de scarabée égyptien fait préalablement et ajouta le tout dans le chaudron bouillonnant. Il remarqua à peine que sa potion venait de virer au rose fuchsia au lieu du sombre indigo requis.

_À partir de tout ça, qu'est-ce que tu peux faire ? Pour le premier cas, c'est clair et net, apprendre l'Occlumancie et la Légilimancie. Comment peux-tu faire ça ? Lire des livres sur ces sujets. Faire des essais par toi-même. Trouver un moyen pour avoir un prof là-dessus ou quelqu'un qui s'y connaît. Quelqu'un qui risquerait de voir tes souvenirs._

Harry soupira. _Passons. Pour le deuxième cas, qu'as-tu ? Chercher des renseignements, c'est fait. Les créateurs du Retourneur de Temps – les seuls qui semblent en capacité d'en créer et d'expliquer le mécanisme – sont décédés. Le dernier vivant en date ne donne pas de nouvelles - __Gustàv __Szabolcs – et est injoignable. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, il est probablement mort. Que peux-tu faire donc ? Trouver seul comment fonctionne un Retourneur de Temps ? Qu'y a-t-il d'autre sur le temps ? À part cette invention, n'y a-t-il vraiment rien d'autre ?_

Il avait bien pu trouver au cours de ses derniers mois des théories nébuleuses sur les voyages dans le temps, mais ce n'était justement que des théories fumeuses et infondées, dont on ignorait les conséquences.

Déprimé, Harry tenta de remuer sa potion. En plantant la spatule, il eut la sensation de la faire rentrer dans une grosse boule de chewing-gum. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux chaudrons des autres élèves, une potion d'un bleu violet profond, légère et _liquide._ Par le truchement d'on ne sait quoi, sa potion était devenue une épaisse pâte collante rose. _Du chewing-gum._ _Par-fait._ Il soupira une nouvelle fois, éteignit le feu et s'affala sur sa chaise, désespéré. Il n'avait de toute façon pas le temps de refaire la potion, et il n'en avait même pas envie. Il se sentait vidé et complètement coincé, acculé.

Le visage abasourdi de Slughorn, de toute évidence muet de stupeur, n'arrangea pas son humeur. La cerise sur le gâteau fut lorsqu'il apprit que Morel avait pour projet de mettre en place une nouvelle série d'illusions. Histoire de voir leur progrès. _Ha !_

XxXxX

« Gardez-en pour votre retour, » déclara Dumbledore en lui tendant une petite bourse en peau de moke remplie de poudre de Cheminette.

« Merci, Professeur, » répondit Harry. Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, Mrs Guipure prenait ses mesures afin de lui confectionner une cape noire d'hiver doublée. Il en profita pour prendre quelques vêtements de plus – ce n'était pas du luxe – dont une grosse écharpe pourpre.

Il déambula sur le Chemin, sachant pertinemment qu'il procrastinait exprès parce qu'il avait peur d'aller voir Ollivander.

_Bien, Potter. Faisons le pari que tu as suffisamment changé et que tu n'auras par conséquent pas la même baguette ?_

Non, non. Ça n'allait pas. Il resta planté devant la librairie à regarder les gros titres, le regard perdu au loin.

_Très bien, autre tentative. Ce n'est pas Harry Potter qui va acheter une baguette. Il s'agit de Stephen Curson. Ollivander pensera-t-il à essayer la baguette jumelle de Voldemort à un parfait inconnu alors qu'il lui a fallu longtemps avant d'y penser pour Harry Potter ? La bonne réponse est non._

Tout à ses considérations, Harry ne prêta pas garde à la personne qui venait de se placer à ses côtés, observant elle aussi la vitrine. Au bout de quelques instants, la personne prit la parole.

« Bonjour, Curson. »

Harry se raidit. Cette voix lui rappelait fortement quelqu'un. Lentement, il tourna la tête vers la femme. Grande, traits communs, cheveux courts à la garçonne. Elle portait un vieux jean usé, un marcel blanc, une grosse écharpe bleue dont un pan frôlait le sol et une cape marron élimée. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle se présentait plus en tant que femme d'affaires tailleur-mallette. Et surtout, la dernière fois, elle lui avait fourni ses faux-papiers.

« Vous ! », s'exclama alors Harry, fort peu éloquent mais sincèrement surpris.

Elle lui accorda son sourire en coin et reporta son attention sur la vitrine.

« Alors, dites-moi, Curson, comment se passent les cours à Poudlard ? »

Harry continua à la fixer.

« Et vous, McQueen, comment saviez-vous que j'étais précisément ici, au Chemin de Traverse, aujourd'hui, alors que je suis sensé être à Poudlard ? »

Elle acquiesça, semblant satisfaite.

« C'est de bonne guerre. Je suppose que vous ne me croiriez pas si je vous disais qu'il s'agit d'une incroyable coïncidence ? »

Le jeune homme resta imperturbable, se contentant de mettre délicatement sa main dans sa poche et d'y effleurer sa baguette.

« Pardonnez-moi, mais je crains de pas être aussi stupide que ça, » susurra Harry entre ses dents. Le sourire de McQueen s'élargit.

« Je suppose que cela signifie que tout se passe bien à Poudlard. Je reste néanmoins curieuse et inquiète à votre sujet. Pourrions-nous en parler plus confortablement assis à la terrasse de ce café ? » Elle désigna d'un geste de la tête un petit café quelques pas plus loin.

Harry n'avait vraiment pas envie, mais les questions se bousculaient tellement dans sa tête qu'il acquiesça. Un café, assis en face d'elle, était presque plus sûr que debout face à une vitrine.

« Bien, » commença Harry. « Je pense qu'avant de vous raconter mon agréable scolarité à Poudlard, je serais encore plus curieux de savoir comment vous allez. »

« Oh, mais remarquablement bien, merci de vous en préoccuper. Quelque peu éreintée, je dois l'avouer, mais nous entrons dans une difficile époque, n'est-il pas ? Je passe mon temps à courir de droite à gauche. J'ai vraiment hâte que l'automne et l'hiver soient derrière nous. C'est une période que je n''aime guère... »

Harry émit un grognement. Le serveur leur apporta les tasses de café commandées, interrompant la babillage de la jeune femme.

« Vraiment ? Je n'imaginais pas qu'il y ait autant de nouveaux arrivants en Grande-Bretagne qui aient besoin de faux-papiers. »

Elle prit sa tasse de café et but une gorgée, lentement, ne quittant pas le regard glacé de Harry. Elle semblait même s'assurer qu'elle avait toute son attention. Et, _bon sang, _ elle l'avait. La méfiance de Harry était palpable, tout comme les doutes qui s'insinuaient dans son esprit. Cette histoire de faux-papiers était louche, après tout. Pire, elle était venue le voir pile au moment où il en avait besoin. Voilà à présent qu'il la rencontrait précisément au moment où il sortait de Poudlard. Est-ce qu'elle le surveillait ? Et, _surtout_, avait-elle quelque chose à voir avec sa présence dans le passé ?

« En réalité, je ne me charge pas que des faux-papiers. Je m'occupe plutôt de mes contacts. Vois-tu Curson, mes offres sont très diversifiées. Des petits services, des faveurs, des informations, ce genre de choses. Mais crois-moi, Curson, » elle se pencha légèrement en avant, « les faux-papiers ne représentent que le sommet de l'iceberg de ce que je peux te fournir. »

_Ah oui ? _Ricana une petite voix ironique. _Il est certain que des faux-papiers, ce n'est rien à côté d'un petit voyage temporel. _Harry se cala au fond de sa chaise. Elle venait de lui jeter un sceau d'eau glacée à la figure et il ne savait pas vraiment comment ré nota son passage au tutoiement. Quelque chose lui échappait. Mais qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? _Essaie d'en savoir plus, Potter !_

« Que voulez-vous ? De l'argent contre les papiers ? Je n'en ai guère. »

Son sourire bien aimable devient celui d'un charognard ou bien celui d'un chat jouant avec une succulente petite souris.

« Je ne suis pas intéressée par l'argent. Je ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Ce qui m'intéresse ? Rien qui ne se quantifie réellement par des sommes de gallions. J'apprécie plus les... _retours de bons procédés._ Des faveurs, en échange de faveurs. Des services, en échange de services. Des informations, en échange d'informations. Des renseignements, des objets, des actes, _n'importe quoi_. Je te parle de troc, Curson. »

Elle finit son café, s'installa plus confortablement, posant sa cheville droite sur sa cuisse gauche et calant ses bras derrière l'assise de la chaise.

« Je répète, » demanda Harry, aux aguets, « que voulez-vous ? »

Elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

« Ce que je veux ? Je veux tes yeux, tes oreilles et tes mains. Je veux un accord d'échanges de bons procédés entre nous, Curson. J'ai des contacts, j'ai de la matière pour. Les papiers ne sont qu'un gage de ce que je suis capable de t'apporter. Une petite _mise en bouche_. Te voilà à la croisée des chemins, Curson. Le deal est simple, tu peux accepter ou refuser. »

Elle fit une pause pour sortir un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche. Elle en proposa une à Harry, qui refusa sèchement. Elle alluma la cigarette, tira une bouffée et reprit.

« Les papiers sont définitivement à toi. Si tu refuses, tu peux les garder et je te donne ma parole que tu ne me reverras plus, tu n'entendras plus parler de moi, tu douteras même de mon existence. Tu penseras avoir trouvé tes papiers grâce à une chance insolente. En revanche, si tu acceptes, je te donne ma parole que je prendrais en considération tout ce que tu me demanderas, tout ce qui semble difficile à obtenir et te dirais honnêtement si c'est jouable ou non. Je ne veux rien d'insurmontable en échange. »

Elle s'interrompit, le laissant digérer ce qu'elle venait de lui annoncer, terminant tranquillement sa cigarette. Harry n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, ni même touché à son café. Les pensées confuses, il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si la femme était sérieuse ou non.

_Mais les faux-papiers, Potter !_

Oui, les papiers. Ce n'était pas rien. Mais que voulait-elle réellement ? Depuis tout à l'heure, elle tournait autour du pot. Ses yeux, ses oreilles et ses mains ? Un pion, en quelque sorte ? Mais pour quelles actions, quels renseignements ? Pour quel intérêt ? Et s'il refusait, elle abandonnait, comme ça, sans rien tenter de plus ?

« Je ne suis pas sûr de bien tout saisir, » fit finalement Harry, en parlant lentement, pesant bien chaque mot. « Il me semble que pour qu'il y ait échanges de bons procédés, il faille une certaine confiance des deux parties, non ? Et que les buts convergent dans le même sens, n'est-ce pas ? Dans ce cas, je crains que nous n'ayons pas tous les éléments nécessaires pour conclure ce genre d'accord. »

McQueen écrasa sa cigarette au sol de la pointe des pieds. Elle s'avança ensuite et appuya sa tête sur ses doigts liés entre eux, les coudes posés sur la table.

« Très bon point, Curson. Après tout, tu es un inconnu ici. Personne ne sait d'où tu viens, ni qui tu es. Même moi je me suis heurtée à un mur. Comme si tu étais sorti subitement du néant. Alors comment pourrais-je savoir si notre association pourrait s'avérer fructueuse ? Très bonne question. C'est bien pour cela que je ne t'ai pas proposé d'emblée cet accord. »

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, pensive. Harry fronça les sourcils. Oh, elle était douée la garce. Elle retournait complètement le problème ! Alors qu'il avait essayé de connaître ce qui la faisait avancer, la voilà en train de lui demander la même chose !

« Je ne crois pas que tu aies des problèmes avec les moldus. Je sais que tu n'en fait pas la distinction à Poudlard. Tu ne sembles pas non plus apprécier certains élèves qui ne cachent guère leurs allégeances à ce propos. Enfin, tes faux-papiers et les petites attentions ministérielles et des Aurors à ton égard me permettent d'affirmer sans trop me mouiller que tu n'entres pas non plus dans ce moule. Ceci me suffit amplement en ce qui me concerne.

» De ton côté, j'aime à penser que tu dois te douter que je n'ai rien à voir avec le Ministère. Entre les faux-papiers et des propositions de services illégaux, il me semble que les faits parlent pour moi. Le point le plus délicat sera sûrement vis-à-vis du mage noir et de ses mangemorts, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle joua un instant avec son paquet de cigarettes, comme si elle hésitait, puis décida d'en prendre une autre. Harry sentit sa colère se calmer et il acquiesça silencieusement à sa dernière question.

« J'avoue qu'il n'y a aucune preuve concrète que je puisse t'apporter. Mes objectifs dépassent de loin la guerre et sont en complète contradiction avec les objectifs de ce Seigneur des Ténèbres. Comment dire ? Je ne porte guère les Sangs-Purs dans mon cœur et je n'ai absolument rien contre les moldus. »

Elle porta son regard au loin, un air parfaitement sérieux affiché sur le visage, mis à part un léger sourire amer. Harry n'était pas encore convaincu, mais il fallait l'avouer, soit elle disait la vérité, soit elle était une comédienne remarquable. Et, point pour elle, une mangemorte ne s'habillerait certainement pas à la moldue comme elle l'était aujourd'hui ou même fin août, avec ce tailleur.

« Bien entendu, si certaines de mes demandes ne te sont pas acceptables, je t'écouterai. Je ne peux pas faire plus. La confiance ne peut s'accorder autrement que par le temps et l'expérience. Ai-je répondu à tes questions ? »

Harry hocha la tête, ne sachant que répliquer. L'après-midi s'achevait et il devait se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver devant la boutique d'Ollivander fermée.

« Je... Dois-je donner une réponse maintenant ? J'aimerais prendre le temps de réfléchir au calme et je suis actuellement un peu pressé par le temps. Quelques courses à faire avant de rentrer à Poudlard. Ne pouvons-nous pas nous voir la semaine prochaine afin que je puisse vous donner une réponse ? »

McQueen fronça les sourcils.

« Eh bien, théoriquement oui, mais je ne pourrais pas aller à Poudlard donc cela me semble quelque peu compromis – »

« Je pensais plutôt Pré-au-Lard, » la coupa Harry. « J'ai les moyens pour y aller en douce sans le moindre problème. »

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux un instant, puis elle éclata de rire.

« Quelle bonne surprise ! Voilà qui est diablement intéressant. Mais dans ce cas, que dirais-tu de mardi 15, vers 20 heures ? »

« Parfait, » murmura Harry. Il se leva, remarqua qu'il n'avait pas touché à son café, mais il n'avait vraiment plus le temps. Il prit congé de McQueen et s'empressa de se diriger vers la petite boutique d'Ollivander avant sa fermeture, l'esprit en ébullition.


	8. Engrenage

Titre - Dans les mensonges et les regrets

Disclaimer – Tout appartient à JKR

Rating – M – **Attention**** !** Scène légèrement citronnée dans ce chapitre.

Précédemment - (_Chapitre 7_) Dumbledore assure à Harry qu'il ne le croit pas coupable pour le meurtre de la Gryffondor, Rosie Barantyn. Harry va ruminer un peu cette affaire, découvrir le fonctionnement des Poufsouffle, participer à une petite fête et gagner de l'argent de la part du ministère pour « dédommagement ».

Cet argent va lui permettre d'aller au Chemin de Traverse afin d'acheter une baguette chez Ollivander pour remplacer celle d'entraînement. Il croisera Claudia McQueen, qui va lui proposer un accord pour « échange de bons procédés ». Il lui demande rendez-vous pour lui donner sa réponse.

.

Note – Bonjour,

Je sais. Je suis _encore_ en retard. Mais voyez les choses sous un angle positif... je n'ai _que_ deux mois de retard. (Mais si, c'est positif...) Bref, je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas tenu mes délais durant les vacances, et une fois Septembre entamé, je me suis laissée embarquer par la frénésie de la rentrée et son lot d'imprévisibilités. Étant donné que je dois rendre mon mémoire à la fin de l'année, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais trouver du temps pour écrire. J'aimerais poster le prochain chapitre à Noël, mais je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à tenir le délai.

Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews, les ajouts en favoris et à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire. Je suis un peu frustrée de ne pas pouvoir répondre personnellement aux reviews anonymes. N'hésitez pas à me donner une adresse mail pour que je puisse le faire.

Ce chapitre est_ particulièrement_ long. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop maladroit, et que sa longueur ne va pas le rendre indigeste.

À ce propos, de nombreuses personnes m'ont demandé s'il était possible de raccourcir les chapitres pour avoir un rythme de publication plus fréquent. Tout d'abord, un chapitre plus court n'arrivera pas forcément plus vite. J'ai tendance à écrire d'un coup, à stagner sans rien écrire durant un long moment, et reprendre l'écriture subitement. Ensuite, j'aurais vraiment du mal à faire plus court. J'écris les chapitres de la façon qui me semble la plus cohérente possible, en prenant en compte le rythme de l'histoire, l'unité du chapitre, les éléments nouveaux apportés aux intrigues et le découpage du temps. Ce chapitre, par exemple, je ne _pouvais_ pas l'imaginer en deux parties.

Bref, je suis désolée, mais ça restera comme ça. Je vais mettre en tout cas mon profil régulièrement à jour pour vous informer de l'avancée dans l'écriture des chapitres.

Bonne lecture,

Mona

* * *

.

**Dans les mensonges et les regrets**

Partie I – Brumeux

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 8 – Engrenage

.

« Ah, Mr Curson. Je vous attendais, » le salua Ollivander lorsqu'il pénétra dans la petite boutique surchargée et étouffante. La voix n'était qu'un murmure, mais se percevait distinctement dans le silence ambiant. Harry cligna des yeux et prit le temps de rester dans l'entrée, afin de s'acclimater à l'obscurité.

« Bonsoir, » répondit doucement Harry. « J'imagine que vous savez ce qui m'amène. »

« Oui, Dumbledore m'a informé. Venez, approchez. De quelle main tenez-vous votre baguette ? »

Ollivander semblait inchangé depuis la première fois où Harry l'avait rencontré. Cheveux blancs, yeux clairs et perçants, peau parcheminée et expression d'une perspicacité illuminée et gênante.

« Droite. » Un mouvement, et les mètres rubans dansèrent autour de Harry.

« Connaissiez-vous la composition de la baguette de vos parents, Mr Curson ? » demanda le vieil homme alors qu'une plume enchantée notait soigneusement les mesures sur un parchemin.

« Heu... Il me semble que c'était un crin de licorne pour ma mère. Souple, en bois de saule. Douée pour les enchantements. »

Ollivander acquiesça, pensif. « Et votre père ? » Harry suivit des yeux la goutte d'encre noire se balançant au bout de la plume cuivrée, s'épaississant à mesure que l'encre coulait, devenant plus précaire et s'écrasant finalement sur le parchemin. Le silence était tel que Harry eut l'impression d'entendre l'impact.

« Je l'ignore. »

Le père de Stephen Curson l'avait abandonné alors qu'il était jeune, il semblait donc peu probable qu'il ait pu en avoir connaissance. Une approbation à base de 'hum hum' fut la seule réponse.

Et alors commença le ballet des baguettes. Grandes, petites, fines, rigides, en bois clair, foncé, tout semblait y passer. Les réactions semblaient néanmoins moins disproportionnées que lors de son premier essai, en première année.

Intrigué, et à dire vrai, pour meubler le temps, Harry en fit part à Ollivander. Ce dernier sourit, visiblement heureux de faire partager ses connaissances.

« Ah, mais voyez-vous Mr Curson, vous maîtrisez à présent votre magie et de ce fait, vous n'utilisez qu'une petite parcelle de celle-ci lorsqu'une baguette passe dans votre main. C'est amplement suffisant et cela limite les catastrophes que peut engendrer une baguette lorsqu'elle rencontre une personne non compatible. »

Ollivander s'arrêta subitement. Lentement, il se tourna vers Harry et le dévisagea longuement sans un mot. Mal à l'aise, Harry affronta son regard, tentant de garder une expression calme malgré les nœuds qui se formaient dans son estomac.

« D'ailleurs, à ce propos... » murmura Ollivander pour lui-même. Il s'anima soudain. Un sourire satisfait s'étira et une lueur passa dans ses yeux pâles. Il posa vivement la baguette qu'il tenait dans son étui et partit s'engouffrer dans les décombres de sa petite boutique. Il en revint avec deux d'étuis noirs, lustrés et propres, semblant neufs à côté de ceux qui étaient présentés jusque là.

« Très bonne remarque, Mr Curson. Vous êtes un adulte et donc contrôlez votre magie. Pas d'explosion impromptue lorsqu'une baguette vous teste. Même des baguettes caractérielles. »

Il posa la pile sur son établi en poussant les étuis déjà présents.

« J'ai récemment fait l'acquisition d'un nouveau composant pour la fabrication des baguettes. Puissant et dangereux, mais fascinant, vraiment fascinant... »

Il ouvrit un étui, ses doigts parcheminés glissèrent le long de la baguette noire. Il se tourna vers Harry, la baguette dans les mains.

« Ce sont des baguettes réalisées à titre expérimental. Impossible que ces baguettes testent des enfants de onze ans. Mais un adulte... »

Harry cligna des yeux, fixa la baguette peu rassuré. S'il suivait bien les marmonnements d'Ollivander, il s'agissait de baguettes qu'il avait fabriqué d'une manière qui différait de ses habitudes. Il s'approcha de la baguette, inspira un coup, puis la prit dans ses mains.

Une bourrasque de vent glacial jaillit de la baguette, tourbillonna dans la boutique, faisant trembler les étalages d'étui à baguette. Le froid fut intense et remonta dans le bras de Harry. Il semblait se geler de l'intérieur et le froid se fit plus mordant au niveau du contact avec la baguette. Incisif et douloureux. Harry lâcha subitement la baguette lorsque la brûlure glaciale fut insupportable.

Aussitôt, la température revint, le souffle s'estompa. Le cœur battant, Harry avait néanmoins l'impression qu'une pique de glace venait de se ficher en pleine poitrine. Il releva la tête : Ollivander était occupé à noter sur un parchemin ses observations, inconscient qu'un des étui placé en haut d'une pile venait de s'ouvrir. Harry vit une baguette en sortir et se diriger droit vers lui. Perplexe, Harry la rattrapa au passage.

Le charme eut lieu. Une douce lumière mordorée empli la boutique, comme une vague d'onde chaleureuse. Les baguettes frémirent sous l'onde et Harry ferma les yeux, laissant l'agréable sensation atteindre sa poitrine. Inconscient d'avoir retenu son souffle, il expira lentement, apaisé, lorsque l'onde s'estompa. En ouvrant les yeux, sa tête lui tourna un peu, comme s'il venait de boire cul sec un verre d'alcool fort. Ivre de magie.

Ollivander avait aussitôt relevé la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

« Je crois que votre baguette vous a trouvé, Mr Curson. Remarquable. Vraiment remarquable. »

Le murmure fit revenir Harry à la réalité.

« De toute évidence, mes baguettes expérimentales n'étaient pas pour vous, mais cela vous a permis de libérer une quantité importante de magie. C'est la deuxième fois que je vois ce phénomène dans ma boutique. Vraiment remarquable. Il arrive que ce genre de baguette se manifeste dès qu'un partenaire approprié se trouve dans la pièce. Du bois de vigne, ventricule de dragon, vingt-huit centimètres soixante-quinze. Extrêmement flexible. Une étonnante baguette. Vous permettez ? »

Ollivander rangea la baguette dans son étui et la lui rendit, l'air satisfait, malgré une légère lueur de curiosité dans ses yeux. Harry se garda de parler et le paya silencieusement. Avant de ranger la baguette dans ses affaires, il fit glisser ses doigts le long de la vigne. Il pouvait percevoir la magie à travers la pulpe de ses doigts, fines ondes chaudes, prometteuses, piquantes et exaltantes. Un frisson d'anticipation le parcourut.

_Vigne et dragon. Pourquoi pas ?_ Harry sortit soulagé de la petite boutique : sa baguette de houx à la plume de phénix serait bel et bien pour le petit Harry Potter de onze ans.

Harry passa son dimanche à faire ses devoirs pour la semaine – _Hermione n'en reviendrait pas !_ - bien satisfait de remarquer que le retard pris l'année dernière se rattrapait au fur et à mesure de son travail acharné. Restait les potions, mais malgré la patience d'Alice, une incompétence et une mauvaise volonté avait eu raison d'elle. Quoiqu'il en soit, une fois bouclé les devoirs théoriques, il lui semblait temps de passer à un peu de pratique et de toucher du doigt ce qu'il pouvait faire avec sa nouvelle baguette.

Il s'éclipsa de la bibliothèque sans difficulté – Alice et Adam parlait à voix basse d'un sujet visiblement fort intéressant et grave. Joyce était plongée dans la traduction un vieux grimoire alors que Benjy finissait un quatrième parchemin pour McGonagall.

Presque en pilote automatique, Harry se dirigea vers le septième étage et s'arrêta devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet. Un élan de nostalgie le submergea, mais il le refoula aussitôt. _Concentre-toi Potter. Que veux-tu ?_

_J'ai besoin d'un lieu pour m'entraîner avec ma baguette. _Il fit trois aller-retours, et la porte apparut. La salle ressemblait fortement à celle de l'AD. Plus petite, plus intimiste. Un mannequin était présent, prêt pour une bataille, une parodie de baguette en main. Harry se posta en face, sortit sa nouvelle baguette. Il ferma les yeux, laissa le calme l'envahir, la magie monter en lui, s'amplifier. Un mouvement sec et un murmure. « Expelliarmus. » La baguette s'élança dans les airs.

« Bien, » souffla Harry. « Passons aux choses sérieuses à présent. »

Deux heures plus tard, Harry s'allongea à même le sol, cala un pouf sous sa tête et il ferma les yeux. Les sensations étaient différentes de celles perçues avec la baguette de Phénix. Différent, mais il pourrait s'habituer au changement : l'un n'était pas moins appréciable que l'autre. Et surtout, surtout, il était tellement plus aisé de diriger sa volonté, de forger sa magie à ses désirs grâce à un catalyseur bien plus efficace. Il venait de réaliser certains sortilèges qui l'auraient complètement épuisé s'il s'agissait de la baguette d'entraînement.

Il ouvrit les yeux, fixa le plafond. La baguette était une bonne chose de faite. Se posait en suspens le problème de McQueen. Il devait la voir le surlendemain, au soir. Et surtout, il allait devoir lui donner une réponse. Harry soupira. Une réponse à quoi ? Sa proposition le laissait perplexe.

_Bien, réfléchit Potter. De toute évidence, elle désire quelque chose de toi. Quelque chose que tu peux lui apporter, et en échange, elle serait prête à t'aider aussi._

Certes. Mais elle n'avait pas été claire dans ce qu'elle voulait. Des renseignements, des informations, des actions... mais cela demandait une implication dans un _camp._ Pas le Ministère, ni les mangemorts, d'après ses dires. Chose difficilement évaluable à cet instant présent.

_Et tu n'en sauras pas plus si tu refuses. _Ah, oui. Elle avait dit qu'il oublierait alors son identité, leurs rencontres. Harry n'était pas sûr de vouloir cette option. Pas question qu'elle lui trafique la mémoire ! L'option de refuser et de se préparer pour qu'il puisse contrer son attaque lui paraissait séduisante, mais dangereuse. Il ne savait pas de quoi elle était concrètement capable, mais elle avait de toute évidence des moyens – entre les papiers, la rencontre précise au moment où il allait acheter une baguette...

Et la question première : pourquoi était-elle venue vers lui, de prime abord ? Parce qu'il était un étranger ? Les doutes qu'il avait eus sur ce sujet s'ancrèrent. Et si... et si elle avait un lien avec son voyage dans le temps ? Un frisson le parcourut.

Était-il possible qu'elle soit à l'origine de ce voyage, la commanditaire, elle, plutôt que Voldemort ? Mais comment aurait-elle pu ? De son point de vue, n'était-ce pas amener quelqu'un du futur ? Or les théories à ce sujet étaient encore plus improbables... Dans quel but aurait-elle pu ? Voulait-elle le mettre dans sa poche pour connaître les événements futurs et tirer son épingle du jeu ?

Mais après tout, peut-être qu'elle était avec Voldemort.

_Oh, bravo, tout ça pour dire que tu ne sais pas de quoi il retourne._ Une chose était claire : il ne valait mieux pas que McQueen s'efface de sa mémoire. À partir de là, deux possibilités : ou il se débrouillait pour qu'il contre les actions de McQueen, ou il jouait le jeu le temps d'en savoir plus. Elle ne lui demandait que peu d'engagement, non ? S'il désirait refuser ses demandes, il pouvait le faire. Et, il avait aussi la possibilité de lui retourner les faveurs. Il pouvait très certainement tirer avantage de la situation : ne pourrait-il pas trouver quelque chose à demander à une femme ayant la capacité de fournir des faux-papiers ? Il s'agissait _précisément_ du genre de contact qui lui manquait.

Harry se releva, pensif et partit rejoindre les Poufsouffle dans la Grande Salle. S'il jouait le jeu et acceptait – au moins temporairement – la proposition de McQueen, que pouvait-il lui demander ? De quoi avait-il besoin ? _Oh, juste de rentrer à la bonne époque, rien que ça._

Justement.

XxXxX

Lorsque mardi soir arriva, il était prêt. Armé de la Carte, Harry évita le concierge et les quelques élèves qui sortaient du repas pour rejoindre leurs salles communes respectives. La cape lui manquait terriblement et il se sentait exposé mais au moins, le couvre-feu n'était pas encore passé – il avait donc le droit de déambuler dans les étages, de manière tout à fait innocente.

La sorcière borgne toujours fidèle au poste fit apparaître le passage. Il s'y engouffra, baguette à la main, une lumière diffuse au bout afin de vérifier où il mettait les pieds. Après quelques sueurs froides lorsqu'il déboucha au sous-sol de Honeydukes – _Ouf, la boutique était fermée ! - _il entra au Trois Balais.

Rosmerta leva un sourcil en le voyant entrer. Il s'installa à une table et lui demanda une bièraubeurre.

« Mais dis-moi, n'es-tu pas censé être à Poudlard, toi ? »

Harry lui lança un sourire. « Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous voulez parler. » Sur ce, il lui tendit les pièces de monnaie pour la bièraubeurre ainsi qu'un petit supplément. La femme se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, mais elle prit l'argent sans un mot.

Sa bièraubeurre entamée depuis une dizaine de minutes, Harry sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il garda le silence, le regard toujours fixé dans le vague, mais tous ses autres sens étaient en éveil, prêt à agir au moindre signe d'hostilité ou de magie.

Les Trois Balais n'était pas bondé, mais il y avait plusieurs clients dispersés à travers la salle, des vieux amis, des solitaires, des couples, des rieurs et des studieux. Rosmerta passa prendre la commande, et ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle repartit après avoir déposé le verre que McQueen prit la parole.

« As-tu réfléchi ? »

Harry acquiesça. Il s'adossa à sa chaise, élargissant son champ de vision pour observer du coin de l'œil la femme. Longs cheveux châtain, tenue de sorcière passe-partout. Elle le fixait du regard, semblant attendre une réponse.

« Eh bien ? »

Harry déglutit, se mordilla l'intérieur des joues, ayant l'impression d'être au bord d'un précipice et d'y tomber joyeusement avec son consentement.

« J'accepte. »

Il tourna enfin la tête. « À partir de là, que se passe-t-il ? »

Un sourire illumina le temps d'un instant le visage de McQueen. Ses traits tirés s'adoucirent, et elle sembla soulagée de sa décision.

« Pour te prouver notre bonne volonté et notre efficacité, nous tâcherons d'effectuer une de tes premières faveurs. Il y a-t-ilquelque chose que nous pouvons faire pour toi ? »

Harry fit la moue. « Nous ? » releva-t-il, plus amusé que fatigué et exaspéré par toutes ses manières. Elle ne releva pas. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Les idées avaient défilé ces dernières heures, mais une seule lui semblait pertinente.

De deux choses l'une : soit McQueen avait le nez complètement fourré dans cette histoire absurde de voyage dans le temps, ou d'illusion, ou quoique ce soit qui ait un rapport avec sa situation particulière, soit elle n'avait rien à voir.

Donc soit elle comprendrait sa démarche, mais ne pourrait rien faire pour l'en empêcher sans se dévoiler elle-même, soit elle ne comprendrait pas – et il lui donnerait certes une piste malgré lui – mais il y avait peu de risque pour qu'elle puisse emboîter les différents éléments si elle n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec ce fichu... cette... Son problème.

« Je veux trouver un certain Gustàv Szabolcs. Savoir s'il est vivant, où il vit et comment entrer en contact avec lui. »

McQueen fronça légèrement les sourcils. « C'est tout ? » Elle sortit un petit calepin de sa robe, ainsi qu'un crayon à papier.

« Ce sera tout pour le moment, oui. »

Elle nota le nom, ainsi que le sien sur un petit bout de page. Elle tourna la page, griffonna quelque chose et arracha la page avant de ranger son calepin. McQueen pouvait être sûrement une bonne comédienne, mais elle n'avait pas l'air de connaître le nom de l'homme, ni d'évoquer quoique ce soit pour elle.

« Très bien. Je t'enverrais une lettre dès que nous aurons les informations qu'il te faut. Le plus rapidement possible, étant donné que j'aimerais que tu commences aussitôt ce que je vais te demander. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu pourras régler aussi aisément que ce que tu viens de me demander. De ce fait, à partir du moment où tu as besoin d'autres services, n'hésites pas à nous en faire part par hibou. Voici une adresse, » – elle lui tendit la petite feuille qu'elle venait d'arracher.

Elle but plusieurs gorgées pour se désaltérer. Une trace de rouge à lèvre discret resta sur le verre. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un courant d'air froid et des voix familières aux oreilles de Harry. Il releva la tête et sentit ses poils se hérisser.

« Roro ! Douce Rosmerta ! » s'exclama un Sirius Black au mieux de sa forme, se dirigeant d'un pas conquérant vers le bar.

« Le but n'était-il pas d'être _discret _ou j'ai manqué une étape ? » souffla Pettigrow.

« Le jour où Sirius Black connaîtra le sens de ce mot n'est pas encore arrivé, » marmonna Remus en réponse.

Sirius, penché vers Rosmerta, lui fit les yeux doux. Le dernier arrivant, quant à lui, remarqua la présence de Harry. James leva les sourcils et s'approcha de leur table.

« Curson ? » Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, l'air embêté. « Qu'est-ce que tu... ? Comment ? Enfin... »

L'éloquence de son père semblant égaler la sienne, Harry se contenta de grimacer. Aucun d'eux n'avaient le droit d'être ici, il était donc dans l'intérêt de chacune des parties de garder cette excursion pour lui.

« James, vieux frère ! » fit un Sirius qui semblait légèrement éméché, « J'ai besoin de ton aide précieuse – oh ! »

Il venait de remarquer Harry à son tour. Pour une raison connue de lui seul, cet état de fait lui sembla comique et il se mit à glousser. Remus et Peter se contentèrent de lever les yeux au ciel. Peter vint rejoindre Sirius et sortit quelques pièces de monnaie pour Rosmerta, James se décidant à faire de même. Remus resta en retrait, observant toujours Harry.

Il y eut quelques gloussements, des tintements de bouteilles et des chuchotements fort peu discrets du côté des autres, mais Harry ne quitta pas Remus du regard. Les yeux ambrés n'étaient pas inquisiteurs mais plutôt songeurs, interrogateurs. Ce fut suffisant pour que Harry se sente mal à l'aise.

Remus ne pouvait pas savoir. C'était absurde, il ne l'avait quasiment jamais approché, Harry avait tout fait pour garder une distance respectable avec les quatre garçons. Alors pourquoi Remus semblait si perplexe devant lui ?

_Je ne suis rien, juste un élève normal de Poufsouffle. Arrête de me regarder comme ça._

Les trois autres eurent tôt fait d'obtenir ce qu'ils désiraient – à savoir une quantité non négligeable d'alcool, de toute évidence, truandant Rosmerta à coup d'argent et surtout de bagou et de charme.

« Allez, en avant Lunard ! » s'égosilla Sirius en prenant Rémus par le bras, le traînant vers la sortie. Les joues du loup-garou prirent une teinte rosée, mais il ne pipa mot. La petite bande s'éclipsa dans un grand fatras. Le silence s'abattit sur le bar dès que la porte se referma.

« Ah, je vous jure, ces jeunes ! » fit Rosmerta, amusée. Aussitôt, les conversations reprirent leurs cours.

« Donc, il me semble que tu as tapé dans l'œil d'Estelle Reilly, non ? »

Harry eut l'impression d'avoir manqué une marche. Il se tourna vers McQueen, rejouant leur conversation précédente dans la tête. « Hein ? » Mais... quel était le rapport ?

« Simple constatation. Cela pourrait nous être utile. J'aimerais que tu te rapproches de Miss Reilly, et de manière habile, réussir à l'espionner. Je veux savoir ses projets pour l'avenir, ce qu'elle pense des événements politiques actuels, si elle traficote quelque chose avec des personnes qui semblent partager des allégeances particulières, et tout ce qui pourrait se rapporter à cela. »

Il but une gorgée le temps d'intégrer ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Je ne suis pas très doué pour jouer la comédie. »

« Tant qu'elle y croit, c'est l'important. » Elle sembla se souvenir de quelque chose car son visage s'illumina. Elle fronça ensuite les sourcils, et farfouilla dans ses poches.

« Ah ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « J'ai trouvé... Voilà un petit coup de pouce. » Elle agita une petite fiole rosée devant son nez. « Ce n'est pas un filtre d'amour, mais son mode d'action est similaire. Quelques gouttes de cette potion, mélangée avec un morceau d'essence d'un individu, donnera à la personne quelques élan d'affection et de bienveillance à l'encontre de ledit individu. »

Harry cilla. « Un morceau d'essence ? Des élans d'affection et de bienveillance ? »

« Tout ce qui appartient à la personne, qui est imprégné de lui, de sa magie. Un cheveu, un poil, de la salive, et autres. L'effet s'arrête dans la durée, ces sentiments d'affection viennent petit à petit et repartent aussi subtilement, ce qui fait qu'il est presque impossible de détecter ce dérivé. Beaucoup plus intelligent mais moins efficace qu'un filtre d'amour. Cela pourrait être néanmoins le petit truc qui t'aidera à lui soutirer des confidences. »

Harry resta silencieux. Il savait qu'il éviterait à tout prix d'arriver à de telles extrémités. C'était tellement... sournois... Serpentard... Il préféra ne pas discuter. Après tout, ce qui importait était le résultat, non ? Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas à agir d'une telle manière. Il prit le petit flacon et le rangea dans ses poches.

« Et pourquoi elle ? Parce qu'elle est venue vers moi ? Parce qu'il y a certainement bien d'autres élèves au sein de Poudlard dont les allégeances sont quelques peu douteuses, » ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer Harry.

« Tutututut – Pas de question. T'ai-je demandé pourquoi tu voulais des informations sur ton homme ? Non. »

Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens. « Je suis sûre que tu apprécies ma discrétion. En tout cas, sois bien sûr que moi, j'apprécierai ta discrétion. »

XxXxX

Un petit papier volant atterrit doucement sur ses parchemins. Le cœur battant, Harry leva la tête : McGonagall avait le dos tourné à ce moment, et elle n'avait rien vu. _Merci._ Le cours de Métamorphose n'était pas vraiment le genre de cours où l'on pouvait se permettre d'envoyer des petits mots à travers la classe. Il le prit vivement, et le déplia sous sa table.

« _Pourrait-on se voir après le cours, si cela te va ? Remus Lupin »_

Il froissa le morceau de papier dans son poing, pendant qu'il essayait de réguler sa respiration. Cela devait être à propos de la veille, aux Trois Balais. Rien que ça. Pas de quoi s'affoler. Mais en l'espace d'un instant, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire. Il bloqua ses pensées, afin de tourner son regard vers le petit groupe des Maraudeurs.

Son regard s'ancra dans celui ambré de Remus, et la bouche sèche, Harry lui fit un léger petit signe de tête en guise d'acquiescement. Le Gryffondor lui répondit de même. Harry revint au cours de McGonagall, mais sa concentration fut mise à dure épreuve. Les scénarios possibles et imaginables ne pouvaient s'empêcher de défiler dans son esprit. Les minutes semblèrent filer à toute vitesse, et la confrontation arriva bien plus vite que ne l'aurait souhaité Harry.

Les élèves sortirent prestement de la salle de cours, de même que les Maraudeurs. Harry ajusta la lanière de son sac sur son épaule, s'exhortant au calme et à afficher un visage dénué de toute expression – évidemment, l'application était bien plus ardue.

Rémus était adossé aux pierres, le couloir résonnant encore du brouhaha des étudiants.

« Remus ? Tu ne viens pas ? » vint la voix de Pettigrow.

« Non, je veux toucher un mot à Curson. »

James et Sirius, alors qu'ils étaient en train de se chamailler plus loin, se retournèrent, leur curiosité visiblement piquée. Harry s'approcha de Remus, telle une victime montant à l'échafaud.

« Tu voulais ? » demanda-t-il poliment.

« Parler un peu, mais j'aimerais attendre que le couloir soit dénué de toute oreille intrusive. »

Les trois autres garçons firent demi-tour, se dirigeant vers eux. Harry leur jeta un coup d'œil, et se reporta vers Remus, sourcils levés.

« Ils ne sont pas considérés comme des oreilles intrusives, » ajouta paisiblement Remus. « En revanche, elle, oui. » Suivant son regard, Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule. McGonagall, livres et parchemins dans les bras, sortait de sa salle de cours. Elle referma la porte et s'aperçut ensuite de leur présence. Elle fronça brièvement les sourcils en les examinant.

« Ayez du bon sens, Messieurs, évitez de flâner suspicieusement dans les couloirs. » Sur ce, elle s'éloigna.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » interrogea quelqu'un à côté de Harry. Ce dernier sursauta, et se retrouva nez à nez avec son père. Il déglutit faiblement et préféra regarder Rémus. Moins délicat. Le loup-garou, justement, semblait prêter une attention soutenue à ses réactions. Ses yeux glissèrent de James à Harry et de Harry à James. Les entrailles de Harry se glacèrent.

« En fait, je voulais simplement parler de hier soir. Nous nous sommes malencontreusement croisés dans la soirée, il me semble, et je voulais m'assurer que nous sommes bien sur la même longueur d'onde. »

Harry leva les sourcils, cachant le soulagement notable qui s'abattit sur ses épaules.

« Comment ça ? »

« Il est, à priori, interdit d'aller à Pré-au-Lard en dehors des week-ends prévus à cet effet. Je ne parle même pas de ramener de l'alcool au sein de Poudlard... De ce fait, je préférais que nos deux parties soient d'accord pour ne piper mot de ce que nous avons vus. »

« Bien sûr, » répondit Harry, avec un sourire. « Cela me semblait parfaitement évident. »

« Mais à ce propos, » intervient Sirius en s'immisçant dans la conversation, « si je me souviens à peu près, tu étais avec une femme, non ? Et, pardonne moi ma curiosité, comment es-tu allé à Pré-au-Lard ? »

Remus fronça les sourcils. « Cela ne te regarde pas, Sirius. Me voilà même surpris qu'au vu des quantités d'alcool que tu avais dans le sang que tu te souviennes de ce genre de détail. »

Harry sourit. « Ce n'est rien. C'était juste une connaissance. » Il se garda bien de répondre sur le passage secret.

« Hm... En tout cas, merci pour ta discrétion, » conclut Remus.

« Et merci pour la vôtre. » Gêné, il ne s'attarda pas, sentant le regard des Maraudeurs dans son dos alors qu'il s'éloignait dans le couloir.

Harry navigua les jours suivant dans un état plutôt cotonneux. Anesthésié de tout, son cerveau et ses émotions s'étaient enfin mis au repos. Il écoutait passivement les cours et les conversations des Poufsouffle, et l'impression d'être en dehors de son propre corps se faisait plus sentir que jamais. Mais finalement, un hibou permit à la machine de se remettre à nouveau en branle.

Il poussa légèrement ledit hibou qui menaçait de mettre une patte dans sa tasse de café, et d'un mouvement souple, il détacha le parchemin soigneusement accroché.

_Curson, _

_Ton homme semble appartenir au type paranoïaque. Cela fait une dizaine d'années qu'il s'est retiré dans la forêt magique de Cheshire. De ce fait, il est impossible d'entrer en communication avec lui, à moins de ne s'y rendre soi-même._

_Curson, je ne devrais pas te donner d'avis personnel, mais réfléchis soigneusement à tes motivations. Cette forêt est dite impénétrable, la légende affirme qu'elle provoque de fortes hallucinations et que personne ne peut en sortir sans y perdre l'esprit. Renseigne-toi sur cette forêt, et vois si une éventuelle rencontre avec cet homme vaut le coup. Il me semble préférable de laisser tomber, d'autant plus que je ne peux te garantir que ton homme soit encore en vie. Cela fait dix ans après tout qu'il est censé __être là-bas. Je suis sûre que tu déduiras que cette entreprise est vouée à l'échec._

_J'espère que tout se déroule bien avec E.R. Dans l'espoir que ces nouvelles t'encouragent et te montrent ma bonne foi__, n'hésite pas à me solliciter si cela s'avère nécessaire._

_CMQ  
_

Il plia le parchemin, prestement et le plaça dans une poche. Imperturbable, il termina son café, s'astreignant de garder un visage lisse et surtout, surtout, de ne pas partir en courant vers la bibliothèque. Voilà qu'il se mettait à avoir des pulsions similaires à Hermione.

Repenser, même brièvement, à son amie lui diffusa une légère douleur au niveau de la poitrine. Ce n'était pas non plus le moment de s'apitoyer sur lui-même et de se complaire dans les souvenirs. Ainsi, Harry se força à écouter les nouvelles âneries qui sortaient de la bouche d'Adam et il s'embarqua avec Joyce pour tenter de suivre les élucubrations du jeune homme. Un sourire factice se forma sur ses lèvres, et une partie de son cerveau continua à tourner.

Quelques heures plus tard, il put franchir les portes de la bibliothèque. Il salua d'un signe de tête quelques Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, tourna à l'angle, se dirigea promptement vers la section d'histoire. Là-dessus, avec une certaine habitude, ses yeux glissèrent sur les titres, cherchant les mots clés adéquats. Ses doigts tapotèrent machinalement les étagères en bois, bousculant quelques moutons de poussière qui reposaient là. Puis il s'arrêta à un livre. _Lieux magiques et légendes_. Parfait. Il poursuivit ses recherches durant un temps, pour inscrire finalement les trois ou quatre livres qu'il souhaitait consulter. Après tout, il se fichait bien que Dumbledore sache cela. Il ne pourrait pas en déduire quelque chose de très constructif, et cela lui faisait gagner du temps sur la nuit.

Les livres dans les bras, Harry s'installa à ce qui allait devenir sa table fétiche : enfoncée dans un recoin, au calme de tout passage, une fenêtre à côté donnant une superbe vue sur le parc. Il commença à feuilleter le premier livre. De l'Atlantide à Stonehenge, en passant par Brocéliande, ces lieux regroupés sous la nomination de « Hauts Lieux Magiques » avaient pour caractéristique de réunir différents nœuds importants de magie, et ce, de manière encore inexpliquée malgré les nombreuses recherches à ce sujet. Une accumulation de magie si intense que même des moldus avec une sensibilité importante pouvaient la ressentir.

Harry referma prestement ses livres et partit à la recherche de nouveaux, plus pertinents, et parlant un peu moins du folklore associé à ces lieux si connus. D'autant plus que la fameuse forêt qui l'intéressait n'était qu'à peine citée dans le meilleur des cas. Il trouva son bonheur dans _Hauts Lieux : caractéristiques_ et _Précis des HLM _et se plongea dans leur lecture.

« Tu n'étais pas en métamorphose, » fit une voix qui le ramena à la bibliothèque. Harry fronça les sourcils, posa son livre et leva le nez. Des beaux yeux verts encadrés d'une chevelure rousse le fixaient. Il déglutit, sentit son estomac faire des bonds comme à chaque fois qu'il l'apercevait, puis l'information lui monta au cerveau.

« Quoi ? »

Il cligna des yeux, se jeta sur sa montre et regarda l'heure effaré. Non ! Harry releva la tête, paniqué. « J'ai loupé la métamorphose ! » L'idée s'empara de lui. Oh, Merlin, McGonagall allait le fusiller sur place. Légèrement désorienté, il ne s'était pas rendu compte du temps qui passait. Il l'expliqua en bredouillant à sa mère qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès.

« À voir ta tête, je n'en doute pas. Il te suffira de t'excuser auprès du professeur McGonagall, et puis c'est tout. Nous n'avons fait que retravailler sur le dernier chapitre. Je peux m'asseoir ? Je venais ici pour m'avancer dans les devoirs... »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr ! » s'empressa de dire Harry. Il la regarda poser ses affaires, et une douce chaleur se répandit dans sa poitrine. Il se morigéna pour son sentimentalisme et cette faiblesse évidente, mais toutes ses convictions comme quoi il était préférable de ne pas s'approcher de ses parents s'effaçaient aussitôt qu'ils s'approchaient de lui. En même temps, il se sentait si gauche en leur présence...

« Tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta Lily.

« Oui, oui, pas de soucis. Je me demandais plutôt comment, toi tu allais. Avec l'histoire de Rosie Barantyn... »

Lily se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle esquissa un léger sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

« C'est... difficile. Ce n'était pas une amie très proche, mais... Disons que mes nuits ne sont pas des plus reposantes en ce moment. On se soutient tous entre nous. Bizarrement, Potter a eu des accès de maturité. »

Harry lui rendit son faible sourire.

« J'imagine qu'être confronté de manière aussi radicale avec ce qui se passe à l'extérieur de Poudlard peut amener à remettre les idées en place, » murmura-t-il.

Lily acquiesça. « Oui, c'est exactement ça. » Il y eut un silence. « Je crois qu'aucun de nous ne réalisait vraiment que c'est une _guerre_ qui se passe dehors. Cela dépasse de loin l'animosité entre Serpentard et Gryffondor. »

Elle passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira.

« Je crois que... Je crois que je crains l'après Poudlard. »

Harry ferma les yeux. Le temps sembla être suspendu après cet aveu.

« C'est une réaction normale. On en est tous là. Et c'est déjà courageux de se l'avouer. J'ai l'impression que les Poufsouffle ont plus tendance à fermer encore les yeux. Il est tellement plus simple de faire comme si cela ne pouvait pas vraiment nous atteindre, comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'abominable qui ne peut que arriver aux autres, de ne pas se sentir concerné. »

Un moment de compréhension mutuelle les traversa et ils restèrent un moment silencieux, à se regarder et se réconforter de savoir leurs craintes partagées. Finalement, Lily rompit le contact, visiblement troublée, et elle se pencha sur ses parchemins.

Harry retourna à ses livres, se forçant à emprisonner dans un coin ses sentiments pour faire une synthèse de ce qu'il avait appris ces dernières heures sur les Hauts Lieux Magiques.

De nombreuses théories essayaient d'expliquer les raisons de cette accumulation magique, mais ce n'était pas l'important. Ce qui était important, c'est que ces lieux étaient incartables, l'énergie magique abondante rendait toute localisation impossible, même par des hiboux. Il était possible pour certains d'y puiser la magie et de s'en servir de réserve, afin de procéder à des rituels notamment. En revanche, les propriétés magiques de chaque lieu était unique, et à des doses diverses.

En ce qui concernait la forêt de Cheshire, il y avait peu d'écrits à son propos. Il était dit que la magie qui s'y amassait interagissait avec l'individu jusqu'à lui provoquer des troubles psychiques, notamment des hallucinations auditives et visuelles et des troubles de l'orientation spatio-temporelle, ce qui rendait toute sortie ardue. Les individus qui, par chance insolente, réussissaient à s'en sortir se retrouvait généralement avec des séquelles. Il semblerait aussi que cette magie environnante donne une impression de malaise persistante, quelque peu délétère, et qu'elle ait tendance à repousser les moldus, ignorant même qu'il puisse se trouver une forêt à cet endroit.

Rien de très enthousiasmant en soi, et si Harry s'en remettait à ses premières lectures, il semblait effectivement hautement improbable qu'un sorcier ait pu survivre dans cette forêt durant plus de dix ans. Autrement dit, Szabolcs serait bel et bien mort. Ajouté au fait qu'il n'avait lui-même que peu de chance d'en réchapper s'il s'aventurait là-dedans...

Mais Harry était têtu.

Il était bien dit que _la plupart_ des sorciers qui ressortait avaient des séquelles. Cela voulait dire qu'il y en avait qui avaient réussi à s'en sortir, et Harry était déterminé à comprendre. C'était, après tout, sa seule piste en ce qui concernait les voyages dans le temps.

Et, il devait non seulement trouver un moyen de rester sain d'esprit dans cette forêt, mais il devait également travailler sur ce qu'il dirait et demanderait au Hongrois dans l'hypothèse où il réussirait à le trouver. Pour cela, il allait devoir se pencher un peu plus sur ces horribles bouquins remplis de théories et d'arithmancie qui tentaient d'expliquer le processus magique à l'œuvre lors d'un retour dans le temps. De belles nuits en perspectives.

Alors qu'il sortait de la bibliothèque, Harry entendit au détour d'un couloir un « Salut Stephen ! » venir de son dos.

Il se retourna et répondit au sourire chaleureux de la jeune fille. Les paroles de McQueen lui revinrent en tête. Aussitôt, avant que la fille ne s'en aille, Harry s'exclama :

« Oh, au fait, Estelle ! »

« Oui ? »

Harry cligna des yeux et sentit une chape de plomb lui bloquer l'œsophage.

« Hum... »

Bon sang, il n'était même pas capable de faire un pas vers elle. Il eut subitement l'impression de se retrouver en quatrième année, avec le devoir absolu de trouver une cavalière pour le bal de Noël et l'impossibilité de demander quoique ce soit de ce _genre là _à une fille. Il se racla la gorge. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire ? Ah, tiens, subitement j'aimerais bien sortir avec toi, cela te convient-il ? Ou encore, voudrais-tu aller faire un tour à Pré-au-Lard avec moi, même si je sais que c'est interdit ? Sérieusement.

« Hum... »

Estelle restait plantée là, devant lui, les sourcils levés, un air interrogateur sur le visage. Elle rajusta son sac sur ses épaules et l'encouragea d'un signe de tête. Il resta les bras ballant. Le silence s'éternisa.

« Écoute Stephen, j'ai cours dans quelques minutes. Pourquoi ne pas se retrouver ce soir pour en parler plus calmement, si tu veux ? »

Soulagé, Harry acquiesça. « Oui, oui, ça serait parfait. »

Un sourire éclatant lui répondit. « Génial. Après le repas, à côté du lac ? »

Harry confirma et la Serdaigle s'éloigna. Il soupira et s'essuya les mains moites sur sa robe. Il n'était _définitivement _pas fait pour ce genre de choses. Cela allait être un calvaire. Il maudit McQueen mentalement puis poursuivit son chemin. Il avait des excuses à faire à McGonagall à présent.

« Tu n'étais pas en métamorphose cet après-midi, » remarqua Benjy au repas du soir.

Harry grimaça. « Je sais. Je suis déjà allé m'excuser auprès de McGonagall. Elle ne m'a pas fait la morale, tant que cela ne se reproduisait pas. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Joyce en se servant des haricots verts. Il haussa les épaules. « J'ai oublié. »

Les Poufsouffle échangèrent un regard perplexe. « Tu as oublié quoi ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ? » interrogea Alice, manifestement confuse.

« Non, j'ai oublié le cours, » explicita Harry, un peu gêné.

Adam se mit à rire. « Sérieusement ? Tu as oublié ? C'est ce que tu as dit à la vieille McGo ? »

« Hum..., je lui ai plutôt présenté la chose comme 'J'ai été trop pris par mes devoirs à la bibliothèque pour voir le temps passer'. Ce qui est vrai donc... Elle m'a conseillé d'acheter une montre. »

Le rire d'Adam se propagea jusqu'à l'ensemble de ses camarades et le repas se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur. Cela semblait être de plus en plus facile de se couler dans ce rôle de Poufsouffle sans prise de tête, d'apprécier ses moments où, l'espace d'un instant, il laissait ses soucis au placard pour jouer pleinement son rôle.

Le stress sous-jacent qui l'habitait depuis qu'il savait qu'il avait un pseudo rendez-vous avec Estelle s'envola. Ce ne serait pas lui qui se ridiculiserait, ce serait Stephen Curson. Il suffisait simplement de jouer un rôle.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que Harry s'installa au bord du lac, dans l'herbe fraîche, alors que la nuit commençait à noircir le ciel. Les lourds nuages de la journée étaient toujours présents et ils s'accumulaient de plus en plus Cela prévoyait une bonne pluie de novembre pour les jours à venir.

Estelle arriva quelques minutes plus tard et s'installa à ses côtés.

« Alors, tu voulais me voir ? »

Harry lui fit un sourire factice, et haussa les épaules.

« En fait, je m'étais rendu compte qu'on se voyait un peu moins ces derniers temps. J'ai été pas mal pris par le temps, les cours et toute l'histoire d'Halloween, tu sais. Ce serait bête de se perdre de vue. »

Et la conversation fut lancée, ils purent discuter. C'est le froid qui les ramena à la réalité. Le couvre-feu devait être dépassé depuis un moment déjà lorsqu'Estelle frissonna. Tentant d'être galant, il se débarrassa de sa veste pour la poser sur ses épaules. Elle plaisanta en disant que ce n'était pas la peine, il insista, et ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez. Ils s'arrêtèrent subitement de ricaner.

Paralysé, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se torturer dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas franchement envie, mais il savait qu'il fallait le faire, et c'était le bon moment. Mais il avait _peur_ aussi. _Oh, Potter, peur de quoi ? Elle ne va pas te manger. _Oui, mais il n'arrivait même plus à respirer, comment pouvait-il oser amorcer le mouvement ? _Tu n'as pas le choix, ça doit être fait, alors fais-le, au nom de Merlin !_

Harry rassembla les quelques miettes de courage qu'il put trouver et prit une inspiration. Il glissa sa main derrière la nuque d'Estelle, sentit ses longs cheveux noirs caresser ses doigts et d'une légère pression, il fit basculer sa tête vers lui. Il se pencha lentement, ferma les yeux, et l'embrassa.

Plus tard, alors qu'il s'allongeait dans son lit, Harry soupira de soulagement. Il pouvait être plutôt satisfait de lui : il avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être quelque peu perplexe. À dix-sept ans, il devrait, comme n'importe quel adolescent bourré d'hormones, _apprécier _le fait d'avoir une jolie jeune fille... disons, _sous la main._ Se rappelant les descriptions de filles de Ron, ou l'enthousiasme d'Adam, ou les allusions d'Alice et Nadège, il était apparemment étrange que... Harry se rendit compte pour la première fois qu'il n'en avait même pas envie.

Pourtant, il y avait eu Cho... _Mauvais exemple, Potter._ Ginny ? Il n'était pas sorti avec, mais il avait eu l'impression de développer quelques sentiments à son égard l'année dernière. Et puis la guerre avait tout englouti, et cela lui semblait être à des années-lumière à présent.

Il avait bien aimé Cho parce qu'elle était une attrapeuse, jolie, calme, et qu'un sourire de sa part le rendait bêtement heureux. Ginny, c'était son caractère un peu garçon manqué qui l'avait attiré, à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds, fonceuse et malicieuse. Mais voilà, il n'avait jamais pris de _plaisir_ en pensant à elles, ou en tout cas, avoir eu _envie _d'elles. Un léger doute s'infiltra en lui. Est-ce que quelque chose clochait avec lui ?

Il se retourna sur le ventre et programma son réveil quatre heures plus tard. _C'est juste que tu n'as jamais eu le temps de penser à ça, ni même de t'en préoccuper. C'est tout. Qu'est-ce que tu vas aller chercher, Potter ?_

Il reverrait Estelle et advienne que pourra. En attendant, il devait dormir, parce qu'il avait rendez-vous avec la bibliothèque et ses recherches vers quatre heures du matin.

XxXxX

C'est ainsi que les jours suivants passèrent. Harry passa l'essentiel de son temps à faire des recherches. Il se mit à investir la bibliothèque durant la journée pour tout ce qui concernait la forêt et les troubles psychiques associés. Commença également son étude de l'arithmancie. Étant donné qu'il ne partait de rien et qu'il s'agissait d'une branche de la magie complexe, il réussit à se prendre la tête dès les premiers chapitres pour les troisièmes années qui prenaient cette option. De plus, une rapide comparaison entre les équations magiques pour débutants et celles utilisées dans les quelques théories de la magie temporelle lui permit se rendre compte du fossé énorme qui les séparaient.

Ce genre de constatation le découragea durant quelques jours : même en travaillant d'arrache-pied jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, il ne parviendrait jamais à un niveau suffisant pour comprendre et poser des questions pertinentes au Hongrois. Heureusement, il trouva à ce moment là un livre, non pas d'arithmancie, mais qui recoupait des témoignages d'individus sortis de la forêt de Cheshire, commentés de manière fort intéressante.

Certes, il fallait bien avouer que certains témoignages étaient au mieux nébuleux, au pire complètement abscons, mais d'autres attirèrent son attention. En dépit des apparences, quelques individus n'avaient pas vraiment sombré dans la folie : ils avaient repris leur vie normalement et seule l'évocation de la forêt les rendait confus. On pouvait noter une légère redondance dans les paroles de ces individus : ils étaient plusieurs à dire qu'ils avaient reçu l'aide de l'écosystème ou de la magie intrinsèque, mais Harry ne comprenait pas ce que cela pouvait signifier.

Ses nuits étaient toujours consacrées à la bibliothèque, mais étant donné qu'il avait l'impression de tourner en rond et qu'il avait au moins feuilleté tout livre se rapportant à la magie temporelle et les théories farfelues qui y étaient associées, Harry préféra se consacrer aux recherches « diurnes ». Cela signifiait bien évidemment qu'il montrait allègrement à Dumbledore les sujets qu'il étudiait, mais après tout, il lui serait bien difficile de comprendre pourquoi Stephen Curson passait son temps à étudier l'arithmancie et tout ce qui se rapporte à la forêt de Cheshire.

Quoi qu'il en soit, son travail scolaire passa une fois de plus derrière ses priorités et une fois de plus, Harry eut l'impression de vivre, manger, dormir et respirer ses multiples sujets de recherches.

Malgré cette frénésie, Harry put revoir Estelle deux autres soirs. Ceux-ci s'étaient déroulés d'une manière similaire au premier « rendez-vous », ponctué de discussions, de plaisanteries et de baisers. Une belle pluie de novembre les obligea néanmoins à se réfugier à l'intérieur, et en bravant légèrement le couvre-feu, ils se retrouvèrent à courir pour échapper à Rusard. Une victoire pour tous les deux qui les lia dans une complicité qu'ils n'avaient pas avant.

Cette parodie de relation restait tout de même superficielle aux yeux de Harry, qui se demandait comment il allait bien pouvoir tirer son épingle du jeu. En effet, au fil des discussions, il avait été obligé de revoir quelque peu l'opinion qu'il avait pu avoir de la jeune fille. Elle se montrait comme une fille simple d'accès, avec un côté « glousseuse » qui faisait lui penser à Parvati ou Lavande, mais il avait révisé son opinion.

Plus il la côtoyait, plus Harry avait l'impression que c'était un comportement qu'elle affichait pour mieux se cacher. Il avait beau essayer de découvrir ses convictions politiques, elle s'y dérobait avec une habileté qui laissait Harry pantois. Il découvrit qu'elle maniait les mots d'une manière très intelligente quand elle le voulait**.** Une étrange danse s'établit ainsi entre eux, chacun essayant de dévoiler l'autre tout en maintenant ses positions.

C'était quelque peu troublant pour Harry. Pourquoi ne lui disait-elle rien ? Elle pourrait après tout mentir facilement, mais elle le laissait volontairement dans le flou. De même, il n'osait prendre parti de peur de la braquer. Au final, elle était bien plus maline que ce qu'elle laissait entrevoir de prime abord. À défaut d'apprécier leurs moments intimes, Harry sentit que sa curiosité naturelle était, elle au moins, stimulée.

Au final, un seul élément troubla sérieusement son studieux programme. À présent qu'il passait tout son temps libre à la bibliothèque, il prenait ses habitudes. À savoir, il s'installait toujours à cette table à l'écart, bien cachée au calme entre deux sections. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un prenne également cette habitude. Elle vint une deuxième fois s'installer avec lui, puis une troisième et même une quatrième fois.

Harry pouvait simplement changer de table, ou faire en sorte de l'éviter, d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'était ce qu'il faudrait faire. C'était la ligne de conduite qu'il s'était promis de suivre en venant à Poudlard. Mais voilà, c'était elle, _elle, _qui venait s'asseoir à cette table, lorsqu'il était déjà installé lui.

Il se sentait comme ces petits enfants qui ramenaient des animaux à la maison, regardant leurs parents avec toute l'innocence du monde : « Mais, Maman, c'est le petit chat qui m'a suivi, je n'y suis pour rien. Alors, on peut le garder ? »

Il était le papillon attiré par la flamme. Et indubitablement, il jouait avec le feu.

En plus, il avait des difficultés énormes à se concentrer sur ses livres lorsqu'elle était là, juste en face de lui et qu'il lui suffisait de relever à peine les yeux pour l'observer.

Jusque là, après tout, il n'avait pas eu trop de mal à se tenir éloigné d'eux. Les maisons étaient déjà un obstacle en soi. Ajouté au fait que Harry n'était pas d'une sociabilité exacerbée, il n'avait pas encore été confronté à ce genre de difficulté.

Mais voilà, on y était. C'était peut-être le réel test de toute cette mascarade, et Harry venait juste de le rater de plein fouet. Harry maudit une centaine de fois Voldemort, sa malchance, et lui-même, et continua à s'installer à cette table. Il n'arrivait pas à faire autrement.

Ainsi, Lily Evans en vint à prendre l'habitude de s'asseoir en face de lui à la bibliothèque, ignorant sans doute la crise de conscience qu'elle provoquait à son voisin.

Si encore ils se contentaient de s'ignorer en silence... Mais, à l'image de la première fois, Lily lui _parlait. _Ils chuchotaient durant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que Madame Pince vienne sèchement leur rafraîchir la mémoire : « C'est une bibliothèque ici ! Sortez si vous voulez parler ! »

Pire, les conversations avec elle étaient tellement _faciles._ Ils semblaient se comprendre en quelques phrases, et si Lily était plus rigoureuse, ils avaient une réflexion similaire. Cela se fit très rapidement, de manière fusionnelle, avant même que Harry ne se rende compte dans quoi il s'embarquait. Mais, une semaine plus tard, Harry se sentait comme drogué, s'abreuvant avec délice de sa présence et attendait avec impatience de parler avec elle des cours, des profs, du temps, des moldus, de la politique, de la société, de la musique moldue, et même de cuisine. Et des Maraudeurs.

« Je ne sais plus comment agir avec Potter, » lui avoua-t-elle un mercredi après-midi particulièrement pluvieux. Harry reporta un instant son regard par la fenêtre, à observer le ruissellement de la pluie contre la vitre, larmes amères qui l'amenaient à _conseiller_ sa mère sur sa relation avec son père.

Il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait que son reflet désespéré. Cette situation était tellement inextricable. Qu'importe sa réponse, n'allait-elle pas influencer sa mère d'une façon ou d'une autre, qui n'était pas censée se dérouler ?

Lily prit son silence pour une invitation à poursuivre.

« Cela se voit qu'il a mûrit. Il a fait preuve d'un tact dont je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable lorsque Rosie... Enfin, je veux dire qu'il m'a soutenu sans jouer son rôle de, de, d'abruti habituel. Et même si les relations entre Rémus et Black sont redevenues normales, lorsqu'ils semblaient en froid, Potter avait un positionnement délicat qu'il a pourtant bien géré. »

Elle fit une pause, se passa la main dans les cheveux et suivit le regard de Harry vers la vitre.

« Je l'ai observé ces derniers temps. Et ce que j'ai pu apercevoir me plaît. »

Ses joues se mirent à rosir.

« Je crois qu'au fond, c'est quelqu'un de bien, qui a des valeurs bien plus fortes que ce que l'on pourrait croire. J'ai l'impression qu'il a enfin pris conscience du monde qui l'entourait, qu'il n'est plus ce gamin immature qui était convaincu que le monde tournait autour de son nombril et de celui de sa bande de copains. Mais, alors que j'en viens à faire ce genre de constatations, il arrive à me détromper aussitôt en un instant, me faisant douter. »

Harry détacha son regard de la pluie et le plongea dans celui de Lily.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait douter ? »

« Je l'ai surpris sortir une fois de plus en pleine nuit. Et pas plus tard que hier, il s'en est pris à Severus Snape, avec Black. Une fois de plus. Je pensais qu'ils s'étaient calmés tous les deux, mais je l'ai vu. Ils l'ont acculés et... Oh, vraiment, je sais que Sev... Snape a ses torts, mais ils ne lui laissé aucune chance et ils ont vraiment été... immondes. »

Elle cracha ce dernier mot et l'espace d'un instant, Harry revit cet air de dégoût qu'elle avait eu dans le souvenir de Snape, après leur Buses.

Aussitôt, sa conversation avec Sirius et Remus après cet épisode lui revint.

_Oh, Snape, c'était un cas particulier. Lui-même n'a jamais perdu une occasion de lancer des sorts à James et donc on ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce que James reste sans réactions non ?_

_Lily n'en savait pas grand chose pour te dire la vérité. James n'emmenait __pas Snape quand il sortait avec elle et il ne lui jetait pas de maléfices en sa présence._

« Je n'ai rien fait cette fois. Ils ne m'ont pas vu. J'ai reculé, choquée, et je suis partie en courant. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. »

Elle avait l'air accablée. Harry déglutit. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû continuer à s'asseoir à cette table.

« Les sentiments, les émotions, c'est toujours quelque chose de difficile à gérer, » murmura Harry. « Je ne connaît pas la nature de la relation entre Potter et ce Snape, mais c'est sûrement quelque chose de délicat à appréhender lorsque l'on n'est pas concerné. Et tu le dis toi-même... N'apprécies-tu pas ses fortes convictions ? »

« Mais pas celles-là ! » s'exclama Lily un peu trop fort. Un « Chut ! » de Madame Pince retentit au loin. Lily se tassa aussitôt sur sa chaise. « Pas celles-là, » reprit-elle en chuchotant. « Je n'appelle même pas ça des convictions, c'est juste de l'immaturité doublée d'arrogance. »

Harry lui fit un sourire douloureux. « Nul n'est parfait. »

Elle sembla méditer cette réflexion un moment. Harry aimait lorsqu'elle prenait cet air, les sourcils froncés comme deux ailes d'oiseau en envol, à triturer la petite tresse qu'elle s'était faite sous sa lourde chevelure.

« Mais à quel point les imperfections peuvent gâcher une relation ? J'ai peur de mieux le connaître, de m'attacher, mais que cet aspect de sa personnalité soit au final insurmontable.»

« Si les qualités contrebalancent les défauts, j'imagine que ça vaut le coup. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Toi, par exemple, je ne te trouve rien qui ne me rebute comme lui. Au contraire. » Elle s'arrêta et piqua soudainement un fard. Harry sentit aussi ses joues s'enflammer et une vague de chaleur lui envahit la poitrine.

_Oh._

Il resta un moment silencieux, le temps de s'assurer que sa voix ne tremblerait pas. « Peut-être parce que tu n'as pas vu mes propres défauts, que je les cache mieux. Je peux te dire que j'en ai bien plus que tu ne sembles le croire. »

« En effet, au contraire de lui, tu manques vraiment trop de confiance en toi, » répondit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie. « Je... Je préfère largement ça que cette assurance écœurante qu'il affiche. »

Harry baissa les yeux vers son livre ouvert. « Écoute, laisse faire le temps. Ce que tu ressens finira sûrement par s'éclaircir. Son nom revient suffisamment dans ta bouche pour qu'il soit assez important pour toi et lui laisser peut-être une chance. »

Après un moment de flottement, ils se remirent tous deux au travail, se lançant mutuellement quelques regards furtifs par-dessus leurs livres.

XxXxX

« Stephen, viens pat-là ! » fit doucement Estelle en le prenant par la main. Harry se laissa guider.

« On ne va pas dehors ? »

« Tu as vu le temps qu'il fait en ce moment ? Non, on sera bien mieux installés à l'intérieur. »

Elle l'emmena grimper dans les étages jusqu'à un couloir inutilisé. Ils entrèrent dans une salle désaffectée, et Harry s'arrêta subitement au pas de la porte. Les tables avaient été poussées contre un mur, et au centre de la pièce trônait un matelas posé à même le sol, jonché de couvertures et de coussins. Harry leva les yeux vers Estelle.

« J'ai demandé à une amie douée en métamorphose de préparer la salle. Les transfigurations devraient tenir quelques heures. Avec un sortilège de silence et en fermant la salle, on devrait être tranquille pour un moment. »

Les entrailles de Harry semblaient avoir disparues, il se sentait subitement très vide. Y compris dans ses réflexions.

« Ah, » fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire. Il se savait pas quoi répondre à cela, ni même comment réagir.

« Bien évidemment, il n'y a pas d'obligation..., » dit Estelle avec précipitation, comme si elle ne savait pas comment interpréter le manque de réactions de Harry. Il resta silencieux, et soudain, la panique lui tomba dessus. Il n'était pas du tout préparé à _ça _! À cet instant précis, il aurait aimé être n'importe où plutôt que dans cette pièce, face à cette métamorphose de lit et à la jeune Serdaigle. Même un petit face à face avec Voldemort n'était pas si... déconcertant.

_Oh, Potter, tu t'entends ? Quelle mauviette. Regarde un peu la tête que fait Estelle, ce n'était pas le genre de réaction qu'elle attendait. Ne peux-tu pas tout simplement te laisser aller ? Ce ne peut __pas __être aussi terrible !_

Harry se racla la gorge.

« Hum... Alors, comment s'est passée ta journée ? » demanda-t-il d'un air faussement dégagé. Il referma soigneusement la porte, marmonna un sort pour la fermer et se retourna vers Estelle avec un sourire, quoiqu'un peu forcé. Après un temps d'hésitation, elle alla s'asseoir au bord du matelas.

« Oh, studieuse. Amélia a passé la journée le nez dans les bouquins, elle devient vraiment obnubilée par ses textes de lois. Si elle arrive à passer son doctorat en Justice Magique dans la foulée des Aspics, sans passer par la case d'apprentissage, elle sera immédiatement propulsée à un niveau respectable au sein du département de la Justice. »

Harry vint s'installer à ses côtés.

« Attends, je crois que Patricia a aussi amené du Whisky-Pur-Feu, » fit soudain Estelle. Elle se leva d'un bond, partit farfouiller parmi le débarras de chaises et de tables et en retira une bouteille. Un coup de baguette pour faire apparaître deux verres, et ils purent siroter en silence. Elle reprit.

« De notre côté, avec David on a commencé à se faire un petit programme de révision pour les Aspics. » Elle grimaça. « Rien de bien passionnant. Ah, si Denise Strader a encore piqué une crise parce qu'il y a eu une énième prise de tête entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard. Black, Snape et Avery se sont retrouvés à l'infirmerie à ce qu'il paraît. Mais comme ils n'arrêtent pas en ce moment, rien de bien neuf sous le soleil. »

« Et quel soleil ! » s'amusa Harry alors qu'ils entendaient l'orage gronder au loin.

Ils trinquèrent, puis continuèrent à parler durant un bon moment. L'alcool vint vite embrumer l'esprit de Harry, qui se rappelait vaguement qu'il était dans cette situation pour McQueen et pour réussir à soutirer des renseignements. Maintenant qu'Estelle avait bu un peu aussi, peut-être qu'elle serait plus loquace...

Alors qu'il essayait de trouver une phrase intelligente et sournoise, une main se glissa dans son dos, une autre dans ses cheveux et Estelle l'embrassa. Machinalement, il répondit au baiser, et posa lentement son verre sur le sol. Il lui fallut peu de temps pour se rendre compte que ce n'était plus ces baisers qu'ils se faisaient aux autres rendez-vous, mais quelque chose de plus urgent, avec une note pressante, d'exigence qui lui fit sonner une alarme à travers les vapeurs d'alcool.

Sans qu'il ne fasse quoique ce soit, la jeune fille grimpa sur ses jambes et se pressa contre lui. C'était le moment parfait pour prendre la fuite. Il fallait réagir maintenant. L'urgence de la situation lui éclaircit les idées. Il pouvait donner une excuse. Comme par exemple... Son uniforme fut déboutonné et la bouche d'Estelle prit d'assaut son cou. Harry frémit.

Par exemple, il pourrait se souvenir subitement qu'il n'avait pas fait un devoir à rendre pour demain. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait comme cours demain, déjà ?

Il fut débarrassé de sa robe, et sa chemise suivit dans un mouvement. Défense. Il avait Défense demain. Et sortilège. Bon sang, le devoir de Flitwick ! Il ne l'avait _vraiment_ pas terminé !

Estelle déboutonna à son tour son uniforme et plutôt que de rester les bras ballant, Harry décida de l'imiter et laissa sa bouche parcourir sa nuque, jusqu'au lobe d'oreille. Il avait commencé ce fameux devoir à la bibliothèque, mais il avait été ensuite rejoint par Lily... Et après le dîner il avait préféré passer du temps avec les Poufsouffle pour ne pas trop les délaisser... Ce ne serait même pas une excuse, il ne ferait que dire la vérité... Il devait _vraiment _faire ce devoir. Déjà que ces derniers temps il avait tendance à bâcler son travail scolaire...

Des doigts frôlèrent son torse, glissèrent doucement vers le bas et s'accrochèrent à son pantalon. Estelle l'embrassa, et bougea légèrement son bassin. Harry ferma les yeux.

_Potter, Potter. C'est trop tard, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça. Tu n'aurais pas dû entrer dans cette parodie de relation, tout simplement. Maintenant, tu n'as plus qu'à assumer._

Assumer. _Peuh !_

Il déglutit, et ouvrit légèrement les yeux. Aussitôt, il piqua un fard. Estelle venait d'enlever sa chemise et se retrouvait en soutien-gorge, assise sur ses genoux. Un bloc tomba dans son estomac.

_Bien, assumons._

Il passa sa main dans le dos de la Serdaigle, et d'un mouvement de hanche, il les fit basculer sur le matelas, allongé, afin qu'il se retrouve au-dessus d'elle. Animé d'une nouvelle énergie, il l'embrassa, la caressa, fit glisser ses mains sur son corps, retira chaussures, chaussettes, jupe, pantalon, et embrassa encore, lécha, mordilla, frôla, pendant qu'il recueillait les soupirs, les gémissements qui se faisaient plus pressant.

Il suffisait juste de ne pas analyser la situation, de ne pas réfléchir, d'agir mécaniquement. C'était tout. Mais, alors qu'il agissait, Harry savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cela fut évident au bout d'un moment.

Il peinait à être excité.

_Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi, Potter ? Tu ne peux pas agir normalement, pour une fois ?_

Il fermait les yeux, et sentit qu'Estelle prenait le relais. Ses mains qui effleuraient sa peau, ses cuisses qui se seraient autour de lui... Elle les fit basculer une fois de plus, se mettant à califourchon. Et là-dessus, sa langue lécha jusqu'en bas, contourna et arriva à un point culminant. Le souffle chaud fit enfin gémir Harry. Oui, c'était ça. Il ferma les yeux, et se laissa emporter par les sensations. _Ne pense pas, ne pense surtout pas. Juste, concentre-toi sur cette langue, sur cette bouche. Voilà._

Ah !

Sa respiration se fit plus erratique, ses muscles se crispèrent, et une de ses mains de perdit dans les cheveux noirs. Il perdit la notion du temps. Et ainsi, il se retrouva quelques instants plus tard de nouveau au-dessus d'elle, à glisser en elle. Les mouvements se firent plus frénétiques, mais encore une fois, l'esprit de Harry ne put partir au loin. Il eut cette impression désagréable d'être en dehors de son propre corps et d'observer à côté ce qui se passait.

Il regardait sa poitrine, qui _bougeait_ tellement et ses gémissements se transformaient en cris aigus et au fur et à mesure, les sensations qu'il avait touché du doigt juste avant retombèrent complètement à plat. Il essaya de continuer, de poursuivre, mais... _Ça n'allait pas._

Estelle remarqua aussitôt le phénomène, qui lui lança un étrange regard. Elle arrêta de gesticuler, leva les sourcils, et Harry sut qu'il pouvait arrêter les frais à présent, ce n'était même plus la peine. Il détourna le regard, se sentant tellement mal.

_Peut-être que c'est maintenant le moment de prendre la poudre d'escampette pour faire le devoir de Sortilège, non ?_

Le silence s'étira, les minutes défilèrent, pesantes. Harry n'osait pas tourner la tête et préférait rester immobile, allongé sur le dos. Il percevait la chaleur du corps d'Estelle à ses côtés avec une acuité surprenante, qui le paralysait d'autant plus.

Rassemblant les miettes de courage qui lui restait, il murmura : « Désolé. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, » fut la réponse qui lui vint. « Ça peut arriver à tout le monde. »

Les joues de Harry s'enflammèrent une nouvelle fois. Bien sûr que non. Il n'était pas stupide à ce point. Ce n'était pas vraiment sensé se passer comme ça, et il pouvait sentir, quoiqu'elle en dise, qu'elle était bien déçue. C'était juste _poli_ d'agir avec tact.

Il se redressa, évitant ostensiblement son regard et prit ses vêtements pour les enfiler à la hâte.

« Je... hum. Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Je... Je n'ai pas fini mon devoir de Sortilège pour demain et... Enfin voilà. On se voit plus tard ? » balbutia-t-il maladroitement. Un coup d'œil furtif à la Serdaigle lui apprit qu'elle s'était enroulée dans une couverture. Elle le regardait, assise, d'un air insondable.

« Oui, pas de problème. À plus tard. »

« Hum. Okay. Bonne nuit. »

Et il s'enfuit de la salle, prestement, un sentiment de malaise profondément ancré dans ses tripes.

Le lendemain, Harry aurait préféré rester au fond de son lit plutôt que d'affronter le monde extérieur. Il ne voulait pas croiser le regard d'Estelle, et encore moins savoir si elle en avait parlé à ses amies. Oh, bon sang, il imaginait la scène à trois kilomètres. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui ne se sait pas à Poudlard ? Il était d'autant plus troublé qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'il s'était produit. Il ne parvenait pas à donner une explication rationnelle, et il se sentait plus confus que jamais.

Un autre point auquel il devait penser, c'était ce qui allait advenir maintenant. Il ne se voyait pas poursuivre cette relation avec la Serdaigle – il n'avait déjà pas envie à la base, mais à présent, il ne pourrait jamais prendre le dessus, il avait tellement honte, se sentait tellement mal...

Or, il devait trouver ses fichus renseignements pour McQueen.

_Comment ça, tu dois, Potter ? Elle t'a donné ce que tu voulais, rien ne t'oblige à répondre à sa demande._

Mais il se sentait redevable. Elle l'avait aidé, ils avaient un accord, et sa moralité l'empêchait de ne pas lui rendre la pareille. Mais peut-être qu'il était temps de faire ça à sa manière. C'était elle qui avait suggéré à Harry de l'approcher en utilisant son 'inclination' pour lui. Elle lui avait également donné cette petite fiole, mais Harry ne se voyait tellement pas utiliser ce genre de méthode...

D'instinct, comment aurait-il fait ? Comment aurait-il fait pour en savoir plus sur quelqu'un, pour avoir des renseignements sur ses activités, ses convictions, sa place au sein de la guerre ? Eh bien, la réponse était simple au fond. Utiliser ses atouts. À savoir, la Carte du Maraudeur.

C'est un Harry plus apaisé qui entra dans la Grande Salle. Ce sentiment s'amplifia de manière exponentielle lorsqu'il put remarquer que personne ne le regardait particulièrement, à ricaner sous cape. Estelle était dos à lui. Il enfourna rapidement son petit-déjeuner pour terminer son brouillon avant la Défense. En sautant le repas du midi, il aurait la possibilité de recopier proprement son devoir de Sortilège pour le rendre à Flitwick l'après-midi.

La journée permit à Harry de confirmer la première impression. Visiblement, Estelle n'avait rien dit. Un poids sans nom se leva lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte.

XxXxX

Allongé à plat ventre sur son lit, Harry mâchouillait une chocogrenouille en regardant la Carte, étalée devant lui sur son oreiller. Il suivait la petite étiquette qui indiquait « Estelle Reilly » fréquemment ces derniers jours. Jusque là, cela ne lui avait pas apporté grand chose : elle n'avait fait que suivre les cours et rester avec Amélia Bones et David Cleffort.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait actuellement. Non. Ce qui était vraiment intriguant, c'était de voir l'étiquette « Joshua Berckley » dans le hall. La même personne qui était là le soir où Rosie Barantyn avait été assassinée.

Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour que Harry se redresse, abandonne sa chocogrenouille sur son lit, enfile ses chaussures, sa cape, et parte en vadrouille dans la nuit, armé de la Carte. Il grimpa les escaliers pour remonter au rez-de-chaussée, lorsqu'un nouveau coup d'œil à la Carte lui appris que Berckley était sorti dehors et se dirigeait à toute allure vers les grilles de Poudlard.

Harry pressa le pas, traversa le hall, et ouvrit les larges portes en douceur. Un grincement retentit dans le silence, et Harry supplia Merlin que Rusard soit à l'autre bout du château. Il se glissa dehors, referma les portes et il sentit ses poils se hérisser sous la fraîcheur de la pluie. À l'image des jours précédents, une pluie diluvienne se déversait dans la nuit noire, si bien qu'on n'apercevait rien à moins de trois mètres. Harry jura, arrangea sa cape et s'élança sous la pluie. Il ne pouvait même plus sortir la Carte qui prendrait l'eau en moins de dix secondes.

Le sentiment d'urgence et la curiosité le poussa à ne pas prendre garde à son environnement – et après tout, qui sortirait dehors par un temps pareil ? - et il se mit à courir vers les grilles. Il traversa le parc, descendit le sentier et il aperçut les imposantes grilles se découper alors qu'il s'approchait.

Une silhouette se dessina enfin, alors qu'elle ouvrait les grilles. Harry accéléra. Il pouvait distinguer la peau claire de l'homme, ses cheveux plus foncé alors qu'il refermait les grilles. De dos, Harry ne pouvait pas voir ses traits. Maintenant qu'il était hors de l'enceinte de Poudlard, l'inconnu pourrait transplaner à loisir.

Tentant le tout pour le tout, Harry cria : « Attendez ! »

L'homme s'arrêta, et se retourna. Harry plissa les yeux, mais il était encore un peu trop loin pour distinguer ses traits. Et, il n'eut pas l'occasion de se rapprocher plus, parce qu'aussitôt, l'inconnu fit volte-face, et transplana.

« Non ! » Harry jura. Quelques instants plus tard, il se retrouva face aux grilles, à s'appuyer dessus pour reprendre sa respiration. L'adrénaline retomba soudainement, laissant place à la frustration. Il était à deux doigts de voir son visage! À peine quelques mètres de plus...

De colère, il frappa d'un grand coup de pied la grille en fer forgé. Il se passa les mains sur le visage, tant pour se calmer que pour chasser la pluie ruisselante, et fit de même avec les cheveux.

Harry ferma les yeux, essayant de se souvenir du moindre détail, mais la scène s'était passée tellement vite, et dans la nuit, à travers la pluie, à une distance trop importante... Il soupira.

_Et bien, tu n'as plus qu'à rentrer à l'intérieur Potter, si tu ne veux pas chopper la crève en plus._

Résigné, il se retrouva donc dans le hall, ressortit la Carte pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs, et s'engouffra dans les sous-sols. Ce fut un autre nom qui attira son regard cette fois. Il hésita, mais bifurqua néanmoins vers le côté des Serpentard plutôt que celui des Poufsouffle. Une nouvelle vérification, et il toqua à une petite porte située dans un coin reculé. Harry marmonna un « Méfait accompli » avant de ranger la Carte. La porte s'entrouvrit, dévoilant un visage suspicieux.

« Bonsoir Bladwell, » fit-il, un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Les yeux bleus clairs s'écarquillèrent et la porte s'ouvrit plus largement.

« Curson ? » s'exclama Nadège. « Comment... ? Entre, entre. »

« Alors, c'est ta nouvelle chambre ? » demanda Harry, observant les lieux. Nadège referma la porte, marmonnant quelques sombres sortilèges de protection. Ce n'était qu'une petite chambre spartiate, avec un lit, quelques étagères, une armoire et une table faisant office de bureau – et de débarras pour toutes ses affaires au vu de la pile impressionnante qu'il y avait.

Une petite fenêtre montrait un champ de coquelicots, baignés dans la nuit. Enfin, une autre porte devait mener à une salle de bain.

« Oui. Je m'en tire plutôt bien dans cette histoire, à mon humble avis. Mais cela ne répond pas à ma question. Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? »

« Ah, » s'amusa Harry. « Ce ne serait pas si drôle si je te racontais tous mes petits secrets. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Très bien, très bien. Je ne te demanderais pas non plus pourquoi tu es manifestement allé dehors, trempé comme tu es. En attendant, tiens, prend la chaise pour t'asseoir, ce n'est pas le confort absolu, mais c'est tout ce que je peux te proposer. » Elle s'installa elle-même sur le lit, les jambes croisées en tailleur et farfouilla dans un tiroir de la table de nuit. « Une cigarette ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Pourquoi pas. Merci. » Après quelques bouffées en silence, elle commença à l'asticoter.

« Alors, il me semble qu'il y a eu des avancées avec Estelle Reilly, je me trompe ? »

Harry grogna, et ses pensées se tournèrent aussitôt sur sa dernière nuit avec elle. Le malaise revint aussitôt, et il sentit une fois de plus ses joues chauffer. Voyant cela, la Serpentard ricana.

« Oh, oh. Je ne me trompe pas. J'espère que tu es content, maintenant que tu t'es décidé. »

« Hum. Pas vraiment. Je continue à penser que c'était une mauvaise idée. » Il dégota un cendrier sur le bureau et remua sur sa chaise mal à l'aise. « Je me suis décidé pour les mauvaises raisons, en fait, » se décida-t-il. « Je voulais simplement... hum... profiter de cette opportunité pour avoir un peu plus d'informations sur elle. Mais au final, cela ne m'apporte rien et j'ai dû mal à... »

Il hésita. Nadège l'observait, la tête penchée sur le côté. C'était étrange de l'avoir en face de lui. Ils avaient tellement pris l'habitude de se parler côte à côte, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la fameuse salle abandonnée. L'ambiance qui se dégageait de ces moments**-**là était tellement singulière qu'elle lui manqua d'un coup. Cela avait l'avantage aussi de ne pas se sentir autant exposé qu'à présent.

« Dû mal à … ? » le relança la Serpentard.

« À me sentir... concerné. »

Elle haussa les sourcils. « Je sais que j'aime bien les sous-entendus, mais je te trouve particulièrement sibyllin ce soir, Curson. On va devoir reprendre un peu tout ça. D'abord, tu voulais des informations ? Quelles informations pourrais-tu tirer de cette fille ? »

Harry se cala de manière plus confortable sur la chaise et passa les minutes suivantes à parler par multiples détours. Avec toute la subtilité dont il était capable, ce qui signifiait qu'il était particulièrement maladroit. Au moins, cela amusait Nadège.

« Donc, si je récapitule, » coupa Nadège en écrasant son mégot dans un petit récipient, « tu voulais savoir à quel niveau elle est impliquée dans la guerre ? »

Harry grimaça. « C'est l'idée. »

« Pourquoi veux-tu savoir une telle chose ? » songea-t-elle à voix haute. Harry préféra rester silencieux.

« Hm. De mon côté, j'essaie de ne pas me mêler à ces histoires. Je peux t'assurer que c'est particulièrement difficile à faire en ce moment, et que cet effet est majoré lorsqu'on se trouve chez les Serpentard, » déclara-t-elle d'un air détaché. « Néanmoins, » elle sortit une nouvelle fois le paquet de cigarette, « ce n'est pas un avantage de mon point de vue, mais pour ceux qui aiment _savoir_ c'est un atout indéniable. »

Harry sentait qu'elle voulait lui dire quelque chose d'important, mais elle ménageait son effet. Bon public, il releva : « Vraiment ? »

« Immanquablement les oreilles traînent. Tout le monde ne peut pas être d'une discrétion sans pareille. À tout hasard, même sans faire attention et en traînant dans la salle commune des Serpentard, on peut réussir à savoir que les principaux sympathisants du mage noir, toutes maisons confondues, se font des petites réunions régulièrement. Il me semble que la prochaine se trouve être lundi soir, le 5 décembre. »

Elle le darda d'un regard pénétrant.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment _où_ mais je suis convaincue qu'on peut avoir des possibilités pour _trouver _des personnes, quand on veut. Je ne pense pas que leur petite sauterie soit quelque chose de très haut niveau hiérarchique, mais ça peut donner des idées en fonction des individus présents. »

Harry lui rendit son regard. « Voilà quelque chose qui n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. »

Elle lui fit un sourire malicieux. « Bien, et en ce qui concerne ton... détachement avec Estelle Reilly ? Revenons un peu dessus. »

XxXxX

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry, barricadé par les tentures de son lit pour faire croire qu'il s'était couché tôt, fixait la Carte et plus particulièrement les déplacements des élèves. S'il ne se trompait pas trop, son attention toute portée sur Avery et Rosier était justifiée. Le temps passa, lentement, minute après minute. Chacun semblait vaquer à ses préoccupations. Ce n'est que deux grosses heures plus tard qu'il y eut un mouvement significatif.

Les étiquettes d'Evan Rosier, Aloisius Avery et John Wilkes sortirent dans les couloirs des cachots, se dirigeant vers un passage que Harry ne connaissait pas. Quasiment simultanément, du mouvement se fit dans sa propre chambre. Un frisson le parcourut, mais il fut soulagé en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un Poufsouffle auquel il n'avait que peu adressé la parole, Geoffrey Burnel. Mais évidemment, sa curiosité fut d'autant plus piquée.

Harry n'avait jamais autant regretté la vieille cape de son père. Cela aurait été tellement idéal. Il aurait pu le suivre, aller à cette réunion, savoir ce qui allait être dit... Pourtant, même sans cape, Harry ne se voyait pas ignorer une telle chose. Il fallait qu'il y aille. Mais comment ne pas se faire repérer ? Comment passer inaperçu au sein d'un groupe d'élèves clandestins ?

Il cherchait désespérément une solution lorsqu'un nouveau mouvement dans les étages de Poudlard attira son regard. Estelle Reilly et Lewis Bladwell descendaient vers le point de rendez-vous.

Cette confirmation ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Harry se sentit bien plus intrigué par la mention du nom de Bladwell. Puis, soudainement, il se rappela qu'il s'agissait du cousin de Nadège. Elle ne l'avait que peu évoqué, mais Harry se souvenait du jeune homme. C'était quelqu'un de charmant, des beaux cheveux noirs et un visage fin.

Des élèves qui lui étaient inconnus semblaient aussi se diriger vers ce lieu inconnu. Leur nombre assez important lui sembla quelque peu inquiétant. De leur côté, le trio de tête des Serpentard avait disparu de la Carte.

Il était bientôt minuit.

Harry s'habilla de sa cape chaude, glissa sa baguette dans sa poche, la Carte dans la main et il se précipita vers les mystères.

Alors que des cinquièmes années passèrent non loin de lui dans les couloirs, Harry décida de tenter un sortilège de désillusion sur lui-même. À défaut de la cape... La sensation de faire s'écraser un œuf sur lui-même l'enveloppa et un coup d'œil à sa main qui se fondait dans le décor lui confirma qu'il avait réussi son coup. Il les suivit au loin, se glissa dans la pénombre, silencieux. Un nouvel escalier descendit dans les bas-fonds de Poudlard. L'humidité ambiante des souterrains fit frissonner Harry et les pas résonnaient dans ces petits couloirs tortueux. Il fut obligé de ralentir le rythme pour laisser aux étudiants de l'avance, auquel cas le bruit de ses pas le trahirait. De loin, il les aperçut bifurquer à droite. Harry leur emboîta le pas quelques instants plus tard, et se retrouva stupéfait devant un cul de sac, désespérément vide.

Il jura entre ses dents, tout bas. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il devait y avoir un mécanisme pour un passage secret, sûrement, mais cela serait prendre le risque de se faire découvrir. Il pouvait attendre les derniers élèves, mais le couloir était tellement étroit qu'il risquait de se faire remarquer, malgré le sortilège de désillusion. Il n'eut malheureusement pas plus de temps pour réfléchir. Des pas résonnaient à nouveau. Harry sortit sur la pointe des pieds du cul-de-sac et se posta en face, contre le mur. Un sixième année de Serdaigle et un autre de Gryffondor. Harry serra les dents. Les Serpentard étaient bien plus impliqués, mais de toute évidence, les idées de Voldemort charmaient aussi les autres maisons. Ou pour toute autre raison qui pouvaient les motiver.

Le Serdaigle sortit sa baguette et tapota dans une séquence définie quelques pierres. Harry reconnue le même principe que pour le passage du Chaudron Baveur au Chemin de Traverse. Une ouverture se créa, et les deux élèves s'y engouffrèrent. Réactif, Harry ne se préoccupa plus du bruit de ses pas et il se faufila rapidement dans l'ouverture avant qu'elle ne se referme.

Le cœur battant, il se plaqua contre le mur à côté, et regarda son environnement. Un cachot s'étendait sous ses yeux, avec une partie en contre-bas où les élèves étaient installés à un long établi en pierre. Harry s'approcha lentement, sans descendre la volée de marches. Avery semblait prédominer cette étrange assemblée funeste, Rosier à sa droite, Wilkes à sa gauche. Les deux derniers arrivés s'installèrent à leur tour, sous les yeux des autres.

« Bien, je crois que nous n'attendons plus personne, nous pouvons donc commencer, » déclara Avery qui venait de se lever.

Harry parcourut du regard les uns et les autres. Estelle était assise entre le cousin de Nadège et Geoffrey Burnel. Il était inquiétant de voir le nombre de personnes présentes, et Harry ne tira qu'un léger soulagement en voyant que Pettigrow n'était pas présent. Il n'avait probablement rien d'un traître à l'heure qu'il était. En revanche, constata sombrement Harry, Snape était présent. Deux places plus loin que Rosier, le visage renfrogné au possible et le maintien raide.

« Tout d'abord, bienvenue aux quelques nouveaux qui nous ont rejoint. Je tiens à vous dire que l'on m'a dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était ravi de l'attention que vous portez tous à son égard. Ce n'est évidemment pas seulement pour lui que nous sommes tous réuni pour la deuxième fois cette année, mais pour ses idées, le pouvoir qu'il apporte et qui nous donne l'espoir que oui ! Oui, les choses peuvent changer, oui, nous pouvons participer à renverser la société sorcière actuelle pour un monde meilleur, où nous pourrions enfin avoir la place que nous méritons !

» Il n'y a qu'à voir les actions du Ministère pour se rendre compte qu'il est rempli de sorciers aveuglés par Dumbledore, ces amoureux des moldus qui ne voient pas à quel point ils représentent une menace pour notre culture. Voulons-nous vraiment vivre notre vie ainsi ? Comme des misérables sous-sorciers, apeurés par les moldus, voulant se faire désespérément acceptés par eux, alors que nos traditions et notre magie s'en retrouvent affaiblies ? Mais où allons-nous donc si nous acceptons cela ? »

Harry sentit un goût de bile remonter dans sa gorge. Personne ne pipait mot, alors qu'Avery continuait son petit discours.

« Nous savons qu'il est temps de protester contre ce mouvement, qu'il est temps que les Sangs-Purs et l'aristocratie sorcière retrouve sa place d'antan et nous savons que cela est possible grâce au Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui a l'envergure de nous réunir sous sa bannière, qui a l'envergure et la puissance de se mesurer à Dumbledore et ses laquais. Cela ne tient qu'à nous, il suffit de le vouloir. Il suffit de rejoindre les troupes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il a beaucoup à nous offrir. »

Il fit une pause. La lumière tremblotante des torches projetait des ombres sur son visage, qui, ajouté à cette lueur fanatique qui vibrait dans ses yeux le faisait passer pour quelqu'un de bien plus dangereux que ce qu'il laissait entrevoir habituellement. Harry se demandait s'ils étaient tous là parce qu'ils étaient animés d'une telle conviction mais on pouvait en douter, en voyant de nombreux visages dénués de toute expression.

« Je tenais également à vous annoncer que Dave Goujon était mort. Dans les bonnes nouvelles, il semblerait que l'infiltration du Ministère soit en bonne voie. Nous gageons que ce n'est plus qu'une affaire de temps avant d'avoir la mainmise dessus. À notre niveau, il est encore difficile de le soutenir. Tout se jouera lorsque nous sortirons de Poudlard. Si vous parvenez dès maintenant à vous rendre précieux pour notre cause, le Seigneur des Ténèbres étudiera la possibilité de faire de vous l'un de ses partisans proche une fois votre diplôme en poche. Mais en attendant, il est important de diffuser ses idées, de trouver de nouvelles personnes qui pourraient nous rejoindre. Je vous laisse la parole. »

Avery s'assit, et alors, à la plus grande stupéfaction de Harry, un tour de table commença. Chacun avait son mot à dire, expliquant sa bonne volonté, ou encore ce qu'il avait fait depuis la rentrée pour mériter les bonnes grâces du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Les potions demandées, » souffla succinctement Snape en poussant délicatement trois fioles vers Avery.

« Je les ferais passer à Malefoy, » acquiesça Avery.

Vint par la suite le tour d'Estelle.

« J'ai réussi à me rapprocher de Curson, » déclara-t-elle en préambule. Harry faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive. « En revanche, je n'ai pas réussi à connaître ses convictions politiques. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il désirait connaître les miennes et nous avons donc passé un temps considérable à jouer au chat et à la souris. Aucun de nous ne s'est dévoilé jusqu'à présent, et je pense que je risque de perdre le contact avec lui. À mon avis, nous ne pourrons rien tirer de lui : il tendrait plutôt du côté des adorateurs des moldus que celui des Sangs-Purs. »

Elle s'arrêta pour rassembler ses idées alors que Harry sentait sa mâchoire se décrocher.

« Le premier point qui peut le montrer, c'est son amitié avec Robert et Fenwick. On peut sûrement compter Adam Bones aussi. Deuxième point, il semble n'avoir aucune difficulté à s'afficher à la bibliothèque en compagnie de Evans. Chacun sait quelles sont ses origines. Enfin, Dumbledore s'est montré très conciliant envers Curson, surtout lors de cette enquête avec Brooks. Ce vieux fou a peut-être plus d'éléments en main que nous n'en avons. Je note également que c'est peu de temps après que Curson m'a montré de... l'intérêt. Qui, de toute évidence, n'était exclusivement que pour connaître ma position politique. De plus, au cours de mes conversations avec lui, s'il ne donne que peu d'informations personnelles, j'ai pu remarquer qu'il possédait une culture moldue plus que _douteuse_. »

Toutes ses discussions à tourner autour du pot venaient subitement de prendre un éclairage tout nouveau. Passé le moment d'ahurissement, Harry se félicita de ne pas s'être trop dévoilé, quoiqu'elle en dise. Puis vint l'amusement, car la situation se trouvait être quelque peu cocasse. Seulement après, il réalisa qu'il avait enfin sa réponse, d'une manière bien plus claire qu'elle n'en avait eu.

_Alors de nous deux, qui a vraiment réussi sa mission, hum ? Beaucoup de suppositions dans ton cas. De belles preuves de mon côté. Échec et mat, il semblerait, Estelle._

« Bien, merci Reilly, » commenta Avery. « Nous garderons un œil sur lui, de loin. »

Le sujet fut classé, et ce fut Lewis Bladwell qui poursuivit. Il expliqua que Nadège avait pu obtenir une chambre, mais qu'il était sûr qu'elle ne représentait aucune menace. S'il avait été clair qu'elle ne partageait pas leurs idées, il y avait peu de chance qu'elle soit _contre _eux.

« De ce que je sais, il y a même peu de chance qu'elle reste en Angleterre après son diplôme. » Il haussa les épaules. « Il vaut mieux laisser tomber, elle restera inutile jusqu'au bout. »

_Une belle réunion d'endoctrinement et de recrutement_, constata Harry. C'était en effet ce qui en ressortait : ils testaient les élèves, diffusaient les idées et cherchaient des personnes de plus à embobiner. Ils essayaient même d'initier les jeunes années ! C'était en tout cas particulièrement flagrant pour les Serpentard. Les rares élèves de Gryffondor expliquaient bien qu'il était plus difficile pour eux de tâter le terrain, qu'il fallait œuvrer dans une délicate subtilité, et que la moindre allusion déplacée devenait de la poudre à canon.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent lentement alors que la réunion se poursuivait. Harry s'était assis à même le sol, dans un coin, se demandant avec exaspération s'ils comptaient tous passer la nuit ici à parloter de leurs petites combines. Il sentait son sortilège de désillusion _trembler. _Faire le sortilège, c'était une chose, mais le maintenir durant autant de temps n'était pas dans ses cordes et demandait une concentration soutenue. Durant un bref instant, il le relâcha. Accroupi dans un coin, au-dessus d'eux, personne ne le remarqua. Harry souffla un coup, et se concentra pour refaire le sortilège. Il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir encore très longtemps.

Finalement, après un bref discours d'Avery, la réunion se termina. Le Serpentard annonça que la prochaine réunion se tiendrait début février.

« Bien évidemment, il n'est pas nécessaire de dire que ceci doit rester secret. Tout... _débordement_ sera connu, et puni de manière exemplaire. Faites attention à votre comportement, à vos paroles. À bientôt. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

Les élèves se levèrent alors, et sortirent du cachot. Le premier refit la combinaison du bout de sa baguette pour faire apparaître l'ouverture. Harry resta immobile dans la pénombre, à regarder le défilé passer devant ses yeux, légèrement inquiet. Il n'aurait pas le temps de se faufiler entre deux salves d'élèves, sans se faire remarquer. Il était coincé, obligé d'attendre. Le cœur battant, Harry ferma les yeux, essayant de se souvenir du mouvement qu'avait effectué le premier élève. Quant à trouver la bonne pierre pour commencer...

_Si tu restes bloqué dans ce cachot Potter..._

Vint le moment où il resta seulement les septième années de Serpentard. Snape monta les marches et ses yeux noirs glissèrent le long du mur. Harry retint sa respiration lorsqu'il sentit le regard froid du Serpentard le traverser. S'éternisa. Harry prit garde à ne pas croiser son regard, garda les yeux dans le vide, sans ciller. Relâcha la pression lorsque Snape sortit. Un coup d'œil l'informa que Avery, Rosier et Wilkes étaient toujours en bas, à chuchoter entre eux.

C'était le moment où jamais. Il se faufila dans le passage, tourna pour sortir du cul-de-sac et n'eut pas l'occasion de réagir.

Il fut plaqué contre le mur, sa tête cognant violemment les pierres humides et sentit une baguette s'enfoncer dans sa nuque alors qu'un corps mince le maintint bloqué. Le mouvement lui coupa le souffle durant quelques instants. Il y eut un murmure et Harry sentit que le sortilège de désillusion était levé. Il ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face à face aux deux puits noirs sans fond de Snape. Harry haleta et sentit une panique glaciale l'envahir.

« Tiens donc... Curson si je n'abuse ? » siffla Snape entre ses dents. Harry déglutit. « Voilà qui est... surprenant. » La voix pleine de fiel fit remonter des souvenirs. Les pensées se bousculèrent en Harry. Il connaissait Snape mieux que lui ne le connaissait actuellement. Il pouvait sûrement trouver un moyen de s'en sortir... Snape était, si Harry ne se trompait guère sur son compte, quelqu'un de foncièrement indépendant, qui privilégiait de loin ses intérêts personnels.

« Écoute moi, » souffla Harry à voix basse, « tu ne m'as pas vu. Je t'en devrais une, et je te donne ma parole que je te rendrais service. »

Pas un muscle ne trembla sur le visage de Snape, mais une lueur brilla dans ses yeux. Harry respira un peu mieux, il tenait le bon filon.

« Et à quoi pourrait me servir un médiocre Poufsouffle ? » Ses lèvres se tordirent de mépris.

« Le suis-je ? Personne d'autre ne m'a remarqué. Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait trouver un terrain – »

Harry n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase. Il entendit des pas s'approcher et ses voix s'amplifier. Les trois autres Serpentard. Il écarquilla les yeux, se tendit, et lança un regard urgent à Snape.

« On aura tout le temps d'en parler plus tard, » chuchota-t-il dans un léger souffle. L'air calculateur, Harry sentait que Snape réfléchissait à toute allure. Un mot de sa part, et Harry sentit qu'il lui lançait un sortilège de désillusion. Snape s'écarta vivement, et alla nonchalamment s'adosser au mur d'en face. L'action n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Aussitôt, les trois Serpentard apparurent à l'intersection.

« Snape ? » s'étonna Rosier. « Que fais-tu encore là ? »

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules. « Je vous attendais. Il me semblait plus intelligent d'attendre que tous les autres rentrent dans leurs dortoirs. Si un prof se promenait par là, il serait alors occupé au moment où nous nous glisserions l'air de rien dans la salle commune. »

« Hum... » fit pensivement Rosier, l'air peu convaincu. Il n'insista pas.

« Alors qu'as-tu pensé de cette réunion ? » s'enquit Avery alors qu'ils s'éloignaient.

Snape renifla ostensiblement. « Beaucoup me semblent bien insipides... Je ne sais pas ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres compte en faire, mais... »

Harry perdit le fil, expirant longuement de soulagement. Il avait frôlé de peu la catastrophe. Il n'osait pas imaginer la réaction d'Avery et Rosier s'ils avaient su. En revanche, il se retrouvait avec une dette envers Snape. Contrarié, Harry se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir en faire. Peut-être qu'il pourrait simplement lui fournir des ingrédients de potions illicites ? C'était sûrement le genre de chose qui ne poserait pas de problème à McQueen.

XxXxX

« Tu as une tête affreuse. »

_Merci beaucoup, Maman, _grinça Harry. Il releva la tête de son livre et se frotta les yeux. « Pas beaucoup dormi, » grogna-t-il en réponse.

« C'est aussi ce que tu m'as dit il y a trois jours lorsque je t'ai retrouvé _endormi _sur ton livre d'arithmancie, » commenta Lily.

« Je suppose, » soupira Harry, « que c'est donc récurrent, voilà tout. » Il était touché de sa sollicitude mais il n'en était pas encore à pleurer comme un bébé sur son épaule. Il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir. Mais, étrangement, elles reculaient constamment.

« Pourquoi tant d'acharnement sur l'arithmancie ? Ce n'est pas une matière que tu suis. »

Harry se massa la nuque. « Culture générale ? »

« Au point de t'épuiser ? J'ai même l'impression que tu passes plus de temps le nez dans ces bouquins qu'à faire tes devoirs, » remarqua très justement Lily. Elle ouvrit son sac, sortit quelques affaires.

« C'est juste que... » Harry soupira, pour la énième fois de la journée. « Je ne comprend pas ce truc, et ça m'agace, et je veux comprendre, mais l'arithmancie me semble si... compliquée. »

« Peut-être que je peux t'aider ? » murmura Lily avec hésitation. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, gênée. Harry lui lança un regard surpris. « C'est l'une de mes options. Je me débrouille, donc peut-être que... » ajouta-elle.

« Ce serait... vraiment génial de ta part, » acquiesça Harry, les yeux brillant, voulant fortement se mettre des baffes. Le sourire radieux que lui adressa Lily le rendit toute chose. Elle se déplaça donc à ses côtés et Harry se raidit. Être en face d'elle, c'était une chose, mais si elle se penchait à ses côtés, il pouvait même sentir son parfum... _Oh, Potter, on croirait entendre une midinette de treize ans._

Ils entreprirent de reprendre les bases. Dehors, les premiers flocons se mirent à tomber.

Les jours défilaient à une vitesse impressionnante. Après la réunion de recrutement et d'endoctrinement des futurs petits mangemorts, Harry avait envoyé une courte missive à McQueen pour lui faire part de ses découvertes. Elle lui avait répondu en lui donnant rendez-vous au Chaudron Baveur, le lendemain des vacances de Noël. Il avait également fait passer une note à Snape pour lui parler, mais ce dernier n'avait fait que lui gribouiller sur un bout de papier qu'il _préférait attendre._ Le bâtard graisseux devait se réjouir d'avoir quelqu'un sous sa coupe et voulait sûrement en profiter. Harry n'allait pas marcher dedans et attendrait qu'il fasse un pas vers lui.

Une conversation très succincte avec Estelle leur avait permis de se dire « qu'il était préférable d'en rester là. » Alice et Adam avaient été insupportables après cet épisode. Ils voulaient tous les détails juteux, mais Harry leur avait fait comprendre que sa vie privée resterait privée. Ils avaient abandonné, déçus, à l'amusement de Joyce et Benjy, qui avaient trouvé la situation hilarante. Grand bien leur fasse.

Du côté de ses recherches, il pensait être prêt pour se lancer dans la forêt de Cheshire, dans la mesure du possible. Il avait quelques pistes pour s'en sortir, mais concrètement, tant qu'il n'était pas confronté à la magie de cette forêt, il ne pouvait s'assurer de rien. En ce qui concernait sa rencontre avec Szalbolcs, il avait recopié durant ses dernières nuits des parchemins entiers des théories qu'il avait pu trouver. Il ne restait plus qu'à en comprendre au moins un quart. D'où l'arithmancie. Au final, Lily lui fut d'un grand secours durant cette dernière semaine.

Le vendredi soir, veille des vacances, les Poufsouffle organisèrent une soirée de Noël. Tout allait se jouer durant ces vacances et la pression que se mettait Harry devenait insoutenable. Ainsi, il fit d'abord ses bagages, empilant soigneusement les livres d'arithmancie empruntés à la bibliothèque, ses notes sur les Retourneurs de Temps et les théories sur la magie temporelle. Il se permit ensuite de rejoindre ses camarades et goûter une fois de plus à l'ivresse joyeuse que lui apportaient ces festivités.

C'est donc avec un mal de crâne carabiné que Harry accompagna les Poufsouffle jusqu'au Poudlard Express le lendemain.

Mais, alors qu'il saluait les élèves en passant à côté d'eux, alors qu'il répondait avec tant d'aisance aux « Bonnes vacances Stephen ! », Harry sentit un sentiment étrange l'étreindre. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour comprendre ce qui lui semblait si incongru. Voilà plusieurs mois qu'il était coincé dans le passé, et si cette situation ne devait qu'être temporaire, elle s'était éternisée bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru de prime abord.

Or, durant ce laps de temps, durant ces malheureux mois à Poudlard, Stephen Curson avait été réparti à Poufsouffle, il avait noué des relations avec ses camarades, ainsi qu'avec d'autres élèves de Poudlard. De nombreux ragots le concernant se murmuraient tout bas, il commençait à s'empêtrer dans de sombres histoires de manipulations et à se positionner au sein de la guerre. Il avait des papiers, un compte Gringotts et une baguette magique.

Les entrailles glacées, Harry se promit une nouvelle fois qu'il trouverait Szabolcs, et que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il parviendrait à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Parce que la situation devenait urgente, parce qu'elle commençait à échapper totalement à son contrôle.

Parce que, insidieusement, Stephen Curson devenait réel.


	9. Noël hallucinant

Titre - Dans les mensonges et les regrets

Disclaimer – Tout appartient à JKR

Rating – M

.

Précédemment - (Chapitre 8) Harry retrouve Claudia McQueen à Pré-au-Lard et accepte sa proposition « d'échange de bons procédés ». Elle lui demande d'espionner Estelle Reilly, en se servant de son inclination envers lui pour lui afin de connaître ses convictions politiques. Harry, de son côté, lui demande de localiser Gustàv Szabolcs.

Harry apprend ainsi que Szabolcs – le seul chercheur encore vivant ayant travaillé sur les Retourneurs de Temps – s'est retiré dans la forêt de Cheshire, lieu magique provoquant des hallucinations et faisant perdre l'esprit à quiconque s'y engouffrant. Il cherche à se renseigner le plus possible, car il est déterminé à y aller. Ce temps passé à la bibliothèque lui permet de se rapprocher de Lily.

Dans le même temps, Harry noue une relation avec Estelle, mais une petite 'panne' de sa part lui fait couper court tout lien. Il préfère alors l'espionner en utilisant la Carte du Maraudeur, et grâce à une information de Nadège Bladwell, il se rend incognito à une petite réunion d'endoctrinement de mangemorts. Il apprend qu'Estelle essayait elle-même de connaître les convictions de Stephen Curson. En sortant, il se fait surprendre par Snape. Ce dernier le couvre, attendant une faveur future de sa part.

La veille des vacances de Noël, Harry prépare ses affaires pour partir retrouver Szabolcs. Il devra, juste avant, retrouver Claudia McQueen pour faire le point sur ce qu'il a appris.

.

Note – Bonjour,

Je suis _encore_ en retard, et j'en suis désolée. Merci, encore une fois, pour toutes les reviews, les ajouts en favoris et à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire.

C'est un chapitre différent des autres, peut-être un peu plus tordu, un peu plus personnel. Très peu 'Potterien'. Honnêtement, il rendait dix mille fois mieux dans ma tête, mais je n'ai pas encore une écriture qui sublime et magnifie mes idées. J'espère néanmoins que vous apprécierez le voyage.

Le prochain chapitre, « _Petites manipulations entre amis_ », ne sera pas posté avant fin juin, je suis désolée, mais j'aurais bien trop de travail pour m'y pencher. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'après ça, j'aurais _enfin_ du temps libre.

Mon profil est mis à jour (plus ou moins régulièrement) pour vous informer de l'avancée dans l'écriture des chapitres.

Bonne lecture,

Mona

* * *

.

**Dans les mensonges et les regrets**

Partie I – Brumeux

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 9 – Noël hallucinant

.

Les odeurs de graillons et de fumée emplirent le nez de Harry lorsqu'il descendit les marches du Chaudron Baveur. Il s'était installé dans une des chambres après son arrivée à Londres, le temps de voir McQueen, mais il ne pourrait pas se permettre financièrement d'y laisser ses affaires pendant toutes les vacances de Noël. L'indemnisation du ministère lui laissait une marge confortable mais il serait fou de dépenser cet argent à tort et à travers. Il devait bien y avoir un autre endroit où il pourrait...

« Curson, » le salua sobrement McQueen. Harry sursauta, il ne l'avait pas vu s'approcher. Vêtue d'une longue cape noire, le visage caché par une capuche, elle le fixait intensément.

« Couvre-toi la tête, on ne reste pas ici. » Et sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna. Harry fronça les sourcils, mais s'exécuta avant de la rattraper sur le Chemin de Traverse.

« Et où va-t-on ? »

« Dans un endroit plus discret. »

Elle slaloma entre la foule de sorciers présents. Les derniers achats avant Noël étaient sur toutes les lèvres, présents dans toutes les têtes, et par conséquent, le Chemin était bondé. Des décorations ajoutaient une note festive à cette effervescence. Guirlandes, illuminations, charmes qui animaient des petits lutins, qui faisaient tomber des flocons de neige et même quelques chants que l'on pouvait entendre à travers le brouhaha général.

Harry se sentait oppressé par cette foule grouillante, ce surplus d'informations sensorielles. Il n'avait pas trouvé de cadeau pour les Poufsouffle, réalisa-t-il subitement. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur ce point, car McQueen tourna subitement.

L'ambiance changea du tout au tout en l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, et même le bruit sembla étouffé. Quelque chose de plus dangereux, de pesant et de sombre. Ils venaient d'entrer dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Ici, point de décorations et d'enchantements de Noël mais des bâtiments délabrés, et seulement quelques sorciers encapuchonnés qui erraient entre les devantures glauques des boutiques.

McQueen prit un virage à droite, dans une sombre venelle qui laissait à peine filtrer la lumière du jour. Elle s'arrêta finalement devant une lourde porte qui indiquait sobrement « La Gargouille Aveugle ».

Harry songea qu'il était peut-être temps de protester, de sortir sa baguette, de partir en courant... de réagir. McQueen ouvrit la porte, et des odeurs rappelant le Chaudron Baveur en sortit, graillon, fumée, sueur empestant l'air. Elle pénétra dans la Gargouille Aveugle sans hésitation, et Harry resta les bras ballant sur le seuil.

« C'est quand tu veux, » vint la voix de McQueen.

Harry tiqua et rassembla son intrépidité légendaire pour entrer.

Un long bar crasseux s'étendait sur le côté droit de la pièce, une estrade avec un vieux piano au fond. Devant lui, des tables branlantes, jusque dans les moindres recoins sombres. Étrangement, Harry s'attendait à un pub plutôt désertique, tel la Tête de Sanglier de Pré-au-Lard, mais en réalité, l'endroit était plein à craquer que ce soit du vieux soûlard braillant plus fort que les autres aux silhouettes encapuchonnées qui trafiquaient leurs petites affaires dans cette ambiance relâchée, une lumière tamisée et une fumée épaisse permettant une discrétion appropriée.

Harry resta les bras ballant, à observer les lieux. McQueen avait disparu, ou plutôt, il l'avait perdue de vue. Un groupe jouait au cartes, deux personnes à la table d'à côté se firent passer furtivement des petits sachets de poudre, d'autres signaient d'obscurs papiers...

« Viens, par là. »

Harry se tourna et distingua McQueen. Elle portait deux chopes dans ses mains. Il la suivit jusqu'à une petite table dans un coin à l'écart de la masse générale.

« Tiens, je ne savais pas quoi te prendre alors j'ai choisi une classique pinte des Trolls. »

Harry acquiesça, lançant malgré lui un regard suspicieux à la chope.

« Veux-tu que j'en boive une gorgée pour vérifier que je ne l'ai pas empoisonnée ? » grinça McQueen. Elle le faisait passer pour un bâtard paranoïaque, mais il préférait ça que le contraire. _Vigilance constante_, dirait Maugrey.

« Eh bien, puisque vous le mentionnez... » susurra Harry.

Elle soupira, prit une gorgée et lui reposa violemment sa chope devant lui.

« Voilà. À la tienne aussi. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais l'ombre de sourire que Harry pouvait apercevoir lui confirma qu'il ne l'avait pas offensée.

« Je ne connaissais pas cet endroit », commenta Harry, pour changer de sujet.

Un air plus sérieux peignit aussitôt le visage de la femme.

« C'est le pub et auberge central de l'Allée des Embrumes, le plus connu et le plus fréquenté. Les autres ont tendance à être moins remplis et avec une faune encore plus... dangereuse qu'ici. Je t'ai un peu ménagé tant que tu n'avais pas vraiment mis les pieds dans nos affaires, mais à présent, si l'on doit se rencontrer, et sauf exception, je préférerais que ce soit ici. »

Harry acquiesça et prit une gorgée de bière. McQueen sortit son paquet de cigarette, lui en proposa une et Harry se surprit à accepter. Le contexte lui semblait tellement surréaliste, il avait comme l'impression qu'il se lançait dans une drôle de voie.

« Bien, raconte-moi ce que tu as appris. »

Et Harry entreprit de lui faire un rapport sur les éléments qu'il avait compris d'Estelle Reilly au cours de leur rendez-vous, finissant par la réunion d'embrigadement et d'endoctrinement qu'il avait espionné. Il passa sous silence le fait que Snape l'ait découvert. C'était son affaire.

« Tu t'en es bien tiré, » commenta pensivement McQueen. « Je ne sais pas si tu parviendrais à espionner les autres réunions, mais ce serait une avancée considérable. »

« Cela risque d'être difficile et d'être bien trop risqué. »

« C'est bien Malefoy qu'Avery a mentionné à Snape ? » Harry acquiesça. « Lucius Malefoy. Hm. » McQueen semblait perdue dans ses pensées. « Il passe son temps à graisser les pattes des uns et des autres et son influence grandit considérablement au sein du ministère. »

Elle ne lui apprenait rien de bien nouveau de son point de vue, mais Harry profita de son inhabituelle loquacité pour partir à la pêche aux informations.

« Et donc ? »

Elle reporta son regard sur lui et sembla se rendre compte de son babillage. Ses yeux se durcirent, mais elle lui répondit néanmoins.

« Et donc, maintenant qu'il est confirmé qu'il trempe dans les affaires du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il pourrait être pertinent de... l'évincer plus ou moins durablement. Il pourrait être un peu trop dangereux. »

Harry haussa les sourcils. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle franchise. Bien qu'il s'agisse de Malefoy, il fut mal à l'aise de voir qu'elle parlait de commettre un meurtre comme s'il s'agissait d'un petit pain quotidien.

Et il savait que Lucius Malefoy ne serait pas éliminé de sitôt.

« Justement, s'il est dangereux, il faut y aller avec la plus grande prudence. Je ne suis pas ici depuis longtemps, mais j'ai entendu dire que la famille Malefoy est aussi puissante que respectée. »

Ils discutèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes, à parler de stratégies, de mangemorts et des plans de Voldemort. À la grande surprise de Harry, elle lui donna de nombreux éléments sur les actions de Voldemort. Rien ne l'étonna en revanche dans ce qu'elle dévoila.

D'une part, il avait pour objectif de grandir au maximum ses troupes - que ses partisans se faisaient appeler mangemorts. D'autre part, il infiltrait le ministère, semait la terreur dans la société sorcière, à coups de disparition et de meurtres, et il essayait de rallier auprès de lui les géants, les détraqueurs, …

C'était les grandes lignes qu'il avait toujours suivies, ça Harry le savait pertinemment. Mais McQueen ne le connaissait pas comme il le connaissait. Voldemort, sous ces lignes directives, avait toujours quelques plans plus obscurs qui étaient sous-jacents. Il poursuivait certes la guerre, mais il avait des projets plus personnels. Sa quête de pouvoir, de puissance et d'immortalité.

D'une certaine façon, ses projets personnels avaient toujours été étroitement liés à Harry. Il avait voulu l'éliminer parce qu'il était censé posséder un pouvoir que Voldemort ignorait, qu'il était censé être le seul à pouvoir l'éliminer...

Mais avant qu'il n'y ait la prophétie, que poursuivait Voldemort ? Harry ne pouvait pas croire qu'il n'y ait aucun plan tordu.

Puis soudainement, son cheminement d'idée tomba par terre. Harry secoua la tête. Il s'était laissé prendre au jeu au cours de sa discussion avec McQueen. Sa vie était tellement régentée à découvrir ce que préparait Voldemort qu'il s'était laissé couler avec une facilité déconcertante dans le rôle.

Mais il avait oublié un élément fondamental. Ce n'était pas de _son_ Voldemort qu'il s'agissait. Et ce que faisait ce Voldemort plus jeune ne le concernait en rien.

Il soupira.

« Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que je dois savoir ? »

McQueen termina sa chope. « Non. » Elle lui lança un regard spéculatif.

« Garde au maximum tes yeux et tes oreilles grandes ouvertes à Poudlard. Je te tiendrais au courant s'il y a quelque chose en particulier que tu peux faire. Si jamais tu reviens à Poudlard. »

Harry leva ses sourcils.

« Tu comptes aller voir cet homme, dans la forêt ? » lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il plissa des yeux. Cela ne la regardait aucunement. Pourtant, il acquiesça. Elle se mordit les lèvres.

« J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais Curson. »

« Inquiète de perdre votre petit collaborateur ? »

Elle garda le silence. Harry préféra passer à autre chose.

« C'est donc aussi une auberge, ici ? Est-ce que les chambres sont assez sûres ? »

« Je conseille de mettre quelques sortilèges pour plus de sécurité si tu en as la possibilité, mais globalement, si tu n'as pas trop d'ennemis, ça va. »

Après s'être dit qu'ils se tenaient au courant, McQueen quitta Harry. Ce dernier s'approcha du bar pour demander le prix d'une chambre. Il s'avéra que c'était trois fois moins cher qu'au Chaudron Baveur. Il n'avait plus qu'à transférer ses affaires ici. Puis enfin, il pourrait prendre la direction de la forêt de Cheshire.

Il avait un homme à trouver.

XxXxX

Armé d'un sac en bandoulière contenant livres et parchemins, Harry descendit du bus qui l'avait amené au dernier petit village recensé proche de la forêt. Seulement quelques habitants, un bus par jour. S'il marchait au-delà du village, il devrait apercevoir la forêt d'ici deux heures de marches selon ses estimations.

Et, une fois qu'il serait hors zone moldue, il pourrait remettre sa cape chaude d'hiver. Le froid le transperçait de part en part, et devant le ciel blanc et épais, Harry se dit qu'il aurait de la chance s'il ne se mettait pas à neiger.

Il aperçut la forêt, masse obscure au loin, bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait cru. À partir de là, il accéléra le pas, et la distance de la plaine s'amincit rapidement.

De ce fait, il se retrouva devant elle. Fièrement dressée, pleine de mystères, muraille impénétrable, elle lui provoqua un frisson que même la forêt interdite n'avait pu égaler. Harry déglutit, mais son visage n'exprimait qu'une volonté inébranlable. D'un pas déterminé, il s'approcha jusqu'aux premiers arbres encore épars.

Une vague s'empara alors de lui, d'une force magique qui le fit presque vaciller. Son visage se décomposa lentement. Il n'avait ressenti rien de tel auparavant. La magie était habituellement imperceptible, mais il arrivait de la ressentir lorsque les salves se faisaient puissantes. C'était, par exemple, ce qui pouvait arriver lorsque Dumbledore laissait sa colère jaillir de toutes parts. C'était également perceptible par la seule présence de Voldemort.

En revanche, la magie qui venait de l'effleurer n'était pas de cette nature. Elle n'était pas humaine. Harry sut immédiatement, au plus profond des fibres de son corps, que cette magie était à l'état sauvage, indomptée et tumultueuse.

_Tu sais que tu es potentiellement en train de commettre une terrible erreur en t'aventurant là-dedans, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Mais ai-je véritablement le choix ?_ Gémit Harry.

Il s'emmitoufla dans sa cape, comme pour mieux se protéger et s'élança. Il ne fallait pas y réfléchir à deux fois, auquel cas sa détermination et son stupide courage risquait de flancher. Harry pénétra ainsi la forêt de Cheshire.

Aussitôt, le froid s'empara de lui, aussi virulent qu'une lame, son sang se figea et ses cheveux se dressèrent. Harry serra les dents et s'avança dans le petit chemin tortueux. Les hauts arbres dégarnis se tordaient devant ses yeux en des spirales douloureuses, des angles déformés. Sa vision se brouilla. Une nouvelle vague de magie l'étreignit. Harry se frotta les yeux puis sursauta violemment.

Ses mains présentaient des déformations, des angles aigus, des pics qui ne demandaient qu'à déchirer la peau, étirée à son maximum. La vue lui provoqua un sentiment d'horreur et il se secoua les mains, comme pour faire partir cette image.

Il ferma les yeux et se reprit. Il savait ce qui l'attendait. Il s'était préparé, il avait lu. En ouvrant les yeux, il ne verrait que des mains normales parce qu'il était sujet à des hallucinations.

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Les déformations étaient parties.

_Tout va bien_, se rassura-t-il. Comme pour le détromper, quelques ricanements jaillirent de la forêt. Il serra les dents et continua à avancer. Il ne pourrait l'expliquer, mais pour une raison inconnue, il se retourna.

C'est alors que la peur et le stress qui s'était logées dans son ventre s'épousèrent, gonflèrent pour donner naissance à une angoisse primitive. Il n'avait fait que quelques pas, en se retournant, il devait normalement voir l'orée de la forêt.

Des arbres tordus et ricanant s'étendait à perte de vue.

_Merde_.

Il se mit à courir, dans la direction qui devait être la sortie. Il ne s'agissait sûrement que d'une illusion, elle ne pouvait pas avoir disparue. Il courut, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne absurde de continuer ainsi. Harry s'arrêta, essoufflé.

Il était perdu. Il ne savait même pas dans quelle direction avancer. Il n'y avait plus de chemin. De toute façon, la neige commençait à tomber et recouvrirait dans peu de temps tous les éventuels sentiers.

Il était perdu. Les arbres riaient de sa situation, pendant que la vérité s'insinuait en lui. Il avait peut-être voulu se confronter à quelque chose de trop grand pour lui. Il reprit son souffle, et le rire se stoppa. Il n'avait pas remarqué que les ricanements venaient de lui-même depuis tout à l'heure.

Il se remit à ricaner.

_Ça y est, Potter, tu es enfin foutu. Il a fallu que tu trouves la pire situation possible et imaginable dans la laquelle tu pouvais t'engouffrer_.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, » protesta-t-il à voix haute. « Ce n'est pas moi qui cherche les ennuis, généralement ce sont les ennuis qui me trouvent. »

« Et à quoi ressemble un ennui ? »

La voix, inconnue, sinueuse, venait de surgir de nulle part. Harry se retourna sur-lui même.

« Qui a parlé ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit.

« Peu importe, » marmonna Harry. « Je ne suis ici que pour une chose, c'est trouver Gustàv Szabolcs. »

Un courant d'air passa, les branches remuèrent à son passage. Harry sentit ses poils se hérisser, une odeur malsaine s'en dégageait. Quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à nommer. Comme un cadavre en décomposition, putréfié. Il s'avança dans la direction que la forêt lui avait montrée. Il fallait juste qu'il garde en tête ce pourquoi il était là. Mais l'angoisse monta d'un cran. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il hurla.

En se retournant, il resta stupéfait.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

C'était Ron et Hermione. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. « On t'avait bien dit qu'on te suivrait jusqu'au bout. Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est surprenant. Je sais que tu essaies de nous écarter. » Elle prenait un ton accusateur.

Dérouté, Harry balbutia : « Mais non, mais non, pas du tout. »

Hermione épousseta les flocons sur son épaule.

« Écoute, Harry, ce n'est pas grave si tu nous oublies. Mais au moins, fait les choses proprement. »

Le cœur déchiré, Harry murmura qu'il ne les oubliait pas.

« Vieux, on t'a bien vu, pas la peine de nier. »

Ron s'éloigna prestement. Hermione lui lança un regard noir, comme si c'était de sa faute et rejoignit Ron. Elle lui prit la main. Harry partit les rejoindre.

« Attendez ! Attendez. Je vous jure, je ne vous oublie pas. Les choses sont un peu compliquées, c'est tout. Vous devez bien comprendre ma situation... »

Ron fit volte-face, le visage déformé par la rage.

« Ah oui ? Ta situation ? Mais tu nous bassines toujours avec ta situation ! Arrête de te prendre pour le centre de l'univers ! »

Sa voix devint plus basse, plus grave.

« Depuis que vous êtes rentré dans cette école, Potter, vous n'avez eu de cesse de vous pavanez, de penser que tout le monde devrait être à vos pieds ! »

Snape lui lança un regard glacial. Un rire suraigu retentit derrière lui. Une main blafarde écarta Snape.

« Mais tu sais, Harry, avoir le monde à ses pieds n'est pas une mauvaise chose. J'ai toujours été convaincu que tu aimerais ça, et qu'ensemble nous pourrions faire de grandes choses. »

Harry fit des pas en arrière.

« Non ! Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! »

Voldemort lui fit un sourire et lui tendit la main.

« Voyons Harry, toi et moi... »

Il partit en courant. Le rire retentissait toujours aussi près de ses oreilles et il fallait qu'il s'échappe le plus loin possible. Vite, vite. Le rire était toujours là.

« Tu peux toujours courir Harry ! Tu peux toujours, mais je serais toujours là ! Tu ne pourras jamais m'échapper ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? »

Le rire devint hystérique.

Non, bien sûr qu'il pouvait échapper à Voldemort. Il avait passé sa vie à faire ça. Et jusque là, il avait plutôt bien réussi. La forêt s'épaississait à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait plus loin, les arbres se rapprochaient, les branches le fouettaient et une brume opaque lui bouchait la vue. Le froid se fit encore plus mordant.

Essoufflé, Harry se stoppa. Il s'assit sur une racine et se pencha en avant. Reprendre son souffle. Respirer. Chasser l'angoisse.

_Des hallucinations. Ce ne sont que des hallucinations_, se rappela Harry dans un élan de lucidité. Il sentait son esprit confus. Et surtout, il ne parvenait pas à déloger l'angoisse et la culpabilité.

La tête entre ses mains, Harry tenta désespérément de se raisonner, de trouver une idée pour se diriger vers Szabolcs. La nuit tombait doucement. C'était juste la magie de la forêt qui manipulait son esprit, il fallait parvenir à la surmonter, à la maîtriser.

Une femme s'approcha. Harry se tendit lorsqu'elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il ne la connaissait pas, mais elle lui paraissait vaguement familière. Sa présence le mit mal à l'aise. Elle ne portait rien d'autre qu'une fine robe noire à bretelle. Sa peau était si blanche qu'on l'aurait crue morte.

Harry la dévisagea et sursauta. Son expression provoqua une profonde angoisse en lui. Sa respiration s'accéléra. De la vapeur sortait de sa bouche.

La femme avait les yeux entièrement noir, sans pupille. Sa bouche, noire aussi, s'étirait en un sourire malsain, dévoilant des dents d'une couleur ignoble. Elle était si proche de lui qu'il pouvait sentir les exhalaisons putrides qui s'échappaient d'elle.

Les traits émaciés, elle aurait pu être belle s'il ne s'en dégageait pas cette impression de malaise, de dégradation...

Harry se sentait comme liquéfié de l'intérieur, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Des sueurs froides dégoulinèrent le long de ses tempes et de sa colonne vertébrale. Il se serait bien effondré, mais il était comme tétanisé, absorbé sous le choc par le visage de la femme. Difficilement, il réussit à articuler : « Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Tu sais qui je suis. »

La même voix que tout à l'heure. Sinueuse, froide et claire comme de l'eau de roche, tranchante comme un poignard. Et tandis qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, Harry put voir quelque chose remuer au fond de sa gorge. L'angoisse le gagna. Il ne voulait pas se confronter à ça. Sa panique était telle qu'il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et il se haïssait tellement pour ça.

« La mort ? » murmura-t-il, certain que face à toutes ses sensations qui l'envahissait, seule la mort pourrait le libérer. Il n'y avait pas d'issue, il était coincé, et tout était de sa faute, comme toujours.

C'était de sa faute si ses parents étaient morts en le protégeant. C'était de sa faute si Voldemort était revenu. S'il avait tué Cédric. Si Sirius était mort. Si tant d'autres personnes étaient mortes. S'il n'arrivait pas à tuer Voldemort, qu'il n'était qu'un simple garçon effrayé par tout ce qu'il devait surmonter, … Merde ! C'était de sa faute s'il n'arrivait pas à surmonter tout ça s'il n'était pas capable... Oui, il n'était pas capable.

« Non. Je ne suis pas la mort. »

Inconscient des larmes qui dévalaient ses joues, sa tête, par manque d'oxygène, lui tourna. L'odeur de putréfaction s'amplifia.

« Qu'y a-t-il de pire que la mort ? »

S'il en était là, il ne le devait qu'à lui même. Incapable. Monstre. Dégénéré.

_Je suis tellement, tellement désolé._

Il voulait juste que tout s'arrête. La douleur était tellement forte. Un véritable raz-de-marée. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer. La gorge comprimée. L'air lui manquait, il avait froid, il avait des vertiges, il avait mal, il voulait s'effondrer, et il était incapable de penser à tout ce qu'il avait raté dans sa vie, et tout ce que cela engendrait à cause de lui...

Les bras de la femme s'était enroulé autour de son cou. Leur texture devenait étrange, mais Harry ne sentait plus les sensations extérieures, plongé tel qu'il l'était dans son tsunami interne. Elle ouvrit la bouche, et à son oreille lui chuchota : « Je suis la Culpabilité. »

Des vers tombèrent sur ses épaules, grouillèrent sur elle, en elle, et alors, lentement, des tentacules se glissèrent hors de sa bouche. Horrifié, Harry voulut hurler, il voulut vomir, il voulut mourir. Mais il ne pouvait pas, car il était juste bloqué ici, et ne pouvait rien faire. Il se détestait, se vomissait, s'écœurait. Alors, il sut ce qu'elle, la femme, ce qu'elle devenait.

Une gigantesque pieuvre en putréfaction, qui suintait de toutes parts, déployant ses relents nauséabonds, la rendant impossible à ignorer, puisqu'elle semblait être partout, elle imprégnait tous les alentours, y compris Harry. Les tentacules l'embrassèrent, serrant ses bras, ses jambes, sa nuque, fusionnèrent avec lui, et l'une d'elle ouvrit sa bouche, comme pour se glisser dans sa gorge. Son esprit sombra.

XxXxX

Il était dans le noir. Qu'il ouvre ou ferme les yeux ne changeait rien. Le noir était le plus total. Le genre de noir profond, où l'on ne pouvait rien deviner et qui laissait place à l'imagination la plus folle, la plus dérangée. Le genre de noir déroutant, sans aucun sens des mesures.

Sa respiration se fit plus erratique. La peur prit ses tripes d'assaut. Une peur irraisonnée. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il ne parvenait pas mettre le doigt dessus. Son esprit était engourdi, comme en état de choc.

Dans le silence abrupt, il entendait distinctement les battements de son cœur. Ses mains devinrent moites. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Et d'ailleurs, où était-il ? Les battements s'accélérèrent.

Il n'arrivait pas à faire la part des choses. Il songea qu'il avait peut-être été attrapé par Voldemort, placé dans un cachot. Un cachot qui ne filtrait pas la moindre lumière. Mais le temps passant, ses yeux ne s'accommodèrent pas à l'obscurité totale qui régnait. Un noir d'encre, profond et étouffant. Il avait l'impression d'être écrasé par cette immensité. Aucune limite. Un maléfice de Voldemort ?

Ou peut-être... Peut-être qu'il était devenu aveugle. Sa raison vacilla.

« Voldemort ? » appela-t-il. Sa gorge était douloureuse, sèche comme du papier de verre. Il toussa. Pas de réponse.

« Jedusor ? Ho hé ! Quelqu'un ? »

« Debout ! »

Cette voix... Et il sut alors où il se trouvait.

Dans le placard à balais, sous l'escalier du 4, privet Drive. Il était maudit. Tout retombait toujours là-dessus n'est-ce pas ? Tout convergeait vers eux. Les Dursley. La moue grimaçante et dégoûtée de Pétunia. Les yeux exorbités, pleins de fureur et de promesses de punitions à venir de Vernon. Les poings serrés de Dudley et son rire moqueur.

Les mensonges.

« Mais... Tante Pétunia, pourquoi je n'ai pas de parents comme les autres enfants ? »

« Parce qu'ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture. Et ne pose pas de questions ! »

Les non-dits.

« Ne pose pas de questions ! »

L'absence d'affection. Le mépris.

« Tu n'es qu'un monstre, garçon ! Tu ferais mieux de baisser les yeux quand on te regarde ! L'hébergement que l'on t'offre si généreusement ne te suffit pas ? Tu pourrais au moins nous remercier convenablement, va préparer le repas. »

La séquestration.

« Allez, debout ! »

La lumière se fit. Harry plissa les yeux, mais les larmes l'empêchaient de bien voir. Il étouffait. Tant de souvenirs, tant d'incidences, de conséquences. Aurait-il tant de difficultés s'il avait été mieux armé dès le début ? La pieuvre resserrait son emprise. Harry ouvrit grand les yeux de terreur. Il inspira un grand coup et eut un haut-le-cœur, se rappelant subitement de la forêt, de la culpabilité, des tentacules...

Allongé à même le sol, dans la neige, il se bascula sur le côté pour vomir ses tripes. Des sanglots incontrôlables l'habitaient. Il resta un temps, allongé en chien de fusil, à attendre que la vague de panique cesse, qu'il puisse revenir au moment présent.

_Ce ne sont que des hallucinations._

La magie de la forêt devait, par un moyen ou un autre, réussir à lire ses peurs les plus profondes, les matérialiser, leur faire prendre corps, le balancer dans une myriade d'angoisses pour qu'il perde pied, qu'il en oublie ses objectifs.

« Je pense que tu devrais te mettre en marche si tu veux parvenir à tes fameux objectifs. En restant prostré de manière aussi pathétique, tu ne vas réussir qu'à crever lamentablement d'hypothermie. »

Harry se redressa, le cœur battant. Tom Jedusor, avec son physique de jeune homme, le regardait avec dédain, assis sur une racine proéminente tel un trône.

« Encore toi. »

Jedusor se leva, épousseta délicatement sa robe. « Tu n'as pas l'air ravi de me voir. »

« Jamais, » marmonna sombrement Harry. « Mais je sais que tu n'es qu'une hallucination. »

« Oh, tu rêves de moi, alors, Harry ? » le ton se faisait doucereux.

Harry l'ignora. C'était la méthode qui lui semblait la plus rationnelle à l'heure actuelle. Mais Jedusor avait un point : il fallait qu'il avance. Il rajusta sa cape, et s'engouffra dans une direction, au gré de son intuition.

Jedusor lui emboîta le pas. Le silence se fit entre eux, et Harry arriva presque à apprécier ce moment, relâchant peu à peu la pression. Avoir une présence à ses côtés, même s'il s'agissait de _lui_, était quelque peu rassurante.

Les heures s'écoulèrent. Les arbres se ressemblaient tous, et la neige ne dévoilait aucun sentier, et le brouillard était si épais, si dense, qu'il ne voyait qu'à peine devant lui.. L'inquiétude le prit, Harry savait qu'il était perdu. Il devait y avoir quelque chose qui n'avait pas de sens. Il se surprit à prendre la parole.

« On dirait d'après la lumière que c'est le matin. Mais peut-être que je me trompe. J'ai complètement perdu la notion du temps. »

Le sourire de Jedusor s'étira. « C'est à moi que tu parles Harry ? Ou bien tu te parles tout seul ? » Il se tourna vers lui. « À moins que ce ne soit du pareil au même ? »

Jedusor s'approcha de lui. Harry recula, et buta contre un tronc d'arbre. Il songeait à sortir sa baguette, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne servirait à rien contre une hallucination.

_Ce n'est juste qu'une hallucination._

Jedusor avait placé ses bras de part et d'autre de sa tête. Il se pencha en avant et lui chuchota à l'oreille : « N'est-ce pas Harry ? Ton esprit fait-il la différence entre toi et moi ? »

« Nous n'avons rien en commun, Tom, » grinça Harry.

« Vraiment ? » La voix se fit plus lascive. « Pourtant nous sommes tellement connectés, toi et moi. »

Une main vint se placer dans le creux de ses reins. Harry se raidit et toute pensée cohérente quitta son esprit. Une autre main se glissa dans sa nuque, avec une lenteur délibérée. Jedusor vint placer son front comme celui de Harry.

« Cela toujours été toi et moi, Harry. »

Les yeux rougeoyant de malice, les lèvres de Jedusor vinrent attraper les siennes. Harry glissa une main dans les cheveux de Jedusor, lui retourna fougueusement son baiser, exigeant, possessif et lui mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure tout en lui tirant les cheveux en arrière.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de lui cracher son opinion qu'il hoqueta de surprise. Les traits de Jedusor s'étaient modulés pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient pour se transformer en un autre visage, mais gardant ce sourire pervers et ces yeux rouges emplis de sombres desseins.

Il se tenait devant un double de lui-même.

« Je te l'avais bien dit. Nous sommes pareils. »

Le double se mit à rire. Harry essaya de se dégager de son emprise.

« Ce n'est pas la peine, tu ne peux pas te fuir toi-même. Comment pourrais-tu réussir à fuir ce que tu es ? Arrêtes, accepte-le. »

_Ce que tu fais ne sert à rien._

Une partie voulait gémir lamentablement, '_non, non, non_', ce n'était pas possible, mais plus rien n'avait de sens.

_Accepte-le._

Harry lâcha prise.

XxXxX

« C'est le lâcher-prise. »

« Le quoi ? »

« C'est le lâcher-prise qui est la clé. En lâchant prise, tu ne contrôles plus, c'est donc la magie de la forêt qui peut alors te guider. Si tu gardes à tout prix le contrôle, ton esprit se confronte aux émanations magiques et créé de toute pièce tes angoisses, tes ombres. »

XxXxX

Harry ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Des tâches multicolores dansaient devant lui. L'ambiance de neige et de gris morne semblait s'être évanouie. Se battait à présent en duel de l'émeraude et du turquoise flamboyant, violet fascinant et jaune doré. Sa vue s'accommoda peu à peu.

L'inquiétante forêt venait de laisser place à une forêt luxuriante, aux arbres fournis, aux buissons et aux fleurs colorées. La neige, toujours présente, n'était plus qu'un léger manteau blanc qui renvoyait les rayons du soleil qui franchissait le feuillage des arbres, faisant ainsi miroiter les couleurs, les sublimant en leur donnant une pigmentation accrue.

Après ce premier constat, Harry se redressa plus amplement et son regard embrassa l'ensemble de la forêt, des fleurs exotiques aux proportions gigantesques, des champignons violets, rouges et orange, à l'air saturé de magie, jusqu'aux oiseaux qui piaillaient doucement dans les branches. Il essaya vaguement de se souvenir ce que qu'il s'était passé, mais son esprit semblait embrumé, pâteux, comme au réveil d'une soirée alcoolisée.

« Et maintenant, dans quelle direction dois-je aller ? » marmonna Harry pour lui-même, se massant les tempes.

« Il me semble que cela dépend de l'endroit où vous souhaitez vous rendre, » lui répondit une voix malicieuse. Harry fronça les sourcils et leva le nez. Un chat l'observait sur une branche. Un chat à la robe d'un violet profond et aux yeux d'un orange étincelant.

« C'est vous qui avez parlé ? »

La queue s'agita et le regard pétilla. « C'est ce qui paraît le plus probable, mais toute autre hypothèse n'en ai pas moins dénuée d'intérêt. »

Harry sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. « Mais vous êtes un chat ! »

Ledit chat s'étira et bondit au sol. « Brillante observation. »

« J'ai beau être capable de parler aux serpents, je n'ai jusque là jamais été capable de parler aux chats. »

Perplexe, Harry se demanda le nom que pouvait avoir une personne capable de cet état de fait. Puis, d'un point de vue extérieur, l'impression que cela pouvait donner. Si le fourchelangue donnait une combinaison de sifflements étranges, est-ce qu'il était réellement en train de _miauler _?

« Mais qui vous as dit que vous me parliez ? Il serait plus exact de dire que c'est moi qui vous parle. » Le chat le regardait avec une certaine satisfaction, avant de s'éloigner à travers les troncs, les fleurs et les champignons. Harry reprit ses esprits, se leva et s'appuya un instant à un arbre pour se stabiliser.

« Attendez ! »

Il s'élança à la poursuite du chat, essayant d'occulter sa raison qui lui signifiait avec morgue l'absurdité de la situation. « Attendez ! Cela signifie-t-il que vous êtes un chat capable de parler comme un humain ? » Il écarta feuillages et branches, et rattrapa vite le chat.

« Comme tous les chats de la forêt de Cheshire, » fut la réponse laconique du chat.

« Navré, mais ça ne paraît pas si évident que ça, » grommela Harry.

« Bien sûr que ça l'est. Simplement, vous limitez encore votre esprit. Vous ne prenez pas la bonne direction. »

« Comment ça ? Je ne fais que vous suivre. Comment savez-vous quelle est la bonne direction ? »

« Je ne le sais pas. »

« Mais alors, comment pouvez-vous dire que je ne prends pas la bonne direction si vous ne la connaissez pas ? »

Le chat lui adressa un regard moqueur. « Mangez un morceau, je vous sens encore trop tendu. » Il tapota un champignon de sa patte. « Celui-ci me paraît adapté. »

Harry sentait que quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire, mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Son estomac gronda, et il se résolu à grignoter un morceau de champignon. Le chat lui adressa un sourire qui aurait pu paraître effrayant dans d'autres circonstances.

« Au fait, » lança-t-il, « mon nom est Archimède. »

La phrase parut déformée par quelque prisme, mais la situation fit rire Harry. _Je parle à un chat qui s'appelle Archimède_. Son rire redoubla, et il s'émerveilla de ce fait. C'était comme si le rire jaillissait du néant, n'ayant jamais eu conscience qu'il possédait au plus profond de lui cette capacité. Les arbres tournoyèrent pour se joindre à lui, les feuilles bruissant en rythme.

Exalté, il se mit debout, chancela quelque peu. Archimède avait disparu, tant pis pour lui. Des écureuils volèrent dans les branches, aux couleurs multiples et variées. Ils allaient si vite qu'ils donnaient l'impression de créer des banderoles de couleurs, tels des arc-en-ciel voltigeurs. Le spectacle était saisissant.

Au loin, il entendait une musique sonner dans les entrailles de la forêt, profonde, avec un rythme hypnotisant. Il fallait absolument qu'il aille voir de plus près. Avancer fut plus difficile que prévu, le sol se mouvant au gré de ses pas, d'une flexibilité déconcertante. Et puis, le sol n'était jamais au bon endroit, il était donc difficile de calculer à quel moment il fallait poser le pied et à quelle hauteur.

Finalement, Harry réussi à trouver comment faire : il suffisait d'y aller au rythme de la musique, et surtout, de ne pas réfléchir. Les buissons, les fleurs, faisaient le reste à sa place. Il croisa quelques animaux qu'il salua d'un signe de main. Un double poney vint le voir, et l'une des têtes lui proposa de l'amener au concert. Harry le remercia chaleureusement, mais il préférait y aller à pied pour profiter du paysage.

Après tout, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas être en retard au concert. Le retard était un concept qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, parce qu'il s'inscrivait dans le temps. Or, pourquoi se soucier du temps, honnêtement ?

Le temps n'avait fait que lui poser des problèmes auparavant. Alors, il fallait simplement l'oublier, c'était juste un sale type.

C'était tellement plus amusant d'imiter un unichabou ! Harry sautilla à pied joint pour faire comme ce croisement de chat et de hibou unijambiste. Les sauts lui donnèrent le tournis et il tomba dans la poudreuse et les fleurs. Des éclats de joie à l'état pur tel des diamants étincelants brillèrent en lui, et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien.

Il pourrait rester ainsi à tout jamais.

Le son de la musique, au rythme des tam-tams, l'amena à se relever. Il se laissa guider et arriva jusqu'à un endroit aménagé. Les arbres étaient placés pour former une scène, les troncs des bancs, et le spectacle était une beauté stupéfiante. Noués aux branches, des lampions rouges et orangés éclairaient l'orchestre, et des lucioles volaient dans les airs, au gré du rythme, ajoutant une touche de féerie à l'ensemble.

Harry resta un instant à observer, puis il s'approcha. La musique emplissait l'air, à la fois sinueuse, voluptueuse, délicate et forte, aux accents guerriers, qui donnaient envie de lever le poing, de rugir, de se laisser emporter.

Les escargots jouaient du cor, les écureuils de la flûte, les double poneys étaient aux percussions. Harry aperçut Ron faire du xylophone au fond. Il haussa les sourcils, et remarqua alors que le chef d'orchestre, debout sur un tronc coupé, vibrante au rythme de la musique, n'était qu'autre que Hermione.

Harry se mit à rire. Elle faisait une chef d'orchestre admirable, avec une poigne de fer et la passion qu'il fallait. Il s'installa, rêveur, pour écouter le concert. Archimède vint le rejoindre.

« Joyeux spectacle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry acquiesça. Il hésita quelque peu.

« J'ai quand même l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important. » Archimède l'observa, silencieux et attentif. « Il me faudrait... » Harry fronça les sourcils. « Il me faudrait un endroit pour retrouver les choses oubliées. »

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage du chat violet.

« C'est quelque chose qui peut se faire. Suis-moi. »

Il sauta au sol, et, la queue en point d'interrogation, s'engouffra dans la pénombre de la forêt. Harry lui emboîta le pas. Tout tournait encore, mais la joie intense commençait à se dissiper pour laisser place à de la perplexité.

« En réalité, » voulut expliquer Harry à Archimède, « je ne sais plus trop pourquoi je suis ici. Mais faut-il une raison pour être quelque part ? »

« Tout dépend du pourquoi vous êtes dans ce quelque part, » fut la réponse sibylline du chat. Ils passèrent devant une clairière, laissant apercevoir une chaumière au loin.

« Non, » protesta Harry, poursuivant la route, « la question était justement : est-ce qu'il faut nécessairement un pourquoi ? »

Archimède s'arrêta brusquement. « Et pourquoi te poses-tu la question ? »

Harry observa les lieux. Les couleurs n'étaient plus aussi chatoyantes, et même la neige paraissait terne et fade.

« J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi, » grommela-t-il.

« Je crois, » fit lentement le chat, « que tu as eu la réponse, mais que tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte. L'indice était devant tes yeux. »

Perplexe, Harry songea à ce qu'il avait pu louper. Devant ses yeux ? S'agissait-il du concert ? Et subitement, dans une lucidité foudroyante, l'image de la chaumière lui vint. Elle était la réponse. Son esprit s'enflamma. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté... ? Harry se retourna, se retourna encore, mais qu'importe la direction dans laquelle il regardait, les arbres étaient identiques à perte de vue, et pas l'ombre d'une clairière.

Elle n'était plus là, et le stress se gonfla au creux de son estomac. Il n'avait plus aucune chance de la retrouver, il avait perdu, trop inconscient pour comprendre. Il vacilla et un voile noir recouvrit son esprit.

XxXxX

« Je croyais qu'il fallait lâcher-prise. »

« Oui. Mais là tu ne contrôles plus rien. Il faut que tu restes uni. Ne vas pas t'éparpiller, te morceler de toute part. Garde ton identité. Garde tes désirs. »

« Réfléchis. Que veux-tu ? »

« Je veux retourner à mon époque, tuer Voldemort, retrouver Ron et Hermione, vivre une vie normale. »

« Et donc, que veux-tu ? »

Silence.

« Trouver Gustàv Szabolcs. »

XxXxX

Quelque chose lui chatouillait les narines. Il fronça le nez, désirant chasser cette sensation. Sa main se porta à son visage, et il comprit alors qu'il s'agissait de brins d'herbe. Sonné, Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il était – encore une fois – allongé à même le sol, toujours dans la forêt. Cette vision aurait pu le faire pleurer et hurler de frustration mais il n'avait jamais eu les idées aussi claires jusqu'à présent. Comme il s'était perdu lui-même dans les émanations magiques qui se dégageaient de la forêt ! Ce ne serait plus le cas, car à présent, il avait une petite idée sur la situation.

Au début sur ses gardes, il s'était enfoncé dans des délires terrifiants, jusqu'à perdre pied. Là-dessus, il s'était retrouvé dans un univers où l'absurdité était reine, où la logique n'avait pas sa place. Il se leva, les muscles endoloris, mais certain de la marche à suivre. Il n'était pas essentiel qu'il y ait de chemin, car c'était lui-même qui tracerait son propre chemin jusqu'à Szabolcs.

Et sur ses résolutions, Harry se mit en route. Il ne laissa aucune pensée parasite venir l'importuner, l'esprit entièrement tourné vers son objectif, convaincu de réussir. Une seule seconde d'inattention pourrait lui être fatale et le faire retomber dans des hallucinations déjantées.

Son corps protestait de toutes parts, il tremblait légèrement, n'ayant pas été nourri depuis trop de temps. Il lui faudrait à un moment ou un autre manger un morceau s'il ne voulait pas d'effondrer d'inanition.

Aussitôt, un léger effluve de nourriture vint lui titiller les narines. Sa bouche se mit à saliver en un instant, et il put voir du coin de l'œil, sur sa droite, des quantités orgiaques de nourriture. Des coupes de fruits, des plateaux de viande, de la tartiflette, des gâteaux, des crêpes...

_Non._

Harry serra les dents, garda le regard fixé droit devant et dû utiliser des ressources d'abnégation pour ne pas se jeter vers cette odeur paradisiaque. Il devait trouver Gustàv Szabolcs et rien d'autre ne comptait.

Ça suffisait les tours de passe-passe. Il fendit la brume, déterminé, les dents serrées et le regard transperçant l'horizon. Et finalement, le brouillard épais laissa place à une petite clairière, un petit ruisseau la traversant, et surtout, surtout, une chaumière en son centre. Une chaumière dont un filet de fumée sortait du conduit de cheminée.

Un soulagement sans nom s'abattit sur Harry. Il avait réussi ! Il l'avait trouvé, et il était de toute évidence _vivant_. La tension présente dans ses épaules s'allégea et c'est d'un pas léger – du moins aussi léger que sa fatigue lui permettait – qu'il parcourut les derniers mètres jusqu'à la porte.

Il toqua, mais le silence lui répondit. Sans se démonter, Harry recommença. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'homme devait avoir une visite.

« Monsieur Szabolcs ? S'il vous plaît, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous... »

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et une tornade brune s'empara de son visage. Deux énormes yeux ronds l'observèrent de si près, et si rapidement, qu'il en loucha.

« Euh..., » balbutia Harry, déconcerté. L'homme le lâcha et se recula. Il était plutôt petit, un visage parcheminé et quelques cheveux épars blancs. Des yeux bruns, écarquillés, se déplaçant dans les globes oculaires à une vitesse impressionnante. Une robe brune, à laquelle étaient accrochées de nombreuses amulettes qui tintèrent entre elles lorsque l'homme tapa dans ses mains.

« Oh oh oh ! » ricana-t-il. « Un visiteur ! » Dans de larges mouvements, l'homme se rabattit sur le côté, laissant le passage libre. « Je manque à tous mes devoirs, bien évidemment, ce n'est pas que je possède réellement des devoirs particuliers à effectuer, mais il paraît qu'il s'agit d'une simple convention sociale établie dans la société à laquelle il fait bon gré de s'y plier. Je vous en prie, entrez, entrez. Pardonnez mon indélicatesse, je ne reçois guère de visite et j'ai pu être légèrement... »

Harry sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher devant le flux verbal. Il entra précautionneusement dans la chaumière. Une douce lumière dorée l'éclairait et il y régnait un désordre des plus total. Pas un seul pan de mur n'était épargné par des étagères remplies à ras bord de parchemins, livres, plantes dont les branches tombaient gracieusement dans le vide, de globes et de divers gadgets d'une utilité des plus mystérieuses. Au centre, trônait une table, ou plutôt un établi, qui ne possédait pas un seul espace vide.

« Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Ah, mais je sais bien – du thé ! - c'est qu'il m'arrive parfois d'avoir ces moments où le flux de mes pensées ne passe pas correctement, voyez-vous. Je manque à tous mes devoirs. Bien évidemment, je ne possède pas réellement de devoirs a proprement dit, mais il s'agit d'une simple convention sociale... »

L'homme le poussa dans une chaise, et, tout en continuant à parler, passa une lourde tenture jaune et verte, semblant mener vers une petite cuisine. De là où il était, Harry pouvait l'entendre continuer parler. Seul.

_C'est bien ta vaine, Potter. L'homme est complètement dingue._

Au bout de trois heures, Harry réussit à avoir la confirmation qu'il était bien Gustàv Szabolcs, qu'il était un chercheur et qu'il acceptait bien que Harry reste quelque temps avec lui pour discuter. C'était, après tout, une simple convention sociale. Et ainsi, les heures se transformèrent en jour.

Jusque là, l'homme s'était échiné à remuer dans tous les sens, à parler sans fin et surtout sans queue ni tête. Harry avait bien vite compris qu'il était impossible de soutenir la moindre conversation sensée avec lui. Babillant à tort et à travers, les yeux roulant dans leurs orbites, sautant de ci de là à travers sa petite chaumière, les amulettes cliquetantes, il semblait parfois oublier jusqu'à la présence même de Harry. Puis, subitement, il s'adressait à lui, lui montrant de nombreuses inventions avortées ou inutiles. Il lui parlait de ses projets farfelus avec une exubérance ahurissante et changeait brusquement de sujet.

Harry s'aperçut rapidement que Szabolcs ne dormait pas. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il était _constamment_ en mouvement. Harry s'était concocté un petit nid douillet de lui-même, s'était servi de couvertures et il était allé se coucher, des cliquètements, des rires, des marmonnements et autres en fond sonore.

C'est deux jours et demi plus tard que Harry put voir une évolution dans le comportement de Szabolcs. Son énergie débordante s'amenuisait peu à peu, comme un train à vapeur qui ralentissait. Jusqu'au moment où il partit se coucher. Enfin. Harry soupira de soulagement. Peut-être qu'après ça, il pourrait réussir à s'entretenir avec lui.

Il n'était pas resté inactif pendant ce temps là, à regarder stupidement Szabolcs s'agiter. Au contraire. Il avait parcouru les nombreux ouvrages et paperasses entassés et disséminés un peu partout. Beaucoup semblaient diablement intéressants et rares, mais Harry s'était échiné à rester fixé sur son objectif.

Il avait ainsi trouvé son bonheur. En partie, du moins. Un livre sur la magie temporelle dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler, _Théories temporelles, entre aberration et magie_, écrit par deux des chercheurs ayant travaillé avec Szabolcs si ses souvenirs étaient corrects. Ajouté à ce livre, de nombreux parchemins. En revanche, l'enthousiasme de Harry retomba vite lorsqu'il ne comprit goutte et ce, dès la première page. La journée suivante le regarda déchiffrer péniblement le livre. Et, en allant se coucher, la nuque raide, Harry songea que Szabolcs dormait depuis plus de vingt quatre heures. Il n'était plus à une anomalie près.

Le lendemain, l'homme était levé et touillait machinalement son thé, l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Harry s'installa à ses côtés, lentement, comme pour ne pas effrayer un petit animal.

« Monsieur Szabolcs ? »

L'homme tourna lentement la tête, dévisageant Harry comme s'il s'agissait de la première fois. Harry préféra reprendre tout depuis le début.

« Excusez-moi de vous... déranger. Cela fait quelques jours que je suis ici, dans le but de m'entretenir avec vous. »

Szabolcs but une gorgée de son thé. Il pencha ensuite la tête sur le côté, ses yeux, pour une fois immobiles, perçaient Harry du regard. Soudainement, le poids des années semblait être présent.

« À quel propos ? »

Harry prit une inspiration. Il y était. « Les voyages dans le temps. » Seul le silence lui répondit. Harry le prit comme une invitation à poursuivre. « Je cherche à savoir s'il est possible de voyager dans le temps plus que quelques heures, mais pour des années. J'aimerais le savoir, non pas pour utiliser ce savoir et effectuer un tel voyage, mais parce que je soupçonne que c'est ce qui a pu m'arriver. »

Szabolcs le fixait toujours, sans ciller. Après ces derniers jours de remue ménage, il était étrange de le voir si immobile. Harry ne savait pas si c'était bon signe...

« Ce n'est pas possible. Vous avez votre réponse. Au revoir. »

Et l'homme but son thé.

Harry resta de marbre, trop sonné sans doute, pour réagir immédiatement. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Lentement, il se leva, prit son sac, ses affaires, ses livres, ses prises de notes, et le livre de Szabolcs avant de se réinstaller à côté du hongrois.

« Je n'ai très certainement pas fait tout ce chemin pour me contenter d'une réponse aussi succincte, Monsieur. Pour donner crédit à ce que je raconte, je suis né en 1981. Nous sommes en 1977 actuellement. »

Le thé se renversa, imprégnant quelques parchemins et diverses étoffes qui traînaient.

« Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous êtes né en 1981 ? »

« Rien du tout, » fut la réponse de Harry. « Comment pourrais-je vous le prouver ? Je n'écarte toujours pas la possibilité d'avoir perdu la tête dans cette affaire. Et c'est précisément pour cela que j'ai besoin de vous. J'ai besoin de savoir si un tel voyage – et je parle d'un retour dans le temps de _vingt ans_ est possible. Est-ce que ça l'est ? »

« Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ? »

La réponse laissa Harry coi.

« Vous avez travaillé là-dessus. Vous avez fait parti du groupe de chercheur ayant réussi à créer le premier Retourneur de Temps. J'imagine que cela ne peut se faire sans une bonne compréhension de comment marche le temps et comment la magie peut agir dessus. Vous en avez une meilleure compréhension. »

Harry épongea rapidement le thé, avant de pousser le livre _Théories temporelles, entre aberration et magie_ devant lui.

« J'ai vu que vous aviez ceci en votre possession. Je n'y _comprends_ rien. Vous _devez_ bien avoir un avis sur ce que je viens de vous dire. »

« Bien sûr ! » s'exclama alors l'homme, semblant être insufflé d'une nouvelle vitalité.

« Mais vous m'avez dit que vous n'en saviez rien ! »

« Oui, oui. Sur comment prouver la date de votre naissance. » Il se leva prestement, farfouilla dans des décombres pour en sortir des parchemins vierges. Une plume et un pot d'encre plus tard, il était à nouveau installé à côté de lui. « La plupart des gens pensent que le temps est une progression stricte de cause à effet. Mais en réalité, d'un point de vue non subjectif, non linéaire, c'est davantage une grosse boule de... » Szabolcs sembla perdre le fil de ses pensées.

« Oui ? » le relança Harry.

« C'est une grosse boule, voilà. » L'homme s'agita sur sa chaise. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il ne faut pas envisager le temps comme quelque chose en une seule dimension. Il ne s'agit pas d'une dimension de la réalité, mais d'une multitude de dimensions, de facettes, que l'on ne peut voir de là où nous sommes. Nous sommes à l'intérieur même du temps, et nous n'avançons que dans un sens habituellement, ce qui explique notre point de vue si unilatéral, si limité. » Avec des gestes vifs, il traçait des schémas sur le papier.

« Nous n'avons pas la possibilité de voir le temps d'au-dessus, d'y prendre du recul, puisque nous sommes empêtrés dedans comme une mouche dans une toile d'araignée. Le voyage dans le temps permet d'emprunter un autre chemin dans cet espace, une autre dimension, qui nous fait ainsi arriver à un autre moment que celui où nous aurions été si nous avions suivi le flux habituel. »

Harry acquiesça, sentant une vague d'excitation s'emparer de lui.

« La magie, » poursuivit le sorcier, « se trouve partout. Dans toutes les dimensions, dans toutes les pores de la réalité, de l'univers. Elle ne s'y exprime pas nécessairement, mais nous avons la possibilité d'influencer celle-ci. Et puisqu'elle est partout à la fois, elle est finement mêlée aux dimensions du temps. »

« Donc il est possible d'influencer cette magie, » intervient Harry, « d'intervenir directement sur elle, pour emprunter un autre, euh... chemin, qui nous ferait revenir vingt ans en arrière ? »

« Si j'ai appris quelque chose au cours de ma vie, c'est que les possibilités magiques sont infinies. C'est l'esprit humain qui ne l'est pas. »

Le cœur battant, Harry insista. « Donc c'est possible ? »

« En théorie oui, et encore faudrait-il parvenir à un niveau de compréhension tel... Enfin. En pratique, non. Comment pensez-vous avoir remonté le temps de vingt ans ? »

Harry réalisa qu'il n'avait même pas parlé de cela. Et alors, il lui répondit, lui expliqua vaguement les circonstances, et insista sur le fait qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de cet éventuel voyage dans le temps. Szabolcs se gratta pensivement la tête.

« Je ne vois pas comment il serait possible de ne pas se rendre compte. Une telle magie à l'œuvre... La distorsion des dimensions temporelles provoque un changement directement perceptible dans celle dans laquelle nous sommes projetés, on ne peut pas ne pas le voir... De toute façon, il paraît irréalisable de faire une telle distorsion sur vingt ans. »

La gorge de Harry s'assécha un instant, mais sa raison reprit le dessus.

« Vous aviez dit que tout était possible avec la magie ? »

Le sorcier le regarda sévèrement, comme un enfant prit en faute. « Et vous venez d'en faire des raccourcis avec la finesse d'un dragon enragé. La magie est infinie, mais _l'esprit humain ne l'est pas_. Et, par voie de conséquence, la magie humaine ne l'est pas. »

L'homme partit se servir une autre tasse de thé.

« C'est pourquoi un tel voyage est possible théoriquement, mais pas de manière pratique. »

De toute évidence, sa clairvoyance et sa stabilité psychique allait de paire avec une non reconnaissance des fameuses convenances sociales dont il avait rabattu les oreilles de Harry quelques jours plus tôt, puisqu'il ne lui vint pas en tête d'en proposer une tasse. Harry n'en prit pas outrage et se servit de lui-même. Il sentait qu'il arrivait à un point culminant de la conversation.

« Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas mettre en application la théorie ? »

« Ne m'avez-vous donc pas écouté ? Parce que les ressources magiques et mentales de l'être humain ne pourrait pas aller aussi loin. »

« Mais..., » Harry se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, incertain. « Je ne comprends pas. Avec un Retourneur de Temps, on peut effectuer un tel voyage pour quelques heures. Pourquoi ce ne serait pas possible avec un Retourneur de Temps ayant des capacités ou des réserves magiques supérieures ? Suffisantes pour vingt ans ? »

Et alors, le sorcier feuilleta _Théories temporelles, entre aberration et magie, _en lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait rien compris à la théorie, que les Retourneurs de Temps ne fonctionnaient pas comme ça. C'est alors que les équations entrèrent en jeu, que l'arithmancie vient taquiner ses connaissances, et que son mal de tête débuta.

XxXxX

« Mais alors, » commença Harry en allumant d'un coup de baguette des bougies. « puisque la magie du sorcier agit sur la magie temporelle, et que la distorsion provoquée est proportionnelle à la puissance et la connaissance de l'acte, qu'est-ce qui empêcherait de trouver un moyen de euh... stocker sa magie afin d'en avoir suffisamment pour provoquer une distorsion aussi importante ? »

La nuit était tombée et l'éclairage aux bougies donnait une note d'intimité et de conspiration que n'avait pas eu les explications durant la journée. Harry envoya son assiette se laver, conscient que Szabolcs n'avait pas mangé de la journée, à part engloutir du thé. Et malgré les quantités astronomiques bues, il n'était même pas passé aux toilettes. La seule chose qui l'avait maintenu animé semblait être le défi intellectuel que lui proposait Harry.

« Deux choses. Premièrement, comment serait-il possible de 'stocker' cette magie ? Il s'agit de la magie personnelle du sorcier, pas d'enfermer vulgairement une magie extérieure. Et nous parlons d'une puissance _astronomique_. Nous avons vu que la puissance requise est proportionnelle à la distorsion. Mais elle est également exponentielle. »

Il fourragea dans les piles de parchemins qui s'étaient entassés au gré de la journée.

« Voyez. » Il tapota une formule de l'index. « Manipuler seulement une telle dose de magie déchirerait probablement les capacités magiques du sorcier, le rendant au mieux complètement moldu, au pire le tuerait sur le coup. Même les plus grands sorciers de l'histoire ne pourraient pas le faire pour une distorsion de cinq ans ! »

Harry s'enfonça dans sa chaise, désespéré.

« Et le deuxièmement ? »

« Pardon ? Oh, oui. La puissance est un problème, la connaissance en est une autre. On a vu que le Retourneur de Temps se base sur les souvenirs et les connaissances inconscientes que le sorcier à emmagasiner au cours des dernières heures, et sur sa capacité à se projeter psychiquement dans cette autre dimension temporelle. Il paraît extrêmement difficile de le faire sur vingt ans. Je voulais rajouter que dans votre cas, il paraît improbable de le faire jusqu'à un moment où vous n'étiez même pas né. Comment pourriez-vous le faire alors que vous n'aviez même pas vécu à ce moment là ? »

Cette fois-ci, et convaincu d'avoir fait le tour, Harry ne sut que répondre.

« Possible théoriquement, mais pas réalisable, hein ? » grommela Harry. « Donc alors quoi ? J'ai juste perdu l'esprit ? »

_Suis-je vraiment manipulé par Voldemort ? Tout ça pour en arriver aux cachots et à l'esprit tordu de ce psychopathe ?_

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. Vous êtes une aberration. »

_Oh, parfait. C'est ce que j'ai toujours été en fin de compte._

« J'ai tendance à provoquer ce genre de conclusion, » soupira Harry. Il s'étira les bras et les jambes, tout engourdi par sa position statique. Un moment de silence plana dans la pièce. Harry fixa pensivement la lueur des bougies, digérant mentalement les quantités d'informations à laquelle son esprit avait été soumis aujourd'hui.

« Admettons que je sois une aberration, et que je sois théoriquement remonté de vingt ans dans le passé. Comment est-ce que je peux revenir à mon époque ? »

Szabolcs secoua la tête. « Revenir à votre époque ? Vous parlez de créer une autre distorsion, pour voyager dans le _futur _? »

Harry n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle. « Ah, non. Dans le présent, pour moi. Je suis dans le passé. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? »

« L'être humain ne peut pas se déplacer dans cette dimension temporelle. N'avez-vous pas écouté ? » geignit presque l'homme. « Pour ce faire, il faut la connaissance empirique du moment où l'on se rend. S'il est possible de se projeter psychiquement dans le passé, parce que c'est arrivé, ce n'est pas le cas du futur. Comment voulez-vous vous projeter dans quelque chose dont vous ignorez la teneur ? »

« Mais puisqu'il s'agit du présent pour moi ! Je _sais_ de quel moment il s'agit, je sais parfaitement où je vais, » protesta vivement Harry.

« Ce n'est pas suffisant ! » s'exclama le sorcier, levant les yeux au ciel. « Et je passe à côté du problème de la puissance nécessaire, et de la logique arithmétique et magique, et, » souligna-t-il, « qu'il n'existe à ce jour aucun moyen de faire un tel acte. Les Retourneurs de Temps ne peuvent pas vous emmener dans le futur, que je sache. »

Il semblait perdre patience, ou alors la fatigue les guettait tous les deux. Peu importe, ce que Szabolcs laissait entendre glaçait littéralement Harry. Une intuition, aussi horrible que dramatique, pointait dans son esprit ce que le hongrois voulait lui faire comprendre. Il refusait. Clairement, il refusait d'envisager une telle possibilité. Mais, impitoyable, l'homme poursuivit.

« Que se passe-t-il avec un Retourneur de Temps ? »

Harry ferma les yeux. Un goût âcre dans la bouche, il s'obligea à répondre. « La personne revient au moment et à l'endroit précis où elle a effectué la distorsion. »

Szabolcs hocha la tête. « La boucle est bouclée. » Il se leva. « Je vais me coucher. »

« Attendez ! » s'écria Harry, quelque peu désespéré. « Je ne suis pas venu avec un Retourneur de Temps, ça ne marche peut-être pas de la même façon ! Vous êtes en train de sous-entendre que je dois... que je dois... »

« Qu'importe le médiateur, intrinsèquement, nous ne pouvons agir que d'une seule façon sur le temps. La boucle _doit toujours _être bouclée. »

Il s'éloigna, d'une démarche lourde et passa les lourdes tentures menant à son lit.

« Non ! » gémit Harry. Les yeux écarquillés, le cœur battant, il semblait comme figé sur sa chaise, inconscient de ses mains crispées qui maintenaient la table. Il ne put fermer l'œil de la nuit, dans un état d'anxiété tel qu'il tremblait comme une feuille. L'angoisse s'insinuait dans tous les interstices de son esprit, vicieuse, étouffante et lui susurrait à l'oreille des phrases atroces, dont il ne voulait pas entendre parler.

Le lendemain matin, Szabolcs se leva et reprit son babillage sans fin, ses inventions avortées, son tournoiement d'idées farfelues, présent dans un univers dans lequel Harry ne pouvait l'atteindre. Abattu, il reprit toutes ses notes de la veille, refit tous les calculs, persuadé de trouver la solution à tous ses problèmes au cœur des équations infernales.

XxXxX

Deux jours s'écoulèrent, sans que l'état mental de Szabolcs n'ait une quelconque évolution. Harry rongea son frein, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas attendre que l'homme ait un nouvel élan de lucidité. Il avait complètement perdu la notion du temps, mais il estimait son temps passé ici à une semaine, peut-être plus, ce qui ne lui laissait que quelques jours pour revenir à Londres, prendre ses affaires et retourner à Poudlard pour la rentrée.

La journée passée avec lui avait été remaniée dans tous les sens, et son insatisfaction s'en était trouvée grandit. Néanmoins, il y avait encore une question qui n'avait pas été posé, et qui pourtant lui était indispensable. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il ne pouvait pas partir sans avoir de réponse. Déterminé, Harry laissait s'égrener les heures, sentant que le moment d'une confrontation directe allait avoir lieu.

Alors que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin, Szabolcs chantonnait en appliquant au pinceau une potion grasse sur un instrument métallique sifflant. Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il s'agissait, et ce n'était pas ce qui le préoccupait à cet instant. Il poussa le chaudron rempli de potion présent sur l'établi et se plaça sur la trajectoire de Szabolcs.

« J'ai une dernière question à vous poser. »

Celui-ci continua à chantonner, sans le voir. Il s'arrêta un instant en voulant tremper le pinceau, mais il contourna Harry et reprit la chanson sans queue ni tête. Harry fronça les sourcils, sentit un grondement dans ses entrailles et agrippa fermement le poignet de l'homme.

« J'ai une dernière question à vous poser. »

« Pose-la, et la chevillette cherra ! » L'homme pouffa de rire. Il tira un peu pour récupérer sa main, mais Harry serra plus fort encore. Il se détestait en cet instant, mais il devait aller au bout.

« Vous ne m'avez pas bien compris, je crois. J'ai une dernière question, et j'ai bien l'intention que vous m'écoutiez. »

Szabolcs hocha la tête dans le vide. « La compréhension est une chose bien rare en ce monde, mon bon monsieur, et il arrive souvent qu'elle soit emprisonnée, affamée, si mal desservie ! J'imagine que c'est ce que font les hommes, mais ne pensez-vous pas que... »

« Non ! » grinça Harry. Il serra plus fort le poignet. « Écoutez-moi, » siffla-t-il les yeux braqués sur Szabolcs. Un éclair de lucidité traversa le regard brun, vite refoulé. Harry s'approcha plus près, posa son autre main sur l'épaule de l'homme et lui demanda fermement la question qui le hantait.

« Qu'en est-il du paradoxe temporel ? »

Le silence se fit, et un nouvel éclair de lucidité passa dans les yeux de l'homme.

« J'ai besoin d'une réponse, Monsieur Szabolcs, et je ne partirais pas sans l'avoir. Qu'en est-il du paradoxe temporel ? »

L'homme passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches, et son expression faciale se modifia quelque peu. La voix tremblante, il répondit enfin.

« L'une des principales difficultés est de se croiser soi-même, de se voir, et d'en perdre la raison. C'est ce qui peut arriver avec un retour dans le passé de quelques heures. C'est quelque chose qui ne risque pas de vous arriver si présentement vous n'êtes même pas né. Dans ce cas... » L'homme haussa les épaules, mais Harry fronça les sourcils, peu satisfait.

Il avait bien saisi cet aspect, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il entendait en tant que paradoxe. Ce n'était pas cette pensée qui le rongeait depuis qu'il était en 1977, qui lui susurrait dans l'oreille ses possibilités infinies, les voies qui s'ouvraient à lui, les connaissances qu'il avait.

« Mais est-ce que je peux créer un paradoxe si je change les événements ? Si je sais que de mon temps, il s'était passé quelque chose, et que j'empêche cet événement d'arriver ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Szabolcs écarquilla les yeux, tandis que sa respiration s'accéléra.

« C'est impossible. Pauvre fou ! Le temps ne peut être réécrit. »

Les paroles s'insinuèrent perfidement chez Harry, dont la seule idée fut de les rejeter. L'atmosphère dans la pièce se fit plus oppressante, comme si tout décor disparaissait petit à petit, que tout se resserrait uniquement vers l'homme et Harry, l'espace se réduisait, jusqu'à les étouffer.

Harry secoua convulsivement l'homme. « Non ! » Il prit une goulée d'air, inconscient de sa respiration erratique.

« Je peux sauver des personnes mortes. C'est possible ! Mais que se passera-t-il ? » Harry savait que sa voix prenait des accents hystériques. Szabolcs le regardait, les yeux grands ouverts et un ricanement l'embarqua. « Vous ne pouvez pas. » Le rire se fit plus fort, comme s'il résonnait sur toutes les parois. « Et qu'allez-vous faire à présent ? Vous êtes bien parti pour me tuer. »

Un air glacial tourbillonna entre eux.

« De quoi parlez vous ? » souffla Harry, perdu.

L'homme se remit à rire. « Qui de nous deux est celui qui a perdu l'esprit, je me le demande. Que pensez-vous être en train de faire ? »

« Je ne comprends pas. Je vous parle juste... » bredouilla Harry.

« Vraiment ? »

Harry suffoqua, et quelques images défilèrent devant ses yeux, chaotiques. Szabolcs emmitouflé sous ses couvertures. L'absence de réponse. Il s'était approché de lui.

Il se sentit se détacher complètement de la réalité, s'éloigna de son corps et voltiger dans les airs. Brusquement, il se retrouva penché sur Szabolcs, les mains sur ses tempes. Il s'en détacha, tomba en arrière sur le sol et embarqua son estomac avec lui.

Tout faisait subitement sens. Terriblement sens. La folie passagère de Szabolcs n'était qu'un moyen de défense de sa part, la seule issue possible devant l'invasion de son esprit. L'homme le regardait, une fatigue incommensurable sur ses traits, l'air affaibli.

Et cela faisait sens que Harry n'ait pas été embarqué par la magie de la forêt, puisque son esprit n'était pas présent.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Sa voix lui apparut enrouée. Szabolcs tourna lentement la tête vers lui.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de le dire, et je n'en ai plus la force. Il est étonnant que je sois toujours en vie après tant d'années. La magie m'avait préservé, et cela convergeait très certainement jusqu'à cet instant. Rien n'est dû au hasard, retenez-le bien, et chaque chose fait sens, d'une façon ou d'une autre, selon le point de vue duquel l'on se place. »

Il toussa et cette action fit décoller son corps du lit de manière impressionnante. Sa respiration se fit sifflante. Szabolcs allait mourir, et Harry avait puisé sa force vitale jusqu'à la moelle. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il avait l'impression que des morceaux de verre déchiraient ses entrailles, ses poumons, l'écorchant plus profondément à chaque respiration.

« Est-ce que tout cela était réel ? » murmura Harry.

« Pourquoi est-ce cela ne le serait pas ? »

« Mais... » Harry buta sur les mots. Comment décrire ce qui avait pu se passer ? La moitié devait lui échapper. « C'était dans votre tête, non ? Ou peut-être dans la mienne... »

Szabolcs ferma les yeux. Il sembla prendre une dernière inspiration. « Bien sûr que ça s'est passé dans nos esprits, mais pourquoi faudrait-il en conclure que ce n'était pas réel ? » D'un dernier souffle, la mort vint le cueillir, l'enveloppant dans ses pans, et ne laissant derrière elle qu'un corps refroidissant.

Harry ne sut combien de temps il resta prostré au pied du lit. Il tentait de digérer par un moyen ou un autre ce qu'il s'était passé, mais les faits étaient si acides, corrosifs, qu'ils lui brûlaient les entrailles. Puis, lorsqu'il lui apparut qu'il ne pouvait rien changer aux événements des derniers jours, il se leva. Lentement, il sortit de la chaumière pour creuser un trou à l'aide de sa baguette. Il devait bien à Szabolcs un enterrement correct.

XxXxX

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Des yeux orange l'observaient. Harry referma aussitôt les yeux, en gémissant : « Oh, non, pas toi. »

« Charmant. Plaisir partagé. »

« Je ne veux pas. Je suis trop fatigué pour subir une nouvelle fois ces _conneries_. Tout ce que je veux c'est sortir une bonne fois pour toute de cette maudite forêt. »

Le chat soupira. « Et pourquoi donc crois-tu que je suis là ? »

Harry ouvrit les yeux pour lui lancer un regard noir. « Parce que je suis en train de délirer une nouvelle fois. » Une pensée insidieuse s'empara de lui, glaçante. Tout était si flou, qu'il se demandait si les événements avec Szabolcs s'étaient réellement produits. Et s'il ne s'agissait que du fruit de son esprit ? S'il ne s'agissait que d'une énième hallucination ?

Épouvanté par cette idée, Harry agrippa son sac, l'ouvrit précipitamment. Un soupir de soulagement le calma. Son sac était rempli de livres miniaturisés qu'il avait pris à Szabolcs. Une fois décédé, ils ne lui serviraient à rien, et malgré toute la culpabilité que Harry ressentait vis-à-vis de l'homme, il n'avait pu se résoudre à laisser la chaumière en état et les précieux manuscrits prendre la poussière.

Ils étaient là, palpables. À moins qu'il ne soit présentement en train de perdre l'esprit, tout était bien arrivé. Il devait juste sortir. Son regard se reporta sur le chat. Harry sentit sa mâchoire se contracter.

« Est-ce que tu es une hallucination ? Un chat parlant, et d'une couleur aussi criarde, ça n'existe pas.» Harry fit une pause, avant de marmonner : « Et encore moins s'il prétend s'appeler Archimède. »

Le chat leva les yeux au ciel, comme s'il ne racontait que des inepties.

« Mon espèce n'existe que dans le coin. C'est plutôt rare que l'on se montre aux êtres humains. Mais, puisque je fais parti de la forêt et que je suis connecté magiquement à elle, je connais la sortie. Et puisque tu veux sortir, il faut bien que je me montre. »

Il avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait, Harry restait méfiant, mais suivant son expérience première avec la forêt, il se redressa, planta son regard dans celui du chat, et ne démordit pas de sa pensée.

« Je veux sortir. »

Archimède lui sourit, dévoilant quelques dents pointues, et s'engagea dans une direction. Harry inspira longuement, et le suivit. _Je veux sortir, je veux sortir, je veux sortir..._

D'une manière ou d'une autre, il réussit à sortir de la forêt. Les derniers pas à la lisière se firent hésitant, comme s'il pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise plaisanterie de la part de la forêt. Lui faire miroiter ce qu'il voulait, et que d'un pas de plus, il se retrouve avec des arbres à perte de vue, comme pour dire : 'Et non ! Bien tenté, tu y a cru, hein ?'

Mais alors qu'il franchissait la lisière, Harry sentit la magie se rétracter. Si omniprésente, si étouffante, si sauvage, qu'il ne se rendait même plus compte de sa présence, mais alors qu'il en sortait, la différence fut flagrante. Il tituba, désorienté, respirant de grandes goulées d'air. Lentement, il se retourna.

Archimède était présent à l'orée.

Quelque part, dans l'esprit confus et épuisé de Harry, il comprit que cela signifiait que ce foutu chat était réel. Le soulagement d'être sorti de là était tel qu'il aurait pu tomber directement de fatigue au sol, et y dormir durant trois jours de suite.

Cependant, il ignorait complètement le temps passé dans cette forêt, et il fallait qu'il rentre à Londres le plus vite possible. Péniblement, il se remit à marcher. Avant de disparaître à l'horizon, il se retourna une dernière fois pour faire un signe de main à Archimède. Peut-être qu'il l'avait réellement aidé, après tout.

Mais comme tous les événements s'emmêlaient, il ne savait plus vraiment.

Il se força à garder les yeux ouverts jusqu'à Londres. Ses jambes tremblaient sous lui alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'Allée des Embrumes pour récupérer ses affaires à la Gargouille Aveugle. Il eut la bonne surprise de les retrouver en l'état, en revanche, une autre mauvaise surprise l'attendait sous la forme de _La __Gazette._

Concrètement, il voulait dormir maintenant, un mal de crâne atroce lui martelait les tempes et l'ensemble de ses souvenirs des derniers jours étaient dans un désordre si confus qu'il ne distinguait que de vagues impressions. La date du jour lui indiqua qu'il valait mieux qu'il n'en fasse rien. La rentrée à Poudlard était le mardi 3 janvier, et comme la poisse suivait décidément Harry jusqu'au bout, il était présentement jeudi soir.

Pour parfaire le tableau, non seulement il avait loupé les trois premiers jours de rentrée et n'avait aucune excuse, mais en plus de cela, les titres ne lui disaient rien qui vaille.

« _Coup d'éclat de Vous-Savez-Qui : attaques foudroyantes et meurtrières au nouvel-an _»


End file.
